Nunca recebi flores
by Lilys Riddle
Summary: As vezes a amizade é fatal para o amor. Lily não percebe os sentimentos de James, e o encara somente como um grande amigo. Muita coisa vai acontecer ate que ela tenha seu final feliz, de preferencia com as flores. [Ultimo capítulo]
1. Prologo

**Nunca recebi flores**

_UA. Aqui Lily Evans não é só uma garotinha apaixonada e que a vida só gira em torno do seu amor, muito menos a ruiva é aquela aluna chatinha e aplicada que vive implicando com os Marotos. Ou melhor, ela é amiga de infância deles, odeia biologia, ama o mar. Muita coisa vai rolar, momentos felizes e tristes, até que Lily realmente tenha seu final feliz,de preferência com as flores._

Explicações: Vários personagens estão fora de suas características normais, como vocês verão ao longo do texto, mas as mudanças não são exorbitantes, são mais do tipo James e Lily são amigos e etc.

_Por volta de 1994/1996, _

_Newport,_

_Califórnia._

Aqui estou eu, na frente do meu colégio, Harbor. Lá de longe pude avistar James, Sirius, Remus e Elisabeth, ou melhor, Lizzie. Estavam tão lindos com os uniformes de novo! As fardas eram bem básicas, camisa branca de manga, paletó, azul marinho com o emblema da escola, gravata azul-marinho, saia para as meninas e calça para os meninos, azul-marinho também. Sorri pra eles e fui na direção em que estavam. Já estava chegando no portão quando parei de repente. "Pé direito Lily! Pé direito!".

Dei um passo bem grande com o pé direito, enquanto os marotos riam da minha cara.

Abracei forte cada um dos meus amigos. Não os via há tanto tempo! Tinha viajado de férias para o Alaska. Como lá é lindo! E frio!

-Lily! Como foram as férias? - Lizzie ainda abraçada a mim perguntou.

-Ótimas! E vocês, o que fizeram por aqui? – Desvencilhei-me dela e perguntei aos marotos.

-Bem, o que se tem pra fazer em Newport durante as férias? - Comentou Sirius sarcástico.

-Não seja tão exagerado Sirius! Aqui não é tão pequeno, tem muita coisa pra se fazer. E Remus, largue esse livro.

O maroto fechou o livro sorrindo e resmungando.

-Você nunca muda, Moony. E por falar assim, vocês pregaram alguma peça enquanto estive fora? – Estreitei os olhos para os três. Sirius e James fizeram cara de anjos, e Remus estava com a boca entreaberta pra se justificar. – Lizzie, você supervisionou esses três?

-Mas nós não fizemos nada! Juramos! – James falou tentando ficar sério.

-Ah é? E aquele incidente na festa da Mckinnon?

-Como você mesma disse Lizzie, aquilo foi um incidente, não foi nossa culpa. - Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro de Lizzie que levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Como eu tinha inveja quando ela levantava a sobrancelha daquele jeito! Enquanto conversávamos fomos andando até os nossos armários, que eram muito próximos, eu dividia um com Lizzie, James e Sirius dividiam um armário que ficava de frente pro nosso e Remus conseguira um armário só dele.

-Se isto foi um "incidente" o que foi aquele dia na casa do Mr. Moore? – Falou Lizzie pegando um livro de Biologia, nossa primeira aula do dia.

-Mas ele mereceu aquilo e você ajudou Lizzie! - James falou incrédulo enquanto colocava a bolsa atrás das costas. Lizzie já ia rebater.

-Bem, vamos deixar essas discussões de lado, a aula já vai começar. - Como sempre Remus, o único com juízo de nós cinco resolveu falar.

Fomos nos espremendo pelo meio dos outros alunos até nossa sala que era a última do corredor, antes que tocasse e ficássemos sem lugar.

Fiquei observando meus amigos, eu não podia ter melhores! Elisabeth , ou melhor Lizzie, era de uma família conservadora britânica que tinha se mudado pra cá por que o pai dela tinha recebido uma melhor proposta de emprego. Às vezes eu achava que os pais dela não gostavam de muito mim, acho que eles pensam que eu sou louca. Ela tinha cabelos negros lisos e com cachos no final um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos muito negros, branca, bochechas rosadas, parecia uma boneca, mas eu não perdia a oportunidade de implicar com ela, pois minha amiga era uma tampinha.

James Potter, com seus cabelos pretos despenteados... Muito despenteados. Tinha olhos castanho-esverdeados que ficavam escondidos detrás de seu óculos de aros redondos, nariz um pouco comprido, rosto magro, mas bonito, além de seu sorriso perfeito. Não era muito forte, só forte, um pouco alto. Em James nada era em exagero, era tudo na medida certa. Apelido: Prongs, até hoje não entendia direito de onde tinham surgido aqueles apelidos. Eles disseram que tiraram de um livro.

Sirius Black, também tinha vindo da Inglaterra, mas o motivo era outro. Sirius sempre foi a ovelha negra da família, não concordava em muitas atitudes esnobes que ela tinha. Desde os treze já dava problemas, a idade que os pais dele mandaram ele pra cá. Os pais de Lizzie e Sirius eram amigos, então eles mandaram o filho com eles pra Califórnia, onde ele não arranjasse mais problemas. Os pais de Lizzie ficaram fiscalizando Sirius no começo mesmo ele estando na Casa do Estudante, aos poucos Sirius foi conquistando sua liberdade e resolveu ir pra casa de James, onde a Sra. Potter ficou responsável por ele. Foi um tipo de intercambio só de ida.

Sirius era muito bonito. Seus cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos azul-cinza com uma espécie de elegância displicente que James nunca teria, com um sorriso também perfeito. Era mais forte e um pouco mais alto que James, mas nada em exagero. Era o galã da escola, as meninas suspiravam por ele. Apelido: Padfoot. Ele e James eram melhores amigos, como irmãos. Os dois faziam parte do time de beisebol. Apesar do esporte mais praticado aqui em Newport ser pólo aquático. Eu nunca entendi direito aquele esporte, mas os meninos faziam questão que eu e Lizzie assistíssemos às partidas.

Remus John Lupin, o mais velho do grupo, o que tinha de inteligente tinha de tímido. Pálido de cabelos castanhos claros e lisos que caíam nos olhos também castanhos claros, ele era bonito, mas todo seu problema ficava na timidez- só com pessoas que ele não conhece, vale ressaltar. Remus carregava um ar de seriedade mais maduro que os outros dois, mas no fundo era tão ou mais maroto que eles. Não era tão alto como James ou Sirius, nem tão forte, nem tão magro. Apelido: Moony. Remus é praticamente meu irmão mais velho.

O que dizer de mim, Lily Evans? Nasci e cresci em Newport. Bem, sou bem diferente dos quatro, tenho cabelos ruivos e lisos abaixo dos ombros, sempre ando com ele preso, olhos verdes, sardinhas nas bochechas (odeio elas!), sou quase cinco dedos mais alta que Lizzie...

"TRIMMM"

Despertei dos meus devaneios, quando escutei o toque estridente para começar a aula. Sentei na segunda banca e Lizzie atrás de mim. Prongs, Padfoot e Moony se sentaram um pouco mais atrás. O professor de biologia, Richard, começou a falar.

-Só quero que vocês prestem atenção por alguns instantes e depois posso até deixá-los conversando... Começamos mais um ano, e aviso que as coisas vão piorando e que se vocês não ... – O professor Richard sempre me fazia ter sono, ano passado ele tinha nos ensinado também, ele não conseguia me prender a aula dele, se não fosse Lizzie conversando comigo eu poderia dizer que já teria dormido muitas vezes na aula dele. Nada de novo, só célula, mitocôndria, parede celular... Acorda Lily! -... Queria ter a honra de apresentar o novato da sala de vocês Frank Longbotton. – Novato? Agora sim! Algo de bom! Um menino de cabelos castanhos lisos e despenteados, olhos castanhos escuros, nariz afilado, de porte se levantou. Era muito bonito. Coitado estava desajeitado com toda a cerimônia que o professor tinha feito. Virei minha cabeça até encontrar o olhar de Lizzie, que correspondia a mesma coisa que o meu, sorrimos uma pra outra e depois eu voltei pra minha posição. Desajeitado o menino começou a falar.

-Bem... Eu voltei agora do intercambio na França e...

N/a: Bem, está aqui minha fic. Se você é fã de The OC, ou odeia The OC.

O ministério da Saúde (eu sou retardada ) adverte: Essa fic não é baseada nessa série. Somente há algumas coisas parecidas, como o local, a escola, músicas e etc. A história é minha! \o/! E qualquer coisa, é culpa da minha Beta e da minha leitora de número dois (pq a beta é a 1ª- .o/ ). Tudo culpa delas. O problema todo é que a fic se passava em Pasadena, só que na metade dela (sim, eu já escrevi mais da metade), descobri que Pasadena não tem praia. O.O

Ai elas me sugeriram esses locais, pra eu não ter erro e tb por que elas adoram esse seriado, confesso que não é um seriado ruim, ou melhor é bom, só que eu não consigo acompanhar seriados, ai não da... XP. Só assisto quando quero ficar inspirada ou ter idéias -. (Tá, confesso eu tb tenho uma parcela de culpa!)

Depois que tava tudo resolvido e eu tinha voltado a escrever, em vem umas complicações com as estações do ano que são diferentes daqui do Brasil, pq la o ano letivo começa em setembro e tal... aff! Pense numa complicação!!!! Ai eu só consegui postar agora, por que se não fosse por esses acidentes de percurso eu já teria postado há mt mais tempo.

Espero que gostem por que fiz com muito carinho (suor, trabalho, esforço...)! E qualquer coisa é só mandar sugestões, estou sempre esperando por elas, se é pro bem geral da nação!

Uma palinha pra vcs ficarem com água na boca!

"_-Lizzie, você sabe de alguma coisa sobre o novato?_

_-Sei..._

_-O que? - Eu perguntei ansiosa._

_-Que ele é um gato._

_-Isso é obvio querida, quero dizer, alguma informação da vida dele._

_-Não muito, o mesmo que você sabe, ele voltou de intercambio e..."_

E se você leu até aqui...

O que custa deixar um review? Se você escreve fics, vc sabe como é bom começar uma recebendo reviews, é mt incentivante!

Kisses

Lilys Riddle


	2. Chapter 1

Música recomendada: **_Dont cry out_** by Shiny Toy Guns.

O sol já estava batendo no meu rosto, de longe eu conseguia escutar minha mãe me chamando. Aos poucos fui abrindo meus olhos, me remexi um pouco mais na cama. Um vento bateu no meu rosto, será que eu deixei a janela aberta? Que sono... Acho que posso dormir mais, olhei no despertador, afinal só são... QUINZE PRAS SETE!

De um pulo só me levantei da cama, peguei minha toalha, corri para o corredor, quando cheguei no banheiro já estava ocupado. Droga! Por que nas horas em que a gente mais precisa isso acontece? Escorreguei pelo corrimão da escada, afinal consegui entrar no banheiro de baixo. Tomei um banho rápido, e saí às pressas para o meu quarto pra colocar a farda.

-MÃE, CADE MINHA SAIA?

-No local de sempre. - Minha mãe que passava pela minha porta de pijamas e pantufas respondeu calma, calma até demais.

-ONDE É O LUGAR DE SEMPRE? - Perguntei em quanto jogava as coisas pro alto a procura da saia.

-Oh não Lily, estão aqui em baixo, venha pegar. – Escutei a voz abafada de mamãe, já no andar de baixo.

-ARRRRR. - Desci as pressas com uma toalha em volta de mim. Finalmente eu estava com os trajes completos... Ah não! As meias! Esqueci de colocar as meias! Tirei o sapato rapidamente, pra colocar as meias. Pronto agora sim. Uma ultima olhada no espelho. Oh céus! Meu cabelo está horrível! O que é isso Lily? A bruxa do 72 ?

15 minutos depois.

Estava dando a ultima mordida no sanduíche, tinha que ser rápida ou ia me atrasar, a primeira aula da sexta feira era... Ai, ai não lembro... Já tinha passado quase duas semanas de aulas e eu ainda não tinha decorado todos os horários, oh que ser energúmeno eu sou!

-Lil, eu vou te levar hoje, não se apresse, termine de comer tudo.

-Nap, bas eo ja teminpei. - Eu tentei falar esquecendo que minha boca estava cheia de pão.

-Termine logo.

-Podemos ir. –Engoli tudo o que faltava.

Mamãe já estava abrindo a porta do carro, quando me lembrei que tinha esquecido o livro de inglês. Droga.

-Mãe! Espera um minuto.

Voltei correndo e subi as escadas. Por que meu quarto tinha que ser o último? Cadê você livrinho lindo... Cadê... Ah! Achei! Já ia voltando correndo quando vi uma pequena flor rosa no chão do meu quarto. Estranho. Como ela tinha entrado? Ah... A janela. Fechei a janela do meu quarto e olhei pra árvore do lado de fora. Mas... Como? Era outono! Peguei a flor do chão. Era uma flor de cerejeira, era mesmo da árvore do jardim. Que esquisito. Escutei minha mãe me chamando do lado de fora. Peguei um diário antigo que eu tinha e coloquei a flor dentro. Eu nunca tinha recebido flores de ninguém... Talvez o meu dia chegue. Será? Eu não tenho com o que me preocupar, qualquer coisa, no mínimo no meu enterro eu recebo flores. Mamãe já estava gritando.

Corri o mais rápido que pude e entrei no carro. Mamãe deu a partida do carro.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

O sinal já tinha tocado, os corredores estavam vazios. Droga! Qual era a primeira aula? Eu não posso perder, não posso! Corri até minha sala e abri a porta bruscamente. Com as mãos nos joelhos e a respiração ofegante, pude notar que a primeira aula era de... Artes? Praguejei internamente, toda aquela afobação pra... Artes? O professor me mandou sentar, mas só tinha restado um lugar atrás da Mckinnon, fofoqueira de carteirinha.

Que raiva eu estou de mim! Se fosse uma aula legal, mas as aulas desse professor são... sem nexo. Ele fala, fala, e eu durmo, durmo... Será que eu tenho sono em todas as aulas? Eu até que gostava de desenhar, mas essa aula ninguém merecia. Estava pouco atenta e só conseguia escutar algumas frases.

-O período da Idade Antiga foi importante pra arte até ... – Estava admirando a janela, quando vi um beija-flor tentando bicar um adesivo em forma de flor que estava pregado nela. Comecei a rir. Coitado do bichinho! Devia estar pensando que aquilo era uma flor de verdade... – Com licença Srta. Evans, mas qual é o motivo da graça?

-Ahn? –Olhei para os lados, como se não fosse comigo, algumas pessoas riram de mim, inclusive Sirius e James, arr, eu mato eles. – Ah, nada professor, nada. – Olhei de novo pra janela, ele não estava mais lá.

-Bem, talvez seja pelo motivo que sua farda está do avesso? – Ele comentou risonho.

Não acredito... Eu sou uma anta, louca, idiota! Como eu pude vestir a farda ao contrário? Agora todos estão rindo da minha cara... Até o novato! Que mico! Levantei-me e o professor consentiu com um aceno. Sai correndo para o banheiro. Entrei em uma das cabines. Já estava tirando a camisa quando escutei duas meninas conversando. Não consegui identificar as vozes.

-Parece que o novato, não está mais interessado pela Murdoch, pelo que soube ele...

-Que novato? – Uma voz mais estridente.

-O que voltou do intercambio na França.

-Ah... Murdoch? Alice Murdoch?

-Sim, parece que ele desistiu dela, ela não estava dando bola pra ele, ele tentava se aproximar, mas...

-Ah... - A outra parecia que tinha estacado, não era a única.

-Vamos logo antes que o professor note nossa ausência. - A outra falou aborrecida.

A porta do banheiro se fechou.

Por que eu estava sentindo uma pitada de ciúmes? Talvez até raiva. Aquela Murdoch sempre fisgava os garotos, o Sirius, por exemplo, tudo bem que ele é meu amigo e é o maior galinha, mas teve também o Diggory e agora o Longbotton? Mal o menino chegou aqui e ela já o fisgou! Que vigarista...

Saí da cabine e olhei meu reflexo no espelho. O que faltava em mim? Eu não me achava feia, mas acho que falta alguma coisa... Prendi o cabelo decentemente como todas às vezes, ajeitei a farda, respirei fundo e saí do banheiro.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Intervalo.

Horário em que os alunos saem para o pátio da escola. Mil trezentos e cinqüenta e dois alunos. Aproximadamente cinco mil metros quadrados.

Harbor, é uma escola bem grande. Dezenas de salas, um pátio enorme, várias árvores e jardins, quatro quadras, banheiros femininos e masculinos em cada andar. Bem tudo isso seria muito bom se não houvesse um problema. Só existe uma cantina. Mil trezentos e cinqüenta e dois alunos. Uma cantina.

-Meu pé! - Eu berrei, um menino da sétima série pisara no meu pé. O coitado saiu correndo com a comida. Ele não devia ver todos os dias ruivas em fúria. Meu dia não estava muito bom e ainda me vinha um projeto de gente pisar no meu pé?

Eu não conseguia nem entrar na fila pra pegar um lanche. Pelo menos James e Remus já tinham conseguido arranjar uma mesa, empurrando alguns alunos da sexta série. Um amontoado de gente se fazia e eu ainda não tinha conseguido comprar coisa alguma. Já estava ficando nervosa e amassando meu dinheiro, quando senti alguém puxando ele da minha mão. Já ia gritar ladrão, quando vi o sorriso de Sirius.

-Aprenda com o mestre, ruivinha.

-Estou atenta.

Empurrando vários alunos menores, Sirius conseguiu chegar perto da balconista.

-Oi Polly. - Desgraçado! Já sabia até o nome da balconista!

-Tudo bem Black? - A balconista se derretia, enquanto vários alunos reclamavam. Sirius deu um sorriso colgate. Apareceu do meu lado Lizzie, resmungando algo parecido com "Black, você não presta" eu ri e ela me lançou um olhar mortífero, com uma só sobrancelha, e meu ânimo foi pro ralo, ela sabia que eu tinha um trauma com isso. Sirius já estava voltando com meu lanche, com uma aparência deliciosa. Cachorro quente.

Tomei _meu precioso_ das mãos de Black e falei obrigada, nós três fomos em direção a mesa.

-Como você consegue Black? - Lizzie perguntou de braços cruzados.

-Uma pitada de charme, um sorriso e um piscar de olhos, pronto, qualquer uma cai aos meus pés.

-Ah é? - Ela falou incrédula.

-É. Mas você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você não é Lizzie? - Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela, já era costume dele fazer isso pra irritá-la.

-Há há, até parece que um cachorro que nem você...

Sentamos-nos à mesa, os dois continuavam a discutir. James e Remus falavam sobre a próxima partida de beisebol que era daqui a algumas semanas. James dava uma mordida enorme no seu hambúrguer. Ri de leve e lembrei de Remus e James crianças competindo pra ver quem comia mais. Remus sempre ganhava, o menino parecia ter uma acompanhada na barriga, por que aquilo já não era mais uma solitária!

-Moony, não vai comer? –Perguntei displicente.

-Sem fome...-Ele fez uma careta enjoada pra comida.

-Hum. Sabe, eu nunca entendi esse jogo.

-Qual?

-Esse ai, beisebol.

-Lil! Você nos vê jogando a mais de dois anos! - Falou passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos, isso desde pequeno era sinal que estava se irritando. Quando ele esta se exibindo ele só passa uma das mãos. É, convivendo muito a gente conhece até o tipo dos tiques dos nosso amigos.

-Eu não tenho culpa! É muito complicado!

-Claro que não é! - Sirius parou de discutir com Lizzie e se intrometeu na conversa.

-É sim! – Eu falei emburrada, depois dando uma mordida no cachorro quente.

-É muito simples Lil, no jogo todos jogam em posições diferentes, uma partida tem nove innings...- James começou a explicar pausadamente como se eu fosse uma anormal. De repente Remus, James, Sirius e até Lizzie, (traidora!) começaram a rir de mim. Motivo simples, eu nunca consegui, nunca irei conseguir e nunca vi ninguém que conseguisse comer cachorro quente sem se melar ou derrubar qualquer coisa.

-Parem de rir! - Eu fui tentar amenizar a situação e acabei derrubando molho de tomate na minha farda. Por que eu fui nascer tão desastrada. – Arrrrrr... – Fui ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Lil, quando é que você vai conseguir comer cachorro quente sem se melar? - James ainda ria da minha cara.

-Nunca! - Sirius completou.

-Não falem assim... Coitada da Lil... – Lizzie começou, até que enfim uma alma me defendendo, finalmente! - Só por que ela não tem capacidade mental pra comer um cachorro quente não é motivo para caçoarmos dela. – Traidora duas vezes, ah! Eu vou me vingar dessa Elisabeth de uma figa! A se vou! Remus já estava ficando vermelho de tanto rir e os marotos tiveram que ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

-Que belos amigos eu tenho! Riem as minhas custas ao invés de ajudar. Obrigada! Obrigada, um dia vocês vão ver... - Mas parece que eu não consegui comover ninguém, por que os quatro começaram a rir de novo. Eu fechei a cara e cruzei os braços olhando para o lado contrário a eles.

-Own Lil querida, você sabe que a gente te ama. - Lizzie me abraçou. Sirius também. James e Remus só ficaram rindo.

-Se eu não gostasse tanto de vocês, já teriam presenciado a fúria de uma ruiva.

-Caham. Todos nós aqui sabemos como é ter uma ruiva irritada e não queremos ver isso, em amor a nossas vidas, querida Lil. - Remus tentou falar num tom sério.

-Concordo com o Moony.- Sirius fez a mesma cara séria.

-Vocês não viram nem metade! - Falei com o peito estufado de orgulho. – Quando eu der meu golpe da voadora...

-Lil, menos querida... - James segurou minha mão e com a outra dando palminhas.

-Hunfp.- Puxei minha mão e já ia retrucar quando o toque pra voltar para nossas salas soou.

\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\

Lizzie tinha ido almoçar lá em casa, combinamos de última hora que ela ia me ajudar em biologia e eu a ajudaria em história, minha matéria predileta. Mamãe não sabia disso e foi visitar minha avó e papai estava trabalhando, ele passava o dia fora, só voltava à noite. Conclusão, nós tivemos que preparar o nosso almoço. Conclusão da conclusão, o almoço foi pizza com refrigerante.

-Desculpe Lizzie, o almoço não foi muito bom e...

-Ta brincando? Faz muito tempo que não como uma pizza tão boa!

-É claro, fui eu quem fez querida.

-Eu estava falando somente pra te agradar Lil. – Lizzie mudou a face pra seriedade.

Meu queixo caiu e a desgraçada começou a rir. Joguei meu guardanapo amassado naquele ser que se dizia minha amiga e ria da minha cara. Hoje eu tinha tirado o dia pra virar palhaça.

-Lizzie, você sabe de alguma coisa sobre o novato?- Mudei o tom da conversa repentinamente.

-Sei...

-O que? - Eu perguntei ansiosa.

-Que ele é um gato.

-Isso é obvio querida, quero dizer, alguma informação da vida dele.

-Não muito, o mesmo que você sabe, ele voltou de intercambio e...

-Está interessando pela Alice Murdoch... - Eu continuei, pra ver se ela já sabia.

-Não! –Ela falou incrédula. É pelo visto ela também não sabia, nós devíamos ser as garotas mais mal informadas da escola. - Sério?

-Você não sabia? Em que mundo você vive Lizzie?- Falei como se fosse óbvio. – Parece que ele estava interessado pela Murdoch, e estava tentando se aproximar dela, mas ela não dava bola pra ele, e ele ta quase desistindo dela.

-Céus, que vigarista! Ela quer todos os garotos da escola pra ela?

-Foi o que eu pensei quando escutei isso.

-O que será que ela tem de mais Lil? – Já deu pra perceber que eu e Lizzie temos pensamentos bem parecidos, não é mesmo?

-Não sei... Hey, eu sei!

-O que? – Lizzie falou de olhos arregalados.

-Sobre mim eu não sei, mas de você o que falta é... Altura. Tampinha!

Lizzie saiu correndo atrás de mim enfurecida pra me bater, como eu adorava tirar onda dessa tampinha.

-----------------------------------------

-Parabéééns pra você! Nesta daaata querida! Muitas feeelicidades, muitos anos de viiida.- Cantávamos num ritmo péssimo. – É pique! É pique! É hora! É hora! REMUS! –Soltamos vivas. Remus fez um pedido demorado e assoprou as dezesseis velas, deixando toda a sala numa escuridão completa. Escutei algo perto de mim.

-Boo.

-Aiiiiin. –Dei um gritinho fino, alguém acendeu a luz e eu pude ver James rindo de mim. Imediatamente fechei a cara. –Eu fiz de propósito okay?

-Sei!-Ele riu da minha cara e depois passou o braço pelo meu ombro e fez um cafuné.

-Sai Prongs! – Odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Desde que éramos pequenos ele tinha aquela mania.

Remus fazia dezesseis, eu e os outros ainda íamos fazer dezesseis no ano que vem. Ficamos na mesma sala, por que o aniversário de Remus era no final do ano. Cada um de nós abraçou Remus e entregou seu presente. Depois ele deu um abraço apertado na mãe e ela lhe entregou o seu presente. Fiquei olhando para os dois, como seria se o pai de Remus estivesse aqui?

Ele abriu logo o envelope que a mãe havia entregado. Sua face se iluminou instantaneamente, juntamente com a de Sirius e James.

-ACABARAM-SE OS DIAS DE TRISTEZA!-Sirius gritou.

-DE SOL QUENTE NA CABEÇA! –James assoviou bem alto.

-DE CALOS NOS PÉS! –Eu gritei.

-DE ACABAR COM MEUS SAPATOS NOVOS! –Lizzie gritou e todos olhamos pra ela sem entender. –Que foi gente? Sapatos são caros sabia?

-Finalmente Remus! Finalmente um de nós tirou a carteira de motorista!-Sirius abraçou Remus.

-Agora não vou ter que ficar pedindo pra mamãe me levar pros lugares! –Comentei feliz.

-Espera ai pessoal. –Remus falou sério. –Quem disse que eu vou levar vocês? Se quiser vão ter que pagar. Gasolina é cara sabia?

Olhamos pra Remus de queixos caídos.

-Remus como você é mesquinho. –Sirius murchou totalmente.

-Egoísta. –James comentou ressentido.

-Calma, dependendo da situação eu posso até abrir uma exceção pra vocês...

James e Sirius vibraram.

-Meninas. –Ele completou. –Eu lá vou ficar levando um bando de macho no meu carro!-Eu e Lizzie desatamos a rir, James e Sirius ficaram com raiva.

-Remus!-A Sra. Lupin pediu atenção. –Tenho uma surpresa pra você! –Ela falou apertando as bochechas do filho. –Chegamos a uma data muito importante e eu resolvi te dar um presente melhor agora.

-Não precisa mãe. –Remus falou envergonhado. Duvido que não precisasse, que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca disse isso pensando "Mostra logo!".

-Vamos todos lá fora. –Lucy falou ignorando o filho.

Seguimos a Sra. Lupin até a garagem da casa. Remus vivia numa casa modesta, geralmente aqui em Newport ou se é rico ou se é pobre. Remus não é pobre, só não é rico. Ela abriu as portas da garagem deixando a mostra um carro preto.

-Mãe!-Os olhos de Remus, e de todo o resto se esbugalharam. Chegamos mais perto. Remus foi passando a mão por todo o carro como uma criança a contemplar seu brinquedo novo. Era um carro novo e muito bonito. Tinha cara de ter custando um booom dinheiro. –Mãe, não precisava, isso deve ter lhe custado todas as economias. –Dessa vez ele estava realmente falando sério.

-Remus! Seja um adolescente de dezesseis anos normal pelo menos uma vez na vida! –A mãe dele falou rindo e dando um puxão de orelha nele. Ele abraçou a mãe de novo.

-Apoiado tia!- Sirius disse. Ele tinha mania de chamar os mais velhos de tios, mesmo depois de grande. Eu achava engraçado!

-Obrigado mãe. –Remus falou.

-Er Remus...-Sirius falou. Ele e James estavam com sorrisos de um canto ao outro do rosto.

-Mãe...? –Remus pediu.

-Vão logo! –Ela deu a chave na mão dele.

Entramos os cinco no carro o mais rápido que pudemos. James e Sirius tiveram uma briga dos diabos pra ver quem ficava no banco da frente, terminaram tirando no par ou ímpar e James ganhou. Remus ficou passando a mão no volante como se não acreditasse, deu uma ajeitada no retrovisor e depois deu um sorrisinho pra nós, pisando o pé no acelerador. Ainda escutei a voz distante da Sra. Lupin.

_-Cuidado!_

Foi muito hilário. O som estava no máximo. Sirius, Lizzie e James pediam pra acelerar, eu era a única que pedia pra ir mais devagar. O melhor de tudo foi o sentimento de independência que sentimos. Liberdade! Não tínhamos nossos pais dizendo o que devíamos ou não fazer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Quem nunca disse uma mentirinha pros pais um dia? Existem vários tipos dela. A minha e a de Lizzie seriam de tamanho GG. Eu não conseguia nem pensar no que minha mãe faria comigo se descobrisse que ao invés de sua filhinha estar na casa dos Knightley, sexta feira à noite, comendo pipoca e assistindo filmes de terror, estivesse num carro junto com mais quatro adolescentes. Todos nós tínhamos dito que íamos dormir um na casa do outro.

Remus parou o carro um pouco mais distante da boate.

-Vamos logo meninas!-James falava apressado.

-Calma!-Eu e Lizzie estávamos carregando mais a maquiagem. –Vocês acham que eles vão perceber que não temos dezoito?

-Não. Primeiro por que a cara de vocês está tão carregada que nem eu mesmo as reconheço. Segundo, não vamos entrar pela frente.- Sirius falou maroto, ajeitando o gorro preto que usava na cabeça fazendo com que os cabelos caíssem nos olhos. Eu e Lizzie também passamos um pouco de maquiagem pra envelhecer os meninos, no começo eles relutaram, mas depois deixaram.

-Agora vamos?-Remus estava impaciente. Caminhamos os três até a boate, mas desviamos e fomos andando até a parte detrás.

-Como vocês _acham_ que nós vamos entrar?-Perguntei.

-O cara que está trabalhando aí é amigo do meu pai. Ele ta me devendo um favor e conseguiu um jeito de nós entrarmos. –James sorriu. –Esperem uns segundos. –Ficamos de tocaia, até que saíram uns seguranças correndo atrás de um cachorro. Acidentalmente eles deixaram a porta aberta. Sorri, James acenou, era nossa chance. Corremos e conseguimos entrar, logo nos dispersamos pela multidão.

_Don't Cry Out_

_Cease Fire_

-UAU. –Gritei pra James, pois a música estava muito alta.

-Aproveitem. –Sirius já estava com um copo na mão.

-Hey Sirius, manere okay? Ou você vai acabar nos dedurando. –Lizzie comentou. Sirius emburrado deixou o copo com um garçom.

_I was pretending_

_Your secret kiss of confidence_

_Was my escape_

_The perfect game to play..._

A música começou a envolver todos nós. Em poucos segundos os cinco já estavam dançando. Em menos segundos ainda já tínhamos nos separado. Só tinha sobrado Lizzie ao meu lado. Nós duas ficamos dançando no ritmo e rindo a toa.

O local estava muito lotado, e constantemente pessoas esbarravam em você. Aquela era uma das melhores baladas da cidade. E nós estávamos lá. Nós estávamos lá!!! Até meu sangue parecia correr mais rápido. O jogo de luzes dos djs era de arrasar. O melhor é que só tinha gente bonita. Fechei os olhos, deixei a música me levar, agora não importava se eu dançava bem ou não.

_Ten nine eight and I'm breaking away_

_I'm all dressed up and I'm ready to play_

_Seven six five four and I'm all over you_

_Counting three two one and I'm having fun..._

Um tempinho se passou e fomos procurar os meninos. Outra música já tinha começado. No meio do caminho eu e Lizzie paramos pra dançar de novo. Alguém tinha colocado Michael Jackson! Ficamos fazendo uma dancinha estranha. Mas não estávamos diferente de todo o resto da boate. Afinal quem nunca escutou ao menos um pedaço de Thriller?

'Cause this is thriller

Thriller night

And no one's gonna save you

From the beast about to strike

Encontramos Remus e James sentados no balcão. E ficamos dançando lá também. Os dois ficaram nos olhando estranho, mas depois começaram a nos imitar com uma dancinha do monstrinho.

You know it's thriller

Thriller night

You're fighting for your life

Inside a killer

Thriller tonight, yeah

-Caham. –Parei de dançar e tirei o copo da mão de Remus, que tinha acabado de pegá-lo.

-O que foi Lil? –Ele perguntou espantado.

-Esqueceu que você vai dirigir? –Falei, ou melhor, gritei.(n/a: Se for beber não dirija! Se dirigir não beba!).

-Caretice. –James falou dando um gole no copo que era pra ser de Remus.

-Caretice agora, depois... –Lizzie assoviou. –Cadê o Sirius?

-Er... O Sirius? Não sei. Sumiu. É! Sumiu. –James começou. Logo vi por que ele estava assim. Olhei pro lado e reconheci um gorro preto agarrado com uma garota que devia ter dezoito anos. De longe só consegui ver que era loira e alta. Não estranhei muito, pois Sirius, aparentava ser mais velho do que realmente era.

Lizzie sumiu do meu lado.

-Vou procurá-la. Já que não posso nem me divertir...–Remus se levantou.

-O Sirius é rápido no gatilho hein?-Sentei-me no antigo lugar de Remus.

-Ele não presta. –James riu e deu um gole no drinque.

-E quem disse que você presta Prongs?

-Eu sou um santo!

-Haha, quem te conhece que te compre! Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes vi você com garotas.

-Ora, eu sou homem!

-Quê! E só por causa disso você tem que ficar com meio mundo? –Perguntei.

-Claro. Manter a fama, sabe. –Ele riu e piscou pra mim.

-A convivência com Sirius te fez mal sabia? Você não era tão galinha!

-Nem vem Lily! Eu também já te vi com outros garotos. –Ele falou com um tom um pouco diferente.

-Ciúmes?-Eu assanhei mais ainda os cabelos dele.

-Claro que não! Você é que sempre fica mordida quando eu fico com uma garota.- Ele comentou sarcástico.

-Haha, até parece que fui eu quem quase esmurrou o Wood.

-Ah, mas aquele foi um caso a parte. E eu nunca te contei o motivo, mas depois que vocês ficaram, o Wood veio se vangloriar pra cima de mim, ele abusou! -James ficou vermelho. Que fofo! Não resisti e abracei ele.

-Você é muito fofo Prongs! Obrigada por me defender! –Deu um beijo na bochecha dele. -É normal amigos terem ciúmes sabia! –Sentei-me de novo no banquinho.

-Eu? Ciúmes? Haha. Olha vou ao banheiro rapinho, fica ai. –Ele saiu ainda vermelhinho. Eu conheço aquele Prongs, ele ficou com vergonha! Lindo!

Fiquei esperando sentada, meu pé já batia no chão no ritmo da música. Fiquei olhando pra Sirius e a menina, distraída e balançando meu pé no ritmo. Peguei um drinque leve que eles tinham lá e fiquei bebendo. Do nada, sinto alguém segurando meu braço.

-A garota está acompanhada?- Perguntou um homem que parecia ter vinte anos com um bafo de cerveja. Ignorei, puxei meu braço e não respondi.

-Não fala é?-Ele riu. O bafo dele estava me dando nos nervos. Já ia me levantando pra sair quando ele puxou meu braço de novo, me impedindo de ir.

-Dá pra soltar meu braço?-Fiquei nervosa.

-Só com um beijo.-Ele pediu sorrindo. O homem até que era bonito, mas o bafo era horrível! Bêbada chato e grudento é uma desgraça!

-Hey, ela ta acompanhada.- James chegou perto de mim.

-Ainda bem que você chegou. –Comentei aliviada.

-Acompanhada disso?-O homem riu.-Que pirralho! Você merece mais queridinha. –Ele ia passar a mão no meu rosto, mas James segurou o braço dele. –O que é pirralho, quer comprar briga?

Em segundos, as pessoas perto olharam pra nós. Pareciam ter faro quando se tratava de brigas. Remus e Lizzie, chegaram bem nesse momento. Um segurança também se aproximou.

-Com licença, mas posso ver a identidade de vocês? –O homem de preto pediu.

-Ops. –Falei sem querer.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos sendo chutados pra fora. Por azar Sirius também foi pego. Depois ficamos perambulando pelas ruas. Não podíamos voltar pra casa. Não dava pra eu chegar pra minha mãe e simplesmente falar que tinha voltado. A gente não tinha pensado nessa parte do plano. Era o que dava entrar numa idéia maluca dos Marauders.

Acabamos achando um vendedor de cachorro quente ambulante, compramos um, menos Remus que não quis, pra cada e sentamos na calçada. Que delícia! Não comia um tão bom quanto esse há muito tempo. Milho, ervilha, ketchup, salsicha, maionese...

De repente um _porshe_ parou no sinal vermelho. E escutamos a música vinda de dentro dele.

"_Mas foram barrados no baile_

_Tratados como maus-elementos..."_

Nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir de nossas desgraças. Só faltava falar do nosso cachorro quente!

"_Ainda foi vista pela madrugada_

_Comendo um hotdog vulgar..."_

Depois de muito rir com aquela coincidência do destino, decidimos voltar, por que Remus começou a reclamar que estava com muito sono incontrolável. Resolvemos ir todos pra casa dele, porque ele tinha uma cópia da chave de casa. Então dormiríamos lá, pela manhã sairíamos sem sermos notados. Bem esse era o plano, não foi bem o que aconteceu.

Logo que entramos na casa, já nas pontas dos dedos a luz da sala se ascendeu. Levantas-se a Sra. Lupin de robe, batendo o pé no chão.

- Oi mãe. –Remus falou dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Oi John Lupin. –Remus fez uma careta. Quando a mãe dele o chamava daquele jeito... Do nada a mulher sorriu pra nós cinco, que ficamos sem entender nada. –Eu deveria ligar pros pais de cada um de vocês agora mesmo... - Senti meu estômago revirar, dar cambalhotas no ar e depois cair. –Mas, não vou fazer isso. – Vibramos.- Se prometerem não mentir mais... Pelo menos pra mim.

-Prometemos. –Falamos os cinco num coral. Ganhamos uma aliada.

-Já vi que vocês duas estão encrencadas se voltarem agora, então podem dormir aqui. Mas para todos os efeitos, se algum dos pais de vocês perceber, eu estava dormindo e não sabia de nada. –Ela piscou. A mãe de Remus, sempre nos acobertava nas traquinagens. Queria ter uma mãe dessas. – Meninos no quarto de Remus, meninas pro meu quarto, já! – A mãe dele mandou e fomos sem pestanejar, mas disse pra o filho ficar na sala.

Eu ainda escutei a mãe de Remus segurando ele pela orelha e dando broncas nele. Coitado de Moony.

"_-Quando eu disse pra você ser menos certinho não era pra levar tão a sério Remus!"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Encontro-me deitada na minha cama super aconchegante, num lindo dia de domingo, está chovendo de leve lá fora, e faz um friozinho gostoso. Sorri pra mim mesma. Ninguém tinha descoberto nossas peripécias, confesso que fiquei com muito medo de fazer, mas aí os outros ficaram me chamando de medrosa e eu acabei topando.

Não tenho nada pra fazer, ou melhor, tenho, estudar, mas o por que não deixar pra amanhã o que você devia fazer hoje? Certo, o ditado é totalmente diferente, mas este se aplica melhor a minha humilde pessoa.

Ficar pensando na vida é tão melhor, nos amigos... O que dizer sobre eles? Bem, a gente é daqueles grupos que nunca se separam, já nos conhecemos desde os sete ou seis anos, digo isso por que James, Remus e eu nos conhecemos há mais tempo. Lizzie e Sirius, que por sinal já se conheciam de Londres, embora um detestasse o outro, só quando chegaram aqui é que viraram nossos amigos e amigos deles mesmos, isso faz mais ou menos três anos.

É, Sirius desde os treze já dava problemas, a idade que os pais dele mandaram ele pra cá. Os pais de Lizzie e Sirius eram amigos, então eles mandaram o filho com eles pra Califórnia, onde ele não arranjasse mais problemas. Sempre achei os pais dele muito esquisitos, afinal por mais que Sirius fosse um peste, era o filho deles. Mas isso é assunto pra outro dia. Os pais de Lizzie ficaram fiscalizando Sirius no começo mesmo ele estando na Casa do Estudante, depois é que ele acabou indo pra casa de James, onde a Sra. Potter virou sua responsável, e os pais dele concordaram sem pestanejar. To falando que eles são esquisitos. Foi um tipo de intercambio só de ida.

O nosso grupo parece que já se conheceu desde a maternidade, é incrível como um sabe o que o outro está pensando. Cada um tem sua função, a gente se completa, não pode faltar nenhum. Lizzie, a mascote e a alto estima, a nossa tampinha, Remus, o juízo e a inteligência, Sirius, a praticidade com a beleza, James, o orgulho, a coragem e o heroísmo, e eu, Lily, o zero a esquerda. Adoro essa função!

Sabe, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem eles. O dia em que tivermos que nos separar vai ser o mais triste da minha vida, por que eu sei que um dia a gente cresce e cada um vai para o seu lado... Não Lily, calma, não comece a chorar, respire fundo, isso... Às vezes eu queria ficar nessa época pra sempre, são tempos tão bons... Agora é sério! Eu tenho que estudar! Levantei e peguei um livro de biologia. Olhei de novo pro livro. Nhaaa... Joguei o livro e peguei um de inglês.

N/a: Chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo! Deu pra perceber que a Lily é meio doidinha nessa fic e que as coisas acontecem rápido aqui não?! O ritmo da fic é bem acelerado. Espero que estejam gostando. É a minha primeira UA, então me ajudem pra não sair uma coisa muito louca!

Ah! E logo no primeiro capítulo vou lançar a pontinha do mistério. Alguma coisa está pra acontecer. Alguns indícios têm sido mostrados sutilmente, alguma coisa não está certa, quem é esperto vai perceber... XD Fiquem aí tentando especular o que é, que quem acertar ou chegar mt perto eu posso até dar um _prêmio_! Só digo que o mistério é algo muito importante, que vai mudar os dest... To falando mt!

Advertências:

Fãs da Marlene com o Sirius, deu pra perceber que esse não é o nosso caso aqui não é? Se ela vai aparecer na fic? Talvez sim, talvez não(não muito).

Apesar da fic ser uma UA, eu mantive os apelidos e o nome do grupo.

Palinha:

"_Empurrei a porta e quando ia entrando trombei com alguém, que me segurou pra que eu não caísse. Já ia gritar uns desaforos quando olhei pra cara do desgraçado (ou não). Fiquei em estado de inércia, propriedade do corpo em querer manter seu estado inicial. Quem estava me segurando pela cintura, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que..."_

Ah!!!! E por ultimo, e não menos importante. Minha beta um dia me deu uma idéia, que eu resolvi colocar em prática nessa fic!

Se vc for lá no meu perfil, e achar uma parte com **Extras: **vai ter um link com o nome _NRF- cap 2(tirinha)._

É que eu resolvi desenhar uma tirinha pra cada capítulo. Mas não é uma tirinha realmente do capitulo, é mais os acontecimentos dos bastidores e tal. Espero que vcs gostem e não me joguem tomates!

Os reviews pra quem ta logado foram respondidos por email. Aqui é pra Mrs. Delacour, que não tava logada: Adorei seu review! Achei engraçado! não me pergunte pq! Então aqui está o capitulo pra vc. Espero que tenha gostado!

OS: Esse é pra Jhu Radcliffe, olha eu sei que tinha prometido esse capitulo pra domingo, e tal. Mas qd eu fui postar o ff deu problema, daí minha beta (ela é má!) disse que agora eu só podia postar sexta. Ela me obrigou... -

Kisses  
Lilys Riddle


	3. Chapter 2

Música recomendada:

PS: Antes que qualquer um leia, fiquem sabendo que esta fic é escrita por uma autora que odeia biologia, então se você ama essa matéria, não se ofenda.

Segunda feira de manhã. O que pode deixar uma adolescente de 15 anos feliz? Ainda mais quando essa adolescente tem que ir a pé pro colégio? Saber que outra segunda feira dessas só vai ter daqui a uma semana. É um bom consolo, mas nem sempre adianta. Até por que, a nossa primeira e muito feliz aula do dia é de... Sim! Biologia! Com tio Richard! Tio-cura-insônia-em-menos-de-5-minutos-de-aula.

Eu sabia que o inverno estava chegando, mas ainda se via as folhas das árvores caídas pelo chão. Aos poucos o outono estava indo embora e o inverno ia tomando seu lugar. Mas a mudança aqui em NewPort não era exorbitante, o que mudava era as chuvas que ficavam freqüentes, o vento mais forte e friozinho leve. Podia ver de longe a fachada da Harbor. Poucos alunos estavam no pátio. Pude distinguir Lizzie de longe, acenei pra ela.

-Bom dia... - Falei com uma voz arrastada.

-O que foi? - Lizzie me olhou preocupada.

-O que mais seria, se não aquilo que me importuna, quase todos os dias da minha vida e quando eu penso que estou livre dela, ela vem pra me infernizar de novo...

-Biologia. – Completou Lizzie que já sabia de cor meu discurso de como biologia era ruim. – Lil, biologia não é tão ruim como você diz... Está tudo no seu subconsciente, desde que você achou chata a aula, essa imagem ficou na sua cabeça, mas se você se interessasse...

-Nem venha Elisabeth Knightley, você só fala isso por que se dá bem na matéria, ou melhor por que é sua matéria favorita... - Lizzie já ia retrucar quando eu dei as costas e fui até a entrada do prédio. Virei-me de volta pra ela. - Vou pegar umas coisas no armário e depois volto. - Empurrei a porta e quando ia entrando trombei com alguém, que me segurou pra que eu não caísse. Já ia gritar uns desaforos quando olhei pra cara do desgraçado (ou não). Fiquei em estado de inércia, propriedade do corpo em querer manter seu estado inicial. Quem estava me segurando pela cintura, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que... Frank Longbotton. Acho que fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos ou sem cor nenhuma, nunca saberei ao certo, minhas pernas tremeram um pouco.

-Desculpe. Desculpe. – Falei ainda nos braços dele, na verdade eu não queria me levantar nem tão cedo, mas tive que levantar infelizmente.

-Não foi nada... - Ele disse sorrindo. Quase que me derretia na hora. – Tchau.

-T-tchau. - Ele se virou pra continuar o caminho, fiquei parada hipnotizada, meu olhar recai sobre uma parte redondinha, e minha cabeça se inclina levemente. De repente ele parou e se virou novamente. Sai do meu transe.

-Er... Eu estava procurando a secretaria, então, bem, você poderia...

-Mostrar onde é? Claro!Ah, antes que me esqueça. - Estendi a mão pra ele. - Lily Evans.

-Frank Longbotton.

-Acho que todos já sabem o seu nome depois daquela pomposa apresentação do Prof. Richard.

-É... - Ele falou ficando um pouco vermelho.

Fui andando o mais devagar possível e por um caminho, digamos, um pouco mais longo que o normal. No meio do caminho fomos conversando.

-Então... Já se adaptou a escola? - Lily, fale alguma coisa que preste! Já se adaptou a escola? Dãhh... Não tinha nada mais anormal?

-Mais ou menos, já fiz algumas amizades...

-Hum... – Percebi que ele era bem tímido. Perfeito! – Olha, desculpa mesmo pela trombada é que eu sou...

-Já disse, não foi nada.

-Ok. - Droga. A secretaria era logo ali, e eu não tinha falado nada de útil. - Pronto, é essa porta.

-Lil? - Era Lizzie. – Que demora... Ah, oi Longbotton. - Lizzie deu um sorrisinho, e eu estreitei os olhos.

-Oi, er...

-Elisabeth, mas pode me chamar de Lizzie.

-Ok, Lizzie. – Que absurdo! Lizzie mal tinha falado com o menino e ele já a chamava pelo apelido. E eu que o ajudei, vale ressaltar que ele estava desesperado por encontrar a secretaria, tudo bem, ele não estava, mas, mas... Arr.

-Longbotton! - Eram James, Sirius e Remus. Que avacalhação! Eu quem estava ajudando o menino! Rrrr...

-Oi Potter, Black, Lupin. – Ele falou pausadamente, como se aquilo fosse uma reunião de negócios muito importante. – Vou indo. – E sem que eu percebesse ele pegou minha mão, beijou de leve e disse sorrindo. - _Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Au revoir. _- E foi embora.

Juro que eu sorri meio torto naquela hora, meus neurônios deviam estar fora do ar, o que ele tinha dito? Realmente os franceses sabiam como deixar alguém de pernas bambas, por que era exatamente como eu estava. Vi de relance que James estava mordendo os lábios, virei-me rapidamente pra Lizzie que também olhava pra James estranho, depois sem nem eu perguntar ela me respondeu.

-Muito obrigado senhorita. Até logo.- Lizzie sabia um pouco de francês. Ela sorriu pra mim.

Só por causa daquilo minha segunda-feira já tinha valido a pena.

¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"¬¬"

Pátio, intervalo.

Eu e Lizzie dávamos risadinhas, enquanto James e Sirius estavam de cara fechada.

-E quando ele falou em francês? Eu quase desmaiei!-Falei saltitante. Lizzie fingiu um desmaio e eu suspirei.

-Não sei o que vocês viram nele.- James falou seco.

-É, venhamos e convenhamos, eu sou muito mais bonito.-Sirius falou de peito estufado.

Remus se segurava pra não rir dos dois.

-Black, não me faça citar todas as qualidades que ele tem e você não tem.

-Pode citar, duvido que qualquer uma delas valha a pena Lizzie.

-Não se desgaste Padfoot, você não conseguiria nunca me bater.-James empertigado.

-Há há, até parece Prongs.

Lizzie e eu cruzamos os braços, encaramos os dois, nós encaramos e voltamos a encará-los.

-Primeiro. Ele é lindo.-Lizzie começou.

-Eu também sou.-James passou a mão nos cabelos arrepiando-os mais ainda.

-Segundo. Ele voltou de intercambio da França, o que é muito cool.-Falei ignorando o comentário de James.

-Bem, eu vim da Inglaterra. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Terceiro. –Lizzie olhou pra mim com um sorrisinho maroto. –Ele fala francês.- Eu retribuí o sorrisinho.

-Eu falo inglês com sotaque britânico. –Sirius deu uma piscadela. Remus abafou outra risada irônica tirando sarro dos dois. James deu um tapa no cocuruto da cabeça dele, que se calou.

-Ele é um cavalheiro.

-Quem disse que eu não sou? –James fez uma reverência para nós duas.

-Ahá! Ele não faz parte do time de beisebol! –Sirius falou triunfante.

No mesmo instante duas meninas com vozes finas e irritantes passaram comentando;

"_-Você soube? O Longbotton está no time do colégio!" _

"_-Não acredito! Ele vai ficar divino com aquele uniforme!"_

As duas deram gargalhadas e desapareceram.

-Ok, retiro o que eu disse.-Sirius falou cético.

O.oO.oO.o O.oO.oO.o O.oO.oO.o O.oO.oO.o O.oO.oO.o O.oO.oO.o O.oO.oO.o O.oO.o

1 hora depois...

Brincadeira!

10 minutos depois...

-Vigésimo segundo...- Eu já ia começar.

-CHEGA! –Remus berrou. Nem ele agüentava mais nós duas enumerando as mil qualidades do Longbotton, James já estava sentado no chão, Sirius deitado e nós continuávamos a falar sem parar. Ficamos sem reação.

-Ficou com ciúmes Moony?-Falei com um biquinho. Ele ficou vermelho.

-Você sabe que você é o nosso preferido.- Lizzie passou o braço pelo ombro dele com muito esforço para alcançar.

-Fofo.- Eu o abracei pela cintura. Remus ia ficando gradativamente mais vermelho.

-Inteligente.-Lizzie apertou umas das bochechas dele.

-Tímido.- Eu apertei a outra.

-Ta bom garotas, e nós aqui? –Sirius que já tinha se levantado. James se levantou logo em seguida.

-Pra vocês não sobra nada.- Eu disse e os ombros dos dois caíram e eles fizeram cara de cachorro molhado.

Nós duas rimos, apertamos mais uma vez cada bochecha de Remus e saímos na frente. Eu ainda pude escutar James sussurrando pra Remus.

-Você me paga Moony.

No dia seguinte.

Finalmente acabou a aula. Não que eu não gostasse das aulas do Prof. Fabian, até que gostava por que eu me dava bem em física, mas eu queria sair mais cedo hoje, por que hoje vou ao dentista, e eu não sou muito fã de ficar horas na sala de espera com uma revista do ano passado lendo que uma atriz ta se casando, quando ela já esta separada, grávida do segurança e esperando trigêmeos. E para não ter que passar por isso eu prefiro chegar mais cedo.

Despedi-me bem rápido dos quatro, que ficaram na sala.

-Com licença Srta. Evans.

-Sim? –Virei-me e dei de cara com a diretora Suzan. A mulher era horrível tinha uma verruga bem na ponta do nariz de gancho, pele oleosa, cabelos indomáveis e... Ta, ta eu to mentindo a mulher era linda, e isso que me dava raiva, por que todos os garotos ficavam babando por ela. Tinha cabelos loiros lisos, olhos verdes, seu nariz não era de gancho muito menos tinha verruga.

-Sua mãe pediu que eu avisasse que não vai poder lhe levar no dentista e avisou que você ficasse na casa de um de seus amigos até que ela voltasse.

-Ah, obrigada Sra. White. –Já imaginou como o Sirius tirava proveito do sobrenome dela? Combinação perfeita ele dizia. Black, White... Saí correndo de volta pra sala, talvez ainda encontrasse alguém. Acabei escutando alguém conversando aos cochichos e como ninguém é de ferro fiquei atrás da porta.

"_-Vamos lá, não tente me esconder James, eu sei que você gos..."_

"_-Já disse que não Lizzie!"-_ A voz de James parecia estar aborrecida.

"_-Você não pode esconder isso James!"_ –Lizzie suplicava uma resposta.

"_-Eu não tenho nada pra esconder, Srta. Knightley!"_ James falou em tom provocante.

"_Okay, se você não quer falar..."_

"_-Vamos parando com a discussão, que eu já to com fome e como eu sou agregado não posso me dar ao luxo de perder o almoça da Sra. Potter."_-Era Sirius com seu tom brincalhão de sempre.

-Perdi alguma coisa?- Entrei de surpresa. James ficou o que eu chamo de branco-limite. Se passasse ficava transparente! Sirius ficou estatelado, e Lizzie sorria amarelo. –Podem desembuchando. O que você ta escondendo James?-Falei ao mesmo tempo que fiz uma tentativa fracassada de levantar a sobrancelha.

-N-nada.

-Como não James? Conte logo! Se não contar eu conto!- Sirius começou rindo da cara de espanto de James.

-Sirius!- James falou já ficando irritado.

-Bem, a questão é que o James aqui...-James ia avançar em Sirius só que esta colocou a mão na cara dele e o segurou com um golpe. James esperneava.– Estava bolando uma peça pra nossa comemoração de vitória pro jogo de beisebol daqui a uma semana.-Lizzie sorriu e continuou.

-É, e eu queria participar, mas o James mamão aqui, não queria deixar por que é muito machista e acha que pregar peças é só para garotos.- Lizzie se fez de ofendida. James já tinha parado de espernear.

-Eu não acredito Prongs!- Eu falei incrédula, olhando pra James, que já se recompunha.

-A Lizzie está exagerando, não foi bem assim é que...

-Só por causa disso eu também quero participar.- Eu bati a mão em uma mesa. James sorriu em um canto da boca e olhou pra Sirius.

-Okay, Lil e Lizzie, vocês podem participar...- Ele falou como tivessem rendido ele.

-Ah! Eu posso ficar na casa de alguns de vocês esta tarde?

-Ih Lil, hoje eu vou visitar minha avó que também mora aqui, e você sabe...

-Pontualidade britânica. –Eu completei com um sotaque estranho que decididamente não era britânico, me virei pra James suplicante.

-Okay Lil...- Sirius falou.

-Hey Padfoot, a casa é minha!

-Aprenda a conviver com agregados, eles são assim, espaçosos e sem limite.-Sirius falou sério, como se não estivesse falando dele próprio, James estava de boca aberta.

-Onde está Remus?-Eu perguntei.

-Ele não estava se sentindo bem, foi pra casa logo agora que está de carro, estava com um pouco de febre. -Siriuss comentou.-O pior é que agora não dá pra pegarmos carona e vamos a pé.

-Ele devia estar doente, vomitou uma vez no banheiro masculino, mas Moony é muito orgulhoso pra querer que nós nos preocupemos com ele. -James falou com raiva.

-Eu vou ligar pra ele de tarde. Vamos? –Perguntei pra Sirius.

-Hey! A casa é minha!-James falou chacoalhando os braços, pedindo atenção.

-Ah cala a boca James. – Nós três falamos em uníssono.

Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó Õ.ó

Mansão dos Potter.

Sirius estava deitado no sofá de pernas pro ar. Ele percebeu que seu pacote de pipoca tinha acabado, olhou para o de James que estava do lado dele, estava cheio.

-Quais são as aulas de amanhã Prongs?- Perguntou enquanto trocava seu pote de pipocas com o de James, que estava distraído com o filme.

-Sei lá Padfoot... –Ele respondeu interessado mais no filme.

-Ahá! –Eu me levantei de um pulo. Os dois se assustaram. –Eu sei! Inglês, geografia, história, matemática, e, e...

-Como você pode esquecer Lil? –James comentou de olhos arregalados, colocando a mão no pote de pipocas e exclamando um "Já acabou? Tava cheinho...".

-O pior pesadelo da sua vida. –Sirius falou se sentando no sofá e me encarando.

-A coisa que te atormentará até o fim dos teus dias.- James se aproximou.

-Aquilo-que-não-deve-ser-pronunciado.- Sirius também se aproximou.

-Biologia! Como eu pude esquecer. –Nós três caímos no chão rindo. James jogou uma almofada em Sirius, que rebate, mas erra a mira e bate em mim, que entro na briga.

De repente nós escutamos alguém colocando a chave na porta. James olha desesperado para eu e Sirius.

-Oi meninos, Lily, que bom te ver aqui!-Ela falou sorrindo. –Mas como meus filhos estão comportados hoje, estudando e tudo mais! –Não a Senhora Potter não é louca. Ela chama Sirius de filho mesmo e nós estávamos aparentemente estudando. De onde saíram aqueles livros, e como nós arrumamos a sala em menos de 20 segundos eu nunca vou saber.

-Só eu mesmo pra fazer esses dois estudarem Sra. Potter.- Falei me vangloriando, os meninos olharam feio pra mim.

-Fez um bom trabalho Lily. Meninos, eu vou dormir, então não façam barulho.-Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um de nós e subiu as escadas_.- Ah! Se quiserem lanchar tem pipoca no armário._-Escutamos a voz dela de longe.

Nós abafamos as risadas.

-Shhhh...-Eu pedi silêncio. Mas logo depois comecei a rir de novo.

-Bem, nós já achamos a pipoca mamãe.-James falou pra nós rindo.

-Hey! Vocês querem jogar banco imobiliário? –Sirius se levantou.

-Só com três?-Perguntei.

-Acho que dá.- James falou. –Eu sou o banco!-Ele levantou a mão.

-Eu vou pegar. –Sirius sumiu pelas escadas.

-Hey, Prongs. Quando eu for te pedir dinheiro você podia...-Falei cochichando.

-Lily! Eu sou incorruptível!-Ele falou fingindo-se de espantado.

-Será?-Eu perguntei. Abracei pela cintura bem forte. – Por favor...

-Isso é golpe baixo Lily.- Ele riu. –Ta, ta. Mas você tem que ser discreta, eu vou dar um sinal, você tem que perceber.

-Obrigada! Qual o plano?

-Olha...-Ele olhou pra escada e cochichou no meu ouvido caso Sirius chegasse. –Preste atenção, a cada rodada eu vou colocar 200 reais atrás de você.

-Okay!-Ela fez um sinal de militar.

-O que vocês estão cochichando ai?- Sirius chegou com a caixa na mão.

-James estava me pedindo pra falar um segredo de Lizzie.- Eu falei.

-Sim?-Mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos, Sirius estava do meu lado.

-Você entende o significado da palavra segredo?-Eu falei. Sirius fechou a cara.

-Vamos logo, Lily, mil e quatrocentos e dez dólares pra você e pro Padfoot, eu sou o banco.

Alguns minutos depois...

Hohoho! Meu plano maléfico de conquistar o mundo estava dando certo... Ta, o mundo não, só Hollywood, mas já é um bom começo pra conquistar o mundo, não?

O esquema da máfia da ABL (associação dos banqueiros ladrões) estava indo de vento em poupa! A cada rodada James deixava 200 dólares discretos atrás de mim. Pena que nenhum crime é perfeito. Lá pela quinta rodada, quando nosso plano estava em ação, Sirius olhou de soslaio pra mim.

Percebi ele arregalando os olhos e olhando pra James.Ih! Droga! Ele percebeu! Eu tenho que fazer algo! Oh céus! Tenho que tomar uma atitude drástica. De repente Sirius tapou os olhos com as duas mãos.

-Céus! Vocês dois! Parem com a pornografia! –Ele falou com um falso moralismo.- Eu sou muito novo! –Ahh!! Ele pensou que James tinha passado a mão na minha...

-James!-Dei um tapa na mão de James, que se assustou. –Seu tarado! –Fiz cara de ofendida. Meu intento era que Sirius realmente pensasse aquilo.

-Lily... –Ele perguntou indignado e massageando o tapa que levara na mão.

Sirius ainda estava sem reação.

-Olha! Eu exijo respeito ta okay?- Levantei-me fazendo de furiosa, chutei o montinho de dinheiro pra debaixo do sofá.

-Lily! –Ele se levantou ainda indignado. Tentei fazer algum gesto com o rosto pra indicar Sirius, mas o tapado não entendia! –Eu não to entendendo!

-Seu safado! Controle seus hormônios entendeu?- Comecei a estapeá-lo. Já disse que meu sonho de criança era ser atriz? É, eu fui um talento desperdiçado pelos meus pais, à uma hora dessas eu devia estar marcando minhas mãos na calçada da fama.

-Ah!-Ele entendeu.- Desculpa Lily, não me controlei!- Ele falou sorrindo amarelo.

-James! –Sirius o segurou pelo colarinho. Coitado de James, só queria me ajudar e agora era capaz de apanhar. –Hey... ESPERA AI!-Ele soltou James. –Vocês dois pensam que eu sou idiota?-Ele correu pra olhar debaixo do sofá.

-Nãããoooo!- Eu empurrei Sirius, que caiu de lado.

-Eu sabia! Seus ladrões! Policia!! Eu exijo uma CPI!!!!!!!!!! –Sirius bradava.

Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q) Q('.'Q)

Era véspera de Natal. A cidade inteira estava linda! Eram enfeites natalinos em todos os locais. Tudo passava aquela aura de bem estar. Era tão bom! O natal era a melhor época do ano. Ainda me lembro das estórias sobre Papai Noel que mamãe contava. Eu passava o ano com medo que o bom velhinho achasse que eu tinha sido uma menina má. Crianças...

Em Newport não nevava, é óbvio, isso aqui era uma praia. Chovia lá fora, molhando as decorações da cidade. Fazia um friozinho até maior do que o normal. O vento fazia a árvore lá de fora balançar muito forte. Jack estava no meu ombro mexendo nos meus cabelos.

A árvore de natal lá de casa era antiga desde meus sete anos era aquela. A cada vez que eu olhava era uma lembrança feliz. Eu morria de inveja da árvore de James, pois os pais deles compravam árvores de verdade pra enfeitar, mesmo assim agora penso que a minha é especial e o melhor ainda é que eu não tinha matado várias árvores pra satisfazer meus desejos.

Estava sentada no chão da sala, a lareira estava acesa, mamãe estava mexendo em alguns enfeites. Papai sentado na poltrona lendo um livro. Exatamente igual a tantos outros natais. Era um momento mágico que não precisa de palavras. Comemorávamos o nascimento do menino Jesus.

Amanhã de manhã, eu levantaria da cama, de um pulo só, e correria até a árvore. E lá estariam os presentes. Abriria um por um com um sorriso no rosto e uma cara de surpresa, depois abraçaria muito feliz papai e mamãe. Apesar disso já sabia o que ia ganhar, tinha pedido livros pra papai.

O que estaria acontecendo na casa de Lizzie, Sirius, Remus ou James?

\o\ o /o/ \o\ o /o/ \o\ o /o/ \o\ o /o/ \o\ o /o/ \o\ o /o/ \o\ o /o/ \o\ o /o/ \o\ o /o/ \o\ o

Já era noite, eu estava no meu quarto, deitada na cama estava terminando o capítulo força de atrito do livro de Física. Ouvi o telefone tocar. Papai gritou pra que eu atendesse. Ele nunca atendia os telefones, alegava quem nunca eram pra eles. Joguei o livro pro lado e fui atender.

-_Alô?-_Era a voz de Lizzie.

-Lizzie?

-_Como você sabe que sou eu?_

-Simples você liga pra mim o tempo todo

-_Eu?-_Ela falou com uma voz cínica.

-Sim, você, mas fale logo que eu to com sono.

-_Ah ta, okay então, depois eu falo do babado fortíssimo que eu descobri do Longbotton._

-O QUE? ELISABETH KNIGHTLEY FALE AGORA!

-_Calma, calma, eu garanto as notícias não são boas._

-Fala logo.

-_Ele e a Alice Murdoch estão namorando._

-Não...-Falei num sussurro.

-_Calma Lil, pelo menos descobrimos que ele é um cara romântico!_

-Como?

-Vou _contar a história que a filha da balconista da lanchonete, que estuda lá no colégio, contou pra amiga dela, que contou pra ..._

-Resumindo Lizzie...

-_Ok, que contou pra Mckinnon que contou pro mundo inteiro. Tudo foi assim._

"_Lá estava o Longbotton, alguém tinha contado pra ele que Alice geralmente ia pra essa lanchonete. Ele estava arrumado, e com um perfume maravilhoso..."_

-Ahn?-Eu interrompi.

-_Foi o que a minha prima que é amiga da Mckinnon me contou_.

-Ah, claro, continue.

"_Sim, ele estava todo arrumado, e chegou perto de Alice, ela já estava menos grossa com ele, mas ainda não o dava tanta confiança. Ele se sentou à mesa dela, que olhou desconfiada pra ele, que escondia alguma coisa atrás do corpo. Conversa vai conversa vem, ele mostrou o que tinha atrás dele..."_

-O que? O que?

_-Calma! Assim você atrapalha toda a emoção da historia Lil! Tem que ter clímax entende?_

-Vai logo!

"_Ele sorriu segurou a mão dela e deu um buquê de rosas pra sortuda! Depois ele a pediu em namoro e é claro, depois de uma declaração daquelas, ela aceitou e eles se beijaram, praticamente toda a lanchonete aplaudiu."_

-Mas mas... foi um buquê? Tipo, uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas com alguns botões e folhas, arranjadas num lindo embrulho com uma fita fazendo um bonito laço?

-_Bem... Não foi um buquê enorme, era um pequeno, de rosas vermelhas..._

-Ainnn, que lindo... Sabe o que isso me faz lembrar Lizzie?-Eu falei com uma voz embargada, com certeza ia chorar.

-_Sei..._-Lizzie falou com uma voz parecida com a minha.

-**_Nós nunca recebemos flores.._.**-Nós duas falamos ao mesmo tempo, com as vozes já embargadas, cada uma chorando do lado do telefone, de emoção e tristeza, tudo junto.

n/a:

E aí chegamos ao por que do nome da fic ser esse! É um trauma da própria escritora! Próximo capítulo muita coisa vai acontecer, vai mudar o rumo da fic completamente! E é sobre isso que a autora de vocês está tendo um ataque de nervos. Por que eu tava vendo televisão uma hora e me desesperei. Até agora to batendo a cabeça na parede me perguntando como isso é possível. Pensei ate em mudar, mas não da mais. A fic já ta muito adiantada, não da! Vocês vão me entender la pro quinto capitulo do que eu to falando. Tragédia! Tragédia!

Antes de qualquer coisa, queria falar como foi um sufoco pra postar esse capitulo Por causa da tirinha, sabe, não queria deixar esse sem uma. Acordo hoje de manhã toda feliz pra postar o capitulo, daí me lembro: "Puts! Não desenhei a tirinha!". Daí la fui eu toda apressada pra desenhar. Já não estava com muita inspiração, (o meu lápis favorito só tava com dois centímetros e meio) daí meu irmão começa a cantar bem alto um forró doido ai e eu acabei ficando com aquilo na cabeça, era algo do tipo : "é bagaceira, é cabaré! Depois da meia noite eu pego o que vier..." E convenhamos isso não é muito bom pra ajudar no desenho. Depois de muito sufoco, consegui terminar, não ficou dos melhores, mas vai. Daí me lembro de um grandíssimo detalhe! Não tenho scanner! ( a ultima tirinha eu mandei pela minha beta, só q agora estamos de férias \o/ ) Daí pensei. Vou numa lun house. Resolvido, não é? Engana-se quando eu já estava pronta pra sair me lembrei: Que bom! Hoje é feriado! Nada ta aberto! Daí a única solução que eu vi foi tirar uma fto com a câmera digital. Ficou terrível Espero que me compreendam.

Desculpa estar repostando, é que eu fui reler e percebi que tinha uns erros de concordancia, em que eu escrevia uma coisa e depois fazia outra diferente. O.o Me perdoem. Também percebi que esqueci de deixar a palinha de vocês.

"Lizzie ainda não tinha se tocado e me perguntara o que estava acontecendo. Há há! Agora era minha vez de explicar as coisas para aquela tampinha cabeça de vento.

-Bem, Lizzie a não ser que você ache normal um garoto de quinze anos abrir escala você vai entender o que aconteceu. – Falei ressaltando o garoto.

-Uuuhh... – Ela fez que tinha entendido."

Agradecendo as reviews de Laura e da Mrs. Delacour.

Kisses

Lilys Riddle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Músicas Indicadas: Califórnia Waiting by Kings of Leon ou California by The Kooks. Escute as duas enquanto lê de preferencia!! ¬¬**

James e Sirius não falavam em outra coisa a não ser no jogo de hoje. Era a final do Campeonato Estadual de Beisebol da Califórnia. O time inteiro tinha trabalhado duro pra isso. Pra melhorar hoje era aniversário de Sirius. Os desgraçados me fizeram acordar às sete da manhã para ir vê-los jogar! O pior é que era beisebol, jogo o qual eu não entendia bulhufas das regras e – que James e Sirius não me escutem - às vezes eu achava chato. Ficava perguntando toda hora para Lizzie e Remus o que estava acontecendo.

Só de pensar que a essas horas de um lindo sábado, eu poderia estar na minha caminha confortável, tirando uma boa soneca... Bem, e onde estou agora? Apertada numa arquibancada no meio de um bando de gente - suada, diga-se de passagem-, debaixo de um sol escaldante.

Esclarecendo, as únicas coisas que eu sabia sobre o beisebol é que existiam: nove innings (rodadas), o pitcher (aquele carinha que arremessava a bola e que ficava no meio do campo), o batter (que ficava segurando o taco e tentava rebater a bola lançada pelo pitcher), o catcher (aquele que se vestia com uma jaula na cabeça e ficava atrás do batter pra pegar a bola que ele não rebatesse) e tinha também um tal de defensor. Havia também umas bases, que eram três, eu acho. E, ao que me parece cada jogador jogava em todas as funções, ou algo do tipo.

O time da casa, no caso o nosso, era o Newport Hawks e o adversário vindo de Los Angeles era o Los Angeles Angels, os dois times eram muito bons e disputa seria acirrada. Afinal era o título de campeonato estadual, e os dois times tinham batalhado muito para isso.

-Lily? LILY?

-Eu! Ahn? O que foi Lizzie? - Disse.

-Estou à meia hora te chamando, estava em que mundo menina? - Ela disse com um olhar reprovador, que logo foi interrompido por um menino que vendia cachorros quentes que esbarrou nela. Ela xingou e limpou a roupa que tinha se melado com mostarda.

-Lily? – Ela olhou para mim estranha. –Não! Não! Depois você compra isso Lily, agora não!

-Mas..., mas... - Eu esticava uma das minhas mãos para o mini-vendedor, enquanto Lizzie me puxava de um lado.

-Lily! Presta atenção! Você não viu quem entrou no jogo agora? –Ela falou o quem com uma entonação diferente.

-Quem?

-Vê se você reconhece. –Ela indicou um jogador. Olhei direito, localizei a região arredondada.

-Uau, ele ficou lindo com o uniforme, ressaltou a b...

Remus olhou estranho pra nós duas, como se não nos conhecesse. A careta dele estava hilária.

-Garotas, prestem atenção! - Remus ralhou conosco.

-Okay, em que inning está? – Perguntei fazendo cara de que compreendia tudo.

-Sétimo. – Remus falou de olhos vidrados no campo. Pude ver que James estava na posição de arremessador, ele era muito melhor nessa posição, pelo que eu via. Lizzie também já estava vidrada no jogo, enfim, novamente eu estava de escanteio.

-Como anda a colocação? - Perguntei.

-Nós estávamos em uma desvantagem... - Remus pausou para comemorar com Lizzie um ponto pro nosso time. James tinha conseguido enganar o batter. –Mas agora estamos quase empatando. –Dei uma última espiadinha no novo jogador.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Já no oitavo inning...

-O James é melhor nessa posição, não é? - Perguntei querendo distraí-los um pouco. É muito ruim ficar de fora por não estar entendendo nada.

-O beisebol, cara Lily, sempre retorna ao confronto fundamental entre batedor e arremessador, batter e pitcher. Vou explicar pela centésima e última vez para você. –Lizzie falava isso sem nem olhar pra mim, os olhos acompanhavam o jogo. Ponto para os visitantes. Lizzie e Remus xingaram. Ela continuou. - O papel do arremessador envolve um grau de dissimulação maior do que o do rebatedor. O pitcher joga no ataque e na defesa ao mesmo tempo. Sua função é provocar e enganar. O batter não pode saber o que está vindo. Apesar de o Sirius se encaixar perfeitamente nesse quadro de dissimulação pra enganar os outros... - Ela falou com um pouco de ressentimento na voz. Eu sempre desconfiei um pouco dos sentimentos de Lizzie. – O James é o melhor do time nessa função.

-O Sirius é o melhor batter, ele tem um sexto sentido inigualável. – Remus completou a fala de Lizzie. Os dois pareciam robôs enquanto falavam ao mesmo tempo em que viam o jogo. – Ele tem o taco nas mãos e se realizar a proeza mais difícil do jogo, pode mudar tu... CARA--. – Remus quase pulara da arquibancada seguido de Lizzie.

Pelo o que eu vi no meio da corrida pelas bases Sirius se acidentara. Ele estava caído no chão.

-Mas quem foi aquele filho da -- que derrubou o Sirius? - Eu estava revoltada, até eu sabia que Padfoot fazia muita diferença no time. A arquibancada urrava. – Ele tem que ser expulso, desgraçado! – Disse já vermelha.

-Não Lily, ele não pode, quando os defensores conseguem recuperar a bola, eles podem interromper a corrida do rebatedor, tocando seu corpo ou fazendo com que a bola chegue à base seguinte antes dele. Bem, parece que o Sirius caiu de mau jeito.-Remus fazia uma careta, Lizzie estava quase cravando as unhas no braço, tive que segurar as mãos dela para que não se machucasse. Sabia o quanto aquele jogo significava para os garotos. Perder seria uma decepção muito grande. Logo agora que estávamos com uma pequena vantagem... Sirius teve que sair do jogo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nono inning.

Tínhamos perdido nossa vantagem, estávamos atrás. James tinha sido colocado na posição de Sirius. Lizzie já estava roendo as unhas, eu e ela estávamos de pé. Remus estava cansado e preferiu ficar sentado.

-Não sei se ele vai conseguir. James é um ótimo arremessador, mas não é tão bom como o Sirius se tratando de rebatedor. – Lizzie falava preocupada. Sirius estava bem, só tinha torcido o pé.

-É a última jogada... - Até uma tapada como eu podia sentir a tensão que estava o estádio. Até eu sentia meu coração batendo mais rápido. Estava tudo nas mãos de James. Podia sentir toda a aflição em que ele estava. O silêncio era apavorante. O pitcher adversário provocava Prongs, e o deixava vermelho, tinha conseguido distraí-lo e o feito errar a ultima jogada. Queria que James olhasse pra mim, assim ele saberia que estávamos do lado dele, em qualquer situação, mesmo vencendo ou perdendo.

O incrível é que na hora em que eu pensei aquilo, James olhou para a arquibancada e me localizou, ele segurou o taco com mais firmeza. Acenei positivamente pra ele, pude perceber que ele tinha sorrido. O pitcher se preparava para jogar. Já dava aquela levanta típica na perna. Jogou.

Foi tudo em uma fração de segundos, e em câmera lenta. O coração das pessoas do estádio inteiro pulsava em um só ritmo. Apertei mais a mão de Lizzie e Remus, as quais eu segurava. De repente a arquibancada se explodiu em vivas, James conseguira rebater e agora estava correndo por entre as quatro bases no sentido anti-horário. Ele estava conseguindo, estava chegando a ultima base, mas a bola também estava chegando, e se ele não se apressasse não chegaria a tempo. Foi aí que James tomou uma decisão um pouco precipitada.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

O estádio explodiu em urras mais fortes ainda do que as outras. O time da casa vibrava. Eu gritava mais do que meus pulmões poderiam suportar, Remus e Lizzie se abraçaram gritando pela vitória. Mas logo depois, ficaram em silêncio. No desespero de chegar a tempo James se precipitara, e faltando poucos metros pra bola chegar, ele se jogara abrindo uma escala digna de bailarina e chegara a tempo. O estádio não tinha se ligado neste detalhe e já estava comemorando, só perceberam depois que viram James com um sorriso meio enviesado misturando alegria e dor, caído no chão. O esforço tinha sido tão sobrenatural que Prongs tinha desmaiado com a dor. Bem, não posso culpá-lo. Remus dava urros de angústia, ele deveria saber pela dor que James tinha passado.

Lizzie ainda não tinha se tocado e me perguntara o que estava acontecendo. Há há! Agora era minha vez de explicar as coisas para aquela tampinha cabeça de vento.

-Bem, Lizzie a não ser que você ache normal um garoto de quinze anos abrir escala você vai entender o que aconteceu. – Falei ressaltando o garoto.

-Uuuhh... – Ela fez que tinha entendido.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

James, ainda meio inconsciente, estava com a cabeça no meu colo, eu afagava os cabelos dele, vou até perguntar qual o shampoo que esse menino usa, por que os cabelos dele estão super macios, apesar de espetados. Lizzie estava sentada no chão segurava a mão dele.

O time inteiro tinha ido para o campo comemorar e ao mesmo tempo socorrer James. Ele foi carregado pra dentro do vestiário pelos outros jogadores junto com alguns para-médicos. O técnico num misto de felicidade e preocupação andava de um lado para o outro.

Sirius estava com a perna enfaixada e olhava meio preocupado para o amigo. Remus conversava outros jogadores sobre a partida.

Aos poucos percebi que James ia acordando. Todos ficaram em volta dele. A primeira coisa que ele perguntou foi:

-Nós perdemos?

-Se você chama isso de perder... – Sirius pegou o troféu e levantou pro alto, enquanto o resto do time fazia baderna. James tentou se levantar, mas se deitou de novo no meu colo. Coitado. Devia ter doído. Uhl.

–Acho que eu não vou ver mais nenhum Potter filho por aí... - Sirius comentou se segurando para não gargalhar. Eu também me segurei pra não rir. Lizzie olhou feio pra nós dois.

-Cala a boca Padfoot. - James falou numa careta.

-James tem certeza que está bem? - Remus perguntou sério.

-Tirando o fato de que eu não terei nenhum herdeiro? Ah sim, claro. - James comentou sarcástico.

-Bem, mas hoje o dia não é para se lamentar, hoje é o nosso dia... O meu dia! Vamos comemorar, afinal não é todo dia que vocês têm a honra de comemorar aniversário comigo! – Sirius falou com um sorriso maroto. James também sorriu, mas logo mudou a fisionomia pra uma careta de dor. Lizzie se levantou e uniu-se a Remus e os jogadores pra discutir sobre a partida.

-Lil...

-Sim? –Falei rindo, ainda afagando os cabelos dele.

-Obrigada.

-Pelo que?-Perguntei intrigada.

-Sabe, naquela hora em que eu olhei pra você quando ia rebater a bola?

-Ah lembro! Você estava nervoso não é?

-É. Sabe, naquela hora me senti mais confiante. –Sorri pra ele. –Adoro seu sorriso, sabia Lily? É lindo. -Ele se mexeu um pouco e gemeu.

-É melhor você ficar quieto. Engraçado, eu também acho seu sorriso lindo James. -Ele olhou estranho pra mim, ficamos olhando um pro outro em silêncio, depois balançou a cabeça e sorriu, parecia que ele fazia de propósito, só pra eu ficar encantada e babando.

-Ah! Eu sei por que!! – Ele falou de repente.

-Por que?

-A gente tem o mesmo dentista! –Eu dei uma risada rouca que me fez lembrar Sirius.

-James, você é retardado!

-É a convivência com o Sirius, Lily. –Ele comentou.

-Hey! Eu escutei viu?-Sirius tacou uma bola de beisebol na perna de James, que gemeu. -Levanta ai James, você ta fazendo corpo mole só pra ficar deitado no colo da Lily! –Ele puxou James pelo braço e o levantou.

-Sirius, coitado! –James estava lançando um olhar fulminante pra Sirius. Esses dois...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Estávamos nós cinco na mansão Potter. A mãe de James estava muito preocupada e o pai o lhes dava os parabéns a toda a hora. Mas logo depois eles tiveram de sair para resolver alguns negócios. Antes nós batemos parabéns pra Sirius, os pais de James tinham comprado uma bela torta de chocolate crocante. Estava fazendo 16 anos, nosso Padfoot! Ele recebeu vários presentes, inclusive um da família na Inglaterra. Eu dei uma luva de beisebol novinha e reluzente.

Sirius ainda não estava podendo tirar carteira, pra desanimo dele, pois tinha que esperar autorização dos pais que não a deram. Eles julgavam Sirius um perigo pra sociedade e pra ele próprio (o que eu concordo plenamente).

O troféu estava no centro da sala. O time tinha concordado que ele era de James por direito, depois de tamanho sacrifício. Estávamos jogando cartas enquanto esperávamos James que demorava a se trocar. Acho que ele estava verificando se estava tudo bem... Se é que me entendem. Quando me voltei de repente vi Lizzie passando uma carta por debaixo da manga pra Sirius.

-Hey Padfoot e Lizzie! Tirem esta cartinha que vocês colocaram a mais! - Berrei quando percebi a trapaceada de Sirius e Lizzie que estavam em dupla contra eu e Remus.

-EU? Mas, mas... que insolência! - Sirius falou com uma falsa surpresa enquanto Lizzie assoviava.

-Nojento! É por isso que vocês sempre ganhavam. – Remus jogou as cartas na cara de Sirius.

-Querido Remus, não quero ferir seu coração, mas na vida só os mais espertos vencem, no caso nós. – Lizzie e Sirius bateram as mãos, num cumprimento doido, e eu e Remus nos entreolhamos como se eles fossem loucos.

-Só perdôo por que hoje é seu aniversário Sirius. –Sirius sorriu maroto e lançou um beijinho no ar pra mim.

-Estou pronto. - James chegou na sala, ainda estava mancando desde o final do jogo.

-E ai? - Sirius falou prendendo o riso. James estirou a língua pra ele que já ia jogar uma almofada que eu interceptei.

-Sem guerras dessa vez. – Falei.

-Você parece a mamãe. - Sirius e James falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-A mãe é MINHA! - James berrou como um menino mimado.

-Ok, ok... Sra. Potter. Então. – Sirius falou com um que de ressentimento.

-Ta certo Padfoot... - James bufou. - Pode chamar minha mãe de sua. Só por hoje, entendeu?

-Hey vocês dois, deixem desse namorico meloso e vamos logo para a White Castle que já deve estar ficando lotada!-Falei.

-Srta. Evans, saiba que eu sou muito macho! - Sirius falou se levantando de um pulo.

-Eu também. – James estufou o peito, era comum ele fazer isso.

-Sei não hein, depois daquela escala que você fez... – Remus comentou baixinho, mas todos ouviram.

-Vamos logo. - James falou emburrado abrindo a porta da casa.

-Em respeito aos nossos fiéis jogadores, eu, Moony, vou levar vocês de carro pra os lugares. –Remus tirou as chaves do bolso. Nós quatro vibramos. -Mas entendam é só hoje!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Já na Lanchonete White Castle.

Estávamos sentados na mesa virada para a janela. Ríamos e falávamos alto. Nos quatro começamos a bater outro parabéns pra Sirius, no que toda a lanchonete também acompanhou. Sirius estava adorando ser o centro das atenções do momento. Ninguém se importava, pois sabíamos a razão de tanta felicidade. Aquela partida seria lembrada por anos.

Muitos que passaram pela lanchonete deram os parabéns a James, e não pra Sirius, pois não sabiam do seu aniversário. O que o deixou com uma pitada de inveja. Sirius sempre saía como o grande vencedor, e dessa vez era James. É claro que a cada oportunidade não deixávamos de caçoar James pela pose de bailarina.

Estava tão feliz, não queria que aquele final de semana acabasse nem tão cedo. Estava tudo perfeito. Já tínhamos todo o esquema para o dia. Depois da White Castle iríamos para a feira beneficente de Newport. Aqui havia várias dessas festas. A meu ver, muitos desses que iam, eram riquinhos querendo parecer caridosos, quando nem ligam para a causa. Se ainda desse tempo alugaríamos uns vídeos na Blockbuster. Depois acamparíamos no jardim da mansão Potter, como nos velhos tempos, quando éramos crianças e não nos preocupávamos com o futuro. Papai não estava concordando muito, mas depois que a senhora Potter disse que cuidaria de nós ele aceitou, contrariado, mas aceitou. Lizzie também teve alguns problemas, mas depois ficou tudo combinado.

Estava parada olhando para fora da janela vendo algumas pessoas passarem, enquanto esperava nosso pedido sair. De repente vi alguém familiar de longe. Ou melhor, duas pessoas. Andavam de mãos dadas e estavam vindo para cá. Frank e Alice.

Alice era uma menina bonita. Tinha longos cabelos cacheados loiros escuros. Olhos muito azuis, boca bem vermelha e um olhar de melancolia que lhe dava um toque especial.

-Olha quem vem lá. - Remus indicou os dois.

-Hum... - James parecia não ter ficado muito feliz. É impressão minha ou ele não gosta de Frank?

-Olá. - Frank se aproximou da nossa mesa sorrindo junto com Alice. Eu e Lizzie nos entreolhamos e rimos uma da outra. Nós só pensávamos em uma coisa, flores.

Cumprimentamos-nos e ele se sentou a nossa mesa com Alice.

-Antes que esqueça. Parabéns pelo jogo Potter. - James sorriu amarelo. Acho que ele não gostava muito de Frank, sim eu já o chamava pelo primeiro nome, pelo menos na minha cabeça. - E você também Black, vocês jogaram muito bem. Não cumprimentei vocês antes por que saí logo que o jogo acabou.

-É aniversário do Sirius, Longbotton.-Falei.

-Parabéns! –Alice e Frank falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Alice começara a se segurar pra não rir. Todos olharam pra ela.

-O que foi Alice? - Frank perguntou.

-N-nada... - Ela olhou pra James e ficou com ainda mais vontade de rir. Logo entendemos. - É que... quando eu olhei pra você... – Ela indicou James.

-Ta, ta, eu já entendi, paguei papel de palhaço, ok. - James levantou as duas mãos pro alto como se estivesse rendido. Todos os sete explodiram em gargalhadas.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo. Os pedidos já tinham chegado. Todos nós já estávamos bem mais entrosados que antes. Começamos a nos chamar pelos primeiros nomes. Podia dizer que em breve seríamos amigos. Somente James que parecia se incomodar com Frank. Comecei a desconfiar que ele estivesse gostando de Alice. Percebi que ela não era aquele monstro que eu e Lizzie pensávamos. Pelo contrario, ela era uma menina doce, meiga, legal, engraçada, bonita... Sentia uma pitada de inveja. Acho que era por isso que todos os garotos se apaixonavam por ela, inclusive Frank.

Já estava me sentindo meio exasperada em ficar naquele local, conversando com Frank e Alice. Depois que vi como Alice era legal, não conseguia olhar muito pra cara dela, nem conversar normalmente com Frank. Ainda bem que eu não estava sozinha lá. De tempos em tempos eu e Lizzie trocávamos olhares significativos e às vezes segurávamos para não rir. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando e ela no que eu pensava. Flores. Flores. Flores.

-Lizzie eu quero ir ao banheiro, me acompanha?

-Claro. - Nos levantamos.

Ao fechar a porta do banheiro, não seguramos e começamos a rir descontroladamente. Vi que na pia havia um vaso com flores silvestres, peguei umas duas e estendi para Lizzie.

-Srta. Knightley aceita essas flores? – Eu tentei engrossar voz imitando a voz firme de Frank.

-Oh claro, Frank. – Lizzie imitou a voz de Alice. Explodimos em gargalhadas de novo. - É melhor irmos logo.

-Lizzie, você não acha estranho, os meninos disseram que iam pregar uma peça em comemoração a vitória no jogo e até agora nada.

-Bem, acho que as comemorações foram adiadas devido ao "incidente".

-Sei... - Falei desconfiada, Lizzie e os outros estavam me escondendo alguma coisa.

Quando estávamos voltando para a mesa, percebi que Alice e Frank já tinham ido. Escondi-me um pouco pra escutar do que os garotos falavam e impedi Lizzie de aparecer.

"_-Moony, ela nem ao menos percebe que eu gosto dela..."_ – Era a voz de James.

"_-James, também não é assim..."_ – Remus tentava consolá-lo, mas já se via que ele não era muito bom nisso.

"_-Normal? Ela ta é gostando de outro cara, nunca vai olhar pra mim"_. -Ele estava com uma voz meio deprimida.

"_-Não seja apressado James, a..."_ – Quando Sirius ia falar o nome da garota, Lizzie fez um barulho e eles se calaram. Tive a impressão que fora de propósito.

-Escutando a conversa alheia meninas? - Sirius comentou olhando feio pra Lizzie.

-Não é que, bem... - Lizzie não sabia o que dizer.

-Nós queremos saber por que vocês não pregaram a peça que combinamos. - Ajudei.

-É! Er... pra onde foram Frank e Alice? - Lizzie estava tentando desconversar.

-Foram na frente para a feira. Vamos? - Remus se levantou.

Os garotos deram a mesma desculpa que Lizzie. Agora eu sabia, não havia peça nenhuma. James estava apaixonado por uma garota e Lizzie o estava pressionando pra saber quem era. Eu podia apostar que era da Alice. Ou o que justificaria aqueles olhares feios pra Frank. Não entendi o por que, mas senti uma pitada de ciúmes. Mas era normal, acho que melhor amiga é sempre meio ciumenta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Estávamos na fila pra entrada da feira. Era uma comemoração pequena, mas tinha direito a uma montanha-russa, até grande. Várias barracas com jogos, montadas pelos moradores, um bate-bate etc. Lembrei-me dos tempos de criança...

James, Remus e eu éramos um trio inseparável, aprendemos a andar de bicicleta juntos, a escrever e a ler, fomos os primeiros da fila na estréia do novo cinema, aprendemos a surfar juntos, entre tantas outras coisas... Mas ai chegaram Sirius e Lizzie e foi como se nos completássemos. No começo Remus tinha raiva de Sirius, ele nega, mas tenho certeza, por que ele estava roubando seu melhor amigo, só depois que Remus deu o troco começou a roubar a atenção de Lizzie os dois ficaram quites, foi tão engraçado. James e eu ríamos dos dois, que acabaram virando amigos de verdade.

Pagamos nossas entradas e os portões se abriram. Éramos os primeiros da fila. Corremos para o bate-bate. Peguei um carrinho caindo aos pedaços, que azar, ele devia ser o mais devagar.

Todos batiam em mim, a tampinha desgraçada se aproveitava e a cada batida dava uma gargalhada, eu tentava correr atrás, mas o carrinho não ajudava, agora era Remus que tirava sarro de mim. Arr... Definitivamente, Lily Evans não nasceu com sorte para essas coisas.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Logo depois que saímos do bate-bate e dos quatro terem escutado umas poucas e boas minha, James e Sirius conseguiram vários ursos e brindes para nós, era muito fácil para dois jogadores de beisebol acertarem o alvo. E quando o homem já não tinha mais nada para dar, ele começou a se enraivecer e gritar com a gente e saímos correndo. Chegamos na barraca de tiro. James e Sirius fracassaram feio, e Remus que tinha aprendido a atirar com o avô, conseguiu o maior urso da barraca para nós. Sirius e James ficaram mordidos de ciúmes.

Decidimos ir à montanha-russa, a fila estava enorme. Deixamos as coisas no guarda volumes da feira. Mesmo assim decidimos esperar. Na fila eu comecei a ficar com medo de entrar na montanha-russa, não sei por que, um medo começou a me invadir. Queria sair da fila, mas eles não deixaram.

Na hora em que o carrinho vagou para nós subirmos, foi uma confusão tinha gente querendo furar fila, o homem que estava controlando o brinquedo se irritou, e foi colocando as pessoas, independente com quem elas tinham escolhido. No começo tínhamos tirado na sorte que eu iria com Sirius, Lizzie com Remus e James ia só. Mas acabou que, aquele homem idiota, misturou tudo. Colocou James com Lizzie, Sirius ficou do lado da Mckinnon, que também estava na fila, Remus não sei, e eu? Em ele me colocou sozinha na primeira cadeira. Ótimo não? Escutei algumas vozes que discutiam, uma era do homem idiota, a outra também me era familiar.

"_-Mas eu quero ir com ela!"_

"_-Ô pirralho, vai agora ou não vai mais!"_ – O rabugento falou.

"_-Vai, eu te espero". - _Era uma voz feminina.

"_Certo. Na próxima então..."._

"_Vai logo pirralho"_

Senti alguém sentando do meu lado.

-Remus? - Perguntei, não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos. - Remus é você? Sabia que não devia ter entrado, eu to com um mau pressentimento... – Falei choramingando.

Ninguém respondeu. O carrinho começou a andar. Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados. Juro que comecei a tremer. Como uma montanha russa daquelas poderia estar me metendo tanto medo?

-Ai ai , onde está a minha coragem quando eu preciso dela? - Comecei a falar comigo mesma já que a pessoa ao meu lado não respondia.

Quem quer que estivesse ali colocou a mão em cima da minha. Senti-me mais protegida, com um frio na barriga a montanha russa desceu, não gritei, não estava mais com tanto medo... Num instante tudo acabou.

-Remus, obrigada... - Ainda estava de olhos fechados, devia ser Remus, afinal quem ia pegar na minha mão? As travam que prendiam os bancos da frente levantaram, abri os olhos, já ia sair quando de repente a montanha-russa começou a funcionar novamente. As pessoas começaram a gritar. – Remus, tem alguma coisa errada... – Falei entrando em pânico, quase chorando, fechei meus olhos novamente.

Eu queria desesperadamente sair de lá, mas o carrinho já estava andando. De repente Remus empurrou a trava de segurança em mim e puxou a dele para si. Sei que quem quer que estivesse ao meu lado também estava nervoso. Não havia mais tempo, o carrinho estava subindo novamente. Será que as travas estavam seguras? Ele segurou mais forte minha mão. Dessa vez eu gritei, e ele também.

Senti que elas queriam sair, mas de repente elas realmente travaram, um pouco antes de entrarmos no looping. A cada manobra arriscada eu apertava a mão dele mais forte.

O carrinho parou de novo e as travas subiram, não tive dúvida, pulei de lá o mais rápido possível, eu e todos os outros. Vi Lizzie num canto ao lado de James que nem barata tonta. Sirius tentava acalmar Mckinnon que não estava passando bem, Remus apareceu na minha frente, eu o abracei forte.

-Você está bem Lily? - Ele perguntou segurando minha mão novamente.

-Sim, se não fosse você segurando minha mão...

-Eu? Mas eu fiquei no ultimo banco do lado da diretora, que por sinal segurou no meu braço com medo... - Remus sorriu maroto.

-Ahn, se não era você...

-Quem ficou do seu lado foi Frank, ele acabou se separando de Alice na fila.

-F-frank? – Falei gaguejando. Virei de costas, ele abraçava Alice. Tomei coragem e fui lá agradecer, Remus foi do meu lado. – O-oi.

-Oi Lily, você está bem? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Agora sim. O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

-Um menino entrou na cabine do homem e mexeu nos controles, as travas de vocês dois levantaram, eu comecei a gritar, mas o cara não me escutava, ele estava colocando o garoto para fora. – Ela falava muito rápida, parecia assustada. – Só depois quando vocês estavam perto do Looping que eu comecei a dar um chilique, que o cara percebeu e trancou a de vocês e... Ai Frank, fiquei com tanto medo que você... - Ela se abraçou nele, que correspondeu.

-Obrigada Alice. - Falei e ela me abraçou. Fiquei meio sem ação.

-Não acha melhor sairmos daqui? – Remus disse.

Concordamos e saímos. Encontrei-me com Lizzie, James e Sirius lá fora. Abracei cada um e verifiquei se não faltava nenhum pedaço deles.

-Quero ir embora... – Alice estava estranha.

-Alice, não vamos estragar esse dia por causa de um pirralho metido a besta. – Sirius se meteu.

-É Lice. - Frank segurou a mão dela. Em pensar que há alguns minutos atrás ele é quem segurava minha mão.

Fomos andando pelo parque, aos poucos íamos nos acalmando. Em pouco tempo, já estávamos tirando sarro de nosso desespero. Paramos numa barraca de algodão-doce.

-Bem, por hoje, acho que ficamos com brinquedos mais leves não? – James comentou em quanto comia o seu algodão-doce.

Olhei pro lado e vi um tanque de água, em que um homem gordo chamava para nos aproximarmos. Apontei para o tanque e eles me seguiram.

"_Coloque seu amigo aqui, e se vingue dele!"_ – O homem gritava.

-Hum... Quem será o primeiro? -Me virei para James e Sirius.

-Opa, adoraria de servir de sua cobaia, mas você sabe, hoje estou impossibilitado... – Sirius apontou pro pé. Olhei pra James.

-Se você acha que ele ta impossibilitado, imagine eu? – Ele começou a mancar exageradamente. Virei-me pra Remus.

-Ah não Lily, eu não posso me molhar e... NÃO! -Todos estávamos empurrando Remus e o colocaram no banquinho pra cair no tanque.

Lizzie tentou jogar a bola, mas errou. Alice foi tentar, mas também errou, aos poucos Remus ia ganhando confiança e tirando sarro de quem errava.

-Da isso aqui. - James arrancou a bola da mão de Lizzie, que ia tentar de novo. Mirou, fez pose de pitcher e jogou a bola no alvo. Bem, não era a toa que James era o melhor nisso, em poucos segundos Remus estava todo ensopado dentro do tanque d'água. Ele levantou com a roupa toda grudada no corpo, os cabelos molhados e que agora estavam pendendo pro loiro, caindo nos olhos. Lizzie, Alice e eu nos entreolhamos e ficamos rindo. Os outros três, Frank, James e Sirius olharam feio pra gente.

-Não valeu James! - Remus gritou.

James tirou sarro de Remus.

-A é? - Remus olhou estreito e sorrindo. De repente ele começou a se balançar dentro do tanque, fazendo com que todos corressem pra não se molhar. Depois saiu de lá.

-Quem é o próximo?-Berrou Lizzie. Alice empurrou Frank, e nós ajudamos a colocá-lo a força no banquinho.

-Hey, eu não aceito que James e Sirius joguem! Não vale! - Ele berrou. – Se quiser Lizzie pode jogar. – Ele falou rindo, e Lizzie se irritou pegou a bola jogou e errou de novo. Irritada ela pegou outra bola e jogou foi em Frank, que tirava sarro dela, que quase se desequilibrou. Ela já ia jogar outra.

-Dá isso aqui Lizzie. - Tomei a bola da mão dela. Olhei para Frank com um sorriso maroto, ele fazia caretas pra mim. Fiz uma pose de pitcher que James e acertei no alvo. Afinal anos convivendo com James e Sirius serviram de alguma coisa. Apesar de não entender nada das regras do jogo. Só escutei o barulho de algo caindo na água. Todos começamos a rir.

Levanta-se do tanque um deus grego, com a roupa colada, o que mostrava seus músculos bem torneados, o cabelo molhado caindo nos olhos, sem perder a pose. Juro por tudo que meu queixo caiu, inclusive o de todas as garotas perto dali.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça fazendo os cabelos castanhos esvoaçarem. Pra piorar ele dava aquele sorriso...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Já estava ficando escuro, Frank e Alice tinham ido embora. Já estávamos indo embora também, quando Sirius viu uma coisa nova na feira. Era uma cabine pra tirar fotos.

Nós aproximamos. Olhei para o local aonde saía as fotinhos. Percebi que alguém tinha esquecido um pedaço das fotos miniatura, devia ter enganchado na hora de imprimir. Peguei pra ver de quem era. Eram duas, uma Frank estava abraçado com Alice e a outra eles se beijavam. Achei bonitas as fotos e guardei no meu bolso.

Nós entramos na cabine, foi um esforço pra colocar cinco pessoas lá. Enfim nós conseguimos. Foram cinco flashes. Cada um com uma pose diferente nossa.

A primeira nós todos estávamos sérios, a segunda (desgraçados!) todos colocavam chifrinhos em mim, a terceira foi quando Sirius escorregou e a gente tava tentando ajudá-lo, a quarta, talvez a mais engraçada, estava James tapando a boca, Sirius os olhos, Remus as orelhas e Lizzie o nariz, que nem aqueles três macaquinhos só que com um a mais. Eu ria olhando para James que olhava pra mim. A quinta eu e Lizzie beijávamos Remus, que estava no meio, em cada bochecha e Sirius e James olhavam com inveja em cada canto. Pedimos cinco daquelas tiras. Aquele dia seria inesquecível.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lizzie, James e Sirius discutiam, pra ver quem escolhia o filme, era incrível como Sirius e Lizzie não paravam de discutir nem pelas coisas mais bobas. Lizzie alegava que já tinha visto praticamente todos os filmes da locadora. James queria um de guerra e Sirius queria um de terror. Remus e eu queríamos um falando de surfe, mas ninguém ligava pra nossa opinião, ficamos cansados e fomos pra fora da loja esperar. Ficamos sentados num banquinho da calçada e conversando sobre o dia de hoje.

De repente o céu começou a ficar sem estrelas e a chuviscar. Senti uma coisa estranha, como se algo de ruim estivesse por vir. Corremos pra entrar na loja de novo, mas estava trancada.

-Droga, a porta trancou.- Remus tentou abrir.

-Só deve abrir por dentro. Vamos arranjar outro lugar.

A chuva engrossou muito. Meu cabelo e minhas roupas já estavam encharcados. A água caia pelo meu rosto. O mesmo com Remus. Escutei um baque surdo do meu lado. Olhei. Remus estava caído de joelhos no chão.

-Moony? - Ele não respondia.Fiquei preocupada. – Remus?

De repente vi sangue na mão dele. Desesperei-me e levantei o seu rosto. Muito sangue escorria, ao mesmo tempo em que a chuva levava, logo saia mais pelo seu nariz. As mãos dele já estavam encharcadas. Eu gritava por socorro. Também estava com as mãos meladas do sangue dele. Remus caiu em meus braços, eu ainda gritava, mas ninguém vinha. Comecei a chorar, minhas lágrimas se confundindo com a chuva...

n/a: Não me matem! Bem, eu disse pra vcs que havia algo errado lembra? Só uma pessoa resolveu especular alguma hipótese. Mas fora isso o capitulo ficou bem feliz, não foi?

Ah, pra quem não percebeu, o James já ta caído pela Lily, só não tem coragem, tadinho...

A tirinha já esta la no meu profile.

E diga-se de passagem eu devia escrever um livro de todas as aventuras que eu passo por causa dessas tirinhas. Ontem eu fui fazer a tirinha, quando percebi que meu lápis preferido ponta 4B tinha sumido! Eu dei um histérico pedi pra são longuinho junto com minha beta, mas não deu em nada ( São longuinho perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ganhar 60 pulos de maloqueiro, cale salientar PULO DE MALOQUEIRO, não é qualquer pulo hein!). Daí eu tive (só por causa de vcs, entenderam?) que desenhar com um grafite, ponta 0.7, olhem o absurdo 0.7 !!!! Eu tive que dar duas camadas pra os traços ficarem fortes. Fui escanear na lun house, e gastei **UM REAL**, e ainda perdi **DUAS HORAS** das minhas preciosas férias pra conseguir mandar pro meu email. **Então eu espero por muitos reviews, pois se não vai haver mais tirinha.**

Entendido?

Agradeço o review de todo mundo ai, dos logados dos não logados, os que n deixaram review tb, os que tentaram e não conseguiram, ate dos que acharam que não valia a pena. XDDD

Kisses,

Lilys Riddle


	5. Chapter 4

Música: Escolham qualquer uma que seja calma e triste. Dicas da autora: The Scientist de Coldplay. Por favor escutem qualquer música!

Não podia acreditar em tudo que tinha me acontecido.

Um local limpo e arejado. Paredes brancas, móveis brancos, pessoas de branco. Aquela cor agora só me fazia lembrar tristeza. Era como se aquele branco congelasse cada parte do meu corpo, uma frieza incômoda. Minhas roupas ainda estavam um pouco molhadas, inclusive meus cabelos assanhados, eu ainda via em minhas mãos o sangue dele.

Tudo me incomodava naquele local, as paredes, o silêncio, a tristeza carregada... Não conseguia olhar nos olhos dos meus amigos. Sentia lágrimas quentes descerem pelo meu rosto.

Sirius estava encostado numa parede, com os braços cruzados e a perna machucada apoiada nela. Lizzie estava sentada do meu lado mexendo na barra da roupa. James estava sentado na minha frente, olhava pra algum lugar, um lugar distante...

No meio de nós passavam os médicos. Uma vez ou outra passava uma maca com alguém nas últimas... Logo imaginava ele lá. Esperávamos notícias, notícias que talvez eu não quisesse receber.

Senti a cadeira ao meu lado afundando. Olhei, era James que tinha sentado do meu lado. Ele colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro e depois secou uma lágrima do meu rosto. Eu não me agüentei, abracei James e comecei a chorar, chorei até começar a soluçar. Ele afagava meus cabelos. Eu queria chorar, tinha colocar tudo pra fora.

O que estava acontecendo conosco? O que ele tinha feito pra merecer isso?

Virei minha atenção para uma mulher que tinha entrado na sala de espera. Olhei pra ela. Era a mãe dele, Sra. Lupin.

Levantei-me e a abracei. Ela começou a chorar. Senti suas lágrimas molhando ainda mais minha roupa. Ficamos abraçadas no meio da sala, ela chorando no meu ombro. Abri os olhos. Vi que Lizzie estava se segurando pra também não chorar. Lizzie se fazia de forte pra tudo, poucas vezes a tinha visto chorar.

Explicamos o que tinha acontecido. Ela chorava a cada palavra que eu falava.

Ele não gostava de falar sobre o assunto, pelo pouco que sabíamos era que ele seu único filho. Ela se separou do marido alguns anos depois de seu nascimento, o pai foi pra outro estado e nunca mais tiveram notícias.

Um médico chegou do nosso lado e começou a falar com a mulher. Levantei-me novamente.

-Não foi nada demais. Ele já está bem. – Li no crachá que o médico se chamava John Krane.

Um alívio apareceu no rosto de todos na sala.

-Então quando ele poderá sair? - A mãe perguntou.

-Ainda não sei, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa eu gostaria de fazer umas perguntas. –O médico falou sério.

-Claro.

-Seu filho teve febre, perda de apetite ou fraqueza ultimamente?

-Sim e também... – O médico fez uma serie de outras perguntas que a Sra. Lupin foi respondendo a maioria positivamente. Assim o médico disse que daria seu diagnóstico quando os exames que tinha mandado fazer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Eu tinha ido pra casa tomar um banho e descansar. O dia já amanhecia e mamãe estava me levando de carro pro hospital. O sol passava pela janela e batia no meu rosto.

-Lily...

-Sim? - Olhei pra mamãe.

-Você não acha que devia se afastar um pouco disso tudo?

-O que? – Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Não sei, você é muito nova pra...

-Para! Para, se você continuar a falar isso mãe, eu vou ficar muito, mas muito chateada com a senhora.

-Eu só quero o seu bem Lil.

-Mãe, você não entende? - Falei incrédula. – Você nunca teve amigos?

-É claro que sim Lily!

-Mãe! Amizade não é só um conto de fadas, em que tudo é perfeito! – Eu falei alterando minha voz. – Na vida a gente passa por problemas, e se aqueles que se dizem nossos amigos nos abandonarem nessas horas, é por que eles não são quem pensávamos que fossem.

-Lil... - Ela falou com uma voz severa.

-O que você acha? Que eu vou abandonar meus amigos nos momentos ruins? – Eu falei berrando.

-LILY! - Mamãe gritou e parou o carro bruscamente. - Eu só queria te proteger Lil. – Ela falou com a voz menos alterada.

-Desculpe mãe.

-Não se fala mais nisso, ok? - Ela falou sorrindo.

-Okay. - Eu respondi, ligando o rádio do carro.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chegando ao hospital, só encontrei a Sra. Lupin, engraçado ela estava separada mais ainda usava o nome de casada... Mamãe conversou um pouco com ela e depois teve que ir. Remus tinha acordado e já podia receber visitas. A mãe dele entrou primeiro e quis ficar sozinha. Logo que ela entrou no quarto, Sirius chegou à sala de espera, James ficou na lanchonete do hospital comprando alguma coisa.

Eu estava sentada ao lado da entrada do quarto dele. A porta não tinha fechado completamente e eu pude escutar parte da conversa. Sirius também estava ao meu lado e nos entreolhamos.

_"-Você parece bem melhor, querido." _- A mãe tentava falar com uma voz mais firme.

_"-Mãe..."_ – Remus falou ainda um pouco fraco.

_"-Sim?"_

_"-Eu vou morrer?"_ – Ele perguntou com receio. Parecia uma criança com medo de dormir no escuro. Olhei pra Sirius que tinha uma cara preocupada. Pelo espaço da porta pude ver que Remus com o corpo inclinado estava abraçado com a mãe.

_"Nunca mais diga isso, entendeu?"._

_"Mas eu sinto que..."._

_"PROMETA que não vai falar mais isso, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho Remus..."._

_"Prometo..."._

Fechei a porta, nem eu, nem Sirius tínhamos o direito de ficar ouvindo a conversa dos dois. Segurei a mãe dele e olhei para a janela. Até o sol me parecia triste.

A mãe dele saiu do quarto e logo depois foi nossa vez de entrar. Lizzie ainda não tinha chegado.

Entramos os três, quando James chegou.

-Aloha, Remus John Lupin. - Sirius falou de um jeito esquisito.

-E ai, cara, se sente melhor? - James deu um cutucão em Remus, que estava deitado na cama com um fio ligado no pulso.

-James! - Eu dei um gritinho. - Não seja criança!

-Bom dia pra você também Lil. - Remus falou brincalhão.

-Ah! Desculpe Moony, é que o James... - Eu já ia me explicar. - Ah... Esquece. Bom dia. - Falei sorrindo e o abracei.

-Moony, que trabalho você nos deu hein? - Sirius falou se sentando no sofá do quarto e pegando umas bolachas da cabeceira. Remus riu.

-Sirius! - Eu o repreendi.

-Que foi Lil? Eu to com fome! – Sirius falou botando umas bolachas na boca.

-Passa umas pra mim Padfoot. – James pediu.

-James!

De repente Remus começou a gargalhar.

-O que foi? O que é engraçado? - Eu perguntei assustada.

-Vocês. -Ele ainda ria. - Não vão crescer nunca. Hey, tá faltando alguém... - Ele parou.

-Finalmente alguém sentiu minha falta! - Lizzie, não se sabe como nem quando, entrou de repente no quarto.

-Elisabeth! - Ela abraçou Remus. - Como poderia esquecer da menina que Sirius tinha ciúmes?

-EU? - Ele se levantou de um pulo só. - Ciúmes da Knightley?Nunca!

-Por falar nisso, eu nunca entendi direito, por que logo quando vocês chegaram aqui, vocês se odiavam tanto... - Remus estava se aproveitando da situação para cutucar Sirius.

-Er... São coisas jamais explicáveis. - Sirius se sentou no sofá.

-Já que você está tão bonitinho deitado nesta cama, eu vou contar Moony. - Lizzie falou marota.

-Elisabeth! - Sirius falou ameaçador.

-Parem de falar meu nome inteiro! É Lizzie! Okay? L-i-z-z-i-e! Deixa-me contar Sirius, por favor? - Lizzie olhou para ele com o olhar suplicante.

-Certo... Mas não riam. Entenderam?

-Foi o seguinte. Meus pais e os de Sirius eram amigos como vocês já sabem... Quando a gente tinha por volta de nove, dez anos, nossos pais deram uma festa juntos. Meu vestido estava lindo! Era azul com...

-Lizzie, da pra ir logo? - Sirius estava impaciente.

-Ta! Daí me aparece o Sirius miniatura, muito fofo de paletó, pedindo que eu dançasse a próxima musica com ele, junto com um delicioso doce.

-E...? - Perguntei.

-Eu disse não, joguei o docinho na cara dele e a partir daí ficamos inimigos.

Remus e James não se seguraram e começaram a rir, Sirius se irritou. Eu tinha achado muito fofo.

Parecia que as coisas estavam começando a voltar ao normal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Era hoje. Os exames saíram hoje de manhã. À tarde o médico ia falar o que diagnosticara. Fomos os quatro juntos. O hospital era perto do colégio e fomos andando. Ficamos calados durante todo o percurso. Mesmo sem ter certeza de nada eu sentia que não ia sair feliz daquele hospital.

Não estava uma atmosfera pesada, mas eu sentia alguma coisa estranha. Alguma coisa dentro de mim não queria escutar o que iam falar. Lizzie olhou pra mim, ela sorriu com o canto da boca. A fachada imponente do hospital era distinguida de longe.

-Vamos? – James me perguntou, eu tinha estancado na frente do hospital. Respirei fundo e entrei.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Remus estava dormindo. Devia estar sonhando com algo bom, pois estava sorrindo. O médico entrou no quarto. Olhou pra Remus e depois pra mãe dele que estava do lado da cama do filho.

-Antes de tudo... – O médico começou com aqueles intermináveis discursos antes de dar aquelas notícias tristes. Aquilo não foi um bom sinal.

-Sem rodeios. – Sirius estava olhando pra Remus dormindo.

-Tem certeza? – O médico se dirigiu a Sra. Lupin., que ainda mantinha o nome de casada.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Bem... Os exames indicaram um tipo de câncer. – Aquilo foi um choque. Tinham me dado um tapa na cara e eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo.

-O que? - A mãe dele parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

-Remus tem leucemia.

O mundo tinha parado por uns instantes. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo justo com Remus? O médico continuou.

-Remus parece ter Leucemia Linfóide Aguda.

-O que é isso? – perguntou a Sra. Lupin.

-É um câncer no sangue... As células com leucemia, não realizam as funções normais do sangue, como combate a infecção, carregamento de oxigênio para os tecidos, e dificuldade para coagulação... Por essa razão, os pacientes com leucemia freqüentemente desenvolvem infecções, anemia e sangramentos.

-Tem cura? - James perguntou.

-Existe um tratamento, a quimioterapia. Os pacientes necessitam de tratamento assim que o diagnóstico é confirmado e o objetivo inicial é a remissão com restauração da produção normal de glóbulos vermelhos, brancos e plaquetas. A combinação de várias drogas é utilizada para controle da doença. É importante a escolha adequada do melhor esquema de tratamento e sua seqüência para oferecer maior chance de cura aos pacientes.

-A fase inicial de tratamento é chamada de indução e deve incluir o tratamento ou prevenção da doença no sistema nervoso central que inclui a quimioterapia intratecal, isto é no líquor.

-Uma vez obtida a remissão, os pacientes são submetidos a ciclos de quimioterapia denominados consolidação e posteriormente a manutenção, sendo que o tratamento tem duração aproximada de dois anos.–Algumas palavras que o médico dizia, custavam a entrar na minha cabeça, por que eu não tinha prestado atenção nas aulas de biologia? Estava com raiva de mim mesma.

Remus se mexeu na cama e acordou. Ele tinha acordado sorrindo. Com certeza não tinha escutado o que estávamos conversando. Será que ele imaginava tudo o que tinha que enfrentar? O médico respirou fundo, tinha que contar pra ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não conseguia mais olhar pra Remus. Virei-me para a janela. O médico começou a falar as mesmas palavras de antes. Fechei os olhos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ninguém na escola sabia o que estava acontecendo. Poucos perguntaram sobre o sumiço de Remus, dentre esses poucos estavam Alice e Frank. Cada dia eu me surpreendia mais como eu tinha me enganado a respeito de Alice.

Mamãe me obrigou a vir, ela disse que eu tinha que pensar em outras coisas. O mesmo tinha acontecido com James, Sirius e Lizzie. Nós pouco falamos hoje. Faltava alguma coisa em nós.

Nem professor Richard me tirou do sério hoje. Nada parecia fazer tanto sentido. No intervalo, nós quatro ficamos sentados no gramado. Nunca me lembro de ter tido um dia igual a esse.

Nem a primavera fazendo todas as flores brotarem, levantou meu animo. Pra mim elas não passavam de flores tristes, carregadas de falsa alegria.Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de James. Fechei os olhos. Tudo isso bem que podia não passar de um pesadelo. Mas a vida não é assim.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mamãe estava me levando pra um dia na praia, junto com papai. Ela queria que eu me esquecesse ao menos por alguns instantes tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu também queria, mas a todo instante os acontecimentos externos vinham me assombrar.

Estava caminhando pela praia, os dois ficaram no restaurante perto. Meus pés descalços iam fazendo marcas pela areia molhada. As ondas batiam e voltavam molhando a barra da minha jeans. O vento forte fazia meus cabelos esvoaçarem e baterem no rosto.

Senti alguém segurando minha mão. Olhei pro lado. Era James. Sorri pra ele.

A vida tinha nos dado uma rasteira. Até algum tempo atrás éramos invencíveis. Nada podia nos bater. Ríamos e tirávamos sarro de tudo. Mas agora, eu sei, não sou invencível. Ninguém é.

-Viemos passear na praia, Sirius ficou com meus pais num restaurante aqui perto. -James quebrou o silêncio.

-Os meus pais também...

-O que aconteceu com a gente Lily? - James perguntou com a voz rouca.

-Não sei... - Respondi num sussurro. Continuávamos andando pela praia de mãos dadas.

Olhei pro horizonte depois pra James.

-Sabe... Às vezes eu fecho os olhos e imagino... – Parei de andar e fechei os olhos como tantas outras vezes. – Que tudo isso não passou de um pesadelo. E que eu vou acordar com os gritos de mamãe, eu vou me arrumar apressada, tomar um café da manhã rápido, dar um beijo no meu pai. Depois eu vou ir pra escola. Encontrar todos vocês rindo da minha cara. Vou reclamar pra que Remus guarde o livro e que biologia não presta. Depois eu e você vamos rir das discussões de Lizzie e Sirius. E no intervalo, eu vou me melar como tantas outras vezes de molho de tomate, e vocês vão rir mais uma vez de mim. Mas aí eu abro os olhos... – Uma lágrima escapou de meu olho, mas James logo a secou com o dedão. – E percebo que tudo não passou de um sonho, um devaneio e que a vida não vai mudar só por que eu quero. – Mordi meu lábio pra não começar a chorar, virei meu rosto novamente pro horizonte. Delicadamente James virou meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos. Senti que eles estavam marejados. Abraçamos-nos, ele afagando meus cabelos que ainda estavam esvoaçados por causa do vento. Senti o cheiro do mar. O abraço de James me fez sentir mais segura, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali abraçados...

n/a:

Todo meu tormento começou na terça feira da semana retrasada.

"_Lilys está muito feliz por que terminou de escrever mais um capitulo da sua fic, que já está bem adiantada. Então ela vai assistir tv, por que merece um descanso. Como Lilys é pobre e não tem tv a cabo, ela fica sem saber o que ver e termina parando no jornal da tv globo. Daí começa uma novela que passa a mais de dez anos na emissora, um seriado, chamado Malhação. Ela começa assistir. Mal sabia a pobre Lilys que estava pra receber uma péssima notícia. O vilão deste seriado/ novela estava doente... adivinhem qual a doença? SIM! Sim! Leucemia! Desesperada Lilys fala pelo msn com sua beta e começa a gritar (sozinha em casa) que foi plágio. Sua beta ri da desgraça dela, sim ela é muito má. Lilys não sabe o que fazer, pois já tinha escrito muito mais da metade da fic, e agora não era mais possível mudar."_

Espero que vocês compreendam, por que eu NÃO plagiei aquela novela. Eu tive a idéia da fic faz um tempãoooo chora, minha beta está de prova, minha leitora numero 2 tb. Logo quando estava bolando a fic eu pensei em alguma coisa pra substituir o fato dele ser um lobisomem. Cogitamos três doenças e achamos que essa seria a melhor. Eu não tenho culpa se por coincidência do destino isso aconteceu.

Não Logados :** Flavinha Felton** – Todas nós somos Flavinha. Todas nós! Não existem mais homens como Frank por aí. XD Mas o James tb vai ter seu momento galã de cinema. o/ Obrigada pela review. **Mrs. Delacour **– Coitado do James mesmo. Poxa, vc gosta mesmo do Moony hein? Saiba que ele é todo meu! O James tb, e o Si tb. São todos MEUS!!! Tire o olho dos meus marauders!!! Mu ha ha há. Adorei sua review. **-Laura- **- O Jay é mto fofo! Coitado, quase ficou sem herdeiros. Ah e a Lily é sempre lesa. Não tem jeito. Brigada pela review moça!

A tirinha já está lá no meu profile, vão conferir! Dessa vez eu n tive tantos problemas, só mandei pelo meu pai pra ele scanear no trabalho.

Palinha:

"_Eu e James tivemos pouco tempo pra nos esconder e acabamos dentro do armário do corredor. _

_Estava abafado e apertado lá dentro._

_-Será que eles já foram? - Perguntei olhando pela fresta._

_-Não sei..._

_-Acho que sim... James? – Ele sorria meio bobo."_

Kisses,  
Lilys

PS: Desculpem a escritora semi analfabeta de vcs, é lAn house. XD

PS2: Prometo que os próximos capítulos não vão ser tristes.

PS3 (e mais importante) : SAIU O NOME DO SETIMO LIVRO DE HP.

PS4: É SÉRIO, eu não to mentindo isso não é um boato, quem quiser conferir va ate o site oficial da jk: www (.) jkrowling (.) com , depois que a pagina abrir clique numa borracha com um ? vc vai chegar numa porta ele está atrás dessa porta.

PS5: Tudo bem, todo mundo já deve saber o nome novo (já tem até fic!), mas nada melhor do que achar o nome pela própria Jk não? Bem mais emocionante! Vc fica se achando o próprio Sherlock Holmes ou um agente 007 achando as pistas...


	6. Chapter 5

**Música recomendada: (desculpa! eu tava tao atrapalhada que esqueci ) Orange Sky de Alexi Murdoch**

Advertência: A ultima cena desse capitulo vai passar pra 3ª pessoa por isso não estranhem.

_1 mês depois... _

Remus começou a quimioterapia quase que imediatamente, pois no caso dele se não houvesse tratamento logo haveria complicações podendo levar a morte.

Ia fazer um mês desde que fora descoberta a doença. As pessoas da escola já começaram a notar e nós demos a desculpa que ele estava com catapora. Somente Alice e Frank que tinham virado amigos nossos estavam sabendo, até foram visitá-lo. Nós quatro estávamos revezando. Todo o dia ia um de nós lá e levávamos também todas as matérias que ele estava perdendo, é, nem doente ele perdia o hábito. Os médicos disseram que em breve ele poderia voltar, pois ele tinha reagido bem e já tinha entrado em remissão.

Sabe as coisas estavam quase se estabilizando. Não era o fim do mundo como eu estava pensando. A doença de Remus tinha cura, e a quimioterapia era um processo. Agora ele estava num estágio, pelo que eu entendi que o médico disse, de manutenção. Os médicos até aconselharam ele a voltar pra casa, por que os riscos de contaminação no hospital eram grandes.

Mas Remus ainda estava tomando uma porrada de medicamentos. O tratamento já estava fazendo efeito na aparência dele. Logo da primeira vez que uma mecha de cabelo caiu ele mandou raspar tudo. Ele disse que gostou do penteado, pois ficava mais ventilado, mas a gente sabia que ele tinha ficado triste. Não comentamos nada entre nós, era muito difícil pra ele ter alguém com pena dele. Pior seria se ele percebesse que um de nós estava triste por causa dele, ele não conseguia admitir isso.

Percebemos que seu humor tinha mudado completamente essas semanas. Aquele adolescente deitado na cama do quarto, não era o Remus que eu conhecia. Agora ele era uma pessoa mais triste e que vivia olhando pra janela, como se não estivesse naquele mundo. O pior, é que ele não reclamava, ficava só calado, com aquele olhar triste...

Era agonizante olhar para ele assim, por isso eu, Sirius, James, Lizzie e a Sra. Lupin estávamos organizando uma festa surpresa pra quando ele voltasse. A festa seria hoje, por isso nós não tivemos tempo de visitá-lo ontem. A Sra. Lupin disse que ele estava triste quando ela saiu do quarto.

Eu e Lizzie ficamos encarregadas de distraí-lo o máximo de tempo possível no hospital por que muita coisa ainda não estava pronta. Se não desse jeito, levaríamos Remus pra casa de James, com a desculpa da mãe dele estar fazendo uma faxina geral na casa para poder recebê-lo, sem nenhum risco.

Lizzie e eu chegamos no hospital e fomos direto para o quarto 15, onde Remus estava. Entramos rindo no local. Parei de chofre. A cama estava vazia.

-Céus! Chegamos tarde! Remus já foi!

-Calma, ele pode só ter ido ao banheiro ou algo do tipo Lily.

Uma enfermeira chegou pra trocar algumas coisas no quarto.

-Onde está o paciente deste quarto?- Lizzie perguntou a mulher.

-Como?

-O paciente que estava neste quarto. – Perguntei já me irritando.

-Ah... Já foi... Hoje pela manhã.

-Droga Lizzie! Chegamos tarde, ele já deve ter ido pra casa! – Falei quase xingando.

-Não senhorita. Quando eu digo já foi... – Ela assumiu um olhar triste.- É por que ele partiu... Não está mais aqui...

-O que? –Lizzie fazia uma careta, não entendia.

-Desculpe falar assim, mas ele... morreu. –A mulher começou a fazer a cama.

Eu não senti minhas pernas, Lizzie tinha as mãos na boca ela olhou pra mim desesperada. A última coisa que vi foi Lizzie chorando.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Senti um cheiro forte. Abri os olhos devagar. Distingui os vultos da enfermeira que segurava um pano perto do meu rosto e de Lizzie. Já enxergava melhor e pude ver Lizzie sorrindo.

Olhei para o lado. Era Remus, ele também ria.

-Remus!- Pulei e me abracei a ele.

-Lily! – Falou.

-Eu pensei que... Você tinha... Ai Remus...

-Morrido, pode falar Lily. – Ele riu.

-È que...

-Houve um mal entendido. Como vocês não vieram ontem, não ficaram sabendo. Eu tinha trocado de quarto. Quem ficou com o meu era um senhor já bem velho.

-Que bom! Não, quero falar que bom que não era você, e que pena que ele morreu e... Ah Remus! – O abracei de novo. - Fiquei com tanto medo.

-Bem, vamos deixar de lamentações Lily, eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível. – Ele falou tentando se soltar das minhas mãos. Parecia que tinha voltado a ser o mesmo com a notícia que ia sair do hospital.

-Remus você vai ficar na casa de James por enquanto é que sua mãe ta...

-Ela já me contou. – Ele indicou uma pessoa atrás dele. Vamos logo? – Podia ver nos olhos dele que ele queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, não o culpo, eu também iria querer. Esses dias foram muito difíceis pra Remus, por mais que ele se mostrasse forte, dava pra perceber como ele estava ferido por dentro.

O deixamos na mansão Potter, logo depois ajudamos em alguns preparativos, de lá saímos para ir ao cabeleireiro. Lizzie ia só fazer as unhas e eu queria aparar as pontas. Afinal a gente não é de ferro e precisa de um trato às vezes. E depois daquele susto, eu bem que merecia.

Já no cabeleireiro, havia uma fila pequena, que logo se dissipou. Lizzie já estava voltando com as unhas prontas, ela tinha pintado de vermelho, era a primeira vez que ela tinha pintado dessa cor e estava estranhando.

-Uau! Você ficou poderosa Lizzie! - Eu olhei para as unhas dela.

-Obrigada, eu sei. E agora eu quero ver você querida Lily, vamos mudar este visual?

-Eu só vou aparar as pontas Lizzie.

-Lily! – Ela falou emburrada.

Veio um cabeleireiro, digamos, purpurina para cortar meu cabelo.

-Oi! Mas que lindas! – Ele falou com uma voz fina. – Quem vai cortar?

-E-eu. – Estava tentada pra apontar pra Lizzie, aquele cara me deu medo.

-Hum! Vamos mudar esse visual, né querida? Ressaltar esse seus olhos lindos! - Ele levantou meu queixo. –Você vai ficar mais linda do que já é, só alguns toques do Sr. Jingle aqui e você ficará estonteante.

-Não, não, só quero cortar as pontas.

-Ah... que pena. Então vamos nos sentar. Ali. – Ele apontou uma cadeira. Juro que eu o vi piscando pra Lizzie. Alguma coisa ele ia aprontar. O pior é que ele não me deixou ficar olhando pro espelho, fiquei virada de costas. Relutante eu o deixei começar a cortar. Fechei os olhos. O que aquele ser ia fazer com meu cabelo? Tanto tempo pra crescer...

30 minutos depois.

-Prontíssima! - Ele falou com um brilho nos olhos.

-Lily... – Lizzie estava com os olhos arregalados. Ela não conseguia completar a frase. – Seu cabelo...

-Oh não! Ficou horrível! Não quero nem ver! – Tapei meus olhos com as mãos. Alguém girou a cadeira bruscamente de frente para o espelho. Respirei fundo me olhei no espelho.

Se meu queixo tivesse caído 3 metros era pouco.

O que ele tinha feito? Meu cabelo que antes era longo e todo certinho, agora estava totalmente desfiado e com uma franja também desfiada, não sei explicar. O que eles tinham feito? Eu já ia chorar, quando olhei de novo. Parei. Olhei. Aproximei-me um pouco mais do espelho. Voltei-me séria pra Lizzie e o Sr. Purpurina.

O cabeleireiro olhou desconfiado pra minha expressão séria.

-Gostou honey?

Demorei um pouco pra responder.

-A-M-E-I!!! – Falei num gritinho. Olhei pro espelho de novo. Eu tava me sentindo a poderosa. Uau! Ficou demais! Não parecia a Lily Evans de antes. O repicado do cabelo caia perfeitamente com a cor ruiva e ressaltava meus olhos verdes-esmeralda.

Paguei com gosto pelo penteado. Lizzie a toda hora olhava com um sorrisinho pro meu cabelo.

-Lily, você ta podendo, menina.

Arrumamos-nos lá na casa de Lizzie, eu ia com ela pra festa. Não seria uma festa arrumada, era bem informal, mas com a novidade que Frank estaria lá, eu e Lizzie caprichamos só um pouquinho mais, só um pouquinho.

Entramos no carro, a mãe dela que estava dirigindo. Elisabeth sorriu amarelo pra mim. Logo, eu saberia por que...

A Sra. Knightley era digamos, barbeira no trânsito. De tempos em tempos ela dava uma freada brusca. Ou as pessoas ficavam buzinando e ela se assustava, o pior foi pra estacionar o carro, o que passou séculos. Olhei com raiva pra Lizzie.

Sirius estava no portão de vigilante. Lizzie desceu primeiro do carro, eu tinha me atrapalhado com o cinto, mas podia escutar o que eles estavam falando.

"Uau, unhas vermelhas Elisabeth?" - Ele beijou a mão dela.

"Você ainda não viu nada Sirius."- Ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

"Por quê?" - Ele falou com um tom de malicia na voz.

"Olhe".- Ela indicou a porta do carro, no momento em que eu saía.

Sabe aquelas cenas de Hollywood em que as atrizes saem do carro para entrar no tapete vermelho. Bem eu me senti mais ou menos assim. Em poucos segundos vi o queixo de Sirius caindo e os olhos se arregalando. Eu nunca mais duvidaria do poder de uma tesoura.

-Li-Lily? – Ele gaguejou.

-Oi Sirius. – Dei um beijo na bochecha dele. – Gostou? – Balancei um pouco os cabelos. Sim, é claro que eu estava me amostrando.

-Só digo uma coisa Lily, se eu não fosse apaixonado pela Lizzie... – Lizzie deu uma tapa no ombro dele, que riu, depois segurou minha mão e beijou. – Vamos? – Ele estendeu um braço pra cada uma de nós.

-Claro. – Prendi meu braço ao dele, Lizzie fez o mesmo.

-Mas que honra hein? – Ele falou com o peito estufado. – Eu aqui acompanhado das garotas mais lindas dessa cidade...

-Privilégio pra poucos Black, aproveite. – Lizzie comentou.

-Saberei aproveitar Knightley.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Havia mais gente na festa que eu esperava. Dentre os convidados, além de eu, Lizzie, Sirius e James, estavam o avô de Remus, que já era meio doidinho e não falava coisa com coisa, dois primos distantes - vale ressaltar que um deles, era até bonito, o outro era o avesso do irmão - uma prima, duas amigas da mãe dele, uma tia, a babá que cuidara dele desde os dois anos de idade que tinha casado com um europeu rico e estava mais brilhante do que o Sr. Purpurina e a mãe dele é claro. Ah, não podia me esquecer também... Alice e Frank.

A decoração estava bem engraçada. Parecia até aquelas festas de pirralhos. Eu e Lizzie não falamos nada, a Sra. Lupin tinha se esforçado tanto!

Sirius, Alice, Frank, Lizzie e eu ficamos conversando esperando que James chegasse com Remus. Logo se juntaram a nós os primos de Remus. Jimmy, o mais bonito (cabelo cacheado, loiro de olhos castanhos), Robert, o outro e Claire. Pude ver Lizzie cutucando Sirius que a toda hora olhava para Claire. Isso ainda daria em namoro, que a tampinha não me escute!

-Sirius... Você não devia estar vigiando pra ver se Remus não esta chegando? – Parei de repente.

-Devia... - Sirius se levantou de repente e foi lá pra fora. Parecia que tinha sido mágica, no mesmo instante ele voltou correndo avisando que o carro tava chegando.

Ficamos em silêncio e escondidos. Remus entrou com um livro na mão e mal tinha olhado pra sala. James revirou os olhos. Saímos cantando "Remus é um bom companheiro...", o menino tomou um susto tão grande que caiu no sofá.

Terminamos de cantar e ficamos rindo da cara de Remus, depois ele começou a rir também.

Foi tudo bem legal, parecia que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, e que aquela doença maldita não estava ali. James e Remus também ficaram impressionados com minha mudança.

-Lily, você está muito diferente. –Remus comentou.

-Pra melhor? –Perguntei.

-É claro. –Dessa vez era James. Ele estava me olhando de um jeito estranho. Será que eu estava tão diferente assim? Remus sorriu e saiu de perto de nós.

-Que bom. – Falei.

-Não é sério! Você está linda mesmo! –Ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

-Hey! Não James! Não! – Sabia o que ele ia fazer.

-Desculpa Lily! Eu não resisto! - Ele fez um cafuné no meu cabelo.

-Droga James!-Eu consegui me afastar. Coloquei meu cabelo no lugar.

-Desculpa Lil! É mais forte do que eu! É como se alguma coisa me apodera-se e, e...-Ele olhou pra mão, depois pra mim e sorriu sarcástico.

-Nãããooo! Cosquinha não!!- Eu saí correndo dali e ele atrás de mim. Esse menino não batia bem da cabeça!

Depois que consegui me livrar de James (tranquei ele no armário). Fui roubar doces da mesa. Fazer o que? Eu ainda tenho instintos infantis. Durante minha investida na mesa de doces, mais especificamente no último brigadeiro da bandeja, minha mão encontrou outra.

-Ops. – Olhei pro dono da mão, Frank. Por que logo ele?

-É... pode ficar... – Ele olhou de esguelha pro brigadeiro.

-Obrigada! - Sorrateiramente peguei o ultimo. Ah! Eu era Lily Evans e não era de ficar com queijo, coloquei logo na boca, mesmo vendo a cara de Frank.

-Hum... Lily...

-Sim? – Eu estava procurando se nenhum brigadeiro tinha escapado das minhas vistas.

-Não conte pra Alice que vou te falar isso, ela pode ficar com ciúmes...

-O que? – Oba! Fofoca!

-Você está linda. - Ele falou rápido.

-Ahn?

-Você está linda.

-Ah... - Fiquei vermelha. – Obrigada.

Bem eu não preciso nem falar que eu fiquei saltitante, não é? Vi James (Remus, o traidor, tinha soltado ele do armário) de longe olhando esquisito para Frank.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Segunda feira de manhã.

Adivinhem qual era a primeira aula? Han han? Biologia! Tio Richard tocando o terror! Tudo bem, que desde aquele dia fatídico eu estava prestando mais atenção às aulas. Mas ainda assim aquilo era um sacooo!

Mais uma vez, enquanto eu ia andando pela calçada, eu pensava: "Lily igual a essa só daqui a uma semana!".

Estava calor, prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

Lá estavam as grades do colégio. Mais uma vez, pude ver eles lá, e agora Remus tinha voltado. Ele tinha insistido na volta ao colégio, mesmo com muitas recomendações contrárias dos médicos, ele falava que aquela doença não ia mudar a vida dele completamente. Sorri. Estávamos completos de novo. Não havia praticamente ninguém do lado de fora a não ser eles.

Lizzie olhava emburrado pra mim.

-Bom dia Elisabeth!

-Com licença. – Ela foi por trás de mim e puxou meu prendedor e depois o torou. Eu arregalei os olhos.

-Sua vaca! O que você fez?

-Você vai me agradecer.

-E aí como está se sentindo de volta Remus? – Tentei desconversar.

-Livre. – Ele sorriu.

O toque da escola se fez ouvir. E nós entramos no prédio. Eu estava arquitetando uma morte devagar e dolorosa pra Lizzie. Talvez se eu fosse arrancando cada pedaço do corpo dela aos poucos fosse uma boa idéia! Talvez se eu furasse os olhos dela e dep...

De repente quando eu entro na sala, as pessoas se calam e olham pra mim. Não tive dúvidas virei de costas e já ia saindo, quando alguém me puxou de volta pela manga. Assassinato ainda é crime? É? Ah! Droga! Que sorte a de Lizzie!

Tudo bem que eu estava gostando até ontem, mas hoje parecia que eu era um bicho raro. Vi Mckinnon cochichando com alguém.

Os quatro riam da minha cara vermelha. Salva pelo gongo. Tio Richard chegou. Sentamos no meio da sala.

Intervalo.

Estava sentada guardando uma mesa da cantina pra nós. Simplesmente me apareceram umas figuras que eu nunca tinha visto mais gordas e vieram me cumprimentar.

-Oi Lily. – Um garoto do segundo ano. Acho que o nome dele era Mattew. – Gostei do visual. – Ele piscou e saiu. – Senti minha boca abrir um pouco. Desde quando ele me chamava pelo primeiro nome?

Ainda vieram mais uns dois, e tinham uns pirralhos da oitava rondando. Céus! Eu estava me sentindo um bicho enjaulado. Ainda bem que Sirius e James chegaram e colocaram os pra correr.

-Esses garotos não têm mais amor à vida não? - James comentou irritado. Ele ficava tão bonitinho irritado.

-Se alguém mais mexer com você Lily, pode falar que... – Sirius fez um gesto parecido com socar.

-Hey, vocês dois, eu sei me defender sozinha okay? – Falei mesmo que internamente eu agradecesse a eles.

Remus e Lizzie chegaram e se sentaram conosco.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Depois da aula, eu fui pegar umas roupas que tinha esquecido na casa de Lizzie e aproveitei pra filar o rango. Mamãe não ia almoçar em casa hoje.

Logo que estávamos indo embora, o pai de Lizzie pediu pra conversar com ela no escritório, fiquei na sala esperando.

De repente pude escutar os gritos da minha amiga.

_"Não posso acreditar, no que vocês estão pra fazer!" - _Lizzie berrava.

_"Entenda Elisabeth, seu pai..."_ – Era a mãe.

_"Eu não quero entender! Da última vez que tive que entender vocês eu vim pra cá, larguei meus colegas, e agora quando encontro meus amigos de verdade, vocês querem me mandar de volta pra lá? Não mesmo!"_ – Berrou.

_"Fale baixo com sua mãe!"_ – Era o pai.

_"Pra mim chega! Eu falo com vocês depois, vou sair um pouco...". _

Ela saiu do escritório, enxugando o rosto.

-Vamos logo Lily. – Ela me puxou pelo braço.

-O que foi? - Perguntei quando já estávamos lá fora.

-Meus pais.

-O que?

-Vão me mandar de volta pra Inglaterra pra ficar com minha tia.

-O QUE? - Eu parei de repente.

-Mas eu não vou, nem que eu fuja. – Ela falou decidida. Fomos andando caladas. Aos poucos Lizzie ia voltando ao normal e já começava a fazer piadinhas sarcásticas de tudo.

E se Lizzie fosse embora? O que seria de mim? Eu tinha os meninos, mas Lizzie era minha amiga, sabe, aquela pra quem você conta confidências... Será que era aquele momento, o qual eu temia, estava chegando? Não gosto de pensar em me separar dos meus amigos. Ah, eu não quero pensar nisso ou vou começar a chorar, ultimamente estou muito emocionada e choro por tudo. Preferi me apegar a esperança que os pais dela iam mudar de opinião.

Encontramos James saindo de um supermercado, carregado de sacolas.

-James?

-Meninas! – Ele pareceu assustado. Eu e Lizzie nos entreolhamos desconfiadas.

-Pra onde vai com tudo isso? – Lizzie meteu a mão dentro de uma sacola. – Pipoca? Doces? Onde vai ser a festa?

-Que festa? Você ta louca? Quem te disse isso? – É James não era um bom mentiroso.

-Você não me engana James. Conte tudo agora. – Ela falou.

-Okay, Sirius e Remus vão me matar, mas quem pode com você Lizzie? –Ele olhou estreito pra ela. – Eu e os meninos estamos fazendo uma reunião lá em casa.

-E NÃO nos chamaram? – Eu falei alto.

-Bem, era uma reunião só pra... homens. - Ele falou de cabeça baixa.

-Como vocês são machistas! – Falei indignada.

-Mas Lily, eu sei que vocês são nossas amigas, mas a gente também precisa de um tempo pra conversar... Conversa de homem. Não dá pra conversar com vocês ali...

Eu e Lizzie nos entreolhamos estupefatas.

-Que absurdo! Pois a reunião de vocês já era! Fica pra outro dia! Vamos Lizzie?

-Claro.

-Ai ai... - James bufou.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sirius e Remus se espantaram ao nos ver. Os três meninos ficaram emburrados, mas logo já tinham voltado ao humor normal. Eu sei que eles queriam conversar sobre assunto de... Homens, e se Lizzie não estivesse passando por aquilo, eu não impediria que ela acontecesse.

Rimos bastante aquela tarde.

Na hora em que estávamos jogando baralho, aconteceu algo inesperado. De repente passaram por cima das cartas um gato correndo, logo depois Wolf o rusky siberiano de James. Entreolhamos-nos e James gritou:

-PEGA!

Saímos correndo, James conseguiu prender o cachorro, mas o gato sumiu pela casa. Fomos procurá-lo.

Eu e Lizzie ficamos com o andar de cima pra procurar. Entramos no quarto de Sirius. Era uma bagunça total. Se o gato estivesse ali seria difícil encontrar, ou fácil, pois poderíamos pisar nele. Escutei uma risadinha baixinha de alguém do meu lado.

Lizzie tinha encontrado uma foto antiga dentro de um livro. Eram ela e Sirius pequenos.

-Olha, foi no dia da festa...

Os dois estavam praticamente sendo obrigados posar pra aquela foto e faziam careta. Virei a foto. Tinha escrito com o garrancho de Sirius. _"Eu e Lizzie". _

Escutamos um grito lá de baixo. Olhei para os jardins pela janela. Remus tinha caído na piscina.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eu e Lizzie descemos as escadas pulando os degraus.

-O que houve? – Eu perguntei.

-Achamos o gato. – Remus todo ensopado colocou um bichano igualmente molhado pra fora da piscina.

-Vamos Remus saia logo daí. - Eu mandei já meio desesperada.

-Eu queria ficar só um pouquinho. – Ele mergulhou de volta. Chegaram Sirius e James.

-Remus! – Eu estava parecendo a mãe dele.

-O que foi? - James pegou o gato colocou pra fora.

-Entrem! – Remus voltou do mergulho. – A água está ótima.

-Remus sai daí.

-Calma Lily, se eu ficar dez minutinhos não vai fazer diferença. E também, eu nunca mais fui à praia, ao menos a piscina eu posso. – Ele jogou água em mim.

-Ah seu desgraçado! –Eu pulei na piscina de roupa e tudo. Remus mergulhou fugindo. Debaixo d'água vi outras duas pessoas mergulhando.

Só ficara Lizzie de fora.Voltei pra superfície pra respirar.

-Lizzie! Vem cá! – Ela se aproximou.

-Eu não quero, ta frio.

-Okay. – Fingi que tinha aceitado, mas logo a puxei pra dentro.

-Lily eu te mato! –Ela nadou até mim pra me bater.

-PARA TUDO! - Todos congelaram. Sirius que estava afundando a cabeça de James, Lizzie que estava quase me socando, Remus que ia dar mais um mergulho. –A gente só vai ficar aqui durante dez minutos entenderam? Depois o senhor Remus vai direto pro banho! – Remus fez biquinho.

-Certo... Mamãe! – Corri, ou melhor, nadei, pra bater em Remus, mas fui pega no meio do caminho por uma enlouquecida tampinha.

Aquele dia foi muito engraçado.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Remus estava no banho, eu tive que puxá-lo pela orelha que nem uma criança pra que fosse pro banheiro. No caminho da escada, senti alguém me puxando e tapando minha boca. Era James. Ele pegou um espelho e me puxou pra trás da parede. Localizamos a sala com o espelho. Sirius e Lizzie estavam lá, calados.

Lizzie começou a espirrar. Sirius ficou preocupado.

_"Sirius..."_ Ela espirrou. _"Eu vou voltar pra Inglaterra."_

_"O que?". _

_"Isso que você escutou"._ – Ela espirrou de novo. _–"Vou voltar no final de junho." _

_"Lizzie, você está bem?". _

_"To ótima"._ - Atchin.

_"É melhor você trocar a roupa, ou vai ficar gripada". _– Ele se aproximou dela. _"Eu te empresto umas. Vão ficar enormes, mas...". _

_"Não precisa"_ – Lizzie começou a ter um ataque de espirros. Eu quis descer pra ajudar, mas James impediu.

-Não! Eu já coloquei umas toalhas lá embaixo. – James me falou.

-O que esta acontecendo? - Falávamos sussurrando. James ainda estava de frente pra mim.

Sirius pegou uma toalha amarela e a envolveu, os espirros pararam um pouco. Não sei em que momento aquilo aconteceu, mas quando pisquei os dois estavam se beijando. Olhei pra James, que sorriu pra mim. Eu sorri também. Olhando eles pelo espelho, percebi que eram feitos um para o outro. Lizzie segurou os cabelos molhados dele. Ah, mas eu ia tirar muita onda dela! A se ia! Mas ai ela o empurrou de repente. Ai, eu mato essa tampinha cabeça dura!

_"Por que fez isso?". _

_"Não sei, foi de repente..."_ - Duvido que o Sirius esteja mesmo querendo pedir desculpas.

_"Olha Sirius, eu espero que isso não aconteça de novo". _

_"Desculpa Lizzie." _

_"Melhor assim Sirius, não daria certo...". _

_"Eu to pedindo desculpas por que eu não vou obedecer você Lizzie"._ – Céus! O Sirius era um galã nato. Ele segurou Lizzie e a beijou de novo. Por uns momentos ela correspondeu, mas logo o empurrou de novo e subiu as escadas correndo.

Eu e James tivemos pouco tempo pra nos esconder e acabamos dentro do armário do corredor.

Estava abafado e apertado lá dentro.

-Será que eles já foram? - Perguntei olhando pela fresta.

-Não sei...

-Acho que sim... James? – Ele sorria meio bobo.

-Desculpe! É que seu perfume é bom... - Ele falou rindo, eu dei umas tapas de brincadeira nele. Mas de repente o clima pesou. Eu e James ficamos calados, um olhando pro outro. Não sei o que estava dando em mim. Senti uma vontade louca de beijá-lo. Ficamos muito perto. Perto demais. Não! Lily, você e James são a-m-i-g-o-s! Balancei minha cabeça, James pareceu também voltar ao normal e acabamos caindo pra fora do armário. Levantei-me rápido.

-Vamos, antes que um deles nos veja aqui. –Falei, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela estava sentada ao lado do sofá. Olhava para o telefone e depois pro papel amassado e velho que tinha nas mãos. Estava indecisa se devia fazer aquilo. Fazia tanto tempo. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Discou o número. Será que ainda era o mesmo? Estava chamando...

_-Alô?_-Uma voz forte falou do outro lado.

-Oi...- Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar.

_-Quem é?Alô?-_Ela ainda pensou em desligar o telefone._ –Quem está... –_O homem parou de falar._ –Lucy? É você? _

-Adam...

_-Lucy, a quanto tempo, da última vez que você ligou... _

-Muita coisa aconteceu desde a ultima vez que te liguei.

_-Como ele esta? Já deve estar um homem agora. Eu tenho saudades,me arrependo pelo que fiz. – _O homem fez uma pausa, mas não obteve resposta._ – Por que você ligou? _

-Não sei como lhe falar.

_-Como está Remus?- _Ele perguntou rápido.

-Ele está doente Adam. Muito doente. –A mulher falou se segurando pra não chorar.

_-O que ele têm? - _Havia urgência na voz dele.

-Câncer.

_-... _–Não houve resposta.

-Adam?

_-Desculpe Lucy. _– O homem estava com a voz embargada_. – Acho que essa situação não vai durar por mais tempo, eu vou pra... _

A porta da casa se abriu.

-Mãe? Ta falando com quem?- Era Remus.

-Não, é engano, aqui não é do hospital. – Ela falou de repente.

_-Ahn?Ele está ai? _– O homem perguntou.

-... –Ela desligou o telefone.

n/a: Como vocês podem ver, nesse capítulo houve uma grande passagem de tempo. Um mês! É pra apressar mais as coisas. Vejam, eu não vou me aprofundar muito nesse tema de quimioterapia e tal, por que eu tenho medo de me contradizer depois. E se eu errar em alguma coisa por favor me perdoem!

Bem, eu não tenho muito tempo agora, meu avô ta no hospital, só to postando. Espero que gostem do capitulo. Tirinha está la no meu profile.

Prévia:

_"-Por que? Impossível? Acha que eu não tenho coragem? – Ele deu um passo pra frente, sorrindo malicioso. _

_-Não é isso... - Eu dei um pra trás. A cada passo que ele andava pra frente eu andava um pra trás. _

_-Não duvide de um Potter, Evans. – Ele falou e encostou a testa dele na minha." _

Lilys Riddle


	7. Chapter 6

Música Recomendada: Eu não tenho nenhuma boa em mente pra esse capítulo!! Mas eu peguei a primeira que tinha aqui, e ficou até legalzinho (O.o). _I see you, you see me_ por _The magic numbers_. Pelo menos é boa...

Uma semana se passou, e a quimioterapia continuava. Uma batalha estava se travando dentro do corpo de Remus. Ele estava com o humor meio pra baixo nesses dias. Ele parecia mais triste. Eu e os outros fazíamos de tudo, mas parecia que ele não queria ajuda. Tinha medo que ele se entregasse.

Estávamos voltando a pé do colégio, Remus não estava a fim de dirigir naquele dia, disse que queria passear um pouco. Passamos em frente ao cabeleireiro vi o Sr. Purpurina acenar pra mim. Sorri.

Remus estava pensativo e com as mãos no bolso. Pra cobrir a careca, ele estava com um boné do time de beisebol do colégio. Sirius e James discutiam sobre quais seriam as novas táticas. Lizzie também parecia estar em outro mundo, os pais dela ainda não tinham mudado de opinião. Se nada mudasse, no fim deste semestre ela estaria embarcando, mais uma vez eu tentei mudar os meus pensamentos. Não conseguia encarar aquela possibilidade. Ela e Sirius estavam brigados, mantinham as aparências por causa de Moony, mas mal se falavam ou olhavam.

Chegamos na casa de Remus, eu entrei com ele, pois fiquei de ensinar um assunto que ele não estava entendendo. Os outros três continuaram, Lizzie chutava uma pedrinha do chão.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Logo que entramos na sala, pude notar algo de diferente. A Sra. Lupin, sentada num banquinho de madeira, estava acompanhada. Cheguei em má hora.

-Mãe? – Remus perguntou olhando pro homem.

O homem se levantou e virou-se pra nós. Levei um susto. Cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, óculos de grau, um rosto sério, a semelhança era inegável.

-P-pai? – Remus gaguejou de olhos arregalados. O homem sorriu ligeiramente. – É você? – O homem fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele era a cópia de Remus. – Pai... – A voz de Remus era um sussurro.

Eu não entendia mais nada. O pai de Remus não tinha sumido? Pensava que ninguém mais sabia dele. Eu estava no local errado, na hora errada, no acontecimento errado. Aquele era um momento só daquela família, eu não devia estar lá. Senti-me uma intrusa. Algo fora do contexto.

Escutei alguém saindo correndo e depois a porta batendo. Logo escutei o carro dando partida.

-D-desculpe Sra. Lupin, m-mas...

-Vai atrás dele Lily, por favor. – Ela pediu. O homem tinha ficado triste. Não pensei duas vezes e corri atrás de Remus.

Onde ele teria ido? No meio do caminho encontrei James, Lizzie e Sirius. Contei o que tinha acontecido ao terminar James estava de olhos arregalados, Lizzie com a boca escancarada e Sirius com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-O que vocês estão esperando? Vamos procurá-lo! – Eu berrei. Os três finalmente começaram a se mexer e fomos procurá-lo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mudo totalmente meu conceito sobre Newport. Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil achar alguém aqui. É como procurar agulha num palheiro. Principalmente quando a pessoa em questão está querendo ficar sozinha e está motorizada e você a pé.

Procuramos por todos os lugares possíveis! Já estava ficando de noite, todos nós estávamos preocupados. Remus não podia ficar no sereno, ou ficaria doente, isso não era bom.

A mãe dele já também estava preocupada, muito mais do que nós, e pude ver na expressão do Sr. Lupin, ainda não sei o primeiro nome dele, que estava se sentindo culpado.

Desistimos de procurar. Fui pra casa me sentindo fracassada, será que eu não conseguia nem ao menos achar meu amigo?

Tomei um banho gostoso e deixei-me cair na cama. Estava cansada e quase cochilando, não conseguia pensar em outro lugar onde Remus estaria...

Olhei para a janela, as estrelas estavam bem nítidas... Fiquei lembrando dos nossos tempos de criança. Era uma época boa, pena que não podemos viver do passado pra sempre. Tudo era perfeito.

Mas eu sabia que meus amigos tinham defeitos, e muitos. Lizzie é meio superficial às vezes, e também gosta de se vangloriar bastante, sempre quer se dar bem em tudo. Sirius, de vez em quando incomoda com seu super ego e com sua galinhagens. James era muito orgulhoso, e quase nunca admitia quando estava errado, pra ele pedir desculpas era um sacrifício. Remus era muito fechado e cabeça dura. Eu? Eu não sei... É difícil apontar os próprios defeitos... Pior ainda é admiti-los.

Olhei para as estrelas, uma delas brilhava um pouco mais. Era a Estrela Polar. Eu li em algum canto que os antigos navegadores usavam essa estrela para calcular a latitude quando estavam em alto mar... Mar!

É isso! Remus estava na praia! Como não pensamos nisso antes? Bando de antas! Remus sempre amou o mar, desde pequeno! Ah... Ele nunca mais foi à praia, por causa da doença. Devia ser duro pra ele não surfar mais, ele amava aquele esporte.

Tenho certeza ele está lá.

Levantei de um pulo, coloquei um casaco e desci as escadas correndo. Espera! Ele ia precisar de um casaco, deve estar frio! Voltei correndo e peguei um casaco.

-Lily, pra onde vai? – Minha mãe perguntou da cozinha.

-Eu volto mãe, só vou falar com Remus. – Respondi.

-Lily é perigoso a esta ho... - Fechei a porta antes de mamãe continuar. Usei a bicicleta pra chegar lá mais rápido.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pedalei o mais rápido que pude. O vento frio batia no meu rosto, fazendo o meu cabelo chicotear. De longe eu vi o mar. Estava na maré alta. Parei a bicicleta levantando poeira, encostei-a num canto.

Onde ele estaria? Olhei pros lados e vi uma pessoa sentada numa construção de madeira que tinha sido feita em cima do mar, o pier. Fui andando naquela direção. Era ele. Parei e olhei um pouco, ele não tinha percebido minha presença.

Ele se levantou e agora estava bem na beira do pier, as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o céu com um ar triste e pensativo.

-Trouxe pra você. - Estendi o casaco pra ele.

-Lily? - Ele se assustou.

-Pega, está frio.

-Obrigado. – Ele pegou o casaco e vestiu. Ele se sentou, o acompanhei no movimento. Fiquei em silêncio balançando minhas pernas estendidas no ar. O mar estava agitado. Ficamos calados por um tempo, mas eu resolvi falar.

-Remus/Lily... – Tínhamos resolvido falar ao mesmo tempo.

Rimos um do outro e voltamos a ficar calados.

-Eu... - Falamos ao mesmo tempo de novo. A situação estava ficando engraçada.

-Fala você primeiro. - Novamente falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Para de me imitar! – Novamente.

-Eu falo então! - Novamente.

Rimos de nós mesmos por um bom tempo.

-Agora eu falo! - Eu me adiantei. Há há consegui.

-Finalmente.

-Esqueci...

-O que?

-O que eu ia falar.

-Aff... – Ele bufou.

Ficamos calados de novo. Que constrangedor!

-Sabe Moony, aconteceu tanta coisa ultimamente.

-É.

-Por que você saiu correndo?

-Não sei. Acho que queria ficar sozinho por um tempo.

-Pensei que você esperasse por esse momento.

-Eu também. Sabe... Eu sempre me perguntei onde estava meu pai. Imaginava aquele cara de todas as maneiras possíveis. Às vezes eu pensava que ele era um super-herói, às vezes que era rico e milionário, que voltaria pra nossa família, ou até que fosse um mendigo, mas, mas...

-Mas?

-Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse parecido comigo. Eu esperei tanto por esse dia e agora sinto nojo dele ou de mim, por sermos parecidos...

-Não entendo.

-Também não, só sinto isso.

Fiquei calada, só olhando as ondas do mar indo e voltando, um eterno indeciso.

-A vida é tão engraçada, não acha Lily?

-Às vezes, por quê?

-Aquele cara que estava sentado lá na minha sala, é o pai que eu sempre esperei... Pra jogar beisebol nos domingos, pra falar de mulheres, pra me dar broncas... Sabe qual foi meu desejo de aniversário?

-Imagino.

-Pedi pra conhecer meu pai, pra que ele estivesse do meu lado, ao menos um dia, só um dia. E agora ele me aparece, logo agora, que eu vou morrer e talvez nem um dia eu tenha...

-Remus, você tinha prometido que não ia falar de morte.

-Escutando atrás das portas Lil? – Ele perguntou abismado.

-Casualidades... – Sorri amarelo.

-Eu sei que prometi, mas não consigo afastar isso da cabeça.

-Moony, não seja duro consigo mesmo, todos nós vamos morrer um dia, pra que ficar se reprimindo? Aproveita toda sua vida cara, se só te resta um ano, aproveita ele e se só te resta um dia, faça essas vinte quatro horas serem eternas... A vida não nos espera sabe?

Ele ficou pensando, olhou pro mar. O nosso silêncio só não era total por causa do barulho das ondas. Era um som tão sereno e acalmava até a pessoa mais triste.

Ele olhou pra mim. Remus é o irmão que nunca tive. Acho que é por isso, que sou eu dentre os nossos amigos que mais sinto pela doença dele. Não sei explicar, só sei que não é a mesma coisa que sinto por James ou Sirius. Não havia mais tristeza nos olhos dele. Comecei a rir. Joguei meu corpo pra trás e me deitei, ele fez o mesmo.

As estrelas estavam tão lindas... O céu estava tão perfeito.

-Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

-Olhei pro céu.

-Ahn?

-Não sei dizer. Olhei pro céu e lembrei que você gostava do mar. Você sente saudades de surfar?

-Muita. – Ele falou pensativo.

Silêncio. Não sei por que tínhamos a necessidade de ficar em silêncio...

-Remus! Já é muito tarde! Todos estão preocupados! - Levantei apressada o puxando. – Você não pode ficar aqui no sereno.

-Lily, não conte pra ninguém dessa nossa conversa.

-Nosso segredo.

-Nosso segredo. – Ele confirmou. - Como você veio?

-Vim de bicicleta, vou pegar.

-Esqueceu agora que eu sou um cara motorizado?

-Certo, vou pegar minha bicicleta, pra colocar na mala.

-To te esperando. – Ele apontou onde o carro estava.

Fui até o local em que havia deixado a bicicleta. Agora que eu pensei como eu tinha sido doida de vir de bicicleta sozinha até aqui. Nenhum local do mundo é seguro a noite. Não sei por que esse pensamento veio na minha cabeça. Escutei um galho estralando atrás de mim. Já ia gritar quando senti alguém tapar minha boca.

-Calma Lil! –Era Remus. Olhei severa pra ele.

-Eu quase tive um ataque agora. – Ele se segurou pra não rir.

-Vamos... Isso aqui, a essa hora, não é muito seguro. – Ele falou risonho.

Chegamos à casa de Remus, ele entrou em casa, eu o segui, mas fiquei olhando pela porta. A mãe de Remus correu e o abraçou apertado. O Sr. Lupin se levantou. Remus parou olhando pra ele, que se encararam por um tempo. De repente, Moony abraçou o pai, um abraço guardado por longos anos...

Fechei a porta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mais um dia de aula. Primeira aula de geografia, com a professora Marie. Já disse que ela era uma espécie de carrasco, uma carranca na forma de gente? Se não disse digo agora. Ela não sabia dar aula direito, era horrível! Dava mais lucro aprender sozinha. E a partir de hoje eu passei a odiar mais aquela mulher.

A aula tinha começado. Lizzie estava atrás de mim, Remus do lado, Sirius e James lá no final, fazendo baderna.

Ela já tinha começado a aula há alguns minutos, e bem, como boa vagabunda que eu sou estava desenhando uma caricatura dela na ultima página do meu caderno, reservada especialmente para isso. Discretamente mostrei pra Remus, que reprimiu um risinho.

Do nada a mulher parou e ficou olhando na minha direção. Eu congelei. Será que ela viu o que eu estava desenhando? Fechei o caderno com cuidado e discretamente. A mulher continuou olhando, mas aí eu percebi que não era comigo, era com alguém do meu lado.

-Sr. Lupin, você poderia ter tirar esse boné? - Acho que quebrei o pescoço, virei com tanta força pra Remus, que devo ter machucado. Desde que voltara, Remus estava usando aquele boné, nenhum professor tinha reclamado, por que agora aquela mulher veio reclamar?

-Qual o problema dele ficar com o boné Marie? - Usei o primeiro nome pra provocá-la.

-Mais respeito Srta. Evans. E está no regulamento do colégio que não é permitido o uso de chapéus na sala de aula.

Eu estava ficando com raiva, e meu rosto já ia ficando vermelho. Assustei-me quando vi Remus tirando o boné na maior tranqüilidade.

Pude escutar os murmúrios. Que raiva daquelas pessoas. Não sabiam guardar a surpresa delas pra elas mesmas? Não tinham a mínima educação. Lizzie, Sirius e James estavam espantados.

A professora ficou em choque e caiu sentada na cadeira.

-Satisfeita agora? - Eu perguntei com ironia me levantando.

-Eu não, não...

-Lily, menos. – Remus riu e me fez sentar de novo. Ele não estava ligando pra cara de espanto das pessoas. – Não vai continuar a aula professora?

Posso garantir que eu estava adorando ver aquela professora amarga gaguejar enquanto tentava dar aula.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Acabou a aula. As pessoas saíam da sala mais rápido que o habitual pareciam ter medo de alguma coisa. Remus colocou de novo o boné. Os outros três chegaram rápido do nosso lado.

-Tudo bem Moony? - Lizzie perguntou olhando pro boné.

-Por que não estaria?! – Ele riu.

–Remus, queria perguntar... Era seu pai mesmo? - James perguntou.

-Era.

-E ai cara? Por que não nos contou? – Sirius queria mais notícias.

-Não tive tempo. – Ele falou dando de ombros. Não sei, mas acho que ele estava mais confiante. Era por causa do pai. Tinha certeza. - Ah, sei lá. A gente conversou. Colocamos o papo em dia. Ele quer conhecer vocês.

-Que ótimo. E ele vai ficar por muito tempo? - Lizzie perguntou quando já estávamos no pátio.

-Ele só vai poder passar uma semana. Mamãe tinha um telefone dele pra emergências, mas nunca tinha me contado, ela ligou pra ele contando sobre o que estava acontecendo.

-Remus riu.

-Que bom, ou melhor, que pena, que bom por que ele voltou e que pena que ele só vai ficar uma semana – Lizzie tinha se atrapalhado.

-Depois ele volta pra Alemanha, onde ele está morando agora.

-Pessoas! - Eu exclamei de repente.

-O que é sua E.T.? - Sirius perguntou.

-Olha o que eu achei no meu caderno! – Eu peguei as fotos do dia do jogo.

Rimos muito olhando para aquelas fotos. Principalmente a que Sirius estava caindo. Lizzie estava segurando a mão dele nessa hora. Eles se entreolharam. Eu sabia que eles ainda estavam brigados.

-Não gostei muito dessa foto. O Black estragou. - Lizzie com uma voz chata.

-Há há, Knightley, se não fosse você naquela hora eu não teria escorregado.

-Não venha colocar a culpa de seus atos em mim Black! - Lizzie berrou.

-A culpa é sua sim Knightley! Se você não fosse tão medrosa! – Sirius também começou a berrar. Aquela conversa não era mais sobre a foto.

Remus não entendia nada, mas eu e James sabíamos do que eles estavam falando.

-A culpa é toda sua! Você não pensa nas conseqüências de suas ações e acaba ferindo as pessoas Black.

Eu, James e Remus olhávamos de Lizzie pra Sirius, e dele pra ela. Como numa partida de pingue-pongue.

-Por que você não assume logo o que sente Elisabeth? Enfrente seus pais! Fique aqui!

-Eu não posso entendeu? Não posso! – Ela colocou o dedo na cara dele.

-Eu enfrentei os meus, Elisabeth, você sabe como eles são e mesmo assim eu os enfrentei!

-Não fale do que você não sabe! - Lizzie estava começando a chorar. O carro do pai dela chegou e ela entrou correndo. Logo depois Sirius saiu pisando duro.

-Er, Moony, não contamos pra você, mas eles brigaram naquele dia da piscina... - Contamos a história inteira. – Lizzie vai voltar pra Inglaterra no final de junho, quando o ano letivo terminar.

-Er, Lily...-Ele comentou sem jeito. –Eu já sabia.

-Como? –James perguntou.

-Sabe, eu escutei a conversa dos dois também.- Ele falou roxo. –É que eu tinha voltado pra pegar uma toalha.

-Quer dizer então que você viu...-Eu perguntei, mais por vergonha. O que Remus devia ter pensado que eu e James estávamos fazendo no armário? Céus! Ele percebeu que eu estava vermelha e foi embora logo.

James começou a rir da minha cara.

-Você acha engraçado é?-Olhei com raiva pra ele.

-Sua cara foi ótima!-Ele sentou-se em uma das carteiras.

-O que você acha que ele deve estar pensando agora!-Coloquei as mãos na cintura.

-Basicamente que a gente estava se agarrando no armário.-Ele falou simples, colocando as mãos detrás da cabeça e balançou a cadeira um pouco pra trás.

-Haha! Muito engraçado! Até parece. Remus nunca ia pensar isso! –Falei tentando me convencer. James se levantou e ficou me encarando de muito perto. Perto demais, como da ultima vez.

-Por que? Impossível? Acha que eu não tenho coragem? –Ele deu um passo pra frente, sorrindo malicioso.

-Não é isso...-Eu dei um pra trás. A cada passo que ele andava pra frente eu andava um pra trás.

-Não duvide de um Potter, Evans. –Ele falou e encostou a testa na minha. Aquela vontade que eu tive dentro do armário surgiu de novo.

-Não é por isso James! Eu sei muito bem do que você é capaz!-Escapei por debaixo do braço dele e fui pro outro lado. Se aquilo durasse mais não sabia o que eu ia fazer. –Só acho que seria muito estranho. Somos amigos, lembra? Amigos.

-Eu sei Lil, só estava tirando sarro com a sua cara.-Ele riu, foi forçado, eu percebi. –A gente se vê. –Ele abriu a porta e desapareceu. Eu peguei minha mochila e corri pro banheiro feminino.

Joguei bem muita água na minha cara. Olhei pro espelho. Lily, Lily! Controle-se! Parecia que aquele monstro havia despertado em mim de novo. (n/a: É hereditário!) E aquele monstro, quase me fez pular no pescoço de James naquela hora. Parecia que ele não queria entender que éramos amigos, só amigos. Pelo menos era o que eu estava tentando enfiar na minha cabeça.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Passamos uma tarde com o Sr. Lupin. Ele era uma pessoa muito simpática e divertida. Tinha pagado tudo o que a gente pedia. Insistimos pra pagar, mas ele disse que a conta era dele hoje. Não pestanejamos e aceitamos a oferta. Mas a semana tinha se passado, e o pai de Remus voltou pra Alemanha.

Pelo pouco tempo que convivi com ele, percebi que estava envolto num mistério. Por que muitas vezes ele cortava a fala dele no meio. Principalmente quando ia falar da sua vida na Alemanha. Era um homem muito rico, mas não era esnobe, pelo contrário era bem liberal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fazia um bom tempo desde que o pai de Remus foi embora. Meu aniversário tinha passado e fizemos uma comemoração pequena. Não foi como eu esperava, pois nunca vi Sirius e Lizzie passarem tanto tempo brigados. Era muito estranho. Mas eu não perdi a oportunidade. Pedi pros dois que pelo menos se falassem um pouco. Ao menos como dois conhecidos.

As coisas não se encaixavam. Nossa amizade antes perfeita tinha se quebrado. O encanto se dissipou. Não era a mesma coisa. Remus doente, Sirius e Lizzie brigados, aquele clima estranho entre mim e James... O que mais faltava acontecer? Minha vida tinha se chacoalhado totalmente. Tive medo de Lizzie voltar pra Inglaterra brigada de Sirius. Tive medo de que minha amizade com James acabasse por causa daquelas coisas.

Estava pensando num jeito de unir os dois, mais não vinha nada na minha cabeça. Ou melhor vinha! Mas a toda hora eu ficava querendo tirar um certo maroto de cabelos espetados da minha cabeça. Bati duas vezes minha testa no sofá. Acabei pegando no sono deitada no sofá da sala.

n/a: Desculpem pela demora!!! É que eu viajei de férias para uma praia, daí não deu pra postar nada. Eu ia postar essa sexta, mas não ia dar ai foi hoje mesmo. /

Esse capitulo ficou chato, não? Também achei. Foi mais pra explicar algumas coisas e acelerar outras... Mas o próximo vai ser bem melhor! Muita coisa nova, um pouco de comédia (eu tento!), palpitações emocionais de Lily... Antes que alguém pergunte, a fic não é RL. Por que Lily é do James e ninguém tasca (exceto eu mesma hehehe).

A tirinha ta lá (tem alguns bonecos com caras esquisitas, mas relevem). Ah! Tem uma participação especial na tirinha de hoje... Eu mesma! xD

Como estive viajando, não pude responder pelo ff, mas aqui vai:

**_  
_****_Pequena Malfoy_**_: Essa era a intenção! Dar um susto em todo mundo! xD O clima entre Lily e James está esquentando mesmo, mas já não era sem tempo! Obrigada pelo review, garanto que o próximo vai ser melhor. _**_JhU Radcliffe_**_: Desculpa por esse capitulo ter ficado mais triste/ O próximo vai ficar melhor! Cenas de armário são sempre mais picantes... se abana Eu não tenho mente suja! . E sim, o Sirius é um cachorro e sempre será. Brigada lindaa! _**_Mel Black Potter_**_ Você captou o que eu quis passar com essa doença, afinal Remus tinha que ser um pouco triste! Você deve ter ficado com mais raiva ainda nessa cena. Foi o segundo quase beijo! xD Continue lendo e de preferência deixando review! _**_Gabriela Black_**_ Eu também tenho dó do Moony, mas é mais forte do que eu fazer o coitado sofrer. Argh! Eu não gosto de miojo:x Espero que tenha se livrado dos pirralhos logo! Hehehe Beijos e continue deixando review (e caso não deixe eu vou lhe abusar pelo MSN até vice deixar!). _**_Megami-san_**_ Sem comentários pra vc, sua beta má. p _**_jehssik_**_: Hahaha, to adorando essas prévias, deixar todo mundo curioso é o máximo! Do Sirius e da Lizzie? Dos dois é sim, do James e da Lily eu já não sei... :x Você pegou o final triste? Tadinha. Até hoje tenho vergonha de lembrar daquele final! . O Sirius e a Lizzie são idênticos, Lizzie é tipo uma versão feminina dele (tirando o fato das galinhagens). Brigada pelo review e continue lendo. PS: Sobre Remus ficar curado, não sei... **Thaty:** O clima continua esquentando, hein? Continue deixando review. _

Prévia:

"_-Preciso falar uma coisa. – Lizzie pediu atenção._

_-Fale. – Sirius pediu. _

_-Tenho duas notícias, uma boa e uma ruim. Vou contar logo a ruim. Bem, vocês sabem, eu enfrentei meus pais e tal. –Ela piscou pra Sirius. -Isso não adiantou de nada."_

Kisses

Lilys Riddle

PS: Capitulo 7 só se eu alcançar de 65-70 reviews. Vai gente nem é tanto assim.


	8. Chapter 7

Junho estava no final. Hoje era ultimo dia de aula. É impressionante. Não havia uma única alma que estivesse prestando atenção na aula de inglês do professor Washington.

Toda a sala tinha os olhos concentrados no relógio da parede. Faltavam dois minutos. Nunca o ponteiro dos segundos demorava tanto quanto no último dia de aula.

Todos já tínhamos recebido os boletins. De nós cinco, o que tinha se saído melhor era Remus, tinha as melhores notas, sem levar em consideração por todos os problemas que ele estava passando, as aulas que por vezes ele tinha que faltar. Vai ser nerd assim na China.

Os boletins de nós quatro eram bons. O meu ainda era um pouco melhor que o dos outros três. O meu e o de Lizzie ficaram parecidos, e somente em algumas matérias deslizamos. Nada que nos impedisse da passar. James e Sirius tinham um boletim razoável. E mesmo assim eu tinha raiva deles. Enquanto eu tinha que me matar de estudar pra tirar uma nota boa, chegavam Sirius ou James sem terem estudado nada e tiravam notas razoáveis!

Desviei meu olhar do relógio. Fiquei pensando em tudo que tinha me acontecido esse ano. Peguei-me olhando pra Frank.

O que eu sentia por ele? Não sabia falar. Mas percebi, ou melhor, tinha certeza que não era amor, amor. Aquele sentimento que segundo Luís de Camões, amor é fogo que arde sem se ver; é ferida que dói e não se sente; é um contentamento descontente; é dor que desatina sem doer; é um querer não mais que bem querer e blá blá... Não, não era aquilo. Acho que todo esse tempo eu só estava querendo ficar amiga dele. É claro que ele é um gato, e eu, e Lizzie também, nos sentimos atraídas, mas acho que não passou disso... Sabe, coisa de menina lesa que nem eu e Lizzie. Além do mais tinha Alice. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, dava pra ver que eles se gostavam.

Olhei pra Lizzie, depois pra Sirius, ainda acho que tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Esses dois devem estar se segurando pra não fazer as pazes. Conheço-os, um sente falta do outro. Parei em James. Peguei-me sorrindo. Sabe, esse sentimento parecia com o que eu sentia por James... LILY! Tira isso da cabeça, tira!! Vocês são amigos! A-m-i-g-o-s! Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar?

Balancei minha cabeça e olhei pra outro lado. Agora olhava pra Remus, percebi que ele tinha muita mais força de vontade do que eu pensava que tivesse.

Despertei de meus pensamentos, a sala fazia contagem regressiva, faltavam 15 segundos!

TRIMMMM

Parecia que estava acontecendo um dilúvio. Era o colégio inteiro no corredor. Percebi como eu era apenas um grãozinho no meio de tanta coisa! Tentei lutar contra a "maré", pra ficar na sala, mas não consegui e fui empurrada pra fora.

De repente eu escutei Lizzie gritando. Ela chamava Sirius, berrava o nome dele, no meio de tanta gente. Incrivelmente todos que estavam no corredor se calaram.

Vi que Sirius foi sendo empurrado de pessoa por pessoa pra onde Lizzie estava.

-Sirius?

-Elisabeth. – Os dois estavam vermelhos, todos olhavam pra eles.

-Eu enfrentei meus problemas Sirius, eu enfrentei meus pais... Eu não vou mais. Eu vou ficar! – Ela falou sorrindo. Nunca vi Sirius abrir um sorriso tão grande e tão bonito! Só não ganhava pro de James. Ai, ai... LILY!

Os dois se abraçaram lá no meio do corredor. Em poucos segundos, o colégio inteiro estava aplaudindo e soltando assovios. Que lindo!

E o melhor eu não tinha precisado fazer nada!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Notícias como essas mereciam comemorações! E achamos um programa barato e fácil pra ir. O circo estava na cidade! Fazia muito tempo que não íamos ao circo. Encontramos-nos na frente da tenda colorida. Alguns profissionais sopravam o fogo pra bem alto. Achava isso tão lindo! Fiquei olhando para aquelas chamas cortando o céu meio hipnotizada quando Lizzie me chamou.

Compramos as entradas. Rimos muito com os palhaços, menos Lizzie que tinha um trauma de criança e morria medo deles, durante as apresentações dele ela escondeu o rosto e apertou a mão de Sirius. Soltamos exclamações quando a mulher fazia acrobacias pendurada em um pano. Aplaudimos quando o trapezista fez seu número. Até que chegou o atirador de facas. Ele ia chamar alguém da platéia. Calma Lily.

Às vezes é muito ruim ser ruiva. Principalmente nessas horas, não era muito bom chamar atenção sabe... Acreditem em mim é verdade.

-A menina ruiva da platéia. – Não disse?

-Não!

-Não tenha medo menina! – O palhaço tentava ajudar a me arrancar da platéia.

-Eu vou no lugar dela! - James se levantou.

-Então certo! O cavalheiro aqui se ofereceu pra ir no lugar da dama! Que bonito!

Senti um nó na garganta. James foi no meu lugar. Foi um gesto muito bonito, mas e se o cara errasse? Ele jogou a primeira faca, fechei um olho, jogou a segunda, fechei os dois. Jogou a terceira, a platéia urrou, abri e vi que o cara não tinha acertado por pouco.

Ao fim James conseguiu ficar inteiro, mas tinha ficado transparente. Não prestei mais atenção no que acontecia no circo. O espetáculo acabou e nós fomos saindo com a multidão.

Sirius e Lizzie conversando animadamente.

-Prongs! Você não perde a chance de querer ser um herói não é? –Sirius sacaneou ele.

-Ah Padfoot! –Eu o defendi. –O que James fez foi muito legal, okay? James sorriu e inflou o peito.

-Preciso falar uma coisa. – Lizzie pediu atenção.

-Fale. – Sirius pediu.

-Tenho duas notícias, uma boa e uma ruim. Vou contar logo a ruim. Bem, vocês sabem, eu enfrentei meus pais e tal. –Ela piscou pra Sirius. -Isso não adiantou de nada. –Eu e os meninos nos entreolhamos sem entender.

-A boa é: não adiantou de nada, por que eles já tinham desistido da idéia.

-Ahn?

-Eles já tinham desistido da idéia! Só continuaram com a farsa, por que estavam preparando uma suuuuper festa de dezesseis anos! – Ela falou rápido e com a voz estridente. Meu queixo caiu e logo depois eu também comecei a dar gritinhos junto com Lizzie. – Tem mais!

-Fala! - Pedi.

-Um parente meu vai chegar... - Lizzie nem pode completar que Sirius interrompeu.

-Não vai dizer que é outro homem? Aqui já tem sobrando! - Sirius disse, enquanto comprava umas pipocas da barraca ao lado.

-Não Black, não é homem, mas é minha prima, o que significa proibido-pra-você.

-Uh, Sirius é melhor você ficar calado. Lizzie nervosa não é muito seguro. Ela é da Inglaterra?

-Claro. Nasceu lá, mas morou aqui até os dez anos, depois voltou pra Inglaterra e agora está voltando pra Califórnia.

-Ela vai morar aqui?

-Sim. Não é ótimo?

-Sim. – Falei meio incerta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fazia uma semana desde que Lizzie disse que a prima dela ia chegar. Era hoje o dia e ficamos esperando ela na casa dos Knightley.

Sirius e Remus estavam sentados jogando xadrez na sala. Remus com um gorro preto que cobria sua careca. Eu já estava começando a me acostumar, até achava bonitinho. O mais engraçado foi quando eu e Lizzie compramos perucas pra Remus. Já imaginou? Nós duas trouxemos perucas de várias cores e tamanhos e ficamos conferindo qual ficava mais bonita em Remus. Acabamos optando pela azul berrante com mechas verde oliva. Remus se recusava a usar, não sei por que...

-De que horas essa sua prima chega hein? - Sirius falou enquanto movia um peão.

-Calado. - Lizzie falou autoritária. Sentei-me no sofá ao lado de Remus, que tinha o olhar concentrado. Como xadrez demorava.

Esperamos por mais uns 15 minutos até que o carro do pai de Lizzie entrou na garagem. Remus e Sirius pararam de jogar pra recebê-la. Senti que a almofada ao meu lado desceu um pouco. Olhei e vi que James tinha sentado do meu lado. Fiquei pensando. Sabe, acho que estou sendo muito besta. Todo mundo tem seus dias de loucura as vezes. Olhei pra James, tive uma idéia! Haha! Sorrateiramente passei o braço pelo ombro dele. Era minha vingança.

-Meu cabelo! Não! –Comecei a fazer um cafuné em James, do mesmo jeito que ele fazia pra me irritar.-Pára!

-Ah é!-Aumentei mais a potencia, se aqueles cabelos eram espetados, imagine agora!

-Hey, vocês dois! Da pra parar com a ceninha de amor?-Sirius falou enquanto pensava na jogada. Eu e James paramos de repente, e fizemos caras de anjo.

Finalmente entraram pessoas na sala. O pai e a mãe de Lizzie junto com uma menina que devia ter a mesma idade que nós. Era do meu tamanho. Raio X da garota:era muito bonita, tinha cabelos loiros-escuros e ondulados até a metade das costas com mechas loiras espalhadas, olhos cor de mel, cílios enormes, um pouco bochechuda. Estava com uma roupa bem estilosa e diferente. Os três garotos ficaram meio parados. A menina ficou olhando pra casa, parecia que estava em outro mundo.

-Andy! - Lizzie correu e as duas se abraçaram. – Como você está diferente!

-Lizzie! Você também! Não vai me apresentar seus amigos?

-Claro. Andy, esses são Sirius, James, Remus e Lily. Pessoal esta é Andy.

-Hey, eu já conheço essa sua prima!-Sirius falou.

-Eu lembro de você Black. –Ela riu e foi cumprimentá-lo.

Todos nos cumprimentamos e os pais de Lizzie subiram pro primeiro andar.

Sirius e Remus voltaram a jogar.

-Sabe seus nomes não me são estranhos. - Andy chegou perto do tabuleiro e ficou olhando atenciosa. Depois de um bom tempo ela falou. – Black, coloque sua rainha em F3.

Mesmo estranhando Sirius colocou só depois ele percebeu e sorriu.

-Xeque-mate. – Andy e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo. O queixo de Remus caiu e ele olhou feio pra Andy. Remus nunca havia perdido pra Sirius no xadrez até então.

-Háhá! – Sirius levantou fazendo uma dancinha da vitória muito esquisita. Percebi que Remus estava vermelho de raiva.- E Andy, me chame de Sirius.

-Vamos conhecer a cidade? - Lizzie perguntou.

-Lizzie, eu já morei em Newport.

-Ah é mesmo! Mas muita coisa deve ter mudado!

-Sabe Lizzie, nem é tanto assim. Pelo que você me disse ela saiu daqui com dez anos, as únicas coisas que mudaram, foram as reformas na White Castle e no parque, algumas lojas que foram abertas...

-Mesmo assim! Vamos! – Lizzie puxou Andy e eu.

Passeamos pela cidade e Andy ficou muito emocionada com as lembranças antigas. Descobrimos que ela estudou na mesma escola primária que nós. Mundo pequeno. Chegamos à lanchonete e ficamos lá conversando. Os nossos pedidos chegaram, só Remus não tinha pedido alguma coisa, ele disse que estava sem apetite.

-Andy, você vai ficar em que escola? - Sirius perguntou.

-Mamãe conseguiu uma transferência pra escola de vocês.

-Que bom. – James falou.

-Você não tem o mesmo sotaque britânico de Sirius e Lizzie. – Comentei.

-É quando voltei pra Inglaterra fiz o máximo pra não pegar o sotaque.

-Por quê? - Sirius e Lizzie perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, acentuando o sotaque de propósito.

-Acho meio... - Ela limpou a garganta. – _Arrogante_._ Mas quando quero sei fazer o sotaque_. – Ela fez perfeitamente o modo de falar britânico. Remus estava calado num canto, parecia que não estava gostando muito da novata.

-Andy... Seu nome também não me é estranho. – Enruguei a testa.

-Meu apelido é Andy, me chamo Andrea.

-Andrea, Andrea... – Fiquei repetindo alguma coisa na minha mente estava surgindo.

-Também acho. – James falou. Remus também estava com uma ruga na testa. Sirius e Lizzie se entreolharam sem entender.

-Andrea de que? - Perguntei.

-Summers, Andrea Summers. – Ela falou.

Olhei pra James que também olhou pra mim. Começamos a rir. Não! Será? Olhei pra Remus ainda gargalhando, ele estava com os olhos arregalados e tinha se encolhido na mesa. Sirius e Lizzie continuavam com cara de que estavam boiando.

-Você pode não lembrar, meu nome completo é Lily Evans.

-James Potter.

Remus ainda estava encolhido e eu e James falamos por ele.

-Remus John Lupin.

Andy se entalou com o refrigerante que estava bebendo.

-Remus? – Ela falou enquanto eu dava tapinhas nas costas dela.

-Andy... - Ele falou ainda encolhido. Os dois estavam vermelhos.

-Lizzie, você ta entendendo alguma coisa?-Sirius comentou.

-Não...

-Eu conto! É que Remus e Andy...

-NÃO! - Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo todas as pessoas do local olhar pra nós.

-Não coisa nenhuma! Eu e Lizzie contamos nosso segredo, agora eu quero saber o de vocês. –Sirius protestou.

-Não vou contar... Não vou contar... Vou contar! – Eu brinquei.

Remus se levantou de repente.

-Que dia lindo! Não dá pra ficar preso aqui neh!

Andy se levantou também.

-Gente! Que cardápio interessante aquele no balcão! Vou pegar!

Mas os coitados não tiveram tempo de fugir por que Sirius segurou Remus pelo colarinho e Lizzie fez o mesmo com Andy.

-Desembucha Lil. –Sirius mandou.

-James me ajuda.

-Certo.

Remus e Andy foram ficando gradativamente mais vermelhos.

-Eu, James, Remus e Andy estudamos juntos na escola primária...

-Bem, digamos que no dia dos namorados... – Completávamos a fala um do outro.

-Um certo garotinho entregou um cartão de amor pra certa garotinha... – Pisquei os olhos com cara de apaixonada.

-E os dois pombinhos começaram a namorar... - James fez um coração no ar.

-Até que a garotinha foi pra fora do país... - Fiz cara de deprimida.

-E o garotinho ficou deprimido e irritando seus nobres amiguinhos por muito tempo. –James fez cara de irritado.

-Adivinha quem são os pirralhinhos?

Sirius e Lizzie não se agüentaram e começaram a rir, eu e James acompanhamos. Não sei como Andy ou Remus podiam ficar mais vermelhos do que aquilo.

-Que liiindo! Andy, por que você nunca me contou isso? –Lizzie perguntou tentando voltar ao normal.

-Ora! Isso foi coisa de criança! E...-A gente ainda ria.- E eu nem me lembrava mais! –Andy falou. Remus fechou a cara.

-Você feriu os sentimentos de Remus!- James deu um tapa nas costas de Remus.

-Eu nem me lembrava dela direito Prongs! Quanto mais disso aí! –Andy também fechou a cara. Os dois se entreolharam com olhares assassinos. Sririus começou a rir mais alto.

-Há há... Até parece Sirius, que não foi você quem pediu pra dançar com Lizzie. –Remus o alfinetou.

-Remus! – Sirius se calou e Lizzie começou a rir mais.

-E Lizzie nem parece que foi você quem disse não pro menino, mas na verdade queria dizer sim. – Andy falou.

-Andy! - Lizzie deu um gritinho e agora quem olhava malicioso pra ela era Sirius.

-Queria era? - Ele chegou mais perto.

-Sai pra lá Black!

Eu e James continuávamos a rir.

-E vocês dois. – Remus falou com uma cara de assassino. Andy, Sirius e Lizzie se calaram pra escutar. –Eu ainda sei o que vocês fizeram no verão de sete anos atrás. (n/a: não resisti)

Ops. Olhei pra James, vermelha.

-O que? - Sirius falou esfregando as mãos.

-Digamos que cinco coleguinhas estivessem brincando de verdade ou conseqüência... - Ele começou com uma voz que me deu arrepios. Sirius, James e Lizzie eram terríveis nas suas peças, mas Remus era diferente. Ele talvez fosse o pior. Estudava o indivíduo até achar seu ponto fraco, era muito meticuloso. Eu tinha medo das travessuras dele.

-Ah... - Andy fez cara de lembrar.

-E uma coleguinha escolheu conseqüência. – Ele sorriu maléfico e esfregou as mãos.

-Tá bom! Parou por aqui, okay?-Levantei-me.

-Remus, você ainda tem aquela foto? – Andy perguntou maléfica. Céus!

-É claro, sempre achei que ela seria útil um dia.

-REMUS! - Eu e James gritamos.

Casa de Remus.

Eu e James já estávamos cheios das risadas dos outros. Seríamos motivos de chacotas deles pro resto do verão.

Remus tinha guardado uma foto minha e de James. Tínhamos nove ou oito anos. Eu era bem pequena, com sardinhas na cara e um cabelo ruivo levemente cacheado, James era muito lindo, pequenininho, com aqueles cabelinhos pretos espetados e os óculos.

A foto mostrava eu e ele se beijando, de leve okay? Os dois fazendo caretas. Eu tinha escolhido conseqüência e Remus, o pervertido, tinha escolhido isso pra nós e tirou uma foto com uma câmera. Desgraçado.

Céus! Meu passado me condena!

n/a: Tirinha no meu profile. Acho que uma pessoa em especial vai gostar desse capitulo, ne Pequena Malfoy? Lembra que vc disse _"por falar nisso quem vai ficar com o Remus?!  
pq ele não pode ficar sobrando..."!_ Espero que goste da Andy. To sem tempo pra falar mais (vou viajar de novo!!) entao resolvi ficar respondendo por aqui mesmo os reviews:

_**Jhu Radcliffe:** Ninguém gosta de coisas tristes, mas o que posso fazer se eu só consigo escrever tragedias? Eu fiz essa professora inspirada numa professora minha! Segredo :x.Se eu estiver escondendo alguma coisa não vou poder falar! Hehehe. Nem me fale desses dois, pense num chove-não-molha! E o James é de todas nós Jhu! Não seja egoísta. Nossos trocadilhos são os melhores! yeah! **Pequena Malfoy**: É mesmo, pena que ele passou pouco tempo com nosso Moony. Culpem a escritora...Lizzie e Sirius, eu não sei se esses dois ainda têm jeito. E sim! Remus pegou eles no pulo sim! çsklaçksakl Eu quero uma review pequena dessa todos os capitulos hein?! **Gabriela Black:** Lily e sua eterna confusão. Mas também quem não ficaria na situação dela? Com James Potter aos seus pés? xD uhsahusauh ( Uma hora eu mando perguntas mais decentes para Entrevistas Marotas, ok?) **Julinha Potter** Serioo? Tu chorou! Senti-me honrada agora! Não é todo dia que isso acontece comigo! Sobre a amizade deles, bem, acho que a amizade dos nunca vai voltar como era antes. Mas continue deixando reviews! **-Laura-** :Ta vendo? Eu nao sou tao má, a Lizzie não vai embora, pelo menos ela não... xD Espero que goste da tirinha de hoje. **Mel Black Potter: **Eu também achei que o pai dele ficou pouco tempo, uma semana não é nada comparada a mais de dez anos. Mas ele vai voltar. Falei demais:x Haha, eu fiz isso de proposito. Ta vendo? Antes de tirar conclusoes vc tem que ler tudo antes (como se eu tivesse dado escolha). O James e a Lily são idiotas e lerdos mesmo, a Lily é ainda mais. Obrigada e volte sempre!**Thaty** Eba! Quanto mais melhor! Eu seeei, é triste mesmo. Quem diria, Remus caladinho no canto dele foi o unico. Ainda bem que isso aqui é uma UA e eu não preciso me preocupar com os surtos psicóticos da JK. **Flavinha Felton:** Hsuashuauhsa. É mesmo! Coitada da Lily, ela é que tem que resolver os problemas dos outros! Mas ela também não escapa a regra, ela não é tão normal... **lolamedr** : Obrigada pelo review! Olha, postei no prazo não foi? Mesmo não tendo atingido a meta que eu queria, eu não podia deixar vcs leitores legais que deixam review pra mim serem prejudicados. xDDD beijos PS: Não era pra falar, mas eu falo: Entendi! **Sarah Potter: **Antes tarde do que nunca!! Hahaha, eu JK? Quem dera! Mas eu adoro colocar umas pistas mesmo. Sua primeira pergunta ja foi respondida nesse capitulo! Sobre o Remus morrer, só lendo e deixando review pra saber!'Brigada!_

Prévia:  
_"Do nada senti um calafrio percorrer minhas costas inteiras e alguém sussurrando no meu ouvido, enquanto me enlaçava pela cintura._

_-Leve esse._

_Engoli em seco e virei lentamente._

_-Potter! - Olhei furiosa pra ele."_

Kisses

Lilys Riddle


	9. Chapter 8

Obs: Não reparem esse capítulo é meio fútil... hehehe... É falando sobre a arrumação das meninas pra festa, mas não tem problema né? Praticamente todos os leitores são leitorAs. Meninos (algum garoto lê isso aqui?) só é vcs pularem essas partes...

Música recomendada: Já que é um capítulo bem alegrinho que tal Five colours in her hair de Mcfly? Se não tiverem as músicas que eu to recomendando é só ir no youtube e pesquisar! Garanto que tem!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu estava esperando Lizzie e Andy na praça de alimentação do South Coast Plaza. Combinamos de comprar, juntas, os nossos vestidos pra festa, lá pela manhã. Não ia ser uma coisa muito formal. Mamãe liberou uma boa quantia.

-Que demora! - Falei logo que elas chegaram.

-Depende do seu ponto de vista, eu acho que você é quem chegou muito cedo! - Lizzie retrucou.

-Deixem de besteira vocês duas e vamos às compras! – Andy esticou os braços.

Entramos em várias lojas, de cara Andy se apaixonou por um vestido que lhe caiu muito bem. Ela se encantou por um realmente bonito, mas não muito meu estilo, pois tinha um decote profundo, mas não tanto, na frente e nas costas. Eu não sei explicar. Havia um drapeado na barriga, a saia do vestido era bem flutuante, o tecido fino e estampado, nenhuma de nós conseguiu ainda identificar o que são as estampas, com detalhes de linha dourada, o comprimento normal, um pouco acima do joelho.

Lizzie ficava em dúvida entre todos, ou melhor, queria todos os da loja. Mas ela ainda não tinha do que reclamar por que ia escolher dois vestidos! Acabou comprando só um vestido, o outro deixou pra escolher com a mãe. Era preto, de seda, flutuante e longo, o que mais chamou a atenção do vestido era o enorme decote, bem aberto, a parte de cima parecia um biquíni, porque era tipo um triangulo e tinha alças com um decote quadrado atrás e também tinha logo embaixo do peito um detalhe, em triângulo também, que fazia como se fossem umas pregas no peito, parecia dar mais volume. (n/a: Eu quero um desse!)

Eu é que não conseguia achar um pra mim. Nada me caía bem ou eu simplesmente não gostava. Que dúvida!

Entramos numa das últimas lojas. Uma atendente cheia de piercings na orelha e um no nariz, cabelo cheio de mechas rochas veio nos atender.

-Um vestido não tão formal, mas também não tão informal, nem muito vulgar, mas também não muito fechado. Que combine com essa ruiva mosca morta aqui do lado. – Lizzie apontou pra mim, meu queixo caiu.

-Lily, com uma amiga como Lizzie você não precisa de inimigos!

-E você Andy... – Lizzie fechou a cara e ia retrucar.

-Vocês duas dá pra calar a boca? - Falei impaciente.

-Cala a boca você Lily! - As duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não ta aqui quem falou... – Me voltei para vendedora e deixei as duas discutindo. Grossas! Devia ser da família dos Knightley.

A mulher pareceu pensar um pouco. Tamborilou os dedos no balcão, enrolou um pouco uma mecha do cabelo, colocou o dedo nos lábios e depois, consegui até materializar uma lâmpada surgindo em cima da cabeça dela, ela sorriu.

-Tenho um perfeito pra você! - Ainda sorrindo ela desapareceu pelas escadas que davam para o estoque.

Esperamos um bom tempo. Eu já estava querendo ir embora quando Lizzie me agarrou pelo braço e me puxou. Quando virei lá estava à atendente com o vestido.

-Não! - Meus olhos saltaram da órbita.

-SIM! - Lizzie, Andy e a vendedora falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-NUNCA! – Eu dei um passo pra trás. – Esse vestido ta faltando pano atrás! Dentre todos os outros, esse foi o vestido mais...

10 minutos depois.

-Mais lindo que eu já coloquei na minha vida! – Falei saltitante enquanto dava uma girada na frente do espelho.

-Vou levar!

-Lily! Ficou lindo! Esse vestido caiu como uma luva em você! – Andy sorria. – Olha, eu e Lizzie vamos olhar mais uns vestidos enquanto você se troca.

Era um vestido preto, tinha um decote imenso nas costas, que ia até o final delas (n/a: povo lembre das costas do vestido da Nicole Kidman no comercial do Chanel nº 5), contrastando com minha pele alva. Na frente era comportado e tinha alças grossas. A saia do vestido ia até o fim dos joelhos, era meio rodada, mas nem tanto, tipo anos 50.

Segurei meu cabelo num coque e fiquei sorrindo a toa. Depois olhei preocupada para a abertura nas costas.

-Será? - Falei baixinho pra mim mesma na dúvida se levava mesmo.

Do nada senti um calafrio percorrer minhas costas inteiras e alguém sussurrando no meu ouvido, enquanto me enlaçava pela cintura.

-Leve esse.

Engoli em seco e virei lentamente.

-Potter! - Olhei furiosa pra ele. Ele riu e se afastou um pouco pra não apanhar. Tentei esconder o vestido com a cortina do provador. Que susto! - O que faz aqui? Numa loja como esta? – Sorri maliciosa e apontei pra onde falava que era uma loja feminina. – Tá pensando em levar um pra você?

-Não é isso que você está pensando! – Ele riu. – Só estava passeando pelo shopping quando avistei certo projeto de gente chamado Elisabeth na loja e resolvi entrar.

-Safadas! – Falei pra mim mesma. Como as meninas puderam o deixar passar pra essa ala!

-Mas Lily, você realmente está linda. – Desisti de esconder o vestido e saí do trocador. Ele tomou minha mão direita e me fez girar. – Linda!

-Obrigada. – Fiz uma reverencia. – Agora dá o fora daqui! - Já ia empurrando ele, quando Black chegou. Lizzie e Andy tentavam segurá-lo. Corri pra dentro da cabine antes que mais alguém visse o vestido.

-SAIAM! – Gritei.

-Hey, o James viu! Eu também quero ver!

-Nada disso! - James segurou Sirius pelo braço.

-Larga Prongs!

-Bota ele pra fora Prongs! - Lizzie ajudava a empurrar Sirius.

-Hey! E Remus não veio? – Andy perguntou desleixada.

-Não sei dele. Tchau. – James piscou pra mim e depois saiu com Sirius esperneando.

Esperei até eles saírem.

-Traidoras! Como dei...

-Meninas! - Sirius colocou a cabeça pra fora. – Estamos esperando vocês aqui fora, que eu quero mostrar uma coisa!

-FORA! - Nós três mandamos.

Saímos cheias de sacolas, por que Lizzie e Andy não resistiram e compraram outras roupas, não nego eu também aproveitei e comprei outras coisas, como um colar longo com um pingente do tipo gota que ia cair pelas costas. Ia ficar lindo com o vestido! Foi idéia da Andy, ela também deu seus palpites em várias outras coisas, desde os sapatos até os brincos. Lizzie comentou comigo que Andy adorava coisas relacionadas à moda.

Logo que chegamos perto dos garotos, que estavam sentados no banco em frente à loja, Sirius levantou sorrindo.

-O que foi? - Eu, Lizzie e Andy despejamos todas as sacolas em cima de James que ficou atolado.

-Acompanhem-me. – Ele fez sinal e chegamos ao estacionamento. – Conheçam minha nova paixão, a Roxy. – Sirius sorriu. Com minha visão periférica, pude ver os olhos de Lizzie saltando. Logo depois Sirius apontou pra uma moto. – Ela não é linda? - Ele beijou o banco.

-Argh Sirius! Dando nomes pra moto? – Perguntei estranha.

-Não podia chamar a paixão da minha vida de moto!

-E como você conseguiu a carteira com seus pais? - Lizzie perguntou.

-Uma longa história de dívidas pendentes com meu querido irmão, Régulo, mais uma dose de cinismo, com uma pitada de drama misturado com notas boas e eu consegui! - Ele falou contente colocando o capacete. – Quem é a primeira? – Ele perguntou.

-Andy! Eu não esqueci meu cartão de crédito na loja?- Perguntei pra ela que logo entendeu. Andar de moto com Sirius não era muito seguro.

-Foi mesmo Lily! Vamos logo! – Ela puxou minha mão e entramos correndo, antes puxamos James. Sobrou pra Lizzie! Ela ia me matar, mas bem que ia gostar... Adoro dar uma de cupido!

Corremos pra dentro do shopping com James em nosso encalço. Decidimos ir à praça de alimentação. Adivinha quem encontramos sentado em uma das mesas rodeado por nada mais nada menos, que dois hambúrgueres, uma big porção de batatas fritas e um refrigerante de 500 ml? Que milagre! Raramente víamos Remus com tanta fome desde que ele começara o tratamento. Ele sempre se queixava de náuseas e falta de apetite. Mas até que os sintomas nele não era muito fortes.

-Remus! - Ele virou-se lentamente, parecia não acreditar que éramos nós três.

-Oi... - Ele falou puxando as batatas pra mais perto dele.

-Tava com fome criança? - James bateu nas costas dele e se sentou, no que eu e Andy acompanhamos.

-Só um pouquinho. - Ele sorriu amarelo e deu uma grande mordida no hambúrguer...

-Você não devia estar aqui.-Comecei.- É um local fechado e que passa muita gente Moony.

-Mas está cedinho, não tem tanta gente.

- Remus, Remus... Mas mudando de assunto, já que você é praticamente meu irmão... - Enquanto eu falava, minha mão se aproximava perigosamente das batatas.

-Nem pense Lily Evans! –Ele puxou pra ele. Eu fiz cara de ofendida.

-Deixe de ser egoísta! - Andy falou risonha.

-É por que não foi com seu dinheiro. - Remus retrucou.

-Se fosse com meu dinheiro eu ia dividir. – Andy falou com uma voz seca. Ops, aqueles dois não estavam se dando muito bem.

-Pois então compre o seu! – Remus olhou feio pra ela.

-É o que vou fazer. - Andy se levantou.

Eu olhei sem entender pra James, que também parecia não ter entendido nada.

-Vou ao banheiro, se quiser pode pegar Lil. - Remus também se levantou. Os dois foram pra os lados opostos pisando duro.

-Moony! - Eu o chamei. - O banheiro é pro esse lado. - Apontei pra direção que Andy ia. Ele pareceu surpreso e foi na direção. De longe os dois se entreolharam e viraram a cara pra lados opostos.

-Parece que eles não se deram muito bem... - Comentei enquanto roubava umas batatinhas.

-Perder uma partida de xadrez pra o Pad foi muito frustrante pro Moony. – James falou sério, mas não agüentou e começou a rir. - Não sei. - James sorriu malicioso depois que voltou ao normal.

-O que foi?

-Acho que isso ainda vai dar em alguma coisa. –Ele riu e também pegou batatinhas.

-Como tem tanta certeza? - Perguntei.

-Não sei, acho que já li esta história em algum livro... Sabe, dois adolescentes que se odiavam e depois terminaram juntos?

-Será? – Eu perguntei risonha.

-Nhaaa... - Eu e James falamos ao mesmo tempo e rimos um do outro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chegou o grande dia! Não via a hora de usar meu vestido! Eu e Andy combinamos de nos arrumarmos juntas, pois Lizzie ia passar um dia no spa junto com a mãe. Que inveja! Mas no fundo ia ser bom passar um dia sem Lizzie, tem horas que ela me sufoca com seu jeito de querer se dar bem em tudo. Às vezes é bom conversar com outras pessoas, assim eu ia conhecer melhor Andy.

Toquei a campainha. Em pouco tempo a porta foi aberta. Que susto! Lá estava Andy com toda a cara coberta por algum tipo de creme, depois fiquei sabendo que era de abacate.

-Tio Bill saiu pra ajudar na arrumação da festa. O que quer dizer... – Ela ia falando enquanto me dava passagem pra entrar na casa.

-A casa é nossa! – Joguei minhas coisas no tapete. Fiquei olhando pra cada detalhe da casa.

Tudo parecia estar diferente sem a presença de Lizzie, ou melhor, do pai dela.

-Por onde vamos começar?

-Hum...

-Já sei!

Primeira etapa: Hidração.

Em pouco tempo já estávamos com toucas no cabelo. Pra não perdemos tempo, enquanto a coisa fazia efeito, Andy ia fazendo nossas unhas. Ela era muito boa nisso! Ai como essa touca esquentava! Coçava também. Nesse meio tempo nós ficamos conversando de banalidades e coisas das nossas vidas. Demos boas risadas quando lembramos do tempo em que estudamos na mesma classe. É incrivel como esse mundo é pequeno! Ficamos no quarto de Andy pra não fazer bagunça na casa.

-E no dia em que você jogou cola no cabelo de James! – Andy comentou enquanto tirava minhas cutículas. Nós duas estávamos muito engraçadas com os pés cheios de algodão entre os dedos. Ainda por cima estávamos com duas toucas gigantes. Praticamente duas Ets. Andy estava se revelando uma pessoa muito extrovertida e alegre. Características parecidas com as de Lizzie, só que ela era meio tímida, sendo assim, o oposto de Lizzie.

-Como você ainda se lembra disso? - Perguntei abismada, nem eu lembrava. -O James me deu um soco no braço depois daquilo, só de lembrar dói. – Ri de mim mesma. – Que cor você vai pintar? - Falei enquanto olhava para os esmaltes em cima da cama.

-Ouch! - Eu gritei.

-Desculpa Lil! Desculpa! - Andy falou nervosa, ela me tirara um bife.

-Calma! Não precisa tanto! – Comecei a rir, no que ela me acompanhou. - Andy, você parece entender tanto de moda... O que você pensa em fazer quanto terminar a escola?

-Sabe adoro a Califórnia, mas o que eu realmente quero é voltar para a Europa, fazer faculdade de moda.

-Então por que não ficou com seus pais na Inglaterra?

-Não é bem assim, meus pais também vem pra cá, só que no começo de agosto. Eu decidi vir na frente pra chegar a tempo de ir pra festa de Lizzie.

-Ah...

Segunda etapa: Depilação. (n/a: ui!)

-Vai com calma Andy. Calma... – Ela olhou com uma cara maquiavélica.

-Não vai doer nada Lily!

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Andy começou a rir com a minha careta.

–Que dor do ca...! – Minutos de silêncio. – Ramba! – Massageei minha perna durante alguns segundos. Ainda bem que foi a última parte. – Agora é sua vez! MU HAHAHA! –Eu esfreguei uma mão na outra.

Andy arregalou os olhos.

-Juro que vi a Lizzie incorporando em você agora Lil.

-É a convivência! - Dei uma gargalhada.

-Só não pegue as manias dela querer se...

-Dar bem em tudo. Eu sei. – Completei a frase de Andy. - Mas não é só a Lizzie que tem defeitos...

-Todos têm! Se for enumerar todos os meus defeitos... - Comecei. - Duvido que você tenha tantos quanto eu!

-As vezes eu sou muito fechada e julgo as pessoas pela aparencia. Tenho tanta vergonha disso! - Ela falou ruborizando. - Mas é só as vezes!

-É um grande defeito. - Constatei.

– Mas agora é a sua vez de sentir essa cera! - Mudei os rumos do assunto. Peguei uma boa dose de cera quente e dei pra ela. Esperei um tempo. Puxei com toda minha força e Andy não alterou nem um músculo do rosto. – Que droga!

-Você é muito fraca Lil! - Ela riu.

-Andy, queria falar uma coisa com você... - Depois do que ela tinha falado eu tinha que perguntar umas coisas. Falei enquanto lhe entreguei o pote de cera.

-Fale. – Ela falou enquanto espalhava o produto na canela.

-Por que você e o Remus...

-Não é culpa minham, não dessa vez! Quando mal eu espero a gente já está se discutindo. Ele é muito rabugento e fechado, às vezes fico com raiva disso. É único que não me aceitou direito no grupo. Já tentei conversar com ele outras vezes, mas sempre a gente acaba se alfinetando. –Ela começou a falar tudo de uma só vez e bem rápido. Ao mesmo tempo puxava a cola com rapidez. A fase dois estava quase acabada. - Nem parece aquele menino amável que eu conheci quando era criança.

-Calma, calma! - Eu dei uma batidinha no ombro dela.

-Lil, enquanto isso pega meu creme esfoliante e passa no rosto. - Ela mudou de assunto. Resolvi nçao falar mais naquilo. Por enquanto. -A pele tem que estar perfeita pra maquiagem.

-Certo! Andy, que horas são?

Ela mostrou o relógio do pulso que indicava 5.30 pm.

-Acho melhor pararmos um pouco pra relaxar depois dessa etapa.

-Meia hora ta bom Lil. - Ela falou severa.

Hora do descanso (n/a: Cuidar da beleza requer muito esforço!).

Resolvemos ir à cozinha pra lanchar alguma coisa, afinal não íamos pra festa de barriga vazia. Achamos um cereal e leite. Andy preferiu comer o cereal puro. Puxei uma cadeira da mesa pra sentar e Andy ficou escorada no balcão. Resolvi puxar assunto.

-Sabe Andy. Fiquei pensando no que você disse sobre Remus ser rabugento e fechado, bem, eu não sei se Lizzie te falou sobre o assunto.

-Ela não comenta nada sobre vocês. Quando eu pergunto, ela vem dizendo: _Descubra por si mesma._ – Ela imitou o sotaque e a voz fina de Lizzie. - As vezes ela me dá nos nervos!

-Então você não deve saber... Certo. Você deve ter percebido que Remus some por alguns instantes né? - Ela confirmou. – Não sei como começar mais, há uns meses atrás Remus não era assim.

-Por que ele mudou?

-Bem, vou ser direta. Remus tem leucemia, um tipo de câncer.

Andy se entalou com os cereais e eu tive que ajudá-la.

-Sério? Por que Lizzie nunca me contou? - Ela se sentou também.

-Não sei, talvez ela quisesse protegê-lo. Mas cedo ou tarde você ia perceber. Desde esse tempo, ele muda de humor repentinamente. As sessões de quimioterapia são muito exaustivas. Então, dê um desconto pra ele okay?

-Claro! Se eu soubesse... – Ela parou de falar de repente. Os olhos dela marejaram um pouco. Não é a toa. Ela estava julgando ele mal, talvez estivesse se sentindo culpada. – Sabe, não conte pra ninguém, mas acho que ele não ficou mal carequinha! - Eu também ri.

-Mas Andy, por favor, não demonstre pena isso é terrível! Muito menos mude sua forma de agir perto dele.

-Lil, vou te chamar assim também. Pra eu não ter mais surpresas me conta da vida de todos! James, Sirius, Remus, você.

-Certo. Começando por Sirius, ele é um galinha, tome cuidado. Hum, lindo, engraçado, charmoso, Ricardão, mas um ótimo amigo e pessoa. Também é um ótimo jogador de beisebol.

-Não entendo bulhufas desse jogo!

-Nem eu! Eu acho que ele e Lizzie se gostam.

-Você acha? Eu tenho certeza! No pouco tempo que convivi com Lizzie na Inglaterra, percebi isso. Ela vivia reclamando de um "garoto arrogante filho dos Black". Eu ficava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber quem era.

-Que bom! Você vai me ajudar na tarefa de cupido! Hum... Remus, você já sabe. Ele é inteligente, e muito tímido. Rabugento...

-Tenho que concordar nesse ponto. Ele joga algum esporte?

-Ele surfava muito até um tempo atrás, eu e James também, só que nunca mais fomos... Tenho muitas saudades desses tempos. - Parei um pouco, mas resolvi continuar. - Agora James, ele é o corajoso, meio metido a herói, também é meio Ricardão, mas bem menos que Sirius. Também joga beisebol muito bem. Nada de muito extraordinário.- Falei desdenhando um pouco. Não sei por que falei daquele jeito. Mas ai veio uma voz na minha cabeça _"A concorrência pode aumentar..."_. Chacolhei a cabeça. Que pensamento absurdo!

-Hum...-Andy olhou de esguelha pra mim. Não entendi aquele olhar.

-Que foi?-Perguntei.

-Nada! Você só estava com um brilho diferente no olhar. Esquece. Lily! É hora da fase três!

Terceira etapa: Maquiagem e cabelos.

A cada segundo que eu passava a mais com Andy descobria mais curiosidades e percebia como tínhamos coisas em comum. Ela joga vôlei -eu tento!- e adora ler. Já tínhamos lido vários livros em comum, inclusive um deles fora O diário de Anne Frank. Muito bom! Ela também chorou no final. Trocamos nomes de livros, um deles ela me emprestou. Comecei a perceber que Andy é bem diferente de Lizzie, por exemplo Lizzie prefere a sétima arte, o cinema.

Delicadamente coloquei meu vestido na cama de Andy, o dela estava do lado, juntamente com os acessórios que iam ser usados. Peguei a caixa de maquiagens que mamãe me emprestou e fiquei olhando.

-Ótimo! - Andy saiu do banheiro com uma toalha envolta do corpo e uma touca na cabeça. – Essa minha cor acabou de tanto eu usar! – Ela apontou pra um dos quadradinhos, que na minha caixa estava intocável.

-Essa? - Perguntei estranha, aquela cor não me parecia boa.

-Ah cara Lil, você parece não ter muita intimidade com isso. Entenda, muitas vezes de primeira vista achamos que uma é feia, o problema é como se usa e quem a usa...- Andy me deu quase uma aula disso, peguei até um bloquinho pra anotar no que Andy soltou uma risada. Depois eu fui tomar meu banho, enquanto ela se trocava.

Logo já estávamos prontas. Andy fez praticamente tudo. Minha maquiagem ficou linda, ela destacou meus olhos verdes, usando um pouco de verde na sombra e misturando com mil e uma cores que infelizmente eu não consegui lembrar. Segundo ela quando você destaca os olhos não pode colocar a boca muito forte, por isso coloquei um batom clarinho puxado pra um rosinha com um gloss. Meu cabelo ficou preso por uma trança que ficava para o lado, é lógico, para aparecer o decote nas costas e o pingente. Ela colocou também uns tipos de bilirinhos, que apareciam apenas os strass entre um nó e outro da trança, a franja ficou para frente, seguindo o mesmo lado que a trança, coloquei um brinco de uma pedra verde pequenina.

Para ela, Andy escolheu uma maquiagem mais forte, usou o que ela chama de efeito esfumaçado, nos tons preto, cinza, marrom e bege. Ficou tipo um de degrade. Colocou apenas gloss nos lábios, os cabelos foram presos, por serem cacheados ela usou ativador de cachos para defini-los, depois ela prendeu um pedaço do cabelo para trás prendendo com uma fivela bem discreta, colocou a franja para frente, eu dei palpite nos sapatos e nos brincos. Ela gostou e acabou concordando, colocou uma sandália de strass que é meio difícil de explicar, os brincos eram grandes e de ouro branco com diamantes ( que por sinal eram lindos, são da mãe dela) longos, com algumas tirinhas, ela também usou uma pulseira bem discreta de diamantes, combinado com os brincos.

Do nada me peguei perguntando como James ia. Afastei mais uma vez aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Agora era só esperar pra colocarmos os vestidos. Íamos arrasar!

N/A: Explicações: Eu não to falando muito mais da doença de Moony por que se não ia ficar mais pesado. Mas ele ainda faz o tratamento, eu só não preciso escrever toda vez isso. Então é só vocês imaginarem... Sobre a Andy, eu tinha que apresentar ela nesse capitulo. Afinal, ela não ia entrar de supetão assim né? E como a Lily é uma pessoa muito alegre ela logo incluiu a Andy no grupo, afinal ela é prima da melhor amiga dela.

A festa ficou pro próximo capítulo! Desculpem, mas eu fui escrevendo, escrevendo, ficou enorme e não ia dar pra colocar tudo no mesmo. Ia ficar muito congestionado.

Bem, tenho o orgulho de falar que a minha fic é a primeira (assim espero) que tem uma alfa, que sou eu, uma beta, a menina fofa que está ajeitando os capítulos e uma **gama,** minha consultora de moda, ela é quem está escolhendo todos os detalhes das roupas e acessórios e tudo mais, digamos que a Andy é inspirada nela!

Respostas das reviews:

_**JhU Radcliffe**__ Você não ia me deixar aqui sozinha e sem review bonitinho neh?! Também gostei da cena dos dois pirralhinhos se beijando. Mesmo eles sendo pequeninos! Sobre a Andy e o Remus, bem a relação deles vai ser meio **conturbada** como você viu. Espero que tenha gostado. E... Supremacia Julia! __**Pequena Malfoy**__: Caramba! Que review enorme! AMEI! É mesmo, esses pirralhos estão muito avançados! Mas acho que o namorico deles não foi de se agarrar, foi mais de cartaos e bombos, aperto de mãos... Sobre a Lily, ela esconde mas ja ta de quatro pelo Jay! Quero outra review enorme dessas de novo! hUEHuehe __**Mel Black** **Potter**__ Serio? Você achou engraçado? Eba! ou uma autora mais feliz agora! Caramba! Nunca mais escolho consequencia! Que mico hein? heuhUEheh Pense pelo lado positivo, você ja tem uma historia pra contar para os seus netos... -Laura- : Obrigada pela review Laura! Eu nunca iria deixar o Moony sozinho. Não faria essa barbaridade com ele! (cof cof) __**Julinha Potter**__ Hahaha! Certamente você se identificou com a Lizzie então! Coitada de vocês duas! Palhaços são tão legais (apesar de não serem engraçados). Espero que continue lendo! PS: O remus é um lobo na pele de cordeiro __**Gabriela Black**__ Tb sou complexada Gabi! Caramba! Comer folhas? Nunca mais brinco de verdade ou consequencia! Espero que tenha gostado! **Paola:** Camramba! FIquei tão feliz com sua review? Surgiu até uma pitada de orgulho. Sobre Lily e James, eles estão ainda num chove e não molha. Mas se fosse pelo James já estava tudo resolvido! A Lily que é lerda. A Lily ainda vai sofrer um bocadinho! :x __**Vanessa Zabini Lupin**__ Pergunta respondida! Continue lendo! **Lolamedr**: __O Remus estava com uma vaga lembrança, mas não tinha certeza. Ele só ligou os fatos quando escutou o nome dela. Afinal as pessoas mudam depois de tantos anos. E o Remus não gostou muito dela por que ela o fez perder no xadrez (motivo besta neh?) Dai criou-se uma inimizade entre os dois. Eu não tenho flogao. Depois eu passo no seu por que eu só entrei pra postar mesmo e responder os reviews._

Kisses,  
Lilys Riddle

PS: A tirinha ficou escura e sem cor por que eu não tive tempo de ajeita-la no photoshop, ja que eu nao tenho scanner. Espero que gostem do mesmo jeito!


	10. Chapter 9

Aviso: Esse capítulo não vai ser só em primeira pessoa. Haverá algumas partes em que ele será escrito em 3ª ou até na pele de outro personagem. Em negrito e entre parenteses estão os nomes das músicas.

PV Lily.

Coloquei meu sapatinho no pé que faltava. Senti-me a própria Cinderela só que o sapatinho não era de cristal, era preto e tinha um tipo de laço discreto da mesma cor. Estava tudo andando bem até agora. Eu e Andy combinamos que meus pais nos levariam até a festa. Lá haveria a ala dos velhos que ia ser bem pequena. Andy se despediu dos Srs Knightley, que ainda estavam se arrumando, e entramos no carro.

Estávamos as duas no banco detrás. Pude ver a casa de festa lotada. Quando eu abri a porta do carro deparo-me com várias pessoas olhando. Olhei pra Andy, que riu, eu tinha problemas com superexposições. Respirei fundo e saí do carro. Havia um monte de gente na fila querendo entrar sem a pulseira-senha, não conhecia nenhum deles. É, penetra existe em qualquer canto. Andy também saiu. Deixamos os presentes com uma mulher encarregada.

**(Maneater - Nelly Furtado)**

Logo que entrei o som das batidas invadiram minha cabeça. Estava tocando uma música que nunca tinha escutado. Olhei pra trás procurando Andy. Ela estava conversando com alguém. Deixei pra lá e entrei no meio da pista. Incrível, como tem homem idiota nesse mundo. Já fiquei irritada com os assovios. Estressei-me de vez quando escutei alguém me segurou pelo pulso.

-O que uma ruiva como essa está fazendo sozinha? -Escutei uma voz distante. Já ia me voltando irritada, quando ele encostou o rosto da curva do meu ombro e me abraçou pelas costas. Reconheci o dito cujo pelo perfume.

-James...- Eu ri, senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

-Lily, tenho que falar que você é a garota mais linda dessa festa e ninguém me faz pensar o contrário.

-Obrigada Sr. Potter. Infelizmente eu ainda não posso falar o mesmo, pois ainda não o vi.-Tentei parecer normal.

-E com um perfume embriagante.- Ele ignorou meu comentário, me fazendo rir. Desvencilhei-me dos seus braços e finalmente pude vê-lo. Estava todo de preto, menos a gravata que era lilás, meio furta-cor, bem chamativa fazendo um contraste enorme, o blazer aberto. O que eu tinha achado? D-e-v-a-s-t-a-d-o-r!

-Você também está um gato. –Sorri e apertei a bochecha dele.- Onde estão os outros?

-Remus eu não sei, cheguei junto com o agregado.

-Não fale assim de Sirius!

-É o que ele é!

-Vamos procurá-los. –O puxei pela mão, abrindo caminho pelo meio das pessoas.

Vi Frank e Alice no meio das pessoas. Eles estavam lindos juntos! Feitos um para o outro! Ele estava um gato de paletó azul marinho, camisa branca e gravata também azul. Alice estava simples com um vestido branco e detalhes pretos, solto, fazendo um evasê logo após o fim do peito, cabelos soltos, mas arrumados e um belo colar com um pingente em forma de coração.

Em pouco tempo achamos Sirius, que conversava animado com Andy. Os dois não perceberam nossa presença. Estar acompanhada era bem melhor, nenhum engraçadinho se metia besta agora. Sirius estava bem no seu estilo de não seguir regras. Trajava calça social, porém não colocou blazer, a blusa era rosa-claro e sapatos sociais. Daquele jeito, Sirius e Andy pareciam dois modelos. Além de lindos eram super estilosos.

Cheguei bem pertinho de Sirius, fiquei nas pontas dos pés e falei baixinho perto da orelha dele, mas de um modo que ele pudesse ouvir.

-Ainda quer ver o vestido Black?-Percebi que Sirius se arrepiou, depois ele se virou.

-Caramba Lil! Você não pode fazer isso!- Ele pegou água de um garçom que passava e deu grandes goles. Eu e Andy ficamos rindo, James estava pensativo, o que estaria passando por aquela cabecinha? Depois de um tempo Sirius acabou com a água e olhou pra mim com um sorriso enviesado.

-O que achou Black?- Coloquei as mãos na cintura.

-Uau.- Ele segurou minha mão e me girou, do mesmo jeito que James fez na loja. –Cara, só tem mulher bonita do meu lado! –Ele também pegou a mão de Andy e girou nós duas ao mesmo tempo, como um perfeito galã.-To me sentindo um sultão com seu arem.

* * *

PV. James. 

Aquela ruiva tava acabando com todos os meus miolos, que já eram poucos. Céus, como alguém pode ficar tão bonita? Eu já tinha visto o vestido antes, mas agora estava todo um conjunto da obra simétrico, e que obra... _A notícia que eu ia contar é que estava me infernizando._

Respirei fundo quando fui falar com ela e coloquei todo meu instinto maroto pra não parecer um débil perto dela. Aquelas costas nuas e alvas me fascinavam. Depois que chegamos perto de Sirius, eu fiquei em outro mundo. Só admirando de longe e escutando alguns trechos da conversa...

"-Caramba Lil! Você não pode fazer isso!"-Eu devia estar sendo muito indiscreto por que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Balancei a cabeça e resolvi pensar em outras coisas.

Há alguns metros de nós eu vi Alice e Frank beijando-se, sorri por dentro. Lembrei do dia em que Alice veio desabafar comigo. Eu e ela já tivemos boas conversas.

"-O que achou Black?"-A ruiva colocou as mãos na cintura. Eu não sei como ainda não estava babando.

Foi na época em que Alice estava com Sirius, ela suspeitava de traição. Bem, eu não dedurei meu amigo, mas fiz ela entender que o cachorro do Pads não queria nada sério da vida. Maior surpresa a minha quando Alice veio conversar comigo sobre Frank. Ela estava gostando dele, acabou que o assunto foi parar em Lily, acabei confessando o que sentia por ela. Foi engraçado.

Minha atenção voltou-se novamente pra ela. Um dia ainda ia ter a mesma coragem de Sirius. Apesar de todos me acharem corajoso, não era bem assim quando o assunto era Evans. Eu tinha medo que a antiga amizade atrapalhasse tudo. Eu já escutei em algum lugar que a amizade é fatal para o amor. Acho que era isso. Ou seria o contrário?!

Veio aquele prego, vulgo Sirius, e me tirou dos meus confortáveis devaneios.

-Acorda Prongs! Em que mundo você está?- Ele me socou no ombro.

-O que foi?

-A Lizzie chegou!- Lily segurou meu outro braço.

-Se perdemos a entrada, essa criatura nos mata!- Andy segurou meu outro braço e as duas puxaram-me pra fora do local.

Já do lado de fora, uma limusine estava parada. Percebi uma tensão dentro do carro. Ontem Lizzie estava muito nervosa, falava que tudo tinha que sair perfeito, que a entrada dela tinha que ser triunfal e que aquela tinha de ser a festa do ano.

A porta do carro abriu. A primeira coisa que vi foi um o sapato de salto de Lizzie. A medida que meu olhar ia subindo, Andy ia _tagarelando_ sobre o vestido como uma perfeita comentarista.

-Uau! Adorei! A saia do vestido longa até o os pés de chiffon de seda e branca dando esse tom de saia levemente rodada.- Meu olhar foi subindo e Andy continuava, cara, ela entendia disso!- E essa parte da parte da cintura mais justa com a faixa lilás, lembra a gravata furta cor de James! –Olhei pra mim mesmo, depois pra Lizzie. Realmente parecia! Meu olhar passou pelo colo alvo e bem feito de Lizzie onde o vestido ficava mais justo. – Boa escolha da maquiagem angelical parece uma princesinha! O cabelo preso de forma simples com essas fivelinhas com brilho, nada muito rebuscado, também ficou bom e bem diferente. - Ela finalmente terminou.

-Nossa Andy, você ainda tem dúvida no que vai fazer na faculdade?-Lily estava de boca aberta. Andy começou a rir. Eu ri internamente. Nossa mascote estava linda. Aliás, as três estavam lindas.

Lizzie estava muito sorridente. Nem tivemos tempo de ir falar com ela, pois os fotógrafos contratados começaram a bater fotos disparados. As pessoas que estavam na fila começaram a gritar pra ver se ela os deixava entrar. Lizzie nem ligou e sorriu pra eles. Era o dia dela e não iam ser penetras a estragá-lo.

Nós quatro conseguimos chegar perto dela finalmente.

-Lizzie você está linda!-Lily a abraçou.

-Adorei seu vestido!- Andy disse.

-Vocês também estão lindas. –As três se abraçaram ao mesmo tempo. Olhei pra Sirius e ele pra mim, nós seguramos a risada. Coisas de mulher.

-Hey!- Lizzie parou de repente quando ia abraçar Sirius.- Cadê o Moony? –Ela fez uma careta.

-Ainda não chegou.-Sirius disse. Eu não achava que Remus viria.

-Não acredito que ele perdeu minha entrada! Vou matar ele, fazer picadinho. –Lizzie parecia com raiva.

-Calma Lizzie, ele deve ter seus motivos.- Andy falou soturna. Andy defendendo Remus? Estranho...Muito estranho!

-Bem vou cumprimentar o resto das pessoas.

Entramos na festa, e a balada começou a tocar de novo.

Mal conseguíamos andar. Lizzie queria falar com todo mundo. Achamos Frank e Alice de mãos dadas. Logo Lizzie foi cumprimentá-los e ficou falando com os dois. Frank a elogiou e Sirius fechou a cara pra ele. Segurei o riso. Mal tive tempo e ele foi falar com _minha_ ruiva. É eu já a considerava minha e apesar de Frank ser um cara muito legal, ele que não se atreva a dar em cima da _minha_ ruiva.

-Lily! Você está linda!-Ele disse. Percebi que ela ficou meio vermelha. Alice resolveu conversar com Sirius, que adorou a idéia. Agradeci a Alice, pois logo Frank percebeu e foi cuidar de não acabar com chifres. Ele sabia do passado dos dois. Ahá! Tome conta do que é seu Frank!

De repente, eu percebi que Andy ainda não tinha sido apresentada.

-Hey! Que falta de educação de vocês!- Passei o braço pelo ombro de Andy, e os outros olharam pra mim.- Frank, Alice esta é Andrea, mais conhecida com Andy. –Andy sorriu pra mim, que retribuí. Ainda ficamos conversando ali, por um tempinho.

-Seu bando de velhos vamos chacoalhar esses esqueletos!- Lizzie falou.

-Lizzie, de onde você tirou essas gírias?- Perguntei.

-Qual o problema James? Adoro gírias antigas!-Ela riu.-Vamos logo! A balada ta supimpa!

-É claro! Vamos logo que tem um monte de brotos me esperando!- Sirius passou a mão dos cabelos e sorriu. Nós caimos na gargalhada.

-Quem é aquele de boné que acabou de chegar?- Andy perguntou.

-Não sei, ele está de cabeça baixa. –Lizzie ficou na ponta dos pés. Olhei também. Já vi aquele boné xadrez vermelho em algum lugar.

-Adorei a mistura do paletó preto, da regata colada branca e do all star vermelho surrado com o boné! – Andy deu mais um dos seus comentários. O cara entrou e ficou meio escondido lá pela entrada.

-Eu conheço esse bandido! -Sem mais nem menos Sirius foi à direção do cara. De longe eles trocaram algumas palavras. O rapaz de boné parecia não querer conversa.

-O que será que ta acontecendo?- Frank perguntou pra mim.

-Não sei.- Fiquei olhando os dois de longe. E vi com surpresa Sirius segurando o braço do cara nas costas e o arrastando até aqui.

-O Sirius é maluco?! - Lizzie perguntou.

-Remus!-Lily falou com espanto, quando os dois chegaram mais perto, aliás todos nós.

-Oi. - Ele falou sem graça.

-Pra que tudo isso?- Perguntei me referindo a ele tentar se esconder.

-Eu sabia que esse... –Sirius ia começar.

-Antes de mais nada.- Lizzie se meteu na conversa. –Como você ousa perder minha entrada Sr. Lupin?

-Er... Lizzie, depois eu falo por que... –Remus ainda tentava se soltar.

-Agora!-Ela bateu o pé.

-É que, bem... –Remus foi ficando vermelho.- Eu não estava arranjando nenhum jeito de vir.

-Como?-Ela perguntou.

-Arre Lizzie, eu não estava com coragem de vir careca! Entendeu agora?- Ele se irritou e tirou o boné. - Eu também estava sem roupas adequadas, ainda tive que despistar... - Ele parou de repente. O que ele teve que despistar? Ia perguntar, mas Lizzie interrompeu.

-Ah. Oras! Qual é o problema? Você é meu amigo entendeu? Amigo não repara nessas coisas.

-Certo. –Remus colocou o boné de novo. –Sirius, como você sabia que era eu? Fiz de tudo pra ninguém me ver!

-Você se esqueceu que você roubou esse boné de mim? –Ele falou sarcástico.

-Ih... –Remus assoviou. As meninas começaram a rir. Depois ele se virou pra Lizzie, limpou a garganta e estufou o peito.- Caham. Já que eu cometi tão grande erro... Srta. Knightley, aceita dançar comigo, para que eu me redima de tal insulto? –E estendeu a mão pra ela.

-Claro.- Ela segurou a mão de Remus. Olha! Até que os ensinamentos meus e de Sirius serviram de alguma coisa!- Só não pise nos meus sapatos.

-Vou me esforçar.- Os dois saíram pra pista de dança. Sirius estava emburrado.

-Da próxima vez eu também vou chegar atrasado.- Ele falou carrancudo fazendo todos ao seu redor rirem.

-Alguém entendeu alguma? –Lily perguntou.

-Não!- Andy cruzou os braços.- Só sei que eu vou aproveitar! Fiquem aí se quiserem! –Ela saiu de perto de nós e foi pro meio das pessoas.

-Sabe, acho que Andy tem razão. –Sirius também foi.

-Eu é que não vou ficar aqui!- Lily também desapareceu no meio do povo. Olhei pros lados.

-Eu é que não vou ficar de vela! –Sai de perto de Alice e Frank. Logo que me infiltrei no meio da baderna, outra música começou a tocar.

Eu tenho uma teoria que ninguém sabe dançar numa balada. Todos ficam no seu próprio ritmo seja de pulinhos ou passinhos repetidos. Uau. Tinha passado uma loira de vestido vermelho que me fez quase quebrar o pescoço. Ta, eu tava apaixonado, mas não tava morto!

Segui um pouco a loira, mas quando fui puxar assunto ela virou-se rapidamente e me cortou.

-Olha, eu tenho namorado, okay?- E virou-se pra ir embora.

-Perdendo a pratica James?- Vi Sirius do meu lado com um copo de wisky na mão.

-Sai pra lá seu pulguento. - Falei com raiva.

-Veja como se faz. A próxima garota que vier falar comigo eu pego.- Ele olhou em volta e procurou por alguma vítima.

-Apostado.- Estendi a mão pra ele que apertou como num acordo.

Não sei se foi por ironia do destino, mas Lily apareceu do nada. Sirius riu de lado pra mim e meus olhos arregalaram. Ela já ia falar com Sirius, só que ai eu fui tentar impedir e acabei tropeçando e empurrei Padfoot, que bateu numa mulher de preto que estava de costas. Só escutei a voz dela.

-Sr. Black. - A mulher se virou. Sirius arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça desesperado. Lily estava sem entender nada. Eu não me agüentei e comecei a gargalhar. A diretora fez uma cara estranha e me ignorou. –Se divertindo muito?

-Oh, claro. Desculpe pelo empurrão Sra. White. - Ele falou muito rápido. Eu não conseguia me controlar, minha barriga já doía de tanto rir.

-Não foi nada.- Ela sorriu. – E você Evans está gostando da festa?

-Claro!

-Er, Sra. White... –Eu comecei. Ah de tirar essa casquinha de Sirius eu não perdia! –Você veio com seu marido? –Sirius olhou com um olhar assassino pra mim.

-Sim. Por que? - Ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Nada. –Fiquei segurando o riso. Lily deu uma pisada no meu pé, que eu vi estrelas. –Ui!

-Vocês escutaram os boatos que ele é ciumento não é?- Ela perguntou dando um gole na champanhe. –Esse povo fofoca muito... Mas é verdade.-Sirius olhou desesperado pra mim.- Vou indo crianças, divirtam-se!

-O que está acontecendo?-Lily perguntou.

-É uma longa história...-Contei tudo pra Lily, que se segurava pra não rir. Sirius estava desesperado e quase arrancando os cabelos. –Bom, é isso.

-Essa eu não perco! - Lily falou no final.

-Eu to frito! Vou ser expulso! - Sirius disse desesperado.

-Tecnicamente não. –Lily começou. –Você não está dentro da escola!

-É... –Sirius sorriu.

-O máximo que pode acontecer é a professora ficar te infernizando até o final de seus dias. - Falei pra _ajudar_ Sirius.

-Ótimo. –Na hora em que Sirius falou, chegou Lizzie dançando esquisito e puxando a mão de Remus.

-E aí?- Ela falou ainda dançando.

-Bem Lizzie, é melhor que eu faça isso antes que eu morra. - Sirius falou melodramatico, se referindo ao recente acontecimento.

-Ahn?

-Deixa ele terminar Lizzie!-Lily mandou.

-Er, Lizzie quer dançar comigo?- Sirius pediu.

-Ah. Não sei. Mas o que custa né? –Ela já ia aceitar, quando Andy chegou.

-Lizzie, sua mãe está chamando, você tem que trocar o vestido antes do parabéns.

-Fica pra outro dia Sirius. –Ela o beijou na bochecha e saiu.

-Andy eu te odeio. –Siris cruzou os braços.

-O que eu fiz?-Ela perguntou.

-Deixa ele pra lá! Vamos dançar?-Afrouxei minha gravata. Ah, essa noite promete...

Vinte minutos depois, percebi um burburinho no meio da pista de dança.

-É a Lizzie! Ela está o segundo vestido!-Andy sorriu.

-Como a Lizzie pagou tanto só por uma capa?-Perguntei.

-Deixa de ser leso James!-Lily deu um tapa no meu cocuruto. –Ela vai tirar a capa, não ta vendo a rodinha que se formou?

-Ah...Uau...- Foi a única coisa que eu, Remus e Sirius falamos ao ver Lizzie quando Lizzie tirou a capa e deixou a mostra aquele vestido decotado. Ela sorriu sedutora.

-Do jeito que conheço o pai dela, ele vai dar um piti. –Sirius cochichou pra mim, ainda de olho no decote de Lizzie. Todos estavam bestas, mas depois começaram a voltar o normal com a nova música que estava tocando.

**(I will survive)**

Do nada, Lizzie arregalou os olhos. Oh não. Ela amava aquela música. Todos começaram a dançar loucamente e o bolo de gente se formou de novo. Lizzie ficou dançando que nem doida lá. Depois ela fez um trenzinho e ficou guiando.

Nunca entendi como aquela música podia libertar a franga de tanta gente._ Argh! Que pensamento mais gay!_ Mas acabou que até eu e Sirius já estávamos dançando também. O que faltava acontecer naquela festa?

Logo depois da sessão Gloria Gaynor, eu fui ao bar e peguei um copo de wisky.

-Hey James!-Era Lily do meu lado.

-Sim?-Perguntei dando um gole.

-Dança valsa comigo? - Ela perguntou animada.

-Ahn? Valsa? Com essa música e _aqui_? - Respondi a pergunta com outra.

-Sim! Por isso mesmo que Lizzie me desafiou. Logo depois que acabou a música ela disse que eu não tinha coragem de fazer isso e eu disse que tinha, acabamos apostando. Aceita?

-E eu tenho que participar da aposta?

-Não responda minha pergunta com mais perguntas! Aceita ou não?

-Tá. –Deixei o copo na mesa e ela me puxou pela mão até o meio da pista. Lizzie passou dançando por ela e sibilou algo no ouvido dela baixinho.- Com licença? - Perguntei pedindo permissão para puxá-la pra mais perto de mim.

-Toda. –Ela riu. Que sorriso lindo. Entrelacei minha mão direita na esquerda dela, e passei a minha mão livre pela sua cintura. Pude jurar que a mão dela tremeu um pouco. Será que eu imaginava coisas? Se pudesse ficaria lá pro resto da noite. Por causa do decote atrás, minha mão fazia um contato direto com as costas nuas dela.

A gente ficou dançando sem se importar com os olhares estranhos que nos lançavam. Não devia ser mesmo normal um casal tentando dançar junto num momento como aquele. Pra não nos distrair ficamos olhando um nos olhos do outro. Eu me perdia naqueles olhos verdes, que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas. Era uma sensação ótima. Não precisei fingir, só fiquei olhando para ela, que olhava para mim. Meu olhar caiu sobre os lábios dela, senti um impulso enorme de acabar com aquela distância, mas resisti.

Pena que tudo que é bom dura pouco. Logo anunciaram o parabéns.

* * *

PV. Autora. 

Chegou a hora do parabéns. Lizzie estava fazendo dezesseis anos oficialmente. Estavam todos concentrados perto de um palco, coberto com uma lona que não estava sendo usado. A música tinha parado.

Todos lá dentro começaram a bater palmas. Tudo típico de aniversário. No meio do parabéns um som de guitarra pode ser ouvido. Alguns olharam para os lados a procura da origem do som. Logo identificaram que ele vinha do palco. As cortinas se abriram revelando uma banda. Lizzie começou a gritar.

-Parabéns Elisabeth!-O vocalista da banda falou no microfone.

-Brendon, acho que ela prefere Lizzie!-O outro vocalista, que por sinal era uma mulher, falou enquanto Lizzie subia no palco desesperada.

-Obrigada Greta!-Lizzie abraçou a mulher e depois foi abraçar cada integrante da banda, dando um abraço um pouco mais demorado no vocalista. Lily sorriu de onde estava. - _Like Vines_! Não acredito! Vocês na minha festa!

-Vamos continuar o parabéns ou não?-Brendon tirou o microfone do apoio e junto com Greta, desceu até a mesa com o bolo.

Like Vines era a banda preferida de Lizzie e Lily. Eles eram os melhores que existiam para uma festa de 16 anos, todas queriam que eles tocassem em suas festas, mas poucos conseguiam. Sua musica era contagiante, mas ao mesmo tempo era lenta, fazendo com que os casais pudessem se divertir e beijar bastante, impossível de explicar que ritmo era esse.

Logo depois de terminado o parabéns, deu-se inicio a balada novamente. Só que agora era uma banda tocando ao vivo. Era incrível ninguém estava parado. Lizzie a mais animada de todos, o que não era de se espantar.

-Essa música é especial para a aniversariante.- O vocalista começou.

-Pra ela dançar coladinho.-Greta falou e começou a cantar. Essa música era interpretada só pela mulher e o vocalista ficou na parte instrumental junto com os outros.

**(Magnolia- The Hush Sound)**

_Logo os casais começaram a se formar..._

Lizzie puxou James pra dançar, deixando Sirius com cara de tacho.

-Desculpa James, acho que você queria dançar com a Lily!- Ela falou rindo.

-Ainda com essas idéias na cabeça Elisabeth?- Ele falou maroto.

-Você não consegue fingir direito. Só a Lily que é uma lesa não percebe!

-Por que não dançou com o Sirius?- Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Não fuja do assunto!

-Não fuja você. –Ele abaixou-se um pouco e falou no ouvido dela.

-Mal agradecido. –Lizzie falou ainda no ouvido dele.- Você acha que fiz aquela aposta do nada?

-Você não desiste Elisabeth! - Ele falou aborrecido.

-Você não percebeu que ela ta agindo diferente com você esses dias? –Lizzie falou.

-Não! Ela só se afastou. - Ele constatou.

-Ai homens, quando vocês vão entender as mentes femininas?

-Nunca!

-Confesse James!- Os dois pararam de dançar e ficaram conversando na posição de dança.

-Certo Lizzie! - Ele se deu por vencido. - Eu confesso que gosto dela. Só que eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

-Finalmente!-Os dois recomeçaram a dançar. –Um dia você ainda vai pedir minha ajuda. Eu sei muito bem como você pode fisgar a Lil.

-No dia em que eu te pedir ajuda, você vai estar namorando o Sirius.- Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso, indicando com a cabeça Sirius e Lily que estavam dançando juntos. –Prometa que não vai sair correndo e contar pra Lily.

-Pegou pesado James! –Ela deu uma batida leve no ombro dele. –Prometo.

_Logo os casais começaram a se formar..._

Andy olhou para os lados a procura de alguém, mas parecia que todos já tinham encontrado um par. O mesmo acontecia com alguém perto dela. Até que os dois se encontraram e se olharam constrangidos no meio das pessoas dançando.

-Oi Summers. –Ele falou sem jeito e meio corado.

-Oi Lupin. –Ela olhou pra baixo segurando o riso.

-Er, você não quer ficar sentada na mesa né?-Ele falou com um riso fraco. Apesar das intrigas que eles tiveram, Remus queria tirar a má impressão que ele tinha causado.

-Não!-Ela sorriu e os dois começaram a dançar sem se olhar nos olhos.

Depois de alguns segundos sem falar nada, Andy resolveu quebrar o gelo.

-A gente não se deu muito bem, não é...-Ela falou olhando pra ele, que ainda fugia com o olhar.

-É.

-Dá pra você olhar pra mim?- Ela pediu, e ele virou o rosto, fazendo os olhares se cruzarem. –Por que você é tão rabugento hein?- Ela o alfinetou. Queria ver se ele tinha coragem de falar da doença pra ela.

-Eu não sou rabugento. –Ele riu sarcástico, se aquilo continuasse assim os dois nunca iam se dar bem.

-Não? E por que você vive me irritando?-Ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Por que sua presença me incomoda de um jeito que não gosto.-Ele falou simples.

-O sentimento é recíproco. -Ela ficou séria.-Sabe, eu acho que você esconde um segredo... –Ela alfinetou de novo.

-Quer saber realmente? Não vá se arrepender depois.-Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Respirou fundo e resolveu contar.

-Com toda certeza. E não vou me arrepender. -Ela sorriu internamente. Queria ouvir da boca dele aquelas palavras. Ela não sabia por que, mas precisava daquilo.

-Eu tenho câncer. –Ele falou sério, já esperando a repulsa da garota. Toda a conversa rolava enquanto os dois dançavam.

-É, isso não é legal. Mas e daí?-Ela perguntou sádica.

-Como? - Ele espera tudo, menos aquela reação.

-É? Câncer tem cura, você não pode ficar se lamentando por ai e se achando o mais coitadinho da face da terra.

-Ah claro.-Ele riu. Pensando em, até que ela não era tão ruim. –Você é diferente do que eu pensava.

-O que você imaginava? - Ela ficou curiosa.

-Uma patricinha metida.

-Bem, acho melhor então uma reapresentação. – Ela se soltou dele e andou um pouco pra trás. Depois estendeu a mão pra ele. –Oi, prazer, eu me chamo Andrea Summers, mas pode me chamar de Andy.- Remus ficou sem reaçã, mas depois entrou no clima da brincadeira.

-Ah, oi, o prazer é meu, me chamo Remus, mas se preferir pode chamar de Moony. –Ele aceitou a mão dela e apertou.

-O Sr. Lupin vai ficar parado ai ou vai me chamar pra dançar? –Ela perguntou. Ele riu e a puxou de repente pra perto dele. Ele não tinha percebido as consequências daquilo. Os dois ficaram muito próximos, e Remus sentiu-se corar até o dedão do pé. Para a situação não ficar mais constrangedora passou novamente a mão pela cintura dela.

Agora era a vez de Andy ficar sem reação. Ela apenas ficou olhando para os olhos de Remus como se nunca os tivesse visto antes. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali e sem pensar ele se aproximou e a beijou.

* * *

-Lizzie fugiu mais uma vez! –Sirius comentou emburrado enquanto conduzia Lily. 

-É. Mas minha presença não consegue substituí-la só um pouquinho? –Ela perguntou.

-É claro.- Ele riu e a rodopiou. –Mas você devia estar dançando com James.-Disse soltando-a.

-Por que?-Ele a puxou de volta.

-Esquece Lily...-Sirius riu. Lily tentou adivinhar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma cena ali perto.

-Sirius, acho que meus olhos estão me enganando! –Lily parou de repente.

-Que foi Lil?-Ele olhou pros lados.

-Olha pra aquele casal!-Ela indicou com a cabeça.

-O que é que tem Alice e Frank dançando juntos?-Sirius perguntou meio alesado.- Eles não são namorados?

-Não esse casal, seu leso! Aquele!-Ela indicou mais uma vez com o rosto.

-Ah... –Sirius espantou-se, mas depois sorriu malicioso.- Ora ora! Não que o santinho se revelou? Esse Moony, é um lobo em pele de cordeiro! (n/a: Não resisti ao trocadilho!) – Ele deu uma risada que lembrava um cachorro. –Eles estão aproveitando 6 anos perdidos!

-Tudo é possível agora!-Lily riu e indicou Sra. White que estava sentada a um canto, parecia meio solitária. A música lenta acabou e outra animada começou.

-Deseje-me sorte!-Sirius bufou teatralmente. Ele pensou em fugir naquela hora. Afinal, aquela era a diretora da escola.

-Pra você não roubar eu vou ficar te observando atrás da pilastra entendeu?- Lily piscou pra ele, adivinhando seus pensamentos.

-Ai ai... Posso ser expulso, mas tenho palavra Lil!-Sirius respondeu como se aquilo não tivesse passado pela mente dele e respirou fundo, assanhou os cabelos e estufou o peito.

* * *

-Er, está sozinha Sra. White? 

-Oi Brack , to sim... Hic! –A mulher soluçou. –Beu marids Hic! Foi pega ága.

-Acho que a senhora bebeu uns drinques a mais...-Ele perguntou sorrindo. Com sorte ela nem se lembraria do acontecido.

-Imabina!-Ela riu. –O que, fosse quer?

-Não sei como falar isso mas...-Ele já ia começar a gaguejar.

-Fala!

-Todo aluno já se apaixonou uma vez por um professor ou professora e e...-Ele não sabia como fazer aquilo. Era a primeira vez que seu charme lhe abandonara.

-Tá apaixonado por mim Brack?

-Ahn? - Ele se espantou.

Do nada a diretora puxou Sirius e tacou-lhe um beijo. Ele ainda não estava entendendo nada e tinha os olhos bem arregalados. Olhou de esguelha pra Lily, que estava gargalhando, junto com ela estavam James, que também ria, e Elisabeth que estava de cara amarrada.

Sirius tentou se afastar, mas a mulher tinha se agarrado no seu pescoço de tal maneira que ele não conseguia se soltar. Depois de muito esforço, ele conseguiu.

-Acho que a senhora bebeu demais! Vou chamar alguém pra ajudá-la! –Ele estava todo amarrotado pelo amasso e saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode antes que o marido da mulher chegasse.

-O Sirius foi quase molestado!-James tirava sarro.

-Não enche Prongs! Você está com inveja do meu charme irresistível.

-Irresistível? Você precisou que a mulher estivesse bêbada!

-Vamos... –Lily tentou conter a risada. –Nos sentar. - James o alfinetou.

Os quatro chegaram à mesa, onde já estavam sentados Alice e Frank.

-Desculpe interromper o casal!-Sirius se sentou enquanto ainda se ajeitava.

-Andou se agarrando por ai Sirius?- Frank riu.

-Digamos que ele foi agarrado! –James tirou uma casquinha.

-Calado Prongs. –Sirius mandou.

-Você viram Remus e Andy?-Alice se dirigiu a Lily e Lizzie.

-SIM!-Lizzie falou os garotos se entreolharam. Ia começar as famosas fofocas de mulher. - Eles ficaram lindos juntos!

-Eu nunca ia imaginar eles dois!-Lily comentou.

-Eu já suspeitava!-James se meteu.

A conversa continuou, até que só restaram na mesa Alice, Lizzie, James e Lily.

-Er, Alice, você pode me ajudar numa coisa? –Lizzie se levantou. James olhou desconfiado pra ela.

-Okay! O que foi?- Ela se levantou.

-Vamos eu te mostro.- Ela segurou a mão dela, deu uma piscadela discreta pra James e saiu.

-O que será?-Lily perguntou curiosa.

-Não sei.- James riu internamente, mas ficou sério. Lizzie não perdia uma. Então ele tomou coragem. Não dava mais pra adiar aquilo. Ele olhou nos olhos dela. –Lily, tem uma coisa que eu quero te falar faz muito tempo.

-Fala! –Lily sentiu o peito bater um pouco mais forte. Mas por obra do destino, ela sem querer bateu a mão em um copo em cima da mesa, que derrubou o conteúdo na roupa de James. –Ai! Desculpa! –Lily tentou ajudar.

-Não precisa! Vou ao banheiro! –Ele levantou. Estava nervoso, pois tinha quase conseguido.

Mal James saiu da mesa, alguém sentou do lado de Lily.

-Malfoy?- Ela estranhou.

-Oi Lily. - Ele sorriu um sorriso frio. - Prefiro que me chame de Lucius.

-E eu de Evans, Malfoy.

-Certo Evans. - Ele respondeu.

-O que foi?

-Nada, só queria falar que você está linda.-Ele sorriu mais normalmente. Apesar de ser tão inoportuno ela tinha que confessar que ele Era muito bonito. Os cabelos muito loiros e lisos lhe caiam pela face. Combinando perfeitamente com os olhos azuis. Parecia um príncipe de conto de fadas se não fosse pelo seu temperamento meio insuportável e arrogante.

-Ah obrigada. –Ela olhou pro lado oposto.

-Está acompanhada? –Ele perguntou.

-Não, quer dizer...-Ela quase se bateu por ter dito aquilo. –Sim!

-Não é o que parece!-Ele riu sarcástico e se aproximou perigosamente.

-É que o James foi bu...-Antes que Lily tivesse tempo, Malfoy a puxou pra perto e selou seus lábios nos dela. Ela o empurrou. - O que você tem em mente?

-Ora, eu sei que você está sozinha, deixe de querer ser chata.

-Eu não sou chata! - Ela retrucou.

-Então qual o problema? - Ele estava jogando seu charme.

-É que... - Mas ele não deu tempo dela falar de novo e a a beijou novamente. No começo ela tentou resistir, mas depois deixou rolar. Pensou nas palavras dele: qual era o problema? Era livre e desimpedida! Além do que Malfoy era um rapaz muito bonito e além do mais ia esquecer daqueles pensamentos insanos que estava tendo em realação a James. Pelo menos por algum momento.

Ela só não contava que ele chegasse na hora.

-Lily?-Era James. Ela se soltou com força de Lucius.

-James! Não... - O que ela tinha feito?

-Não quero atrapalhar! Tchau!-Ele fingiu um sorriso e saiu da mesa arrasado e o mais rápido que pode, chegara tarde demais. Logo que se afastou, James falou vários palavrões, chamando atenção de várias pessoas ali perto.

-Olha Lucius, não é por mal, você é muito legal, mas...- Mas ele não a dava tempo de completar suas frases e a beijou de novo, no que Lily correspondeu. Mesmo correspondendo, ela estava sentindo um arrependimento muito grande. Enorme. Um vazio no peito. Agora era tarde.

* * *

Lucius tinha levado Lily praticamente arrastada para a pista de dança. Ela estava com muita vergonha e com raiva do grude de Malfoy. O momento seria perfeito, a música perfeita, mas o par não era muito perfeito. Ele começou uma dança esquisita, fazendo Lily ficar vermelha. 

Antes que acontecesse mais alguma coisa ela resolveu dar uma basta naquilo.

-Malfoy... –Ela começou.

-O que? - Ele respondeu.

-Malfoy!-Ela berrou, pois a música estava alta.

-Fala! –Ele riu e já ia puxá-la pra mais um beijo, mas Lily o empurrou antes que ele se aproveitasse de novo.

-O que foi?-Ele perguntou fazendo uma cara feia.

-Não quero! Você forçou a barra!-Ela ia se afastando.

-O que? Eu forcei a barra? Não mesmo ruiva! –Ele a puxou pelo pulso.

-Solta! - Ela xingou-se internamente por ter dado trela para aquele garoto.

-Qual o problema?-Ele estava rindo do desespero dela. –Oi? –Alguém tocara no ombro de Malfoy.

-Solta ela. –Era Remus. Andy estava atrás dele. -Ou você vai se arrepender.

-Ou você vai fazer o que? - Malfoy espantou-se com a atitude daquele garoto sempre tão passível. - Passar-me sua doencinha nojenta?-Ele gargalhou.

-Não sei Remus, mas nós podemos fazer muita coisa.- Chegaram Sirius, James e , de quebra, Frank ao lado de Remus.

-Hey, calma pessoal.- Lucius nunca foi burro e não era agora que ia enfrentar quatro de uma só vez. Com uma mudança repentina digna dos Malfoy, ele foi se afastando.

-Vai logo!- Sirius bateu o pé e Lucius saiu de fininho, mas antes deixou uma piadinha.

-Não importa. Lily, depois quero mais!-Ele soltou um beijinho no ar pra ela e piscou. Lily fez um gesto obsceno. Remus e Frank tiveram que segurar James até que Malfoy sumisse da área.

-Obrigada meninos!-Ela abraçou James. –Esse prego grudou em mim e não quis mais soltar!

-Mas você bem que gostou. - James falou com um tom de raiva. Lily o soltou sem entender.

-Xô baixo astral! Não vamos estragar minha festa!- Era Lizzie que chegara a pouco tempo.

-É! Vamos aproveitar!-Andy segurou a mão de Remus e o puxou pra dançar de novo.

-Por via das dúvidas é melhor você ficar acompanhada Lily!- Era Sirius.

Como toda boa festa eles ficaram até suarem de tanto dançar. Os oito, Remus, Andy, Sirius, Lizzie, Lily, James, Frank e Alice ficaram praticamente até o final. Até que o último casal, Frank e Alice, teve que ir embora.

Daí os seis amigos sentaram na beira do palco, onde os músicos guardavam com cuidado os instrumentos. Com um sentimento de missão cumprida os seis olharam pra pista já suja e vazia.

-A festa foi ótima. –Sirius falou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

-Tirando alguns incidentes, foi tudo perfeito!- Era Lily.

-Hey, vocês dois! A gente não quer ficar de vela! –James cutucou Remus que o ignorou e continuou beijando Andy.

-Pessoal! Trouxe uma câmera!-Era Lizzie.

-Pra que?-Lily perguntou.

-Adivinha! –Lizzie falou sarcástica e chamou a banda inteira antes que eles fossem embora.

* * *

PV.L. 

Eu e Lizzie tiramos várias fotos com a banda, principalmente abraçadas com Brendon. Depois todos tiramos uma foto juntos. Eu e Lizzie já estavam descalças e com os dedos dos pés doendo.

-Ai pessoal, eu to tão feliz que não vou mais embora!-Lizzie falou rodopios no palco e segurando os sapatos na mão. –Agora vamos ficar todos juntos! Agora nada nos separa! –Ela riu.

-Não tenha tanta certeza Lizzie.-James comentou irônico. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

-Como assim Prongs?- Remus perguntou.

-Gente, tenho que contar uma coisa. –James se levantou sério.

-Era aquilo que você ia me contar? –Fiquei curiosa. Por causa de Malfoy acabei sem saber.

-Não, é outra coisa que está em remoendo por dentro. O Sirius já sabe. Eu fiquei esperando o momento certo pra contar...

-Diz logo James!- Lizzie o apressou. Todos, inclusive eu, ficaram em silêncio e prestaram atenção.

-Mas percebi que não havia momento certo, e que nada que acontecesse ia mudar isso. Bem, pra começo de tudo estou muito feliz que você não vai embora Lizzie. Mas agora...

-Mas agora? –Perguntei com medo da resposta e com um nó na garganta.

-Mas agora, eu é que vou embora.

-O que? – Não era possível, será que eu entendi bem? Senti o nó da minha garganta se fechando mais. Era difícil respirar. As lágrimas iam surgindo nos olhos.

-Meus pais vão se mudar para o Canadá. Meu pai arranjou um emprego mais vantajoso, fiquei sabendo hoje pela manhã que ele aceitou. Vamos nos mudar antes que as férias acabem. O Sirius vai ficar na Casa do Estudante. – Ele falou tudo bem rápido, para que não perdesse a coragem, e olhando pro chão.

Antes que eu pudesse entender e encaixar tudo aquilo minha mãe me chamou pra ir. O carro já estava pronto. Dei um tchau rápido pra todos e fui pra saída, colocando os sapatos que estavam na minha mão.

Fiquei olhando as paisagens passarem rápido pela janela do carro. Só agora eu estava me tocando. O que eu estava sentindo? Era algo diferente. Uma perda, algo ruim. Eu não tinha ficado assim quando Lizzie ia embora. Agora era diferente. O pior é que eu sabia que tinha magoado James com a história do Lucius. Eu queria chorar e gritar. E foi o que fiz.

Comecei a chorar até soluçar. Meus pais ficaram sem entender nada e preocupados comigo, mas eu disse que depois contava. As lágrimas iam descendo e levando consigo a maquiagem. Agora eu via que nada daquilo importava. Nem parecia que aquela festa toda tinha acontecido. Toda aquela felicidade contagiante tinha ido pelo ralo. Não sabia como ia olhar pra James a partir de agora.

Mal sabia eu que as coisas ao meu redor estavam acontecendo bem rápido.**

* * *

**

Like Vines: Nome do CD de The hush sound. É muito bom esse grupo! Escutem!  
Ah! Essa invenção de banda que eu fiz é uma mistura de Panic! At the disco com The hush sound.

**n/a: Explicações desse capítulo:**

Primeiro pelo beijo de Lily e Lucius. Explicando: Ele foi colocado ai para os ciúmes aflorarem e pra Lily se sentir culpada por ter magoado James também . Segundo pelo James ir embora, nem tudo podia ser um mar de rosas não é mesmo? Além do mais a autora aqui fica tão triste com os poucos reviews (mas ainda sim feliz com os que deixam!) que isso acaba se refletindo na fic. Hahaha, isso foi uma indireta Eu sei que minha fic não é das melhores, mas eu também sei (O Stats do ff serve pra isso) que tem muita gente que lê e não deixa um mísero comentario... Mas chega de lamentações. Gostaram da cena Remus e Andy? Achei um pouco precipitada, afinal em menos de três capítulos os dois se pegaram e os outro estão desde o início nesse chove não molha, mas tive que escrever, _mas eu garanto que esses dois não vão fugir a regra e ainda vão ter problemas pela frente._

Gostaria de perguntar se vocês ainda querem que eu coloque os nomes das músicas pra cada capítulo. Afinal não vai adiantar ficar colocando se ninguém escuta, okay?! 

Respondendo as lindas reviews:  
**_Gabriela Black_**_ Leia mesmo! É muito bom! E eu chorei mesmo no final. Que bom que gostou da Andy! Cadê tu no msn? Sumiu foi? xD _**_Pequena Malfoy_**_ Girl Power! yeah! Ja percebeu esses dois vivem se encontrando em locais minusculos? Continue lendo! PS: Eu não quero reviews pequenos! Grandes são tão lindos! **Paola :** Todas as roupas foram inventadas pela minha gama! Eu não sou igual a Lily, não tenho a mínima noção de moda. . _**_Mel Black Potter_**_: Obrigada Mel. A Andy agradece pelo elogio! Continue lendo. xD _**_JhU Radcliffe_**_: Todos os agradecimentos pelas roupas estão sendo encaminhados pra minha gama. Sim, a Andy não desconfiava. Afinal, pra homem nem é tão dificil ficar careca. Supremacia Julia! Eu sabia sim! Eu até recortei uma reportagem com isso, mas nem sei onde está. _**_Vanessa Zabini Lupin_**_: Você acha parecido mesmo? Eu nem assisto muito, pra falar a verdade só vi dois ou três capítulos. xD _**_jehssik_**_: Serio? Eu ( minha gama) ajudei vc com essa coisa que chamam moda?! Fiquei realizada agora! A Andy surgiu justamente pro Remus. Ela foi moldada pra ele. To até com medo do que você vai fazer comigo quando ler a prévia abaixo..._

E agora a prévia:

_"-Remus? Você está bem? – Lizzie perguntou. Ele fechou os olhos novamente._

_-Tô. – Ele encostou a cadeira na parede. Lizzie se levantou pra ver como ele estava. - Hey, não precisa isso tudo. – Ele tentou se esquivar de Lizzie, mas não conseguiu._

**Por que toda ação corresponde a uma reação.**

_-Remus! Você está queimando! - Ela pulou pra trás e soprou a mão. Lily se levantou também e foi conferir._

_-Dá pra vocês pararem de tratar como cria... - Ele ficou meio tonto e quase caiu."_

_

* * *

_

_E agora um momento sério pra autora registrar seu profundo desgosto para com esse país. _Estou realmente triste com a situação desse mundo. Vocês devem saber que eu me refiro a aquela barbaridade que aconteceu esses dias. O menino que foi arrastado por 7 km por que os assaltantes não quiseram parar o carro. Só de pensar em quanta vida um garotinho daqueles tinha pela frente... Além do mais, ainda têm tudo isso de aquecimento global. Nós, os seres humanos, que nos julgamos racionais estamos acabando com nossa própria morada. É como se nós cavássemos nossa _própria cova_.


	11. Chapter 10

**Música recomendada: Half Life de Oliver James. **

Link no youtube (foi o que eu achei, espero que apareça):

www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?v (igual) 17USN1q1D4c

N/a: Cansei de colocar esses avisos! Então fiquem ligados logo que em qualquer capitulo pode surgir uma parte em terceira pessoa. Vocês vão perceber.

* * *

Por que o sol tem que existir? Por que ele não me escuta, quando eu digo: _Hey, espera um pouquinho ai, que eu quero dormir mais cinco minutos?_ Por que o sol tem que vir me lembrar de tanta coisa que estavam adormecidas com a lua? 

Virei pro lado contrario, tentando dormir mais um pouco. Não adiantava, ele com toda sua modéstia banhava meu quarto com sua luz e me jogava na cara que era um novo dia. Bufei, tentei cobrir a claridade colocando o travesseiro em cima no meu rosto.

_Ai inferno!_ Joguei o travesseiro longe e virei-me de frente pro teto. Droga, agora eu não tenho onde colocar a cabeça. Olhei pro travesseiro distante. Por mais que me esticasse não consegui pegá-lo. Lily você é idiota.

Sabe, olhar pra aquele travesseiro distante, sem conseguir pegá-lo me lembrou James. Até o momento eu tinha James bem perto de mim, e eu não dava tanta importância, pelo menos não a que precisava. Mas agora que ele parecia que escapava do meu alcance eu sentia falta deles. Sim, do travesseiro e de James. _Cara eu to mal... _Fiz até uma metáfora com um travesseiro!

Comecei a gargalhar de repente, e gargalhei tão alto que mamãe apareceu na porta.

-Acordou querida? – Ela falou com uma face risonha.

-Tentando... - Respondi.

-Já é uma hora, levante e vá almoçar.

-Certo.

Fiz o que mamãe mandou. Levantei e me olhei no espelho.

-AHH!!! - Tomei um susto com minha própria imagem. Droga! Dormi de cabelo molhado! Arrastei-me até a cabeceira e peguei um pente, era hora de domar a fera.

Olhei pro pente e lembrei de James. Aquele cabelo dele todo espetado! Pente idiota! Se não fosse meu cabelo naquele estado tinha jogado ele pela janela. Ora bolas. Será que tudo que eu olhar agora vai me lembrar ele? Encarei meu reflexo no espelho.

-Lily, você é uma retardada. - Falei pra mim mesma. Juro que pude escutar uma voz distante com o sotaque de Lizzie: _Só um pouquinho, Lil._

Comecei a sentir umas cólicas. Droga! Detesto cólicas, elas me fazem ficar vulnerável e meu humor muda rápido como quem rouba. Depois dessa divagação, ajeitei esse meu estado deplorável, tomei uma ducha e desci pra almoçar.

* * *

Lizzie e Andy estavam separando os presentes que Lizzie ia trocar. Já havia uma pilha de considerável tamanho. 

-Seus amigos são sempre tão pontuais?- Andy perguntou enquanto separava uma blusa florida. Só pode ter sido alguém velho, pensou Andy.

-Já acostumei. – Lizzie riu. – Pronto, é o último. Andy queria perguntar uma coisa... Remus e vo...

-Começaram sem nós? - James e Sirius chegaram, interrompendo a conversa das duas.

-Cadê a Lily? - Lizzie perguntou.

-Moony ficou de ligar. - Sirius encolheu os ombros e olhando pela janela disse: – Pergunte agora, ele acaba de chegar.

Remus, que estava meio pálido, entrou no aposento, ainda assim com seu inseparável boné do time de beisebol. Apesar de Andy e ele terem "ficado" na festa, nada tinha sido resolvido.

-Oi. - Ele cumprimentou os amigos, até que ele e Andy se entreolharam. Os dois coraram até a alma. O clima dentro da sala ficou meio pesado. – Er, hum, oi Andy.

-Oi Remus. – Andy olhou pro lado se segurando para não rir. Remus também olhou pro outro lado segurando o riso. Cada um se sentou do lado oposto do sofá. Ninguém estava entendendo o que se passava entre os dois, então resolveram não fazer perguntas constrangedoras.

-Você ligou pra Lily? - Lizzie perguntou sentando no meio dos dois.

-Droga! Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa! - Ele bateu na testa, mas se entregou com um riso.

-Talvez até tenha sido melhor! – Lizzie levantou-se pegou o telefone sem fio. Andou até James que estava sentado conversando com Sirius em como aperfeiçoar o lançamento dele como pitcher.

–Você faz isso James. – Ela lhe estendeu o telefone.

-Eu sei, mas eu vou sair do time de beisebol, lembra? – Ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Não, isso não. Você liga pra Lily. – Ela colocou o telefone na mão dele.

-Quê? Ta doida? – James passou o telefone pra Sirius.

-Háhá! Você acha que eu é quem vou enfrentar a fera? – Sirius jogou o telefone pra Andy.

-Opa! Eu sou amiga dela há menos tempo! Liga você Lizzie! – Ela jogou pra a prima.

-A Lily deve estar tento chiliques, vocês sabem por que. Remus, você quem esqueceu liga! - Lizzie jogou a batata quente pra Remus.

-Mas eu não sou a _causa_ desse estresse, liga você James. – Ele jogou pra James e todos voltaram os olhares pra ele.

-Vocês estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água! A Lily não deve estar tão estressada. –Ele digitou os números. – _Que Deus tenha piedade de mim!_ - Ele se contradisse, os outros seguraram o riso. – Ta chamando... Alô?

* * *

-Alô. - Eu tinha acabado de sair da mesa e atendi o telefone. 

-_Oi Lily, aqui é o James, olha..._ – Ele começou.

-James seu idiota! - Explodi e falei tudo que estava na entalado na minha garganta. Não sei por que falei daquele modo, eu queria falar justamente o contrário. Eu devia ser mais amável, mas as únicas palavras que saiíram da minha boca eram espinhosas.

-_Lily? -_ Percebi um tom de espanto na voz dele.

-Como você tem coragem de ligar assim? Você chega diz que vai se mudar pra OUTRO país, e vem querer falar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido? – Comecei a gritar. Até meus pais saíram da sala. Eu mal dava tempo pra James falar qualquer coisa. – Você vai embora e esquecer que um dia teve amigos aqui, no fim de mundo não é? Não somos bons o bastante? Nããão... Não para o grande James Potter! Ele não quer saber de seus amigos caipiras!

-_Lily..._

-Sabe, eu esperava mais de você James! Aceitar tão fácil? Acho que você devia usar sua cabeça pra outra coisa! Tantos anos de amizade acabando assim? A culpa é sua! Até Lizzie enfrentou os pais dela! E agora ela vai ficar! Mas você não! Você quer ir e... Ah! Seu idiota! Retardado! – Eu estava berrando tanto que nem meus próprios ouvidos me agüentavam.

-_Olha aqui Lily!_ – James gritou do outro lado da linha, até eu me assustei e cai sentada no sofá. Percebi que tinha sido muito grossa, nem dei tempo dele se explicar. – _Primeiro, não fale do que você não sabe. Eu vou não por que eu quero, mas por que toda minha família vai e não vou ser eu a ficar. Lizzie só não foi por que os pais dela é quem desistiram._ – A voz dele mudou pra um tom mais calmo e paciente. - _Segundo, eu nunca, entendeu, nunca vou esquecer meus amigos. E terceiro, se você realmente preza nossa amizade, nós todos combinamos de nós encontrar na lanchonete do píer as 16h30min. Sabe, eu queria passar meus últimos dias aqui em Newport com meus amigos._ – Ele falou com um tom diferente na ultima palavra. – _Cabe a você decidir se vai. Tchau._ – E desligou o telefone.

Minha cabeça ainda girava com o impacto das palavras de James. Deixei o telefone cair da minha mão e subi pro meu quarto. Joguei-me na minha cama e me peguei olhando pro teto de novo.

-E ai Lily, é agora, você tem que decidir. – Falei pra mim mesma. Sabe aqueles momentos em que você só tem duas escolhas? Eu me encontrava nesse. Pode até parecer absurdo, mas as duas me pareciam tentadoras. Uma ia me deixar confortável no meu mundinho pequeno e egoísta. A outra talvez ferisse meu orgulho e exigisse mais esforço.

Fiz uma careta. Cadê o travesseiro? Olhei de esguelha, droga ele ainda está no chão. Comecei a conversar comigo mesma. _Lily, você tem dois caminhos e pouco tempo, escolha logo! _É difícil sabe? _A escolha é sua, ninguém vai fazer isso por você!_

Chacoalhei minha cabeça e parei com aquela conversa absurda. Já sabia o que fazer. Tomei coragem, levantei e peguei o travesseiro do chão apertando-o forte contra o peito.

-Espero ter escolhido a coisa certa.

* * *

Os cinco chegaram ao local combinado. 

-Será que ela vem? – Andy perguntou.

-Não sei, pelo que conheço a Lily... – Lizzie falou.

-Só resta esperar. – Sirius pegou uma mesa e eles se sentaram.

Meia hora depois...

-James, você é um inútil! - Lizzie bateu com o copo de refrigerante na mesa. Lily não tinha chegado.

-Eu sou inútil? Por que você não ligou então, _Senhorita Sabe-Tudo_! – Ele falou sarcástico também depositando seu refrigerante com raiva na mesa.

-Por que não sou eu a causa disso tudo! - Ela falou com ressentimento na voz.

-Mas já foi lembra? - James retrucou.

-Mas ela não deu esse chilique! - Lizzie falou alfinetando e James olhou com raiva.

-Cara, a Lily ta demorando mesmo, olha só pro Moony! – Sirius cutucou Remus que estava dormindo em cima da mesa.

-Ahn? – Ele abriu um olho. Os outros abafaram risinhos.

-Acorda! – Andy deu uma batida no ombro dele que se ajeitou na cadeira e passou a mão no rosto amassado.

–Que sono hein? - Sirius brincou.

-Deve ser a QT, as vezes me dá sono... - Ele bocejou.

-A o que? – Andy perguntou.

-A quimioterapia, QT. – Sirius disse e se escorou na parede com a cadeira.

-Continuando...- Lizzie recomeçou a falar. - James você não devia ter falado daquele jeito! - Ela se dirigiu ao maroto.

-Você diz isso por que não foi no seu ouvido que ela gritou. – Ele massageou as orelhas. _"E ela também precisa ouvir umas poucas e boas. Afinal, o que ela tem na cabeça pra ficar se agarrando com o Malfoy? E ainda querer me dar lição de moral!"_ pensou James.

-Okay, okay. – Lizzie cruzou os braços. _"O que a Lily fez? Estragou tudo e por causa de quem? Do Malfoy!"_ Ela fez uma cara emburrada_. "Mas até que ele é bonito..."_ um sorrisinho malicioso apareceu nos lábios de Lizzie.

-Posso saber por que esse sorriso Lizzie? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

Mas antes que ela lhe desse a resposta a porta da lanchonete se abriu com estardalhaço fazendo todos olharem naquela direção. Uma ruiva tinha entrado.

-Foi mal perdi a hora. - Ela disse, o rosto estava vermelho e aparentava estar cansada. Pegou a cadeira que estava sobrando, que coincidentemente era a de frente pra James, fazendo com que os dois trocassem um olhar significativo. Lily deu um meio sorriso e ninguém falou mais nada.

-Ai bando de bosta! Que morgação! Vamos nos divertir! Férias! – Sirius bateu na mesa.

-Tá tão bom aqui... – Lizzie falou. Ninguém, exceto Sirius, estava com muito animo para fazer alguma coisa.

-Então ta bom, vou contar uma piada! – Sirius pegou o saleiro e usou como um microfone.

-Menos Sirius! – Andy sibilou.

-Oh céus! Sessão piada sem graça por Sirius Black! - Lily falou, aos poucos todos foram recobrando o humor. Sirius sorriu, pois atingira seu objetivo.

-Silêncio! – Sirius falou fazendo uma cara compenetrada. – James você conhece a piada do Nem eu? - Ele perguntou com uma ruga na testa e apontando o saleiro para James (leia-se enfiando o saleiro na cara de James).

-Não... – James falou já se segurando._ "Só você Sirius, pra contar esta piada..."_

-Nem eu! - Sirius falou e começou a rir, sozinho. Depois os outros começaram a rir também, mas dele. - Então... - Ele recobrou o fôlego. - O primeiro pinto fez piu! O Segundo fez...

-Cala a boca Sirius! – Lizzie disse tentando tomar o saleiro/microfone das mãos de Sirius.

-Não, não foi isso! - ELe conseguiu se esquivar das mãos de Lizzie. - O segundo pinto disse piu piu! Daí o terceiro disse...

-Piu piu piu! – Andy completou animada.

-Não! Ele era mudo! - Ninguém se agüentou e todos começaram a rir. Até James e Lily.

-Ai Sirius, essas suas piadas! -Lily falou massageando a barriga.

-Ah! Psiu! Psiu! Vejam! - Ele pediu silêncio. - Vocês já ouviram a piada do Nem eu parte dois?

-Não... - Lizzie falou já entediada.

-Nem eu! Há Há Há!! - Ninguém se agüentava mais das piadas de Sirius, o pior que eles riam justamente pela piada ser sem graça. As piadas eram tão idiotas que isso as fazima ficarem engraçadas. Todos riram exceto Lizzie, que bateu a mão na testa e Remus, que ficou calado, fechou os olhos por um tempo depois abriu, dando a impressão de estar cansado.

-Remus? Você está bem? – Lizzie perguntou olhando preocupada para o amigo, enquanto os outros ainda se recompunham e Sirius se preparava pra contar outra piada. Ele fechou os olhos novamente.

-Tô. – Ele encostou a cadeira na parede. Lizzie se levantou pra ver como ele estava. - Hey, não precisa isso tudo. – Ele tentou se esquivar de Lizzie, mas não conseguiu.

-Remus! Você está queimando! - Ela pulou pra trás e soprou a mão.

Os outros perceberam o que se passava. Lily levantou-se também e foi conferir.

-Dá pra vocês pararem de tratar como cria... - Ele ficou meio tonto e quase caiu da cadeira.

-Vamos pro hospital. – James levantou-se depressa e pegou as chaves do carro.

* * *

Estávamos os cinco na sala de espera, quando o médico chegou. 

-E então? – Andy perguntou.

-Remus teve uma recaída leve. Está com febre alta. Vai ficar aqui durante algum tempo até ficar melhor. Alguém avisou a mãe dele? - O Sr. Krane, médico que acompanhava Remus, disse.

-Ela já deve estar vindo. - Sirius disse. – Liguei logo que saímos da lanchonete.

-Bem, vocês sabem algum motivo pra ele ter tido essa reação? - O médico olhou pra nós cinco. Olhou com aquele olhar: eu sei que vocês escondem alguma coisa. A mãe de Remus chegou.

-Bem que eu lembre não... - Lizzie começou.

-Boa tarde Dr. Krane. – Ela o cumprimentou nervosa. – Como ele está?

-Boa tarde Sra Lupin. – Ele retribuiu. – Bem, mas quero conversar a sos com a senhora depois. Sobre Remus.

-Hey! Sim! - Eu me lembrei do nada e pedi a atenção dos outros.

-O que foi? - Todos, inclusive o médico perguntaram.

-A festa de ontem! A festa de Lizzie! Remus foi! - Meti a mão na testa. Como nenhum de nós percebeu? Que tipo de amigos nós somos?! - Sabe, festas muita gente num local só, balada... - Sirius, Lizzie, James e Andy se entreolharam.

-Remus, Remus... – O médico falou com desaprovação e um tom de raiva. – Ele não devia ter ido. No meio do tratamento você tem que tomar precauções e evitar esses ambientes é uma delas.

-Espera ai Lily! - A mãe dele disse de repente. – Que festa?

-Como assim? - Lizzie falou. – A minha festa de dezesseis anos, ontem!

-Mas...! - Ela parecia estar sem palavras. - Mas ele disse que tinha dormido na casa do primo dele! – A mãe estava com a cara lívida.

-Ho ho. – Foi a única coisa que Sirius disse.

* * *

Eu estava quase sentindo pena de Moony. Não pelo estado dele, mas pela quantidade de sermões que ele já tinha escutado hoje. Primeiro foi do Dr. Krane. Que passou longos minutos falando como ele tinha tido sorte em ter tido somente uma reação fraca e como correu riscos indo à festa. Logo que o Dr. Krane saiu, a mãe dele deu um piti e falou que se não fosse pelo estado dele, ela teria dado uma surra nele por tamanha irresponsabilidade. 

Já viu né, sermão de mãe dura horas e horas. Faz você achar que seus ouvidos vão explodir e querer que um buraco se abra no chão pra engolir você. Pior ainda é você escutar a mãe do seu amigo dando bronca nele, sabendo que você tem uma parcela de culpa. Aliás, foi assim que nós cinco ficamos enquanto a mãe de Remus dava uma bronca nele, de cabeça baixa.

Lizzie foi a que mais ficou culpada, afinal a festa era dela e ela quem tinha insistido pra que todos fossem. Posso dizer que minha amiga estava se segurando pra não chorar. Eu? Eu não estava tanto assim, daqui a alguns dias Remus sairia do hospital e era capaz de aprontar outras estripulias. Eram outros pensamentos que me faziam ficar no mundo da lua.

-Remus! Você foi a minha festa sem poder! – Lizzie choramingava do lado da cama em que ele estava deitado. -Você foi tão idiota, bobo, infantil!

-Lizzie, por favor... – Ele falou com a voz meio fraquinha. - Já não basta eu ter escutado uma hora de sermão do meu médico e da minha mãe...

-Se você tivesse falado eu teria entendido! - Ela começou, tenho certeza que ia começar a chorar. – Olha Moony, eu prometo que vou tentar mudar! Não vou ser tão egoísta e autoritária e e...

-Não Lizzie! Por favor! Não me faça sentir mal! - Remus tentou consolá-la. Pronto, agora ela realmente estava chorando.

-Tá vendo Moony! - Eu olhei feio pra ele, que estava sem saber o que fazer. - Lizzie vamos lá pra fora... Pare de chorar! – Eu me irritei. Andy, Remus e até Lizzie, olharam pra mim. – Que foi? Vamos! – Empurrei a tampinha pra fora do quarto. James e Sirius estavam lá fora.

-Hey Lizzie! Por que você está chorando? - Sirius colocou a mão no ombro dela.

-A culpa é minha do Remus ter piorado.

-Não é Lizzie. Remus foi por vontade própria a festa. - James falou baixo.

-Olha, vem eu vou pagar um refrigerante pra você. - Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro de Lizzie e à levou até a cantina do hospital. Opa, fiquei_ sozinha_ com o James. Não que eu não quisesse mais falar com ele, mas acho que o clima ficou pesado demais.

-Nunca imaginei o Moony levando tantas broncas num dia só. – James comentou pra quebrar o gelo, depois sorriu. Que sorriso.

-É. - Eu não tava conseguindo raciocinar pra formar frases com mais de uma palavra.

-Ele foi irresponsável. – James se escorou na parede.

-Uhum.

-Apesar de tudo a festa foi ótima. - Ele riu.

-Ô! - Respondi. Ele ficou calado. Acho que resolveu não falar mais nada, pois ele foi até a janela do lado contrário e ficou olhando pra paisagem, um olhar perdido.

Olhando assim para ele, eu já começo a sentir saudades. Começo a achar que minha vida se restringe a sentir saudades. Saudades do meu tempo de criança. Quando eu podia correr pro colo da minha mãe e chorar, e ela ia me dar um beijo e dizer: _"passou Lily, passou..."_ Mas outra vez eu acordo.

Ele fica tão lindo assim, pensativo, com esse ar sério. Ainda não consigo imaginar como vai ser daqui a diante. Será que anos de amizade vão acabar por causa da distância? Outra pergunta teimava na minha mente. Será que nossa amizade vai terminar com uma briga tão tola?

-James... – Falei baixinho tentando segurar uma lágrima que queria descer. Ele escutou e se virou. – Vou sentir saudades.

Ele sorriu pra mim, eu retribuí. Não havia mais o que falar, não havia palavras que descrevesse o que sentimos naquele momento. Basta falar que ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo.

* * *

No dia seguinte... 

-Será que ele esta dormindo? – Perguntei pra Lizzie e Andy.

-Não sei, vamos entrar. – Lizzie abriu a porta.

-É ele esta dormindo. - Falei ao ver Remus deitado com um fio ligado a ele. – É melhor irmos.

-Ah não, vamos ficar. – Andy se aproximou da cama dele sorrateiramente. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais, colocando as mãos nos joelhos e encarando a face de Remus bem de perto.– Ele fica tão bonitinho assim... Dormindo. – Ela riu.

-Olha! Ele recebeu um cartão! – Eu peguei um cartão postal que estava na cabeceira. – É do pai. Leio?

-Ele ta dormindo... Então não faz mal. - Lizzie disse. Podia ver os olhares de curiosidade das duas.

_Remus,_

_Sei que aquela uma semana não foi nada comparada a toda a ausência que eu fui na sua vida. Mas houve um começo, um bom começo. Estou planejando passar o Natal com vocês. Estou morto de ansiedade para lhe rever novamente. Prometo que irei ligar quase todos os dias e ... _

A medida que eu ia lendo, eu percebia que Andy e Lizzie iam ficando emocionadas. Inclusive eu que estava de olhos marejados. Cheguei ao final do cartão e as duas estavam fungando. Por que coração de mulher é tão mole?

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você e Lucy._

_Com amor,  
Adam_

Depois que terminei de ler deixei o cartão aonde estava antes e ficamos um tempo em silêncio.

-Andy, me esclarece uma coisa. O que realmente aconteceu entre vocês? – Perguntei do nada.

-Ah Lily, a gente ficou, só... – Ela continuava olhando pra Remus. É, ele ficava muito fofo dormindo. Ele se remexeu um pouco na cama.

-Isso não parece do feitio de Remus. Ele não é igual a Sirius ou James. - Lizzie se remexeu um pouco na cadeira quando eu disse aquilo.

-Certo, certo. - Ela suspirou. - No final da festa depois que você foi embora, ficamos conversando sozinhos e percebemos que aquele beijo tinha sido muito precipitado e preferimos esperar mais tempo, até por que... Ah! Eu não preciso contar em detalhes pra vocês! - Andy cruzou os braços.

-Acredito, atitudes nobres são a cara de Remus. Mas você gostou? - Lizzie perguntou maliciosa. Andy ficou vermelha.

-Hum... - Ela relutou em dizer.

-Não enrole! - Falei.

-Sim!O Remus é muito fofo e também um cavalheiro. Pena que seja tão tímido e rabugento. - Nós três rimos baixinho. Andy olhou pra mim. – E você senhorita Lily...

-O que tem eu?

-Ah! Por que todo aquele histérico quando soube que James ia embora? – Ela perguntou.

-Oras, meu amigo vai embora? Como queriam que eu me sentisse?

-Eu sei que é sobre isso. Mas quando eu disse que ia embora você não ficou tão sentida. –Lizzie falou emburrada e se metendo na conversa.

-Ah Lizzie! É diferente! Sei lá, o Prongs eu conheço desde que éramos pirralhos.

-E o que isso conta? Eu não sou sua amiga também? – Ela disse. Senti uma pitada de ressentimento na voz.

-Claro que é! - Falei indignada. - É só que... Ah, eu não sei explicar.

-Confesse Lily, você nunca se sentiu atraída pelo James? – Andy se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Meus olhos se arregalaram e ela sorriu.

-Nós somos amigos! - Falei com espanto. - Amigos! Eu conheço James e Remus desde pequena, os dois são como irmãos pra mim!

-Não. Você está errada. Remus é como um irmão pra você. O James nunca foi. Lily! Eu sei que você nunca se deu conta disso, mas quem está vendo de fora percebe! Vocês dois juntos, conversando, brigando um com o outro dá pra perceber que tem algo a mais. E quanto a vocês se conhecerem desde criança, cara Lil, acho que vocês dois estão bem grandinhos! - Lizzie falou.

-Gente! De onde vocês estão tirando isso? Vocês duas estão viajando! – Eu falei, já ia começar a berrar, mas as duas mandaram eu falar baixo com um "shhh" e depois olharam com sarcasmo pra mim. – Ta, ta. O James é um cara bonito... lindo. É claro que alguma vez já senti atraída. Mas não viajem, ele é meu amigo.

-Sei... – Lizzie falou.

-E quem é você pra falar de mim, Srta. Knightley? Todo mundo sabe que você gosta do Sirius! Esses "molha não molha" de vocês dá nos nervos!

-Agora você quem está viajando Lily! – Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas! Ah, mas isso não me afeta mais senhorita!

-Lizzie você não engana ninguém! Muito menos a mim! – Andy falou. – E pode baixar essa sobrancelha! – Andy também levantou a dela. Que droga, será que só eu não sei fazer? Acabei de ter uma recaída, isso ainda me afeta! E muito!

-Arre. Tudo bem, eu só tenho uma quedinha por aquele cara. Tenho culpa se ele é um gato? Mas é só. – Ela cruzou os braços e olhou pra Andy. Round 2! Quem levanta mais a sobrancelha!!!

-Vamos parar com isso! – Falei antes que acabasse em briga. – Vamos falar de outras coisas mais agradáveis.

-Ora e falar _deles_ não é agradável? - Andy riu maliciosa.

-Pensando por esse lado... - Falei olhando pros lados com cara de anjo.

-Lily! Com tanto problema que aconteceu nem perguntei! – Lizzie virou bruscamente pra mim. – O que foi aquilo com o Malfoy?! – Aquilo foi uma pergunta ou uma exclamação?

-Um surto. Não me lembrem! – Tapei o rosto com as mãos.

-Lembro sim! James ficou chateado. - Ela disse.

-Mas não deveria! Afinal que eu saiba sou solteira e dona do meu próprio nariz. Aliás, por que quando eu fico com alguém todos me recriminam? E James? Já perdi a conta com quantas ele já esteve, e ninguém pensa em mim!

-Tudo bem Lily. - Lizzie se deu por convencida.

-Mas parem com isso! Quero apagar isso da minha memória pra sempre. - Falei com vergonha.

-Só perdôo por que o Malfoy é... um gatooo! Que loiro hein!? - Lizzie deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.

-Ah isso eu tenho que confessar! Ele é um gato! - Sorri. – Não resistiu aos meus encantos. PEna que o que tenha de bonito tem de arrogante. – Nós três nos seguramos pra não rir em respeito a Remus que dormia. Pensando bem era um milagre que ele ainda estivesse acordado.

-E aquele menino que vocês me apresentaram! O Long... Long...

-Longbotton. – Eu e Lizzie falamos em coro.

-Sim esse! Uau! - Andy colocou a mão na testa teatralmente e fingiu um desmaio.

-Você precisava ter visto no dia da feira beneficente! Sabe aqueles tanques de água que a gente derruba as pessoas... – Lizzie começou maliciosa.

-Sei! - Andy estava com os olhinhos brilhando.

-A Lily aqui fez o favor de acertar a bola e derrubou ele. Imagine só quando ele saiu da água aquela roupa molhada e grudada... Uuuhh! – Eu, Lizzie e Andy ficamos paradas por uns instantes, só faltava a baba.

Sem querer olhei pra Remus, ele tinha se mexido um pouco, pela segunda vez.Fiquei levemente intrigada.

-Hey meninas, caladas. Imagine só se ele escuta! – Falei baixinho. Elas se entreolharam.

-Não adianta que eu já escutei!!!!- Remus falou alto e se sentou de repente na cama.

Eu, Lizzie e Andy nos entreolhamos lívidas, podia afirmar que não havia um pingo de cor nos nossos rostos.

* * *

Não precisa nem falar que nós ficamos transparentes, desesperadas. Nós três quase avançamos em Remus. Só não aconteceu um desastre por que ele fez chantagem emocional dizendo que estava muito triste e que só queria divertir um pouco. Ai já viu, eu e as meninas ficamos com pena e só o fizemos prometer (depois do mesmo muito relutar) que não ia contar nada para os meninos. 

Logo depois Remus comentou conosco que o médico tinha falado sobre transplante de medula óssea, por causa da recaída. Remus estava meio incerto quanto a isso.

-Explica direito. – Lizzie pediu.

-Eu não sei, não entendi bem, tava meio enjoado quando ele foi me explicar, acho que tem algo a ver com... - Ele começou a nos explicar o que envolvia esse transplante. - E as chances de me curar são boas.

-Mamãe ficou radiante quando soube disso. – Ele riu baixinho.

-É uma boa notícia, não? – Andy perguntou. – É uma chance de você se curar!

-Também acho. Mas ai o médico perguntou se eu tinha irmãos, por que são os primeiros que eles procuram, só que eu sou filho único...

-Que chato. - Falei.

-Ah, mas o médico disse que eles podiam procurar alguém compatível em parentes próximos. Ela já fez várias ligações pedindo pro meus primos e tios. Ela ligou pra papai também, ele vai ver com a família dele. – Senti que havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dele.

-E a gente pode? – Lizzie perguntou.

-Podem, mas não precisa vocês se incomodarem. – Outra vez ele riu baixinho.

-Remus, nós somos seus amigos! Quanto maiores forem a chances de achar um doador melhor! Vou falar com James e Sirius. – Falei.

-Ta certo! - Ele sorriu. - Falei só pra fazer um charme. - Eu e as meninas fizemos caras de indignadas e Remus riu.

-Será que Alice e Frank topam? – Lizzie me perguntou.

-É claro! – Falei. Andy estava em outro mundo.

-Hey! Também não incomodem os outros! – Remus esperneou dessa vez ele estava falando sério.

-Moony, faremos tudo ao nosso alcance se é para o seu bem. – Falei segurando a mão dele.

* * *

Acho que já fazia quatro dias da internação. Todos fizemos os tais exames, daqui a algum tempo saia. Espero que alguém seja compatível. Ah, mas alem disso quase nada aconteceu de lá pra cá. Eu e James continuamos amigos, assim como os outros. Mas parecia que agora as coisas tinham mudado de figura. Os sentimentos eram outros, algo que eu não sabia explicar. 

Algumas vezes enquanto nós quatro saímos pra nos divertir me peguei olhando diferente pra ele, o _porco espinho_. Tinha acabado de visitar Remus e resolvi passear pela cidade.

Estava usando roupas leves, pois fazia calor, estávamos no verão. Estava indo na direção do parque chutando uma pedrinha. Sabe quando você fica andando sem destino, só pensando na vida? Era isso.

Uma insegurança se apoderou de mim. E logo depois um sentimento de raiva. Muita raiva. James vai nos abandonar, esquecer dos amigos e fazer outros novos. Conhecer garotas lindas... Vai esquecer que um dia existimos. Mas será que um dia esse _nós_ existiu?

É Lily, ótima hora pra constatar que você gosta daquele idiota. Idiota! Talvez ele só te veja como uma amiga. Uma eterna irmã caçula. Ri sarcástica, nunca pensei que ia falar isso, mas eu não queria mais ser amiga de James. Não mesmo. E agora, se ele tivesse qualquer interesse por mim, devia ter esquecido. Afinal e fiquei com o Malfoy. Onde eu tava com a cabeça? Onde?

Eu já escutei em algum lugar que a amizade era fatal para o amor. Ou algo do tipo. Será que nossa amizade tinha extinguido qualquer possibilidade? O que mais me dava raiva era eu só ter percebido isso agora, ou melhor, ter lutado contra isso até agora.

Quando tinha acabado de chegar ao parque, uma coruja rasgou o céu de repente e eu tive um calafrio, não era normal elas aparecerem de dia. Ao distrair-me olhando pro céu por causa da coruja, acabei chutando uma pedrinha bem maior, muito maior.

-Aiiii... – Fiquei dando pulinhos que nem saci e xinguei, algumas pessoas que passavam olharam feio pra mim.

-Você está bem? - Uma voz familiar perguntou.

-Estou bem... - Olhei pro rosto da pessoa. Era James. -... Bem mal! Meu pé! Acho que quebrei o dedo! - Fiz um estardalhaço enorme, e olhe, eu era boa nisso. Coitado de James ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ele passou meu braço pelo ombro dele e me ajudou a sentar em um banco do parque.

Que falta de romantismo! Se fosse em Hollywood, o mocinho teria me segurado nos braços e me levado. _Hufnp._

-Deixa olhar seu dedo. - Ele pegou meu pé.

-Não precisa! Já estou me sentindo bem... – Que mico! E se ele visse que eu estava só fazendo charme?

-Deixa de frescura. – Ele puxou meu pé e colocou no colo dele, me fazendo quase cair. –Que chulé hein Lily?

-Hey! Mais respeito okay? - Quase o esmurrei.

-Ih Lil, seu dedo está todo esfolado. - Ele fez uma cara horrível.

-É? Aii... Bem que eu tava sentido uma dor, acho que vou ter que ir pro hospital, amputar o dedo e... – Na metade da minha interpretação digna de Marilyn Monroe, James me mostrou meu dedo intacto, só levemente avermelhado.

-Lil, se você queria que eu te carregasse era só pedir okay? – James comentou risonho.

-Euuu? - Fiz cara de sonsa.

-Acho que a topada afetou seu cérebro! - Ele gargalhou.

-O que? - Eu me levantei furiosa.

-Duhhh... – Ele se levantou fazendo caretas pra mim. - Eu sou a Lily, sou anormal... – Ele imitou alguma coisa que achasse parecida com Frankstein.

-Ah é? – Peguei meu chinelo e joguei nele. O desgraçado conseguiu se safar. - James Potter, você é um homem morto! – Peguei o outro chinelo e joguei nele, que se desviou de novo e fez uma reboladinha pra mim. – Aaaarrrre... – Saí correndo atrás dele que fugiu.

O desgraçado era muito mais rápido, não tinha condições de alcançá-lo. Mas Lily Evans não é conhecida pelo seu porte atlético, afinal anos de convivência com Lizzie e Sirius serviram de alguma coisa.

-Merda! – Fingi que caí no chão. James voltou preocupado.

-Lily? - Ele perguntou.

-Háhá! - Levantei e pulei nas costas dele, batucando na sua cabeça.

-Mentirosa! – Ele tentava me arrancar.

-Nunca desafie Lily Evans, James! – Eu pulei pro chão de novo. Por alguns instantes tudo parecia ter voltado a ser como era antes.

-Okay, já aprendi a lição. Lily?

Não respondi, estava sentindo uma dor aguda no pé.

-Lily! Não vai me fazer cair de novo nos seus truques entendeu? - Ele falou aborrecido.

-James... – Levantei meu pé, estava sangrando, tinha pisado num prego.

-Lily!

-Tira isso! Tira! – Eu estava com agonia, meu pé sangrando, uma dor enorme. – Ahhhh!!! –Comecei a gritar, deixando James sem saber o que fazer.

-É melhor você ir pra emergência. – Continuei a gritar. – Calma Lil!

James chamou um táxi próximo, pois estava sem carro na hora, e me ajudou a entrar, eu estava choramingando que nem criança.

O taxista foi até o hospital, resmungando que eu ia melar o carro dele de sangue, e chegamos bem rápido.

-Pronto, calma. Chegamos. - Ele falou tocando no meu ombro.

-Não consigo andar. – Mesmo morrendo de dor eu não ia perder a oportunidade! Ele estreitou os olhos, mas enfim me tomou nos braços e saímos do carro. – Obrigada!

Senti o perfume dele. Era ótimo... Mas parecia que ele fugia, por que achou uma cadeira de rodas e me colocou lá. Que droga! Será que James não se tocava? Oh ser inútil!

Cheguei à emergência. Quem me atendeu foi um enfermeiro mal encarado. Fiquei com medo. Ele mostrou uma pinça enorme e reluzente. Socorro! Agarrei o braço de James, mas ele saiu de perto se segurando pra não rir da minha cara de medo.

O cara puxou meu pé na maior grosseria. Senti uma pontada fortíssima no pé. Peguei uma toalha que ele tinha me dado e mordi.

Que bárbaro, homem das cavernas, grosso! O enfermeiro praticamente fez um rombo no meu pé, pra tirar um mísero preguinho. Nunca senti tanta dor na vida. O cara ainda não tinha conseguido tirar o prego e estava remexendo meu pé. Coitado do meu pé, ele nunca mais seria o mesmo.

No meio da "cirurgia", me aparece Remus Lupin. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira de rodas. Mas espera, o que ele tava fazendo aqui?

-Lily? Veio me ver de novo? A que devo a honra? - Ele falou risonho. Tenho certeza que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e veio tirar onda da minha cara.

-Saiam daqui! - Gritei pros dois, fiquei vermelha e esperneei. – Chamem um médico de verdade! – Comecei a berrar mais alto.

-Calma Lil, calma, shh, quietinha... - James dava tapinhas no meu ombro. Finalmente chegou um médico de verdade.

-Sr. Potter, ainda bem, socorro, eu vou morrer... - Já ia começar a chorar.

-Srta. Evans precisa se acalmar. - Ele dispensou o enfermeiro. Idiota, ainda ia colocar laxante na comida dele, ah se ia! Impulsos assassinos começavam a brotar em mim. E quando James veio tirar onda de mim de novo, pulei no pescoço dele pra esganá-lo. Sorte dele que o pai e Remus apartaram.

Finalmente, parei de agonizar quando tiraram o prego do meu pé, levei dois pontos enoooormes.

-Se ter um filho dói mais que isso, eu nunca vou ser mãe. – Comentei depois enquanto estava no quarto de Remus. Os dois idiotas se seguravam pra não rir de mim.

-A Srta. Evans está aqui? - Uma enfermeira abriu a porta.

-Sou eu.

-Você saiu de repente e esquecemos de uma coisa. Você tem que tomar vacina de tétano querida.

Meus olhos não saíram da órbita por pouco. Eu morria de medo de vacinas.

-Que?

-Você tem que vir conosco.

-Não obrigada, não precisa!

* * *

Fechei os olhos ao sentir aquela agulha gigante entrando na minha pele. O que eu tinha feito pra merecer aquilo tudo? Aproveitei pra segurar a mão de James. 

-Acabou sua besta. - Ele me deu um tapa nas costas.

-Hoje não é meu dia. Vou ligar pra mamãe vir me buscar.

Ficamos os dois esperando na frente do hospital. Um silêncio insuportável se instaurou entre nós dois. Pra quebrar aquele clima resolvi falar alguma coisa.

-Quando você vai James? - Foi a única coisa que me veio na cabeça.

-Ahn?

-Quando você vai embora? - Ele sabia tinha entendido a pergunta.

-Er... Acho que na primeira semana de agosto.

-Já? – Fiquei impressionada.

-Já. Papai ainda tem que me arranjar uma escola por lá.

-Hum. Você vem nos visitar?

-No natal. - Falou olhando pros pés.

-Vamos mamãe chegou ela te dá uma carona. - Indiquei o carro que tinha acabado de chegar.

Entramos no carro. Mamãe agradeceu a James pela ajuda e quis pagar a corrida do carro, mas ele não aceitou. De tempos em tempos eu olhava pelo retrovisor e via James olhando pela janela. Tão perto e tão distante...

* * *

Nós cinco (Remus ainda não tinha saído do hospital) combinamos de assistir a um filme na casa de Lizzie. Foi até bom! Era de terror, mas não foi tão pesado, estava mais pra suspense! Logo que acabou eu fui até o jardim da casa esperar minha mãe vir me buscar. Estava uma noite bem escura e sem estrelas, somente a lua estava presente. Encostei-me na cerca branquinha. 

Senti alguém chegando atrás de mim. Virei-me um pouco assustada.

-Ah é você... – Era ele, _o porco espinho_.

-É, eu já vou indo, tenho que ir arrumando umas malas que eu vou mandar antes... - Falou quase sussurrando. Depois se virou pra ir embora.

Senti uma súbita raiva dele. Por que ele era tão passível? Queria que ele tomasse uma atitude.

-James, por que você não enfrenta seus pais como Lizzie fez? - Perguntei antes que ele saísse do jardim.

-Lil, entenda meu lado, já te expliquei isso várias vezes. Lizzie ia ser mandada sozinha pra Inglaterra, mas meu caso é diferente toda minha família vai e...

_Senti uma vontade louca de abraçar ele, de..._

-James! Faça alguma coisa!Tome uma atitude! - Eu cobrava algo dele que não sabia o que era. Eu berrava.

-Quem é você pra cobrar atitudes de mim Lily? - "_Não sei_" pensei. - Afinal não foi você quem ficou com o Malfoy? Você pensou em mim? - Ele falou com raiva.

-O que isso tem a ver? Não misture as coisas James! - Disse indignada.

-Ah Lily. Só você não quer ver. - Ele falou exausto e virou-se novamente pra ir embora.

-Fala alguma coisa James. Eu sei que algo te incomoda! Então enfrente isso. - Ele parou no meio do caminho.

-Quer mesmo Lily? – Ele se virou novamente e agora com raiva nos olhos. - Quer que eu tome uma atitude contra o que está me perturbando?

-Sim! - Eu implorei.

Ele me segurou pelo braço e me puxou pra perto dele. Ficamos a centímetros um do outro. Sentia a respiração dele. O olhar dele perfurava o meu. James logo acabou com a distância, encostando a boca na minha. No começo foi um beijo leve, mas depois foi se aprofundando. Senti-me colada a ele, que me puxou mais pra perto. _Gostei da atitude dele..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/a:** Primeiro, pesso desculpas a todos os leitores pela demora, faz mais de um mês que eu não postava! Foram vários os motivos, computador quebrado, carnaval, estudo, falta de imaginação pra desenhar etc... Mil desculpas!  
__Mas pra compensar eu até fiz a Lily sofrer um pouquinho pelo que ela fez na festa com o Jay. Desculpem pela comparação idiota do James com o travesseiro, eu realmente não estava inspirada.  
__Eu nunca tinha visto tanta gente se voltar contra a protagonista da história!!! Mas por outro lado eu nunca vi tantos reviews! Estou começando a achar que vocês só comentam quando eu faço os personagens sofrerem! É sério! Os capítulos de mais ibope, são os que têm desgraças...__  
__Preciso que vcs entendam uma coisa. A Lily naquele momento era solteira, nao sabia dos sentimentos de James, e o Malfoy era um cara bonito. Entao dêem uma colher de chá pra ela!_

_Respondendo:_  
**Mel Black Potter:** Eu também concordo que a Lily é idiota. Tendo o James aos pés dela pra que um Malfoy?! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. **Vanessa Zabini Lupin** O link do site não apareceu Vanessa! Acho melhor você colocar separado, acho que o ff não deixa links aparecerem, eu acho. Obrigada por ler! **Pequena Malfoy** Nossa que review enorme! Amei!Realmente, Lily Evans é o ser mais tapado da face da Terra. Ela só consegue raciocianar aos trancos e barrancos. Mas convenhamos, com um Malfoy lindo e loiro (se ele permanecesse de boca calada) , qq uma ficaria meio caída! Continue lendo, Pequena! **sassah potter** : Não tem problema! Só é ler (e principalmente deixar review) que eu to feliz! **Julinha Potter**: Eu tb fiquei com raiva da Lily (mentira, eu adorei escrever aquilo), mas o James tinha que sofrer um pouquinho e a Lily fazer uma burrada, ela tava certinha demais. Obrigada pelo elogio, mas acho que é exagero! Não podemos desprezar outras fis JL. Tem umas que eu leio que dão de dez a zero na minha. Não é falsa modéstia. . **ArthurCadarn**: Nossa! Obrigada por ler minha fic! Vc acaba de tirar minha frustração de que só garotas lêem essa história! Fiquei boba, não repare! x) Continue lendo e faça uma autora feliz! **Carla.** : Obrigada, obrigada Carla! E tb tenho que pedir desculpas por demorar tanto a postar. Mas aqui está o capitulo com um gran finale pra vc! Espero que esteja viva pra ler! **Tahh Halliwell**: Eu to muito chateada por ter feito vc esperar por esse capitulo Tahh, depois de tantos elogios que vc fez. Desculpa mesmo ok? Vou fazer o possivel pra poder postar normalmente agora! Obrigada por todos os elogios. E eu não vou me importar que vc não deixe reviews( só nao pode faltar no ultimo ok?), contanto que continue lendo. Obrigada de novo. **JhU Radcliffe**: Jhu? Minha xara sumiu do mapa! Cade tu menina? Eu sei que vc deve estar super ocupada com o terceiro ano, entao eu te dou uma colher de chá! Há! Vc pensou que não tinha jeito pra James e Lily? Estava enganada! Aquilo dela e do Malfoy foi só um delize. E vc tb tem que olhar o lado da Lily, ela é solteira, não sabe dos sentimentos de James(nao sabia), entao nada a impedia (somente o carater de Malfoy). Mas agora esse fato já é pagina virada pros dois. _Sirius e Lizzie ainda vão demorar bastante pra se entenderem! _Apareça! **Thaty** Não fique com raiva da Lily, imagine vc na situação dela, com uma cara lindo e loiro dando em cima de vc ?! (imagine que Malfoy seja mudo tb) Heuheuhue**jehssik**: Eu nao consigo é mais forte do que eu! Eu nao sei o que me da, mas eu adoro fazer Moony sofrer. X Alias eu gosto de fazer todo mundo sofrer inclusive voces leitores!!! **Ana Black:** Obrigada pelo review moça! Continue lendo! Sinto informar que Sirius e Lizzie ainda vao demorar pra se entenderem.**Gabriela Black**: Gabi! Vc continua sumida? To imaginando que seu vizinho louco do castelo lhe raptou. Por favor nao confirme minhas suspeitas. Obrigada pelos elogios e apareça! **Lolamedr:** Adorei sua review! Principalmente o trocinho com o nome de Malfoy! Eu sei que isso de proibição de usar pc é uma droga. Espero que continue lendo! **-Laura- :** Laura!!! Só faltava vc pra deixar review! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijos. **Ana Favaro:** Caramba! Seu review foi que nem um gol aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo! Fiquei tão feliz! Espero que tenha gostado!

UFA! Quase perdi o fôlego!! Estou deveras feliz com tantos reviews! Obrigada! Obrigada!

Prévia:

_"-Pense bem James, se a gente continuar isso, pode não ter volta. A partir de agora a gente pode continuar só amigos e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, ou a gente pode seguir em frente mesmo correndo o risco de nossa amizade acabar por alguma besteira... – Falei séria._

_-Não podemos conciliar amizade e um namoro? – Ele me soltou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jeans._

_-É difícil James. Sinto muito. __Talvez seja melhor assim... – Falei séria, a feição dele ficou triste."_

Lilys Riddle


	12. Chapter 11

**Música recomendada: **

Jerk it out  
www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?v (igual) i4h9HBn8Q60

* * *

O que acontece quando aquilo que você sempre quis, mas não sabia que queria, acontece? Alguns dizem que o tempo para, outros que tudo a sua volta parece não mais existir, talvez você se sinta flutuar podendo até chegar ao céu, seu corpo pode até ficar mais leve, os problemas podem até deixar de existir! Acho que eu sentia tudo isso, e um pouco mais, ao mesmo tempo! Alguma coisa lá no fundo da minha mente soltava vivas! Parecia que era um sonho, e eu não queria acordar nem tão cedo... 

Ele me puxou pra mais perto delicadamente. Passei minha mão pelo rosto dele chegando aos seus cabelos espetados. Abri os olhos, ainda tendo os meus lábios colados aos dele. Pareceu até que pensamos ao mesmo tempo, por que ele também abriu os olhos. Em meio ao beijo ele sorriu, ainda olhando nos meus olhos. Era tão bom ter esse sorriso de pertinho.

Estava tudo tão perfeito! A lua parecia estar mais perto. O jardim de Lizzie parecia até com uma vida diferente. Tão perfeito que parecia não ser real, parecia mais que eu ia acordar e perceber que tudo tinha sido um sonho. Mas não era! Não mesmo!

Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, vi de longe o farol do carro de mamãe. Empurrei-o antes que alguém visse. James pareceu não entender, fez uma cara confusa, que por sinal foi muito linda.

-Tchau! – Corri pra fora do jardim e abri a porta do carro. Entrei no carro, mas antes sorri pra ele, que retribuiu meio confuso.

-Você está diferente Lily! - Minha mãe me olhou pelo retrovisor, enquanto nos distanciávamos da casa.

-É? - Sorri.

-Viu o passarinho verde? - Ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Você está imaginando coisas mãe! - Segurei o riso.

-Sei... - Ela ajeitou o retrovisor.

* * *

Pulei do carro logo que ele parou em frente de casa e corri pra entrar. Tropecei no meio do caminho e esfolei meu joelho. Subi as escadas às pressas, dando um pseudo boa-noite ao meu pai. 

_-Lily! Você derrubou... – _Era meu pai, mas eu fingi que não tinha escutado.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto e me encostei-me nela. Aquilo tinha realmente acontecido? Passei levemente meus dedos pelos meus lábios, pude até lembrar. Fechei os olhos, e deixei-me cair até o chão. Como tinha sido bom, foi diferente de qualquer um que eu tinha beijado até hoje, não foram muitos, mas deu pra sentir a diferença. Sorri pra mim mesma. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passava pela minha mente.

Levantei devagar, dei uma girada e me joguei na cama, derrubando um monte de coisas pelo caminho. Sem mais delongas peguei meu travesseiro e apertei contra meu rosto. Podia até sentir o perfume dele, mesmo sabendo que não havia o perfume dele ali. Sorri. Eu só conseguia sorrir. Parecia até uma menina pequena. Mas e daí? Gostava daquela sensação. Nada podia estragar meu dia.

Virei de bruços e fiquei olhando pra janela que estava aberta. Podia ver a lua. Será que, de onde quer que ele esteja, ele está olhando pra lua? _Ai Lily, você está tão idiota..._ Adoro ficar idiota! Acho que naquele dia dormi com um sorriso nos lábios, como não fazia há muito tempo.

* * *

No dia seguinte. 

Depois da terceira vez que eu derrubava suco na mesa, minha mãe se irritou.

-Lily, onde você está com a cabeça hoje menina?

-Bem distante... - Falei baixinho.

-O que você disse? – Minha mãe perguntou.

-Nada, nada. – Ri internamente. Terminei o almoço e me joguei no sofá. Liguei a tv, não passava nada que prestasse. O melhor que estava passando era um filme. Mamãe resolveu assistir também e sentou do meu lado.

Haha. O destino conspirava contra mim. Estava passando um filme de romance. Agora me digam, quando se está totalmente avoada com todos os sentimentos a mil, você inventa de assistir um filme de romance. Vale ressaltar, que depois de todos os sofrimentos gerais pelos quais os protagonistas passam, tudo bem clichê, você sempre espera um final feliz, certo? Não foi o que aconteceu no filme. No final o mocinho morreu, deixando a mocinha desamparada e solitária. No que deu isso? Lily Evans chorando que nem uma boba na frente da tv. Eu mato aquele idiota é culpa dele eu estar _assim._

-Lily! Você está muito estranha. - Ela falou olhando de esgulha pra mim.

-O que você quer mãe! O protagonista morreu e a garota ficou sozinha! - Funguei alto. Comecei a imaginar como seria quando James fosse embora, mas minha mãe me interrompeu com um grito.

-Lily! - Minha mãe pulou de repente com cara de espanto. Juro que os pensamentos mais inusitados vieram a minha mente naquela hora.

-Que foi? Desculpa mãe! Desculpa! – Eu me ajoelhei. – Eu confesso! Fui eu quem esqueci de tirar as roupas da máquina! Fui eu quem deixou a janela aberta semana passada! - Ela olhou com uma cara feia pra mim.

-Ta, ta, não foi só isso! Fui eu quem esqueceu de tirar as sandálias sujas antes de entrar em casa! Ah, fui eu também que deixei o sanduíche na torradeira aquele dia! Mas juro que não foi de propósito! – Ela esbugalhou os olhos. – Se quiser eu junto dinheiro da mesada! Mas por favor, não me coloque de castigo!

-Lily... Eu só ia falar que tinha esquecido de lhe dar o aviso que seus amigos deixaram. Eles pediram pra você encontrar eles no shopping às 3 horas.

-Foi? – Falei vermelha. Olhei pro relógio. Eram duas e meia! – Ah, ta, então to indo! To atrasada! – Já ia subindo as escadas quando ela falou.

-E sobre a torradeira, a gente conversa depois. – A voz dela era um misto de raiva e riso. A pior coisa do mundo é ter rabo preso!

* * *

Chegando ao shopping... 

-Que demora! – Olhei pro relógio, já eram três e quinze. Comecei a bater o pé. – Cadê esse povo?

Não precisei esperar muito mais. A porta do shopping se retraiu pra dar entrada a um garoto. Uau... Meus olhos quase saltaram da órbita, e se não fosse o chão meu queixo estaria caindo até agora.

Parecia até aquelas visões divinas! A porta se abrindo e por ela entrando James, com um boné preto e branco, calça jeans bem surrada, uma camisa de meia branca e também um all star velho. Qual o efeito? A-r-r-a-s-a-d-o-r!

James chamou atenção até de algumas meninas que estavam ali perto, que começaram a dar risadinhas. Ah desgraçadas! Tive que me segurar pra não avançar naquelas ra--, filhas da --, bando de --. Haha! Mas elas logo olharam feio pra mim. Adivinha por quê? Por que aquele garoto lindo veio na minha direção, na m-i-n-h-a direção!! Sorri amarelo pra elas e comecei a me balançar com os pés.

-Oi. - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, parecia sem jeito.

-Oi. Cadê os outros? – Olhei pra trás dele.

-Acho que não receberam o aviso. – Ele riu irônico e sedutor, de um jeito que só ele sabe fazer e eu só percebi agora.

-Ah claro. – Olhei pro lado, ainda me balançando com os pés. – É melhor ligarmos então. – Uma pitada de charme nunca faz mal não é mesmo?

Virei-me pra procurar um telefone, mas ele me segurou pelo braço, eu olhei pra trás. Puxou-me como da última vez. Antes de acabar com a distância, sorriu como tantas outras vezes só pra me deixar sem reação. Puxei o rosto dele com as mãos pra acabar com aquela demora. Como todos o outro beijo, ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e eu passei a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Eu não estava nem ligando para as pessoas que estavam no shopping, olhando pra gente. E olha que pelo o que eu percebi eram até um número considerável. Será que era tão bizarro assim dos jovens se beijando no shopping? Depois de um bom tempo, já precisando respirar, a gente se separou. Ele queria outro beijo, mas eu o parei colocando meu dedo em seu lábio.

-Antes de mais nada. A gente tem que decidir.

-O que? – Ele perguntou rindo, ainda me segurava pela cintura.

-Pense bem James, se a gente continuar isso, pode não ter volta. A partir de agora a gente pode continuar só amigos e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, ou a gente pode seguir em frente mesmo correndo o risco de nossa amizade acabar por alguma besteira... – Falei séria.

-Não podemos conciliar amizade e um namoro? – Ele me soltou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jeans.

-É difícil James. Sinto muito. Talvez seja melhor assim... – Falei séria, a feição dele ficou triste.

-Talvez. – Ele olhou pra baixo.

-Por que eu não quero mais ser só sua amiga. – Segurei o rosto dele com as mãos e lhe dei um selinho rápido, o fazendo sorrir de um canto a outro e me abraçar pela cintura me girando um pouco e depois me colocando no chão. – Vamos contar pros outros? - James fez cara de pensativo e nos entreolhamos com malícia.

-Nãão... - Falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Vai ser o nosso segredo. - Ele piscou e passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

–Espera! – O empurrei. – Olha é o Sirius! - Indiquei um rapaz na frente de uma loja de esportes.

-Droga! Ele não me disse que viria pro shopping hoje. Vamos sair dessa área. - Ele me puxou pela mão e nós corremos até a escada rolante que nós levou pro setor de cima.

-A gente não está dando muita bandeira? - Falei olhando pros lados. A escada rolante chegou ao fim.

-E se estiver? – Ele me puxou pela mão pra sair da passagem das pessoas. – Quer um sorvete? – Ele perguntou parando ao lado de uma sorveteria, comprando um pra ele.

-James, você está me saindo um perfeito mocinho de filmes romanticos! – Falei ao me lembrar do filme hoje mais cedo, sorrii e aceitei a oferta, peguei o sabor de sempre. – Aprendeu com o Sirius?

-Haha! Aquele pulguento aprendeu tudo comigo! – Ele se gabou e deu uma mordida na casquinha do seu sorvete, que já estava acabando. Saímos da loja e ficamos andando de mãos dadas e olhando as vitrines.

-Só aperfeiçoou um pouco a filial. – Eu o alfinetei.

-Ah é? - Ele fez um biquinho.

-Mas eu ainda prefiro a matriz. – Sorri e passei meus braços pelo ombro dele.

-Assim espero. - Ele me levantou pela cintura novamente, mas sem me girar.

-James! Meu sorvete! - Dei um gritinho feio, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas do lado. Ele me colocou no chão de novo. Paramos em frente a uma loja de esportes.

-O que você está sentindo agora? - Desviei meu olhar da vitrine e perguntei de repente entre uma lambida e outra no sorvete.

-Mal começamos o namoro você já quer discutir a relação? Onde fui me meter! - James falou teatralmente. Eu olhei com meu olhar mais severo para ele. - Bem, não sei explicar, não sou muito bom com as palavras, é que... - Ele começou a gaguejar.

-Calma, James. - Eu comecei a rir, mas ele fechou a cara e eu o beijei. - Só fale o que você está sentindo.

-Acho que completo. Como se nada mais importasse agora. E você? - Ele passou a mão levemente no meu rosto, me fazendo tremer um pouco.

-Eu ainda não sei exatamente. Talvez surpresa, tudo aconteceu tão rápido, passamos de amigos de infância para amantes...

-Amantes. Gostei dessa palavra, amantes. - James passou a mão no meu ombro e olhando para o resto do meu sorvete disse. - Você é muito devagar Lil, já terminei o meu.

-Você que é um animal. - Respondi.

-Olha que eu posso morder. - Ele me olhou malicioso.

-Tarado! – Olhei feio pra ele.

-Não você, mente suja! O sorvete! - Ele roubou o que restava do meu e engoliu tudo em uma mordida só.

-Seu, seu!!! Vai ter que comprar outro! – Cruzei os braços.

-Quem vai me obrigar? - Ele riu tirando uns pirralhos de um banco de madeira pra nos sentarmos.

-Não conhecia esse seu lado, James. - Falei dando-lhe um tapa no ombro.

-Ops! Lil, olha pra aquela menina na nossa frente. – James cochichou no meu ouvido.

-Liz-. – Ele tapou minha boca. Lizzie tinha escutado e já ia se virar, mas estava atrapalhada, pois estava cheia de sacolas. Só deu tempo de James roubar uma revista de um dos pirralhas do nosso lado e colocar na nossa frente. Lizzie com certeza devia ter desconfiado de algo.

_-Que estranho juro que escutei meu nome..._ - Escutamos Lizzie falar.

-Essa vinda ao shopping ta parecendo mais uma fuga de policia e ladrão. – Ele sussurrou por detrás da revista.

-Olha James! São as tirinhas do Homem-Aranha! - Falei olhando de esguelha para os quadrinhos. Depois nós dois olhamos por cima da revista. Lizzie estava de costas pra nós de novo. - Corre! - Ele disse baixinho, puxando minha mão novamente, antes jogou a revista de volta pro pirralho, que estava com uma cara emburrada.

Estava muito engraçado, eu e James correndo pelo meio das pessoas no shopping. Chegamos novamente à escada rolante.

-James! A Lizzie está vindo na nossa direção. – Falei olhando pra ela na ponta dos pés.

-Hoho, o Sirius vai pegar a escada rolante de subida! - Ele olhou pra baixo. –Toma! Usa isso. – Ele tirou o boné e deu pra mim. Fiz um coque rápido escondendo meu cabelo ruivo.

-Pra que a gente ta fugindo? Pra todos os efeitos somos amigos, não? - Falei de repente.

-Você quer aqueles pentelhos nos atrapalhando? - Ele perguntou, olhando para os lados. Sirius já tinha entrado na escada rolante de subida e Lizzie estava vindo na nossa direção.

–Desce! - Agora eu quem puxei a mão dele e pegamos à escada rolante pra descer. - Não dá! Sirius vai nos ver!

-Acho que não !- James me puxou pra um beijo, me fazendo virar pro lado de Sirius escondendo assim o rosto dele.

Uau. Sabe como é se sentir uma atriz misturada com fugitiva da polícia? Foi uma sensação totalmente mágica. Adrenalina a mil, e pra combinar aquele beijo típico daqueles filmes de romance policial. Perfeito.

-Ele passou. – James abriu os olhos.

-Cala a boca. - Eu o puxei pelo pescoço pra continuar o beijo.

-Ô casal, da pra deixar a gente passar? - Um cara bateu no ombro de James.

-Desculpa! - Puxei James pela mão e sai da passagem das pessoas.

-Estamos seguros por algum tempo. – Ele sorriu.

-Cansei de correr James. Vamos só andar agora, okay?

-Até que alguém mais nos faça correr que nem fugitivos. - Ele ainda segurava minha mão.

-Espere. Eu sei de um lugar que nem Lizzie nem Sirius iam pensar em aparecer nesse shopping.

-Onde é este santuário? - James segurou minhas mãos.

* * *

-A livraria desse shopping é maravilhosa! Uma das melhores da cidade. - Lily passava meus dedos pelos livros procurando algum que a interessasse. - Livrarias são locais extraordinários. Não acha James? 

-Não sou muito de ler. - James não tinha a mesma paixão por livros que Lily.

-Eu sei disso. Você não sabe o que perde! - Ela retirou um da prateleira que parecia estar perdido por ali, pois era um livrinho com citações de Shakespeare e estava numa prateleira que não correspondia ao gênero. Ela começou a ler um trecho mentalmente enquanto James folheava outro livro.

_"Se nos fosse concebido o poder de ler as mentes, com certeza seria o fim de todas as amizades"_

-Com certeza! - Lily riu baixinho, chamando a atenção de James.

-O que foi? - Ele colocou o livro de volta na prateleira, não parecia estar muito interessado no livro.

-Nada. - Ela controlou-se.

-Que livro é esse? - Ele perguntou curioso.

-Shakespeare. - Dizendo isso passou para a próxima frase. -"_Assim que se olharam, amaram-se; assim que se amaram, suspiraram; assim que suspiraram, perguntaram-se um ao outro o motivo; assim que descobriram o motivo, procuraram o remédio._"

James não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que Lily dizia, só estava fascinado com a imagem dela. Seu olhar captava cada detalhe, o modo como os seus lábios se mexiam enquanto ela falava, o contraste que o ruivo de seu cabelo fazia com o pescoço longo e alvo da garota.

-James, estava prestando atenção? - Ela perguntou com uma pontada de raiva.

-Desculpe Lil. - Vendo a cara amargurada de Lily, teve uma idéia. - Fique aí.

Já havia se passado uns minutos desde que James sumira por entre as prateleiras e Lily já estava cansada de esperar. Quando escutou um sussurro vindo de trás da prateleira que estava encostada.

-James? - Lily abriu um espaço por entre os livros para poder ver melhor o rosto de James. - Vem pra cá. - Disse impaciente.

-Não, só escute esse aqui. – Ele começou a falar num tom baixo, mas que Lily podia ouvir perfeitamente apesar de estarem separados."_Devo igualar-te a um dia de verão? Mais afável e belo é o teu semblante: O vento esfolha Maio inda em botão, Dura o termo estival um breve instante._"

"_Muitas vezes a luz do céu calcina, Mas o áureo tom também perde a clareza: De seu belo a beleza enfim declina, Ao léu ou pelas leis da Natureza_."

Depois começou a andar lentamente, e Lily teve que o acompanhar para continuar a escutá-lo do outro lado da prateleira, o vendo somente pelas brechas entre os livros.

"_Só teu verão eterno não se acaba Nem a posse de tua formosura; De impor-te a sombra a Morte não se gaba Pois que esta estrofe eterna ao Tempo dura_."

E os dois chegaram no final da prateleira e viraram-se de frente para o outro.

"_Enquanto houver viventes nesta lida, Há-de viver meu verso e te dar vida_."

-Que lindo James. De quem é? – Lily perguntou logo que ele terminou de ler.

-Ora, não era você quem estava lendo Shakespeare e se amostrando dizendo que era culta?

-Eu? Você é que não tem cultura! – Lily respondeu ofendida.

-Pois é o próprio. Shakespeare. Você me decepciona Lil! – James estava adorando ver Lily aborrecida. – Encontrei este soneto por acaso e pra falar a verdade nem sei direito o que significa. Só, bem... Achei que seria legal falar pra você um dia. - Ele ficou meio embaraçado e colocou o livro em cima de outros.

-Desde quando? - Ela perguntou.

-Desde quando o que?

-Desde quando nutre essa paixão por mim? – Lily perguntou com um quê de confiança.

-Desde que percebi que você é perfeita.

-Não! - Agora era Lily que ficara embaraçada. - Eu não sou perfeita. Tenho muitos defeitos. E você sabe disso, me conhece melhor do que eu mesma. Sou irritável, às vezes me acho a sabichona, como você mesmo disse e sou infantil muitas vezes e... Como pode me achar perfeita?

-Mas são esses pequenos e lindos defeitos que te tornam perfeita. - Ele a enlaçou pela cintura.

-Obrigada Sr. Potter. Mas acho que não sou digna de tal elogio. Só um tolo para achar defeitos lindos. - Lily falou de modo pomposo e passou seus braços pelo pescoço do rapaz.

-Talvez não seja mesmo. Afinal tem uns defeitos seus que são angustiantes. Você é atrapalhada e descuidada demais. Acabou fazendo eu me apaixonar por você e depois ignorou meus sentimentos. - James falou severo.

-Desculpe se te fiz sofrer, eu era boba. Eu nunca amei assim, como poderia saber que era amor? Pensava que eram coisas de minha cabeça. - Lily levou a sério as palavras de James.

-O que você andava pensando sobre mim? - Ele perguntou curioso, tentando atenuar o assunto da conversa.

-Não conto! - James sorriu de modo perturbador sabendo que isso dobraria Lily, no que conseguiu. - Está vendo? É por causa disso que eu tinha ímpetos de te beijar. Esse seu sorriso é manipulador!

-Bom saber disso. Posso usar a meu favor mais tarde. Agora vamos sair um pouquinho daqui? - E a puxou pra fora da livraria.

* * *

-James, to com fome. – Falei após andarmos um pouco. 

-Isso foi uma indireta? - Ele perguntou.

-Direta. Vamos à praça de alimentação é logo ali. - Apontei com a minha mão livre. – Eu trouxe dinheiro, vamos? – Mentira! Não estava com um tostão furado.

-Eu pago, sou um cavalheiro, ok? - Psicologia reversa. Coitadinho...

Peguei uma mesa próxima.

-Batatinhas fritas e refrigerantes? - Ele perguntou.

-Isso.

Depois de alguns minutos ele chegou com dois refrigerantes e um pacote grande de batatinhas.

-Como será que os outros reagiriam ao nosso namoro? - Perguntei.

-Da melhor maneira possível. Lizzie seria bem escandalosa, Sirius faria as piadas de sempre e Remus seria o único a falar algo sério. Mesmo assim os três ficariam muito felizes.

-Você gosta da Andy? - Perguntei.

-Ela parece ser legal, mas não da pra falar nada. Conheço-a há pouco tempo.

-Quem não gostava muito dela era o Remus... Mas acho que isso foi passado. - Falei maliciosa. James pareceu pensar um pouco e depois sorriu.

-O que foi? Estou curiosa.

-É estranho o jeito como viramos casais. Sirius e Lizzie, apesar de não admitirem se amam, não preciso nem falar muito. Remus e Andy têm uma relação meio estranha, mas acho que dali vai sair mais do que uma ficada numa festa. E agora, eu e você.

-E todos nos conhecemos desde o berçário, praticamente... - Passei um tempo pensando. -Viramos três casais, isso parece tão bobo. – James sorriu com meu comentário, mas não falou nada. Acho que ele não queria mais falar sobre o assunto.

-Estou começando a achar que você sorri demais. - Falei e ele ficou meio desconsertado. - Estava brincando, calma. Essas batatinhas estão divinas.

-Como eu paguei exijo algum tipo de pagamento. – James falou malicioso.

-Não pode ser fiado? – Perguntei pegando uma batatinha e atolando de ketchup.

-Aí vou ter que cobrar juros e os ajustes da bolsa de valores. – Ele falou sério.

-Que tipo de pagamento? - Perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Esse. – Ele passou a mão pela minha nuca puxando pra um beijo longo, fazendo o boné cair.

* * *

-Ai, cadê a Lizzie? – Andy começou a falar sozinha. 

Ela já estava impaciente com a demora de Lizzie. Tinham combinado de se encontrar na praça de alimentação, mas a prima ainda não tinha chegado.

-Ah saco, vou sentar. - Ela puxou uma cadeira da praça e sentou. Pediu um refrigerante pra passar o tempo.

Começou a tamborilar os dedos na mesa depois começou a mexer em alguns presentes que haviam sido trocados. Sorriu ao ver um casal sentado perto dela. Eles pareciam tão apaixonados. Lembrou-se do beijo que Remus lhe dera, ela sabia que não estava totalmente apaixonada. Mas sua dmiração pelo garoto crescia cada vez mais e agora um sentimento diferente começava a nascer dentro dela.

-Droga, acabou. - Ela balançou o copo, mas não restava nada.

O casal a algumas mesas da dela, estava se beijando, por isso o boné da menina caiu, deixando revelar cabelos ruivos muito vivos.

– Não! – Ela exclamou e deixou cair o copo.

-Lily? James! - Ela estava de boca aberta. Logo depois um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto. –Só amigos hein? – Ela falou sozinha, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

* * *

**Tempos depois.**

Eu e James resolvemos visitar Remus no hospital. Parecia que o resultado dos exames que nós tínhamos feito sairia hoje. Ainda não tínhamos entrado no quarto dele quando a Sra. Lupin saiu abatida.

-Oi. O que aconteceu? Remus está bem? - Perguntei.

-Tudo bem. Como vocês estão? - Ela forçou um riso.

-Estamos ótimos. - James respondeu. - Os resultados dos exames de compatibilidade já saíram?

Ela empalideceu um pouco mais e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Eu e James nos entreolhamos e percebemos o que estava acontecendo.

-Ninguém? - Fiquei espantada.

-Não. Ainda existe a possibilidade de acharmos doadores de outras cidades, até países. Mas é pouco provável. Preciso ir. - Ela se despediu e nós dois entramos. Remus estava deitado, olhava perdido para a janela aberta, como fazia nos primeiros dias em que a doença tinha sido descoberta. Estava um dia ensolarado e alguns pássaros cantavam.

-Oi. - James disse baixo.

-Oi. - Ele nem se deu o trabalho de olhar pra nós.

-Já sabemos das notícias. Como você está? - James continuou falando. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada pra falar.

Remus fechou os olhos e uma lágrima solitária escapou.

-Remus? Não fique assim, sua mãe disse que ainda existem chances de... - Eu comecei a falar.

-Cansei de acreditar em chances. Chances me fazem ter esperança e por alguns instantes eu realmente acreditei que poderia ficar curado. Não quero sentir isso de novo. - Ele abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama com a ajuda de James.

-Você não pode ficar tão negativo e...

-Por quê? Eu sei que sou um perdedor. Tudo que eu acredito dá errado. - A voz dele estava alterada. Mas logo depois seus olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas que começaram a cair. Tinha certeza que ele estava se segurando pra não chorar na frente da mãe, mas agora era impossível segurar.

-Não diga isso. Um real perdedor é quem tem tanto medo de não vencer, que acaba nem tentando. E o que você fez até agora Remus? Você tem lutado bravamente. Eu tenho orgulho de ser sua amiga, entendeu? - Eu e James nos aproximamos mais dele.

-Nós temos orgulho. - James colocou a mão no ombro dele. Remus passou a mão no rosto pra enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam a escorrer.

-Agora que tal um abraço triplo? - Falei rindo e chorando também. E nós três nos abraçamos como não fazíamos há muito tempo.

* * *

Estávamos eu, James e Sirius esperando Remus na cantina do hospital. O organismo dele voltou a reagir a quimio e ele ia sair hoje. Nós ficamos de pegá-lo, pois ele não queria dirigir. 

-Será que ainda vai demorar? - Sirius perguntou fazendo um xis no jogo da velha, eu era bola.

-Não sei. Mas prometemos vir pegá-lo.

-Eu sei, eu sei... - Sirius disse. - Droga deu velha! De novo! – Sirius marcou mais um traço pra velha. A desgraçada estava ganhando de lavada de nós.

-De duas uma Padfoot, ou somos muito bons ou muito ruins! – Ri, depois fiquei com a feição mais séria. – Gente, será que o Remus esta se sentindo melhor? – Perguntei.

-Acho que não, ele ainda está muito pra baixo. – James comentou.

-Também pudera, ninguém que fez os exames deu compatível. – Sirius falou decepcionado.

-É muito azar. Os parentes dele por parte de pai também fizeram os exames, até o pessoal da escola, mas ninguém... – James falou num fio de voz.

-Eu ainda tinha esperança que um de nós seria compatível. – Falei triste.

-O que vão fazer agora? – Sirius perguntou.

-Estão procurando em bancos de doadores de outros locais. – Respondi. – Pelo menos foi o que entendi. Mas parece que é difícil.

-Olha ele ali! - Sirius apontou discretamente com a caneta que ainda segurava. – Mudem essas caras tristes! – Nós três sorrimos automáticos.

-Oi. Obrigado por terem vindo. – Ele se sentou, parecia abatido.

-Nada! Vamos? - James se levantou.

-Não vai dar. Tenho que pegar uns remédios da quimio, o Dr. Krane deu a receita pra farmácia aqui do hospital. Se quiserem podem ir, já fiz vocês esperarem demais.

-A gente espera. - James se sentou de novo, dando um sorriso amigável.

-Obrigada mesmo. - Ele disse passando a mão pelo rosto, parecia mais abatido que o normal.

-Que isso Remus! Amigos são pra essas coisas. – Sirius o consolou.

-Eu não agüento mais. - Ele disse deixando as mãos caírem na mesa. Nós três nos entreolhamos assustados sem saber o que fazer. É difícil pra nós consolarmos ele, principalmente agora.

-Remus. - Passei a mão pelo ombro dele. – Você tem que ser forte.

-É um saco Lil. Não agüento mais ser forte. Dói, me dá náuseas e sono depois, passo horas sentado naquela cadeira, tem horas que nem dormir eu consigo por que minhas costas doem e já não tenho posição pra ficar na cadeira... Além disso, a única esperança que eu ainda tinha era com esse transplante e... – Ele começou a gesticular nervoso com as mãos.

-Hey, parou ok? – Segurei a mão dele. - Você tem que ser forte sim, e se você não quer ser por você, ao menos faça isso pela sua mãe e por nós. – Ele ficou calado e bufou. James e Sirius ainda estavam calados.

Passamos um bom tempinho esperando os remédios saírem. Logo que pegamos entramos no carro de James. Eu e Sirius ficamos no banco detrás. De esguelha consegui ver que Moony mantinha o olhar distante.

-Liga o som. – Sirius pediu pra quebrar o silêncio.

James assentiu e ligou o rádio, e uma música muito bonita começou a tocar. Remus se remexeu um pouco no banco ao escutar a música. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. A música parecia ter mexido com ele, que agora estava parado. A letra tinha algo a ver com "_Não carregar o mundo nos ombros_". _  
_  
-James, você pode me deixar em casa primeiro? - Falei depois de um tempo, a música já tinha acabado. – Remus, tem pro...

-Sh… Ele cochilou Lily. – James mexeu na marcha do carro.

-Ah ta. – Eu e Sirius olhamos de esguelha, ele estava com a cabeça caída pra um lado. Não sei como tinha conseguido dormir, por que a posição não era melhor que a da cadeira do hospital.

* * *

Estava exausta. Já estava me sentindo uma freqüentadora assídua daquele hospital. Acho que um dia desses vou pedir desconto. Logo que James me deixou em casa, corri pro meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Já estava pegando no sono quando o telefone tocou no andar de baixo. 

_-Lily! É a Lizzie, quer falar com você! _- Mamãe gritou.

-Saco. Tampinha chata. – Era incrível como Lizzie tinha o poder de me ligar nas horas mais inconvenientes. - Lizzie?

_-Eu! _

-O que foi? - Falei aborrecida, não queria prolongar o papo.

_-Ai Lily, assim não ligo mais pra você!_

-Fale logo.

_-Você não sabe do último babado._

-Se você contar talvez eu saiba.

_-Você está tão chata hoje!_

-Por que não foi você que ficou horas esperando Remus sair do hospital.

_-Ah Lily! Você sabe eu e Andy não pudemos ir! _

-Certo, certo, mas conte logo, agora você já me acordou e eu não vou mais conseguir dormir.

_-Ta ta. Não é noticia boa. Adivinha o que eu soube através da amiga da minha prima que é amiga da..._

-Lizzie. - Falei já emburrada.

_-Que é amiga da Mckinnon._ – Ela me ignorou. – _Frank e Alice terminaram._

-Que? - Pulei de repente. – Mas como assim?

_-Sim! Sim! Parece que Frank deu a famosa pulada de cerca. Parece mais que foi com a Mckinnon. Ai já viu, Alice acabou sabendo do boato e acabou tudo._

-Eles eram tão lindos juntos.

_-É, também acho. Confesso que no começo achava a Alice oportunista, mas eles meio que, sei lá, combinam juntos, foram feitos um para o outro, entende?_

-É. Penso do mesmo modo. Mas eu custo a acreditar que Frank realmente fez isso.

_-Eu não sei, não coloco a mão no fogo por nenhum homem._

-Isso ta muuito estranho. Ainda vou verificar isso direito, pode escrever. – Fiquei calada por uns instantes. - Mas nem pelo Black, Lizzie?

_-Muito menos por ele! Minha mão ia sair esturricada! _- Houve uma pausa em que nós duas rimos.

-Mas Lizzie, faz tempo que o Black não fica com nenhuma garota...

_-Sei sei. E a diretora?_

-Ah, isso foi um caso a parte. Mas confesse foi engraçado! E o Sirius foi mais a caça do que o caçador naquele dia!

_-Talvez. Ah Lily! Lembrei de uma coisa_.

-Do que?

_-Você foi ao shopping há alguns dias atrás?_ – Ops! Fiquei estatelada por uns instantes, ainda bem que falávamos pelo telefone.

-Não, não fui nem ao shopping essa semana.

_-Ah ta._

-Por quê? - Perguntei cínica.

_-Nada, tive a impressão de ter te visto. _

-Olha Lizzie, vou dormir okay?

_-Boa noite Lil._

-Boa noite tampinha. – Desliguei o telefone rápido, antes que ela respondesse. Finalmente pude deitar na cama sossegada.

Há um tempo atrás, antes de conhecer realmente Alice, eu teria ficado feliz pelo termino do namoro. Mas agora, eu fiquei triste. Aquilo tava cheirando mal, ou melhor fedendo. O Frank não era de fazer essas sacanagens. Não mesmo. Ainda ia tirar aquilo a limpo. E tudo me levava a crer que se eu quisesse descobrir uma coisa, o primeiro nome que devia procurar era: Mckinnon.

**

* * *

**

**N/a: **Desculpem, Desculpem!! Eu prometi que ia postar mais rápido, mas novamento o destino arma contra mim! Semana retrazada estava em semana de provas, eu até ia postar na semana santa, mas ai eu pensei: Opa! vai estar todo mundo viajando ai esperei pra essa sexta : D.

Eu _não_ gostei desse capítulo, ficou MUITO meloso e trágico ao mesmo tempo! Eu sei que vcs devem estar querendo me matar pelo que eu fiz com o Remus, mas foi preciso, afinal as chances de achar um doador mesmo que na familia, não são tão grandes assim. Mas calma, calma, eu não vou matá-lo! Apesar do que ia ser legal. hehehe

Assisti a um filme muito bom nos cinemas e recomendo a vocês. De cara parece ser filme de criança, mas não é: Little Miss Sunshine. Muito bom, tirei a frase_ " Um real perdedor é quem tem tanto medo de não vencer, que acaba nem tentando. " _do filme. Vejam! Também tem outro que assisti hoje no colégio, ainda estou meio abalada. É _"O óleo de Lorenzo",_ é antigo, mas é muito bom!

Serei breve nas respostas, ok?! Se esqueci de alguém desculpe!

_**Pequena Malfoy**: Obrigada pequena! E eu concordo em genero, numero e degrau com o comentario sobre os garotos! __**Lin Argabash**__: Não acredite de todo nas minhas prévias, elas são suspeitas! hahaha **-Laura-** : Ja tava na horas desses dois se entenderem neh? x) __**Julinha Potter**__ Também adorei a cena que James a carregava! Espero não ter acabado com suas esperanças do Remus ficar melhor.** Thaty** : Não matem a Lily! Ela é a protagonista!!! __**Mel Black Potter**__: Ja disse! Não acreditem nas minhas prévias, elas são enganosas!!__**JhU Radcliffe**__ Ja to ficando com peso na consciencia por ter feito aquilo com o Remus! Boa sorte com os estudos! **Gabriela.Black:** Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tb! Fuga no shopping x) **Lolamedr** :Desculpa pela demora Lola! Obrigada pela preferencia heheh! Continue lendo! __**Vanessa Zabini Lupin**__ Agora que to mais folgada com o tempo, vou dar uma olhada! xD_

Tirinha no profile (Eu mudei o local pra colocar as tirinhas, mas só o local, as tirinhas continuam la)

Lilys Riddle


	13. Chapter 12

PS: Se vocês virem o símbolo do lado de uma palavra, é por que o significado dela está no final do capitulo.

* * *

Fazia um lindo dia combinamos de ir à praia de bicicleta, por que ninguém estava com vontade de dirigir e também ia ser mais divertido. Eu estava tão animada! Havia tempo que muito tempo que eu não ia a praia. Por causa de Remus íamos pela tardinha, quando o sol já estava mais fraco e não havia quase ninguém na praia. 

Combinamos de sairmos da casa de Lizzie. Remus tinha começado uma partida de xadrez com Andy, os dois eram mestres nisso. Seria o jogo do século, se não fosse tão chato. Sirius estava com Lizzie na cozinha preparando algo pra comer. Bem eu estava subindo pro quarto de Lizzie, ela tinha pedido pra eu colocar algumas coisas no 'kit' que ela ia levar, quando fui puxada pra dentro do quarto de hóspedes.

-Jam--. - Ele colocou o dedo nos meus lábios pra eu fazer silêncio. - Aqui não... - Falei baixo com o meu tom mais severo. Mas quem disse que alguém escuta a Lily?

De repente a porta do quarto se abre, mal tivemos tempo de nos separar. Era Andy, ela estava comendo uma barra de chocolate.

-Desculpe incomodar! – Ela falou entrando no quarto bem normal. - Mas casal... - Ela deitou na cama. – Vocês não são muito discretos. – E deu uma mordida grande no chocolate.

-Do que você ta falando Andy? - Sorri amarelo e pisei no pé de James.

-Ai! - Ele olhou feio pra mim. Andy segurou um riso.

-Tsc, tsc. Já é a segunda vez que peguei vocês dois aos amassos. – Ela riu simples e deu outra mordida na barra. Nem preciso falar que meu queixo caiu.

-Como assim? - James perguntou, já que eu não estava em condições.

-Sabe, se vocês querem ser discretos, o shopping não é a melhor escolha, eu garanto. - Ela levantou e abriu sua mala. Ai James, sua anta! A Andy estava usando aquele quarto temporariamente!

-Você venceu Andy, mas você podia manter... - Eu comecei.

-Segredo? Claro! - Ela pegou alguma coisa de dentro da mala. – Posso até ajudar se quiserem. Sabe, tipo a babá da Julieta? – Ela piscou pra nós dois e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

-Quem é a Julieta? - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, sorrindo amarelo. Sabia que eu estava morrendo de raiva e fez isso só pra me irritar.

-Idiota. Vamos logo antes que alguém perceba. – Falei seca e saí do quarto. James esperou um tempo e depois desceu.

* * *

Lizzie emprestou dois pares de patins para mim e Andy, os meninos foram de bicicleta. O caminho até que não era tão longo. Às vezes eu e as meninas tínhamos que ir de carona nas bicicletas, por causa do terreno. Era o que estava acontecendo agora. Eu ia no bagageiro da bicicleta de James, fiquei abraçada nele, afinal ninguém ia achar estranho. Andy ia com Remus. Lizzie ia com Sirius só que ela preferiu ir de costas segurando só no banquinho. Mas depois de levar uma queda e esfolar o joelho ela teve que ir de frente. Ela pode negar até a morte, mas eu vi o sorrisinho dela ao abraçar Sirius pela cintura. 

Logo depois voltamos pro chão quando entramos numa estrada asfaltada. Lizzie ficou inventando de ir de costas e ficou se amostrando, fazendo umas manobras que eu e Andy não sabíamos. Resolvemos apostar corrida de patins. Os meninos iam de bicicleta na frente.

Lizzie estava ganhando a corrida entre nós três. Mas aí eu tive uma idéia.

-James! - Gritei e ele diminui a velocidade da bicicleta até chegar a mim.

-Fala.

Segurei no bagageiro e mandei-o continuar. Minha velocidade aumentou consideravelmente. Há há! Ele pedalou bem rápido e eu passei por Lizzie e Andy dando um tchauzinho.

-Não vale! – Lizzie gritou. Logo ela segurou no bagageiro de Sirius e Andy no de Remus, imitonas!

Finalmente chegamos à praia, ficamos sentados na areia, pertinho do mar, por um tempo pra descansar de todo o trajeto.

-Meninos, já passaram protetor solar? - Perguntei tirando um protetor do "kit" de Lizzie.

-Eu! - James e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu pedi primeiro! - James e ele falaram ao mesmo tempo de novo.

-Psiu vocês dois! – Peguei a mão de Lizzie e atolei de protetor. Ela olhou com uma cara estranha pra mim. – A Lizzie passa no Sirius e eu no James. Resolvido. – Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso e Lizzie lançou um olhar de fúria pra mim. Fiquei até com medo.

-Se você quer que eu passe o protetor da pra sentar? - Lizzie falou seca.

-É o que dá ser baixinha. – Comentei sussurrando, mas todos escutaram e riram, exceto Lizzie é claro. – Hey que tal uma massagem neles enquanto passamos o protetor Lizzie? -Olhei pra ela.

-Hein? - Ela olhou incrédula pra mim.

-É, uma _massagem_... - Eu pisquei pra ela, de forma que os meninos não vissem.

-Ah, claro. Deitem os dois. - Ela piscou de volta pra mim. Eles não se fizeram de rogados e deitaram na mesma hora, com sorrisos nos lábios. – Pronta Lily?

-Claro.

-Iááá! - Começamos a bater nas costas dos meninos, Remus e Andy saíram de perto pra não se melarem com os respingos do protetor.

-Aaaah - Os dois começaram a gritar. Eu e Lizzie ficamos rindo e os dois correram.

-Hey! Agora só falta o Remus! – Lizzie apontou pra ele, que deu um passo pra trás.

-Não precisa! Olha o sol nem está tão forte! - Ele riu amarelo. Andy também foi pro nosso lado pra ajudar.

-Não! O sol está terrível! - Andy falou pegando um pouco de protetor.

-Você, mais do que todos, precisa passar... - Lizzie falou.

Remus deu um ultimo risinho e se virou pra correr. Haha, mas antes que ele conseguisse, James e Sirius o seguraram pelos braços e o levantaram o fazendo espernear com os pés no ar.

* * *

-Meninas, eu e Sirius vamos pedir umas pranchas emprestadas pra nós. - James falou. 

-A gente vai entrar no mar. - Andy disse.

-Eu fico aqui. – Remus falou emburrado, mas juro que vi um sorrisinho. Coitado estava com o rosto completamente branco por causa do protetor mal espalhado.

Sirius e James estranharam, mas depois saíram.

-Vamos? - Indiquei o mar, para as meninas.

-Eu não vou! - Lizzie disse, estendendo uma tanga na areia e pegando um livro do kit. – Vou pegar um bronzeado! - Ficou só de biquíni e pegou seus óculos escuros.

-Meninas, eu não posso, vocês sabem... – Remus falou fazendo uma cara triste ajeitando o boné.

-Okay Moony. – Eu e Andy também tiramos as camisas e ficamos só de biquínis e os shorts.

Remus sorriu malicioso e Lizzie percebeu.

-Seu safado! Meninas! - Nós três começamos a bater nele. Lizzie pegou sua camisa e molhou no mar, enquanto eu e Andy o seguramos.

-Não Lizzie! Eu tava só brincando! – Ele falou rindo e tentando se defender.

-E eu achando que você era o mais santo! - Ela o chicoteou com a camisa molhada.

-Arreeeeeee. Pára Lizzie, camisa molhada doí muito. - Ele massageou a parte chicoteada.

-Pra aprender. - Lizzie disse. Andy e eu rimos.

-Ta bom, ta bom, mas também não dá pra ficar quieto com três beldades que nem vocês só de biquínis. - Ele deu um sorriso e se esquivou de mais uma _toalhada_ que Lizzie ia lhe dar.

-Só perdôo por causa do elogio. - Falei, eu e Andy entramos no mar. Lizzie deitou em cima da tanga novamente, começando a leitura.

* * *

Estava boiando bem relaxada, esquecida do mundo, quando senti alguém me puxando pra baixo. Abri os olhos debaixo d'água e pude ver James. Senti a água salgada na boca dele. Era bom... Sem fôlego subimos pra superfície discretamente. James sorriu pra mim, com aquele sorriso perfeito e saiu da água, me deixando totalmente abobalhada. Recuperei minha sanidade e fui para a areia também. 

Ele e Sirius tinham conseguido quatro pranchas. Mas uma acabou ficando sem usar, por que Remus não ia entrar, ele, Andy e Lizzie ficaram sentados na areia.

Eu, Remus e James sabíamos surfar. Afinal, crescemos na Califórnia ou não? Nem sei como conseguimos ficar tanto tempo distante dessa maravilha, pois o mar fazia parte das nossas vidas. Aliás, eu não tinha ganhado essas sardinhas por acaso. Sirius ainda estava aprendendo e estava levando uns caldos. Pelo menos era um esporte que eu sabia as _regras_.

Era uma sensação ótima. Liberdade. Fazia muito tempo que não surfava, mais especificamente desde aquele dia da feira beneficente. Já devia estar enferrujada. O dia estava com poucas ondas, algumas eram boas e davam pra fazer manobras legais. De longe vi uma onda bem grande.

-James! - Apontei a onda. Ele fez um sinal positivo. Conseguimos pegar a onda. Até que eu não estava tão mal.

Sirius levou outro caldo.

* * *

-Que livro é esse Lizzie? - Remus perguntou tentando não olhar para os três surfando no mar. 

-Você não vai gostar. _Orgulho e Preconceito._ – Ela não tirou os olhos da página. – Deixa eu ler, Moony. - Disse voltando a concentração para o livro.

-Ta, ta. – Ele virou-se e resolveu tentar fazer esculturas na areia.

-Está triste Remus? – Andy se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele.

-Não! – Ele riu, mas os seus olhos não acompanharam.

-Não é o que parece. É por causa do mar, não é? - Ela olhou para os três no mar.

"_-James!" _- Lily gritou anunciando uma onda grande. Remus olhou para eles durante um longo período. De repente ele se levantou.

-Ai! - Lizzie reclamou. – Tenha cuidado! Você jogou areia em mim! – Remus olhou pro mar mais uma vez, pediu desculpas e saiu na direção do restaurante.

-Idiota. Você não pensa em nada além do seu próprio umbigo? - Andy disse com raiva e foi atrás de Remus.

-O que deu nela? - Lizzie perguntou pra si mesma, depois voltou a ler. – Droga! – Um vento jogou areia nela novamente. Sentou-se e começou a tirar a areia que tinha ficado no corpo. - Droga de pra... -Ela parou de falar imediatamente quando passou um surfista na frente dela. Ele enterrou a ponta da prancha na areia e tirou a camisa, ficando só de bermuda.

Ainda meio estática, Lizzie abaixou um pouco os óculos para poder apreciar melhor. Seus traços eram fortes e masculinos. Os olhos eram verdes e os cabelos castanhos escuros, mas devido ao excesso de sol, algumas partes eram mais claras, mas seus cabelos eram lisos e bem tratados. Tinha a pele bronzeada e um corpo bonito. Lizzie sacudiu a cabeça pra sair do transe, mas pra piorar ele andou na sua direção.

-Oi gata. – Ele sorriu. "_Sorriso de matar!_", pensou Lizzie. - Empresta a parafina? - Ele agachou pra ficar da altura dela.

-Ahn... - Ela ainda estava lesa.

-Isso do seu lado. – Ele apontou pra um pote que os meninos haviam deixado do lado da prancha que sobrara.

-Ah, claro. – Ela sorriu. - Pode pegar! Á vontade!

-Valeu! Ah! Eu me chamo Gabriel, mas pode me chamar de Gabe.

-Elisabeth, mas pode me chamar de Lizzie.

-Okay! - Ele levantou e pegou a parafina pra passar na sua prancha. Lizzie acompanhava cada movimento dele por detrás dos óculos, o livro tinha sido esquecido. – 'Brigado mesmo! - Ele terminou e jogou a parafina pra Lizzie, que conseguiu pegar.

-De nada... - Ela suspirou. Ele pegou sua prancha e entrou no mar. – Volte sempre. – Ela completou depois que ele tinha ido.

* * *

Depois daquela onda grande não tinha vindo nenhuma boa. Eu e James ficamos sentados nas pranchas esperando. Também queríamos uma onda boa pra Sirius aprender, no momento ele estava com uma cara horrível, olhando para a areia. O que ele estava vendo? 

Deixei Sirius de lado e comecei a brincar com um sargaço, quando vi uma beldade, entrando no mar. Que surfista era aquele? Uau... Ele passou na minha frente remando deitado na sua prancha e sorriu. Eu acompanhei seu movimento com o olhar.

-Lily, dá pra parar de babar? Pelo menos na minha frente. – James se fez de ofendido.

-Eu to namorando você, mas não to morta! – Eu ri, fazendo a cara de James ficar vermelha e ele resmungou alguma coisa ilegível.

-Presta atenção! Uma onda! - James mudou a face e indicou uma onda boa que se formava.

-Uau! É enorme! - Eu e James nos distanciamos um pouco e remamos pra pegar a onda. Acabei chegando perto do surfista. Sirius estava do outro lado dele com uma cara terrível.

Fiquei feliz por que só eu peguei aquela onda, havia tempo que eu não fazia aquilo.

-Cara, você arrebentou nessa onda! - O surfista chegou perto de mim e James e começou a conversar. Meu namorado estava com a cara enorme de raiva, já estava vendo a hora dele esganar o surfista. – Ah, podem me chamar de Gabe.

-Obrigada pelo elogio. Eu sou a Lily e esse é James. - Eu ri, agora já sabia por que Sirius olhava feio para a praia.Olhei para a areia onde Lizzie fez um sinal positivo pra mim, que retribuí.

-Cadê o Sirius? - James desfez a cara emburrada. Nós três olhamos pros lados.

-Aquele seu amigo _prego_? - Ele falou divertido.

-Sim, ele tá aprendendo... James! Ele ta estirado na areia, levou um caldo! - De longe vi Sirius deitado na orla. Saímos os três para ajudar.

-Sirius? - O cutuquei, mas o mesmo não se mexeu. – Não sinto a respiração dele, James! - Coloquei a mão na frente do nariz dele.

-Ele ta bem? – Lizzie se aproximou.

-O jeito é uma respiração boca a boca. – Gabe falou e olhou pra mim. James arregalou os olhos e também me olhou.

–Lizzie! Você sabe! Faz! - Eu pedi. Ela arregalou os olhos. Juro que vi, por uma fração de segundo, um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Sirius.

-Ai! Ta certo. – Ela já estava se abaixando, quando chegou um salva vidas, que por sinal também era muito musculoso.

-Ele não ta respirando! - Lizzie falou pro cara.

-Licença. – O homem afastou Lizzie e já ia fazer a tal da respiração com Sirius quando o mesmo começou a tossir exagerado e colocando água pra fora. _Ah safado_! Olhei feio pra ele, ninguém tinha percebido.

-Sirius! Você está bem? – Lizzie o abraçou. – Obrigada cara! - Ela falou pro salva vidas, que se retirou depois de constatar que Sirius estava ótimo.

-Eu quase ia morrer! - Sirius continuava abraçado a Lizzie. James e Gabe riram.

-Sirius, eu converso com você depois... - Falei ameaçadora, Sirius fingiu que não tinha escutado. – Vou sentar um pouco.

-Vamos descansar um pouco? Gabe, senta com a gente? – Lizzie perguntou ajudando Sirius a se levantar.

-Ta certo. O mar ta meio _flat_ hoje. – Ele aceitou o convite e sentou-se conosco.

Ficamos os cinco conversando. O aproveitador do Sirius estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Lizzie, que mexia nos cabelos dele.

Eu, James e gabe ficamos conversando sobre o mar. James já estava mais tranqüilo, por que Gabe parecia interessado por Lizzie. Sirius é que estava se mordendo, por que de hora em hora o surfista secava ela com o olhar. Bem feito, pra deixar de ser tão oportunista!

Ficamos batendo um papo tão animado, que eu e James voltamos a usar gírias que não usávamos há muito tempo.

-Não! Aquele _Back Side_ que você fez foi ótimo! Foi Stryle. - Gabe falou para James.

-Obrigado. Aquele seu 360º foi muito bom! – James também o elogiou.

-Sua namorada também fez um 360º muito bom. - Gabe falou olhando pra mim.

-Namorada? - Eu e James falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Que foi? Não é? A desculpa, pensei que fosse. – Ele riu. – Mas vocês formariam um bonito casal!

-Somos amigos. – Eu ri forçado, será que tava tão na cara? - Ih, a praia já ta se enchendo de _paraíbas_. Hey cadê o Remus e a Andy? – Perguntei me virando pra Lizzie.

-Não sei, eles saíram.

-Remus? Remus Lupin? Conheço esse cara! - Gabe falou. - Faz muito tempo que não o vejo.

-Ele ta com uns problemas. – Falei. - Mas vamos _abar_ um rango? - Levantei-me e comecei a tirar a areia do corpo.

-Que? - Sirius e Lizzie perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Sério, já to tonta com essas gírias de vocês. – Lizzie falou empurrando Sirius do seu colo e se levantando.

-Abar. Filar um rango. - Gabe falou. - Vamos? Esse restaurante é um point muito bom.

-Ah claro. Vamos! – Lizzie e ele foram à frente conversando.

-Não gostei desse Gabe. – Sirius foi andando junto de mim e James. -Acho melhor a gente ir arrumando as coisas pra ir, Moony deve estar cansado.

-É melhor você se apressar Sirius! Olha! - James o alfinetou e eu dei uma cotovelada fraquinha nele. Gabe tinha passado o braço no ombro de Lizzie, exatamente como Sirius fazia. O queixo dele caiu e ele correu pra atrapalhar os dois. Eu e James rimos e ele também fez o mesmo movimento que Gabe.

-Onde Remus e Andy estarão? - Perguntei.

* * *

(voltando no tempo) 

-Ai! - Lizzie reclamou. – Tenha cuidado! Você jogou areia em mim! – Remus olhou pro mar mais uma vez, pediu desculpas e saiu na direção do restaurante.

Remus não conseguia mais agüentar ficar só olhando James e Lily surfando. Era terrível e o corroía por dentro, preferiu não se torturar e saiu de perto.

-Remus! Espera! - Ele se voltou, era Andy.

-Eu quero ficar sozinho. - Ele falou seco.

-Você daria até o nome de um filme. As idas e vindas do Sr. Rabugento Mor. – Ela falou sarcástica. Eles andaram em silêncio até perto do restaurante.

-Ah Andrea, você não sabe como é amar fazer uma coisa e depois não poder mais fazer.

-Imagino.

-Não, você não pode imaginar. – Ele começou a gritar assustando Andy e algumas pessoas que passavam. - A única coisa que eu sabia realmente fazer, aquilo que eu me garantia. Mas agora eu tenho que ficar lá sentado só olhando. – Remus chutou um balde perto deles.

-Hey, calma. A culpa disso não é minha, nem das pessoas aqui! - Ela apontou para as pessoas do restaurante que olhavam feio pra eles. – Vamos andar um pouco? Você tem que relaxar. – Ela estendeu sua mão.

-Certo, desculpa. – Ele corou um pouco e segurou a mão dela, deixando-se levar até a areia. – Com quem será que Lizzie está conversando? - Remus falou mais calmo.

-Não sei, mas não vamos atrapalhar. - Andy sorriu e eles foram caminhando pela orla do mar. – Com quem eu to falando agora? O Sr. Rabugento Mor ou o Sr. Timidez Ao Extremo? – Ela riu e balançou a mão dos dois, parecendo uma criança feliz.

-Não sei... – Logo depois ele deu uma risada fraca e rouca.

-Talvez Sr. Tristeza?

-E que tal só o Remus? - Ele sorriu e o encontro de olhares foi inevitável.

-Bem melhor. Você não deve imaginar como fica bonito sorrindo. – Seus rostos se aproximaram perigosamente.

-AI! - Remus caiu no chão com a mão no rosto.

-Remus! – Andy riu pegando uma bola de volley do chão, alguém tinha acertado-a nele.

-De quem é essa bola? – Ele se levantou com raiva.

-Calma Moo... Remus.

-Pode me chamar de Moony, Andrea.

-E por que você deu pra me chamar de Andrea agora?

-Não sei. – Ele deu de ombros.

-Desculpa pela bolada na cara. – Um garotinho de seus doze anos apareceu, juntamente com sua turma que parecia ter a mesma idade.

-Vê se da próxima vez toma mais cuidado. - Remus ia começar a dar um sermão nos garotos.

-Foi sem querer tio. - Andy se segurou ao ver a cara feia de Remus ao ser chamado de tio. - A gente nem tava jogando, é que um de meus amigos chutou a bola sem querer. – O pirralho estava vermelho.

-Tio? Eu lá tenho cara de tio, moleque! - Remus se irritou. Os garotos deram um passo pra trás.

-Deixe de ser chato Moony. – Andy se voltou para a turminha. - Olha o tio Remus é rabugento, mas ele no fundo é legal, okay? – Ela falou os fazendo rirem e Remus ficar vermelho. - Mas vocês podem emprestar a bola já que não estão jogando?

-Ta. A gente ta logo ali, naquela barraca. - O menino apontou e eles saíram.

-Vem Remus. - Ela segurou a mão dele de novo e o puxou.

-O que você tem em mente? – Ele perguntou enquanto era arrastado.

-Pensa rápido! - Ela jogou a bola pra ele.

-Que? AI! - Ele levou outra bolada. - Andrea!

-Ai Moony! Não é tão difícil! Chama-se vôlei! Vamos lá.

-Eu sei o que é okay?! Não sou idiota. - Falou com orgulho ferido.

-Olha agora é o Sr. Sabichão! Vamos ver se ele é tão bom assim! Joga! - Ela o incitou jogando a bola pra ele.

-Eu não sei! - Ele deu um toque na bola desajeitado. Andy teve que se jogar na areia pra não perder a bola.

-Não deixa cair! - Ela gritou pra ele, que correu conseguindo de última hora chutar a bola pra bem alto.

-Use as mãos! Assim - Ela esperou a bola voltar pra dar uma manchete.

-Você é boa nisso! - Ele ficou olhando ela jogar.

-Vôlei é pra mim, como o surfe é pra você. – Ela deu um toque de leve pra ele. - Pega!

Remus tentou correr atrás da bola, mas não conseguiu recepcionar direito.

-Ai Remus. Vem cá, vou te ensinar.

–E depois eu sou o Sr. Sabichão. - Ele pegou a bola e foi pra perto dela.

-Que você disse?

-Nada!

-Vamos lá. Vou te ensinar primeiro o saque. Fique nessa posição. - Ela o mostrou. – Não, o braço fica mais pra cá, para dar mais precisão ao saque. - Ela ajeitou seu braço, seus olhares se encontraram por uma fração de segundo. – Fique mais relaxado. Isso...

Depois de certo tempo, Remus já estava jogando razoavelmente.

-Vai! - Andy sacou por cima. Remus conseguiu pegar a bola de manchete, mas jogou-a um pouco longe. Andy teve que correr pra alcançar a bola antes que caísse. Remus também correu. Andy estava de costas e não viu Remus atrás dela. Os dois acabaram trombando e caindo no chão.

-Andrea, você é um perigo para a saúde de qualquer um. Principalmente a minha! - Remus falou com a voz abafada. Andy tinha caido em cima dele.

-Desculpe! - Ela jogou seu corpo para o lado de modo que saisse de cima dele. Agora os dois estavam deitados na areia lado a lado. As respirações ofegantes por causa da partida. - Mas é bom você fazer esportes. - Andy se ergueu apoiando-se no cotovelo.

-Eu sei. – Ele também se ergueu, fazendo os dois ficarem bem perto. - Obrigado, se não fosse você, talvez eu ainda estivesse me torturando. – Ela riu, mas foi interrompida por um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Peguei a última batatinha do prato que pedimos. Olhei pra James, ele também estava meio entediado. Lizzie estava dividindo a atenção entre Sirius e Gabe. Os dois faziam de tudo pra aparecer mais que o outro. 

-Olha, eu vou andar um pouco. - Levantei.

-Acho que também vou Lily. O clima aqui ta muito competitivo. - James soltou uma indireta pra Sirius.

Logo que nos afastamos das vistas dele, James segurou minha mão e me beijou.

-Já estava com saudades. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, revirei os olhos. Que mania chata.

-Exagero... - Falei rindo.

-Aqueles três estavam me dando nos nervos. - Voltamos a andar. Ficamos conversando baboseiras e trocando beijos, como qualquer casal. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a tocar noa ssunto da viagem de James. Não queríamos quebrar aquele clima perfeito que tinha se instalado entre nós. Deixamos os problemas pra depois.

-Hey! Aqueles dois ali, não seriam Andy e Remus? - Perguntei indicando um casal jogando vôlei.

-Sim. - Já ia me juntar a eles pra jogar também, mas James me puxou pela mão. – Olhe direito. - Olhei de novo, os dois estavam no chão devido a uma trombada. Ih tinha pintado um clima.

-Olha não somos os únicos James. Agora foi nossa vez de pegar a Andy! - Falei contente. - Eles se b-- !! - James tapou minha boca com a mão.

-Deixe-os Lily. -Ele me abraçou pela cintura. - Vamos voltar, pra eles não nos verem. - James me puxou pela mão. Quando já estávamos na metade do caminho pro restaurante, encontramos outro rosto conhecido.

-Frank! - James exclamou acenando.

-James, ele tá bêbado! - Eu sussurrei.

-Oi! _Hic!_ - Ele estava num estado deplorável. - Lily! James! - Ele brindou no ar uma cerveja.

-Onde você conseguiu isso! - Tomei a garrafa da mão dele.

-Longa historia! - Ele riu e quase caiu no chão, eu e James o amparamos e o sentamos no chão.

-Al-alice... _Hic_ Sabe por que eu to assim James? - Mas ele não teve tempo de responder, por que vomitou. Eu e James fizemos uma careta. Depois ele ficou calado e de olhos fechados.

-Vamos jogar um pouco de água na cara dele. –James falou. Nós dois o ajudamos até chegar perto do mar.

-É por causa dela..._hic_. – Senti meu coração apertar ao ver como ele estava mal. Realmente ele devia gostar de Alice. James olhou pra mim, eu dei de ombros e joguei água na cabeça dele. Depois que sua cabeça já tava toda molhada a gente o levou pra areia. - Ela acha que eu traí ela! Eu era inocente...-Ele não quis sentar e ficou de pé.

-James! - Ele riu e tropeçou ao andar. James conseguiu segurá-lo a tempo. – Você não gosta de mim, né? _Hic!_ Olha! A Lily é só minha amiga! Eu amo aquela Lice!!

-Eu entendi Frank. - Olhei pra James, que evitou meu olhar. Agora eu tava me lembrando daquelas conversas que eu tinha escutado, dos olhares feios de James pra Frank. Agora tudo se encaixava! James sabia que eu gostava de Frank e ficava com ciúmes!

Frank ia cair de novo, mas James o abraçou. Fiquei até emocionada com a cena. Apesar de toda a raiva que James sentia por Frank, os dois estavam abraçados.

-Ela ama você Frank. Acredite. - James disse dando batidas leves na costa de Frank, que começou a chorar. Eu arregalei os olhos. Ele tava chorando! Chorando pela Alice. Agora tinha certeza, ele a amava.

-Vamos levá-lo pro restaurante. – Falei pra James.

-Não! Se o levarmos pra lá, vão perguntar onde ele arranjou a garrafa, vai acabar dando polícia na história Lil. A gente o leva pra casa dele.

-Você sabe onde é a casa dele por acaso? - Perguntei.

-Não. Mas a Alice sabe, vou ao restaurante e vejo se acho um telefone. Sei o telefone dela. Fica ai com ele por enquanto.

-Volta logo! - Olhei de esguelha pra Frank que estava calado e de olhos fechados, ainda de pé. Ele andou na minha direção, me olhando como se não em conhecesse. De repente ele jogou-se nos meus braços, me fazendo quase cair pra trás. – Lice? É você? – Ele olhou pra mim.

-Não Frank! É a Lily! - Já era tarde, ele tentou me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto e ele só me beijou na bochecha, antes que mais algo acontecesse o sentei no chão. Ele apoiou os braços na perna juntamente com a cabeça. Acho que tinha começado a dormir por que vi uma babinha caindo de sua boca. Cutuquei ele com o pé pra verificar se ele dormia mesmo. É estava dormindo. Sentei ao seu lado e esperei James chegar.

-E ai, como nosso bêbado está? –James chegou. Eu me levantei.

-Dormindo. – Olhei de esguelha pra ele.

-Lil vá chamar Andy e Remus, vou levá-lo pra perto do restaurante. Alice preferiu ligar para os pais dele. Sirius e Lizzie já estão arrumando nossas coisas.

-Certo. - Corri pra chamar os dois, mas logo depois que comecei a andar, eles já estavam voltando, de mãos dadas. Remus sorriu constrangido pra mim e Andy lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

* * *

Eu e James estávamos no jardim da casa dele, que era enorme. James tinha conseguido despachar Sirius, mas não me disse como. Eu esperava mamãe. Tinha que ficar atenta, ela não sabia do nosso namoro e pensava que todos nós seis, agora eu já contava com Andy, estivéssemos aqui na mansão. Se ela soubesse que só eu estava... 

Sentamos no banco de madeira. E ficamos nos beijando.

-O Frank ama a Alice. – Falei olhando pro céu. – Não sei como ela acreditou nessas baboseiras e terminou o namoro.

-É. – James falou em silêncio.

-Você percebeu? Acho que Andy e Remus estão namorando.

-Vamos esquecer dos problemas alheios? - James olhou nos meus olhos.

-Claro! – Falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Lily? - Ops. Era a voz de mamãe. Eu estava em maus lençóis.

-Mãe! – Exclamei.

-Vamos Lily. - Ela falou seca. - Os pais de James já me falaram que só está você aqui e querida... Vocês me decepcionaram. - Droga! Mamãe sempre estraga tudo, mas do que ela tava reclamando?

-Desculpe Sra. Evans.

-Vamos Lily. – Ela me puxou pelo braço, nem pude me despedir de James.

Entrei no carro e liguei o som bem alto, estava morrendo de raiva. Mamãe abaixou. Eu aumentei de novo. Ela desligou. Bufei de raiva.

-Lily, perdi a confiança em você. – Ela falou meio alterada.

-O que foi mãe? Qual o problema, eu e James estamos namorando é só! O que eu fiz demais? Eu só estou na casa do meu amigo!

-Não foi só isso Lily! Eu estava conversando com os Knightley e adivinha o que descobri? Que minha filha mentiu que ia dormir na casa da amiga! Onde vocês passaram aquela noite? - Agora sim eu estava em maus lençóis. Mamãe havi adescoberto que eu e Lizzie não dormimos uma na casa da outra naquele dia da boate.

-Nós saímos pra uma casa de festa... - Falei mais baixo, afinal era melhor não cutucar a fera com vara curta. – Mas a gente não passou muito tempo, resolvemos voltar. – Não tinha sido bem assim, mas eu só estava omitindo algumas coisas. – Daí o Remus tinha uma cópia da chave de casa e nós entramos de surdina e dormimos lá, a mãe dele não percebeu.

-Lily! – Ela gritou, depois pareceu pensar. - Lily, me conte a verdade, vocês só dormiram lá?

-Mãe, não aconteceu nada demais eu juro! Como a senhora pode pensar isso de mim? -Falei indignada.

-Não adianta Lily, eu não confio mais em você. – Ela fez uma curva brusca.

-Desculpa mãe. Eu prometo não mentir mais. Se você vai acreditar em mim ou não, já não é mais minha culpa. – _Opa, falei mais do que devia._

-Não fale assim mocinha. Só por causa dessa mal criação você está proibida de namorar com o Potter.

-O que? - Eu gritei.

-Isso mesmo. – Ela revidou gritando.

-Você não pode fazer isso! - Continuávamos gritando.

-Posso e vou!

-Eu fujo entendeu? Eu fujo! - Berrei.

-Faça isso ent-. – Ela berrou também e foi olhar pra mim.

-MÃE!

Coloquei as mãos na frente do rosto pra me proteger. A última coisa que vi foi a luz forte do farol de um caminhão, muito perto, vindo na nossa direção. O som irritante da buzina em meus ouvidos.

* * *

_prego_ - surfista que não sabe pegar onda muito bem. 

flat - mar liso, sem ondas.

_back side_ - é quando o surfista pega onda posicionando-se de costas para ela.

_stryle_ – alucinante.

_360º_ - uma manobra em que o surfista executa uma volta completa em torno de si mesmo (com sua prancha) e continua na mesma direção.

_paraíba _- banhista que lota a praia.

_ir trabalhar_ - ir surfar cedinho.

* * *

n/a: O capitulo ficou muito tosco com essas girias de surfista, eu sei, mas eu acho tão estiloso... Desculpem mais uma vez a demora, eu sei isso já está ficando repetitivo. Fazer o que, eu sempre fico esperando por aqueles reviews de ultima hora... 

Sobre o que aconteceu com Lily , é claro que ela não vai morrer, mas sequelas são sempre possíveis. Vamos ver se o amor de James é tão grande assim. Ho ho ho. Ta vendo? Remus até que se deu bem dessa vez. Eu não sou tão ruim!

**Pequena Malfoy** Coisas melosas são sempre boas, afinal você também não pode ficar só comas coisas ruins da vida. Mesmo assim eu não dispenso uma tragédia. Hehehe **Mel Black Potter** Eu não gostei do capítulo anterior, mas da cena da livraria em especial eu gostei. Sobre Remus, tem horas que a gente não consegue ser forte, mas sempre devemos seguir em frente. **Paola:** E aí viu o filme Óleo de Lorenzo, gostou? **Gabriela.Black:** To me sentindo até importante por ter completado seu final de semana, espero que esse também tenha sido bom! **Vanessa Zabini Lupin**: A sua idéia até que foi boa, se eu tivesse em posse dela antes de ter escrito o capítulo eu com certeza teria usado. To falando sério! **Dm Tayashi** Oba! Gente nova, espero não ter demorado. Que nada, uma história não se constrói só de críticas boas, existem as construtivas! Acho que eu devo ter me confundido na hora de escrever. Vou prestar mais atenção! Continue deixando review pra corrigir se eu errar: D **Thaty **: Bem, eles não esqueceram só não querem lembrar. **JhU Radcliffe**: Adorei o pinga maldade!!! Eu amo tragédias o que posso fazer? Quanto mais pisado, no chão e se achando fracassado o personagem fica mais eu gosto. : O **-Laura- :** Sim o pai dele já fez, no capítulo faz uma referencia a ninguem ser compativel, inclusive a familia paterna. **Megami-san**: Meo! Fantasmas existem! É tu mesmo? Ceus: D : D : D Quero mais músicas.

Tirinha no profile.

Lilys Riddle


	14. Chapter 13

música recomendada: Under the tracks de Coldplay.  
link do youtube (ignorem o video): http (:) (//) www (.) youtube (.) com (/) watch (?) v (igual) YjcG4gtwecM

* * *

Ele estava dirigindo de volta pra casa. Estava ansioso pra chegar a casa, o trabalho em dois hospitais de duas cidades diferentes era muito cansativo. Ainda bem que daqui a alguns meses, ele ia ficar só em um hospital. Sentia-se culpado, pois esta ultima semana tinha ficado muito ausente devido à super lotação do hospital de Pasadena. Sua mulher e o filho estavam reclamando, mas o que ele podia fazer? Era o trabalho que tinha escolhido. 

Além da ansiedade, estava com sono e não gostava de dirigir daquele jeito à noite. Ligou o som para despertar. Estranhou quando notou algo estranho na estrada. Havia acontecido um acidente, parecia que tinha acabado de acontecer, por que não havia nenhuma aglomeração por perto. Teve que parar o carro, por que havia um veículo capotado no meio da estrada.

Foi ver se podia ajudar. O asfalto ainda estava com a marca dos pneus do carro. Correu ao notar que havia uma mulher estirada um pouco distante do carro. Era a Sra. Evans! Verificou se ela estava bem. Externamente não havia nada grave, só estava desmaiada.

Olhou para dentro do carro, era Lily, também estava desmaiada, devia ter levado uma pancada muito forte na cabeça, pois escorria sangue. Correu pra ver se não havia óleo vazando, não havia. Ligou imediatamente para os bombeiros. Logo depois chamou uma ambulância e avisou o acontecido para o Sr. Evans, que ficou desesperado.

Verificou novamente se a Sra. Evans e Lily estavam bem, não podia mexer em nelas. Pode ver bem distante as luzes do carro de bombeiros, não devia estar distantes de Newport. Lembrou de avisar a mulher que não ia chegar a casa em tempo.

-Martha? - Ele perguntou ao escutar a voz da mulher. - Martha, acho que não vou passar a noite em casa. Aconteceu um acidente na estrada e eu to ajudando.

_-Que chato. _– Ela falou.

-Martha, escute bem, não conte pra James agora, mas o acidente foi com a Lily e sua mãe.

_-Não! Que tragédia..._

-Tenho que desligar, os bombeiros acabaram de chegar.

* * *

Abri os olhos, mas logo fechei por causa da claridade. Aos poucos abri os novamente e fui me acostumando com a luz. Meu corpo estava dolorido. Aquele quarto branco me parecia familiar. É claro, eu estava no hospital. Lembrei do que tinha acontecido, do acidente. Olhei para minha mão esquerda, to viva! 

Depois olhei pro lado, por que alguém segurava de leve minha mão direita. Era James, ele estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama e dormia com a cabeça pesando pro lado. Coitado, devia ter passado um tempão do meu lado. Que namorado dedicado eu tenho!

Lembrei de mamãe! Será que ela está bem? Escutei um som vindo de fora, a porta do quarto estava entreaberta.

_-Parece que o caminhoneiro fugiu do local._

_-E como ela está? - _Acho que era a voz de Sirius.

_-Calma, vocês três! Ela está bem. Só foram arranhões superficiais e um corte na testa. Teve muita sorte, estava usando o cinto de segurança_. – Eu conhecia aquela voz! Era o Sr. Potter.

_-E a Sra. Evans? - _Também conhecia aquela! Era Remus! Tive a estranha sensação de que as posições estavam invertidas.

_-Não estava usando o cinto e foi jogada pra fora do carro. Apesar disso só quebrou uma costela e alguns arranhões._ – Que alívio. Então ela estava bem.

Acabei pegando no sono de novo e só acordei depois com vozes ao redor da minha cama. Abri os olhos e me deparei de novo com aquela coloração branca.

-Lily! - Era papai. Ele estava com a barba por fazer.

-Aloha! - Falei, mas minha voz saiu fraca.

-Como está se sentindo? - Ele segurou minha mão.

-Ótima, pra quem sofreu um acidente de carro! - Falei já recuperando minha voz. – E Mamãe?

-Ela ainda está dormindo, mas está bem. – Ele falou passando a mão no meu rosto e com um olhar carinhoso.

-Pai, meus amigos estiveram aqui?

-Sim, todos vieram, mas já foram, você estava dormindo. James passou a noite aqui do seu lado, enquanto eu estava do lado da sua mãe.

-Foi? - Por alguns segundos pensei que tinha sido um sonho. Alguém bateu na porta. –Entra! – Eram Sirius e Lizzie.

-Oi. - Sirius falou.

-Vou deixar vocês conversando. - Papai sorriu e se retirou.

-Cara, esse hospital virou até um _point_ pra gente! - Sirius brincou, me fazendo rir. Minha cabeça doeu e eu levei a mão à testa, tinha um curativo nela.

-E ai Lil, tudo ok? - Lizzie perguntou sentando-se na cadeira que James e papai tinham sentado.

-Tudo em cima! - Brinquei.

-Que susto você nos deu! - Lizzie disse.

-Você precisa ver a cara do James, quando soube. O menino ficou transparente, eu e a Sra. Potter ficamos pedindo pra ele ter calma, mas ele deu um histérico.

-Exagerado! - Falei.

-É sério Lil! Quando eu cheguei aqui o James estava quase fazendo um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado pro outro. - Lizzie comentou.

-Dormi muito? - Perguntei, minhas costas estavam doloridas.

-Bom, acho que quase um dia mais ou menos. Sua mãe acordou quase agora. - Sirius respondeu. Escutei um barulho.

-Que foi isso? - Olhei pros lados. Lizzie ficou vermelha.

-Minha barriga roncou. – Ela respondeu. – Não como desde o jantar de ontem!

-Cara tem um monstro dentro da sua barriga! - Sirius brincou e quase apanhou dela.

-Vamos à cantina Sirius? - Lizzie estava envergonhada e o puxou pra fora do quarto.

-Esses dois... - Falei baixinho pra mim.

Já tinha se passado um bom tempo que os dois tinham saído por aquela porta, já estava entediada, a televisão do quarto não ligava e não tinha nada pra se fazer.

-Lily? - James abriu a porta do quarto.

-James! Entra! - Ele me deu um selinho e se sentou na cama.

-E ai está melhor? - Perguntou segurando minha mão.

-Bem melhor agora. Eu tenho um namorado tão dedicado! – Sorri e dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Ah, eu conheço seu namorado. Ele é um cara boa pinta, legal, engraçado, inteligente... É um tal de Potter, não é?

-James, se afaste de Sirius imediatamente! - Ele riu e se levantou. Ficou me encarando com aquele olhar pensativo e distante.

-Fiquei com medo Lily. De não poder olhar mais esses seus olhos. - A voz dele saiu carregada de tristeza.

-Ta tudo bem James. - Eu ri constrangida.

-É sério Lil, eu me descontrolei quando soube. Só de pensar que eu podia nunca mais te ver. E que eu ia te perder daquele jeito eu me descontrolei e, e... -Ele começou a falar mexendo exageradamente com as mãos.

-Calma. – Segurei as mãos dele e o fitei. - Vamos falar de coisas boas. - Eu sorri pra ele.

-Se você insiste. - Ele se curvou até me alcançar com os lábios.

* * *

Chegaram à cantina do hospital. Apesar de ser uma cantina de hospital, eles serviam outras coisas além de sopas e comidas sem sal. Lizzie pediu um top sunday, mais um hambúrguer, junto com um suco de laranja. 

-Mudei de opinião Lizzie.

-Sobre o que? - Ela perguntou dando uma colherada no sunday.

-Você não tem um monstro na barriga. – Ele falou sério.

-Que bom que reconheceu. - Ela já estava no final do sorvete.

-Você tem um buraco negro.

-Idiota. – Ela riu e passou a devorar o hambúrguer. Uma mecha de cabelo caiu do rabo de cavalo e foi parar na frente do rosto dela. Sirius riu e ergueu a mão na direção dela pra afastar a mecha rebelde, mas Lizzie se afastou.

-Não precisa ter nojo de mim Lizzie. - Sirius falou magoado.

-De onde tirou isso? Não tenho nojo de você! É só que...

-Por que você não deixa essa insegurança de lado? Sabe, você devia arriscar mais.

-Do que você ta falando? - Ela fingiu que não tinha entendido e deu um gole grande no suco.

-Eu só fui tirar uma mecha do seu rosto e você se esquivou como um bicho acuado.

-Talvez eu me sinta assim. – Ela se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo.

-Por que você foge de mim?

-Pra não me arrepender depois? - Ela falou com a voz amargurada.

-Não vê tudo isso que acontece a nossa volta? A doença de Remus? O acidente com Lily? Num instante tudo pode acabar e aonde vai ficar esse seu orgulho? Você tem que aproveitar mais a vida e não pensar tanto nas consequências. Se não der certo, não deu. Pronto. - Ele falou se exaltando um pouco.

-Eu aproveito. Mas não precisa ser do seu lado. - Sua voz estava confusa.

-Eu desisto Lizzie, desisto. Você é muito cabeça-dura e eu não vou mais perder meu tempo. Sabe, eu podia ter qualquer garota aos meus pés, mas não, eu to sem ninguém a um tempão, por sua causa. Por que você disse que queria uma prova. Eu te dei e agora você continua se fazendo de difícil. – Ela permaneceu calada e ele continuou. - Você acha que só você tem sentimentos? Eu também tenho, okay? E não vou ficar mais rastejando. Vou espairecer um pouco. Tchau. – O clima entre os dois pesou. Sirius levantou de brusco da cadeira, sendo seguido por Lizzie, eles se entreolharam durante um tempo e depois Sirius foi embora.

"_Eu sou idiota!"_ Lizzie se jogou na cadeira. _"Como você pode o deixar sair assim, Elisabeth? Estúpida!"_

"_Você tem medo de se machucar." - _Ela tentou se justificar.

"_Mas isso não justifica você ter feito isso com ele. Ter dado esperanças, que não fossem correspondidas." _- Ela estava travando um dialogo com sua própria mente.

"_Você pode mudar isso." - _Foi o último pensamento que teve antes de sair correndo atrás de Sirius.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ela passou rápido pelos corredores, recebendo olhares feios dos enfermeiros e médicos. Quase derrubou um enfermeiro que passava com remédios. Finalmente chegou ao estacionamento, mas não conseguiu achá-lo. O hospital era enorme e ele já devia ter ido com a moto. Voltou pra dentro do local.

-Droga. – Quando ela estava perto do quarto de Lily. A raiva transbordou e ela chutou a parede. – Ai como eu sou idiota! Idiota!

-Se xingando Lizzie? - Ela virou era Remus. Ele estava indo visitar Lily.

-Você viu o Sirius? - Ela o segurou pelo colarinho, ele sorriu maroto. Nunca tinha visto Lizzie daquele jeito ainda mais procurando por Sirius.

-Ele esbarrou em mim, tava querendo esquecer de alguma coisa, foi o que eu entendi pelo resmungo dele.

-Onde ele tava? - Ela o sacudiu. Remus achou melhor não contrariar a menina.

-No corredor da ala infantil. - Ela soltou Remus e saiu correndo.

-Poxa, ela deve estar muito apressada, nem viu que eu tava aqui. – Andy falou ressentida.

-Sua prima é maluca, você já devia saber. - Ele riu. - Vamos ver logo a Lily, tenho que ser rápido. Não é bom pra mim ficar vindo direto a hospitais, posso pegar alguma doença lá dentro.

-Vamos ser o mais breve possível, certo? – Ela apertou a bochecha dele. - É bom ver que você está mais cuidadoso agora.

-Eu aprendi a lição. - E os dois continuaram a andar.

* * *

-O que danado ele ta fazendo no corredor infantil! - Lizzie apertou o andar e o elevador começou a descer. 

-O que você disse? - Uma senhora perguntou.

-Nada, nada. – O elevador finalmente chegou no andar e ela saltou do elevador assim que a porta abriu. Leu numa plaquinha da parede "Ala infantil", ao menos stava no local certo. Uma enfermeira jovem passou por ela.

-Com licença, você viu um rapaz alto, bonito, olhos meio azuis, cabelo preto, liso... - Ela parou a enfermeira.

-Acho que sei quem é. – Ela sorriu e fez uma cara de que se lembrava de algo. - Entre naquele outro corredor, quinta porta a direita. Você tem permissão pra entrar nessa área?

-Eu só quero entregar uma coisa que ele esqueceu comigo.

-Entregue para mim com o nome e... - Mas a moça foi interrompida por outro enfermeiro que perguntava alguma coisa sobre o paciente do quarto 3. Lizzie aproveitou para escapar das perguntas da mulher. Depois Lily não ia poder reclamar de não ter corrido atrás dele.

Finalmente tinha chegado no tal corredor. Olhou para os lados, não parecia ser um corredor infantil. Será que tinha errado de novo? Tinha imaginado brinquedos pelo chão, mas não havia nada.

Foi passando e olhando por dentro dos quartos em que as portas estavam abertas quando alguém estava saindo ou entrando. Percebeu que aquela área era de crianças com algum tipo de câncer, todas não tinham cabelos. Apesar disso nenhuma das que conseguiu ver estava com uma cara triste. Chegou na porta que a mulher indicara e a abriu uma brecha. Mas Sirius não estava ali. Só havia uma criança doente e um palhaço, e espalhados pelo chão vários brinquedos. Nenhum dos dois percebeu a presença intrusa da menina. Sentiu um arrepio ao ver o palhaço e já ia fechando a porta cuidadosamente quando escutou algo vindo do palhaço.

-Então pequena Sophie, você conhece a piada do nem eu? – O palhaço perguntou. Lizzie não encostou a porta e ficou só escutando.

-Não! - A pequena falou batendo palmas.

-Nem eu! - Ela falou a fazendo rir.

-Esse palhaço que me mandaram é muito bobo! - A menina falou entre risos.

-Pera ai, eu conheço essa piada... Sirius? – Lizzie respirou fundo, abriu a porta e perguntou pro palhaço.

-Elisabeth! – Sirius deixou a buzina vermelha cair.

-Sirius! – Lizzie não se agüentou e começou a rir. Sirius estava caracterizado de palhaço e com uma maquiagem mal feita, estava irreconhecível. A menina olhava de um para o outro. – Como você veio parar aqui? E desse jeito?

-Longa historia. Não da pra contar agora, essa Sophie é uma pestinha! - Elas já estava puxando Sirius pela roupa. – Ai Sophie! Não me belisque!

-Quem é essa moça Padfoot? Não quero ela aqui! - A menina parecia constrangida.

-Não esquente pequena. Essa é a minha ajudante atrapalhada, ela sempre chega atrasada nos locais. Não sei como aguento ainda ser pareceiro dela.

-Você devia demiti-la! - A menina falou mais relaxada.

-Vista seu uniforme Elisabeth, chega atrasada e ainda por cima sem o uniforme? Não se fazem mais ajudantes como antigamente. - Sirius jogou uns apetrejos para Lizzie que tinham sobrado. Ela tinha pensado em não vestir mas quando viu o olhar da menina, colocou.

-Quem quer uma mágica? - Sirius perguntou como se houvesse muitas pessoas ali. Sophie levantou os bracinhos animada.

-Desde quando você sabe fazer mágica? - Lizzie falou baixinho.

-Tem uns apetrechos legais aqui, algum deve servir. – Ele apontou uma mala, Lizzie pegou. Ela sorriu e pegou uma caixinha de dentro. Sophie já reclamava com a demora.

-Eu conheço essa caixinha Dr. Sirius, abre é uma ótima mágica. – Ela entregou pra ele.

-Obrigada Elisabeth, você ainda não é um caso perdido. - Ele se sentou se posicionou do lado da cama da pequena com a caixinha na mão. – Fique atenta criança! Um piscar de olhos e você pode perder a mágica e eu nunca repito meus números. –F alou fazendo suspense, a menina ficou em silêncio com os olhos bem arregalados. – Tadãã!!! - Ele abriu a caixinha, mas em vez de sair algo fascinante, saiu um palhaçozinho e acabou acertando Sirius no rosto, que caiu pra trás. A menina rolou na cama de tanto rir. – Lizzie!

-Que foi? Só queria ser uma boa ajudante! – Lizzie disse. Passaram um bom tempo os dois divertindo a menina e eles mesmos, até que ela começou a ficar com sono. – Olha Sirius, acho que a nossa Sophie está com sono. – Lizzie apontou enquanto a menina bocejava.

-É mentira da Elisabeth! - A pequena protestou, não queria que eles fossem embora. Eu só estou -- -E deu um bocejo enorme.

-Com sono! - Sirius cochichou pra Lizzie, mas de modo que a menina escutasse. – Acho que fizemos nosso trabalho aqui não é Elisabeth! - Mesmo relutante, Sophie concordou em tirar um cochilo. Em poucos segundos estava dormindo, ou era o que parecia ser. - Se eu soubesse que dava tanto trabalho...

-Sim, mas agora da pra explicar o que aconteceu? - Lizzie cruzou os braços e sentou na cadeira, fazendo um barulho de peito. Ela tirou uma bexiga que estava debaixo dela e jogu pra longe. Sirius se controlava pra não rir. Então ela tirou o nariz vemelho e a peruca de palhaço.

-Eu peguei o elevador pra descer pro estacionamento. Só que ai, comecei a escutar a conversa de duas enfermeiras, uma era novinha e a outra mais velha.

"_-O que vamos fazer? O palhaço não vem hoje, está doente._

_-É uma pena, elas esperam a semana toda por esse dia. - A outra disse. _

_-A gente tem que arranjar alguém. – A mais nova disse, até que ela era bem gatinha. _

_-Quem? Ninguém pode deixar o trabalho pra se vestir de palhaço!_

_-Hum, com licença, posso ajudar? - Falei me intrometendo na conversa."_

-Você sabe, eu tava querendo esquecer um pouco tudo aquilo e isso me pareceu bom. Bem e agora eu to aqui, de palhaço e com um nariz vermelho. Ah! Encontrei Remus e Andy no caminho.

-Que lindo Sirius! Você se ofereceu pra ajudar! Sabe, você mudou! – Ela sorriu. Sirius ficou encantado por uns instantes.

-Até que enfim você notou. – Ele respondeu. – Mas por que você veio até aqui?

-Tava te procurando. – Ele jogou um bonequinho de plástico, que caiu no chão fazendo um barulho agudo. Sophie se remexeu um pouco na cama.

-Pra que? Pra me falar que eu sou um galinha? Que não presto e que...

-Pra te falar isso. – Ela segurou o rosto dele e o puxou para um beijo. De inicio ele se surpreendeu, mas correspondeu e passou mão dele pela sua cintura... Ela continuava segurando o rosto dele com as mãos.

-O palhaço bobo e a ajudante legal tão se beijando turma! - A menina falou com uma voz fina e aguda, sentando-se na cama de supetão. _-Ta namorando! Ta namorando!_ – A menina começou a cantarolar.

-Sophie sua pestinha! - Sirius falou. Ele e Lizzie começaram a rir e a crianças continuou a cantoria.

-Beija ela de novo, tio! - A menina continuou. - _Beija! Beija!_

-Você não vai negar um pedido desse anjinho, não é Lizzie? - Sirius sorriu e a puxou pra um beijo, comportado por causa das crianças.

-Caham. Sr. Black, agradecemos muito pela sua boa vontade! - A enfermeira mais nova de quem Sirius tinha falado apareceu na porta, com um sorriso nos lábios. - Mas agora acabou a hora da Sophie. Ainda temos as outras crianças que não foram visitadas.

-Ah nãoo Rose! Tava tão legal! - A menina choramingou.

-Não Sophie, seus amiguinhos também precisam de alegria, ou você vai quer ser egoísta? - Depois de convencerem Sophie, a mulher levou os dois pra fora. - O que a menina faz aqui?

-Desculpe Rose, eu só queria ajudar as crianças. - Elisabeth falou o nome da mulher que tinha escutado de Sophie.

-Rose querida, posso ir num local um instante só? Tem algo nessa roupa me incomodando.

-Certo, mas depois volte. - A mulher disse e foi na direção da secretária. Os dois foram visitar Lily novamente. Quando estavam no elevador Lizzie comentou.

-Sabe nunca pensei em beijar um palhaço. Foi assustador! - Sirius estirou a língua pra ela e levantou, depois a ajudou se levantar.

-Não acredito que você ainda tem medo Lizzie. Que trauma hein? – Ele riu, parou e olhou pra ela durante uns segundos. Depois ele tirou o seu nariz vermelho e colocou nela. – Agora você também é uma palhaça, não negue!

-Não, eu só coloquei aquelas fantasias naquela hora, nem com maquiagem eu estava. - Sirius balançou a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo. - Que?

-Olha no espelho! - Ele indicou o espelho do elevador.

-AHH!!! - Lizzie se assustou com a própria imagem. Por causa do beijo a região da sua boca estava toda melada com a tinta do rosto de Sirius e pra completar Sirius colocou o seu nariz de palhaço no rosto dela.

* * *

James estava sentado na beira da minha cama e segurando minha mão, como da outra vez. Ele sorriu pra mim. 

-Você é linda. – Ele continuou com aquele sorriso perfeito.

-Se dissesse o contrário você ia ver de quantas sardinhas Lily Evans é feita! - Brinquei.

-Adoro suas sardinhas. – Ele beijou minha bochecha, pegando o inicio da boca.

-Com licença! Disseram que você tava acordada e... - Era Andy, mas logo que ela abriu a porta ela fechou de volta. Separamos-nos sem entender, ela sabia do nosso namoro, por que o espanto?

-Entra An... Remus! - Eu ri amarelo, agora entendi.

-Finalmente você acordou Bela Adormecida! - Ele riu e me abraçou.

-Vocês viram Lizzie e Sirius? - Lembrei dos dois de repente.

-Vi! A Lizzie quase me bateu quando eu e Andy estávamos chegando. Queria saber do Sirius.

-Yeah! - Dei um soco no ar, os três me olharam sem entender.

-O que houve? - Andy perguntou.

-Dependendo do resultado eu conto pra vocês. - Sorri maliciosa.

-Ih. Ela ta aprontando! – James falou.

-E vocês dois? Vão se assumir? - Perguntei para Remus e Andy.

-Olha lá, não sou você Lily! Não é novidade que nós dois estamos juntos. – Ela soltou uma indireta pra mim.

-Eu não tive direito de escolha Lily. – Remus falou olhando pro chão.

-Que? - Andy o beliscou.

-Fui fisgado. - Ele riu e ela fez cara feia. Eu e James rimos e depois nos entreolhamos. Conversamos durante um tempo e eu já estava meio cansada.

-Remus, não é bom você ficar muito tempo aqui no hospital... – Eu ia começar, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Ta me expulsando? – Ele falou contrariado. De repente alguém bateu na porta.

-Entra. – Eu e os outros tomamos um susto quando vimos um palhaço e Lizzie entrando pela porta.

-É hora da recreação crianças! - O palhaço falou.

-O que é isso? – Perguntei pra Lizzie.

-O trouxe pra alegrar sua vida Lil. - Eu olhei pra ela sem entender, juntamente com Remus, Andy e James. – Bando de leso, é o Sirius! Eu insisti pra ele tirar essa roupa por um tempo, mas ele se recusa.

-Sirius? – Nos quatro perguntamos em coro.

-Sirius não! Palhaço Black, o terror da criançada! - Ele riu apertando uma buzina.

-Shhh! Isso é um hos... E o palhaço Black estaria comprometido? - Perguntei ao ver ele de braços dados com Lizzie.

-Até o ultimo fio de cabelo da peruca. – Ele respondeu fingindo cortar o pescoço com a mão. Mas depois deu um selinho em Lizzie.

-Que os anjos digam Amém! - Dei um gritinho fino e levantei as mãos para o céu.

-Ta, agora da pra vocês explicarem essa balbúrdia? – Andy cruzou os braços.

-Sirius e Lizzie... - Olhei para os dois. - O Remus e a Andy estão namorando. Andy e Remus, a Lizzie e o Sirius também estão namorando.

-Agora só falta vocês! - Lizzie falou, mas todos ficaram em silêncio. - Desculpa. Leseira minha. Er Sirius, você não tem que terminar lá com as crianças? Quer ajuda? – Ela riu amarelo. Eu e James nos entreolhamos, preferimos ficar calados ainda não tínhamos resolvido se contávamos ou não. Mas íamos contar daqui a algum tempo, não tinha pra que ficar escondendo. Senti o peso do olhar de Andy sobre nós dois.

* * *

No outro dia eu já estava de alta. Mamãe daqui a pouco tempo também ia sair. Tivemos uma conversa antes de eu sair do hospital. Nós duas nos entendemos, ela pediu desculpas, disse que estava de cabeça quente por causa da minha mentira. E disse que eu não podia ter escolhido um rapaz melhor que James. Eu também pedi desculpas pelas burradas e a malcriação, então ficamos quites. Choramos abraçadas, afinal se uma de nós tivesse partido naquele momento de briga a outra ia ficar culpada pro resto da vida. 

-Pai, que data é hoje? - Perguntei quando estávamos no carro. O sol começava a se pôr. As imagens passavam rápido e borradas. O hospital ficava cada vez menor até que numa curva, ele desapareceu do meu campo de visão.

-31 de julho, por que Lily? - Ele me olhou de lado.

-Nossa julho já acabou! - Falei exaltada e com o coração apertado.

-O que foi? - Ele ficou preocupado.

-Nada... - Fiquei calada durante todo o trajeto. Foi agora que caiu a ficha. Julho estava acabando, e daqui a poucos dias James ia pro Canadá.

* * *

N/a: Agradecendo rapidinho a: 

_**Thaty** (convenhamos, sair pra uma balada e dormir fora de casa sem contar pra mãe não é pouca coisa), **Tahh Halliwell** (eu amo tragedias!!! Nem me fale de Frank, nem me fale...), **Vanessa Zabini Lupin**( o Harry não precisa nascer, afinal é uma UA! Mas eu não vou matar ninguem, apesar de querer), **Mel Black Potter**(ta vendo? eu não sou tão má, nem matei as duas...), **Pequena Malfoy** (espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tb), **Kath Potter**(realmente é horrivel perder a confiança de quem a gente gosta, nem me fale nisso!!!) , **Kaka** (obrigada pelo elogio! espero que continue deixando reviews, por mim vai?), **Cah Weasley** (hilario? que bom! isso é um baita elogio, pq eu não consigo ser muito engraçada escrevendo), **Megami-san**(ta ai a musica como vc indicou), **Lola-Reis** (espero ter sido mais rápida dessa vez) e** Eliza Evans Potter (**adoro reviews de última hora!!! Eu bem que queria assistir The OC, mas não tenho tv paga tem cara de ser ótimo... espero que continue deixando review mesmo :D)._

Algumas pessoas perguntaram se era eu mesma que desenhava as tirinhas, sim sou eu! Espero que vocês estejam gostando realmente, por que da muito trabalho e as vezes eu atraso por causa disso. Perceberam como meu desenho mudou desde a primeira tirinha? Tenho até vergonha dos primeiros!

Desculpem a demora de sempre com os capitulos, mas a vida da autora de vocês está de cabeça pra baixo! Depois que tudo se resolver talvez até conte pra vcs...

Prévia:  
_  
"Remus não soube como aquilo começou ou quem deu o primeiro passo, mas em alguns poucos segundos James e Sirius já tinham começado uma briga feia. Já tinham quebrado dois vasos e derrubado vários moveis. Quando Remus se meteu no meio da briga, James já estava com o nariz sangrando e a boca cortada, Sirius estava com um corte na sobrancelha."_

E para os leitores desavisados, não esqueçam dos reviews , é de graça e não tira pedaço!

Lilys Riddle


	15. Chapter 14

Música recomendada: Seaside de The Kooks. Por favor escutem essa nem que seja depois, é linda e combina perfeitamente com esse capítulo.

youtube: http (:) (//) www (.) youtube (.) com (/) watch (?) v (igual) VbnvqCqz7 (underline) k

Os dias passaram voando e agora só faltavam três dias pra James ir embora. Eu e eleevitávamos até o ultimo momento tocar nesse assunto, não queríamos estragar o clima que estava entre nós. Mas internamente meu coração ficava apertado ao lembrar que só faltavam três míseros dias. Para aproveitar o tempo que me restava, hoje resolvi fazer uma visita surpresa pra ele.

Cheguei à frente da mansão e toquei a campainha. Demoraram pra abrir o portão, quem abriu a porta foi ele. Estava bem relaxado, como qualquer pessoa que está em casa e não espera visitas. Mesmo assim estava charmoso.

-James! - O abracei e beijei sua bochecha.

-Lily, que faz aqui? - Ele beijou minha testa e deu passagem pra eu entrar.

-Resolvi fazer uma surpresa. O Sirius está por ai? - Olhei pros lados me lembrando do "agregado" como dizia James, quando pensei na surpresa não tinha pensado em Sirius. Namorar escondido tinha lá seus problemas.

-Não, ele foi chamar Remus. Vamos para o jardim de trás, caso Sirius chegue ele não nos verá. - Ele segurou minha mão e foi me guiando apesar de eu conhecer o caminho.

-_Reunião para homens de novo_? - Falei tentando fazer uma voz grossa.

-Quase. - Ele riu e me deu um beijo rápido. Chegamos no jardim, ele virou-se de frente para mim, segurando minha outra mão. Estava com o rosto triste.

-Cadê seus pais? - Resolvi puxar assunto.

-Foram resolver umas coisas da mudança. – Ele respondeu, parecendo ficar mais triste.

-James, acho que não dá mais pra gente ignorar esse fato. - Sentei-me no banco do jardim, indicando que ele senta-se também.

-Eu preciso conversar com você sobre isso Lil. – Ele não sentou, apenas continuou segurando uma das minhas mãos.

-Fale. – Senti um arrepio, apesar de querer acabar com aquela tensão as consequências dessa conversa me angustiavam.

-Acho que não dá mais pra continuar. – Ele falou sem querer me encarar e olhou para o lado.

-Por quê? – Levantei inconformada. – A gente podia se ver nas férias, se falar por telefone e...

-Lil, não ia dar certo. - Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, mas ainda não me encarando nos olhos. – Além do mais, a gente ia se afastar, seria inevitável. Você vai acabar se interessando por outro cara e nosso namoro ia ser só um empecilho. Eu só quero te ver feliz Lil, não quero te prender num namoro sem futuro. - Ele encostou a testa dele na minha e ficamos os dois olhando para o chão, sem coragem de encarar o outro. - Além do mais a conta do nosso telefone ia estourar. – Rimos baixinho.

-Mas eu vou ser feliz, ao seu lado. - Falei tentando segurar uma lágrima, mas não consegui. O encarei e ele fez o mesmo.

-Eu não quero te ver chorando Lil, por favor, isso só vai me fazer sofrer mais. – Ele enxugou minha lágrima.

-Olha nos meus olhos James, e diz o que você acabou de falar. Diz que você quer terminar. - Protestei. Mal tinhamos começado nossa história, e um sentimento tão grande tinha crescido. Não podia acabar assim.

-Não posso. Eu sei que se olhar nos seus olhos, vou voltar atrás.

-Eu te odeio tanto James, por esse seu senso de heroísmo idiota. Você não vê que eu vou ser muito feliz ao seu lado? – Comecei a bater no ombro dele. - Deixa de querer ser certinho, seu idiota. – Já não segurava mais as lágrimas que desciam rapidamente.

-Você tem que entender meu lado Lily. – Ele falou segurando meus braços. - Olha, eu não quero que isso termine assim, quero que nós dois lembremos dessa época como uma das mais felizes das nossas vidas.

-Você não gosta mais de mim. – Soluçando como uma criança, encostei meu rosto no peito dele. Ele me envolveu com os braços me confortando. Era triste saber que não ia mais sentir aquilo.

-Eu gosto de você Lil, gosto tanto a ponto de abrir mão pra que você seja feliz.

-Me beija James. Quero sentir se você gosta mesmo. – Ele não respondeu, muito menos se mexeu. Não dava mais pra ficar ali, o empurrei e fui embora.

-Lily! - Ele gritou e eu parei no meio do caminho. Senti a mão dele no meu pulso outra vez, como no dia em que estávamos no jardim. – Eu te amo. – Ele me puxou e finalmente me olhou nos olhos.

Apesar de ter sido um beijo molhado, por causa das minhas lágrimas. Apesar de ter sido o último e ter aquele sabor de saudade. Vou guardar aquele beijo pra sempre, o que quer que aconteça nas nossas vidas, assim como vou guardar a imagem do olhar dele. Pois naquele hora eu tive certeza de que ele me amava. Guardarei aquele momento só pra mim, não o dividirei com ninguém.

-É melhor a gente não se falar mais James. Adeus. - Nos separamos, eu não queria olhar nos olhos dele. As lágrimas ainda escorriam.

-Não diga adeus, parece que nunca mais vamos nos ver. - Ele falou.

-Eu prefiro assim, não quero sofrer mais. - Saí correndo de lá, esbarrei em Sirius. Ele perguntou por que eu chorava, mas não respondi. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Você a beijou a força? - Sirius perguntou segurando o colarinho de James.

-Dá pra esperar eu contar tudo? - James o empurrou. - A gente tava namorando.

-Que? - Sirius e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-A gente não contou pra ninguém, começamos depois da festa de Lizzie. Achamos melhor assim. Mas Andy sabia. – Ele falou entrando na casa, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

-E por que ela saiu chorando daqui? -Remus perguntou.

-Terminei o namoro. - James continuou andando até chegar à cozinha e abriu a geladeira.

-E você fala assim? Terminei o namoro e pronto? - Sirius perguntou com olhos arregalados. Tinha se espantado com a frieza de James e uma raiva começou a crescer.

-É. O que você queria que eu falasse? – James fechou os olhos. Ele não queria mais falar naquele assunto, queria esquecer. Mas Sirius insistia.

-Ela é sua amiga cara, ela te ama! - Sirius gritou.

-Eu sei! E é por isso mesmo que eu terminei, droga! – Ele fechou a geladeira com raiva. Remus preferiu ficar calado. James estava ficando realmente irritado.

-Não era você que falava que eu feria os sentimentos de Lizzie? - Os dois estavam berrando.

-É diferente Sirius. Totalmente. Eu vou pro meu quarto. - Ele tentou ir mas foi interceptado.

-Então não começasse essa porra de namoro! - Sirius o empurrou. - Só a fez sofrer mais.

-Olha aqui, eu não devo explicações da minha vida a você! – James revidou o empurrão.

-Acalmem-se! - Remus se levantou prevendo uma briga.

-Ela também é minha amiga, seu idiota! – Sirius revidou.

Remus não soube como aquilo começou ou quem deu o primeiro passo, mas em alguns poucos segundos James e Sirius já tinham começado uma briga feia. Já tinham quebrado dois vasos e derrubado vários moveis. Quando Remus se meteu no meio da briga, James já estava com o nariz sangrando e a boca cortada, Sirius estava com um corte na sobrancelha.

-Remus, isso é assunto nosso. – Ele estava separando os dois com os braços.

-Saia da frente Remus, ou vai sobrar pra você. – Sirius falou com raiva.

-Não vou sair da frente. Vocês são amigos! - Ele berrou, mas os dois o empurraram pra trás ao mesmo tempo e ele caiu no chão.

Já tinham recomeçado a briga quando Remus começou a xingá-los de tudo possível. Eles pararam pra olhar a cena. Devido ao empurrão Remus tinha se cortado feio no braço com um caco de um vaso que tinha sido quebrado no meio da briga.

-Remus. Desculpa cara. – Os dois esqueceram da briga e foram ajudar o amigo.

-Padfoot, pega a chave do carro. - James pediu ajudando Remus a se levantar.

- Ta. Onde você deixou Prongs? - Ele perguntou dando um pano pra Remus tentar estancar o sangue.

-Seus idiotas! - Remus começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Que foi? - James cruzou os braços sem entender.

-Ta rindo do que? - Sirius fez uma cara feia.

-Vocês estavam ai se matando e agora já tão se chamando pelos apelidos! - Ele continuou a rir. James e Sirius se olharam de esguelha e também começaram a rir.

-Desculpa Sirius. - James falou em meio a um riso.

-Acho que eu tenho que pedir desculpas. – Sirius falou sem jeito. Ele e James se abraçaram.

-Isso! Um abraço bem gay! - Remus brincou. Sirius e James deram uma tapa na cabeça de Remus ao mesmo tempo. -Ai!

-Vamos logo Remus, isso pode dar uma infecção e isso seria terrível. – James disse, enquanto Sirius ia pegar as chaves do carro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Caracas! O que aconteceu com vocês? - Lizzie perguntou ao ver os três entrando pela porta de sua casa.

Sirius estava com um olho roxo e um curativo enorme na sobrancelha. James também tinha um curativo só que era no lábio inferior. Sirius e James se apoiavamum no outro, como se voltassem de uma guerra. Remus só tinha um curativo no braço.

-Voltaram de uma briga de rua? – Andy perguntou indo ver o estado do seu namorado.

-Quase isso. – Remus respondeu olhando feio pra James e Sirius. – Esses dois brigaram.

-Que? – Lizzie foi conferir também se Sirius estava bem e lhe deu um beijo.

-Expliquem isso direito. – Andy fez Remus sentar no sofá.

-Primeiro Srta. Summers, você sabia que esses dois estavam namorando? – Ele perguntou.

-Que? James e Sirius? - Andy olhou realmente espantada. – Que choque!

-Argh! – James e Sirius se afastaram.

-Não! James e Lily! – Remus se irritou.

-Que? – Lizzie exclamou.

-Er, sabia. Mas eu tinha prometido segredo. – Ela riu amarelo.

-Podem ir falando! Quero saber detalhe por detalhe. – Lizzie bateu o pé. - _Como a Lily não me contou, afinal eu sou a melhor amiga dela!_ - Lizzie falou mais para ela mesma do que para os outros.

-Bem, tudo começou depois daquele dia que a gente veio aqui, a Lily tava no jardim e eu... - Os quatro fizeram cara de curiosos. - Ahm. – Ele cortou e pulou a parte do beijo que ficou subentendida. - Começamos a namorar, mas decidimos não contar... – Ele continuou a contar a historia pulando certas partes. - ...aí o Remus se cortou. Terminamos fazendo as pazes.

-Seus grossos! – Andy falou inconformada e beijando Remus, como se aquilo pudesse sará-lo.

-Não exagera Andy. – Remus disse, mas não negou o beijo.

-Ele se meteu no meio da briga. – James deu de ombros.

-Cara, aquele seu gancho de direita doeu! – Sirius olhou de repente pra ele.

-Foi por todas as vezes que você roubou meu jantar e mexeu nas minhas coisas. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos se gabando do olho roxo que deixara em Sirius. Não tinha coragem de contar, mas tinha gostado bastante de dar um soco em Sirius. – Mas aquele soco que você me deu doeu pra caramba. – Ele passou a mão no olho.

-Foi pela minhas roupas que você estragou. – Ele riu.

-Céus! – James se assustou. – A gente deixou a casa toda bagunçada!

-Ops. A Sra. Potter não vai ficar muito feliz. – Sirius riu pra James. Por mais que ele aprontasse quem sempre levava as broncas era James.

-Eu devia ter te dado mais um soco. – James resmungou. Concluiu que era por isso que muitas vezes tinha vontade de socar Sirius. – Meninas, bem que vocês podiam...

-O que a gente ganha com isso? – Elas duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nossa eterna gratidão? – James e Sirius sorriram.

-Só por que vocês estão todos arrombados. – Lizzie se levantou, meio inconformada e deu um beijo leve na bochecha de Sirius.

-Ai. – Ele resmungou. Andy se levantou e foi pra perto de Remus, que passou o braço pelo ombro dela.

-Hey vocês! Olha a consideração! Não dou pra ser vela! – James resmungou e os outros riram.

* * *

-Finalmente. – James se jogou no sofá, sendo acompanhado pelos outros quatro. 

-Também pudera, esses vasos se estilhaçaram em mil pedaços. - Sirius passou a mão na testa.

O telefone tocou.

-Calma ai. – James foi atender. – Alô. Ele está sim. Só um minuto. Remus pra você, sua mãe. – Remus atendeu o telefone.

-Mãe? O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou. – Taa... – Ele falou com a voz arrastada. - Tchau. – E desligou o telefone.

-O que foi? – Lizzie perguntou.

-Mamãe pediu pra eu ir pra casa agora, diz que eu não devo ficar me expondo, que já estou muito tempo na rua e bla bla... – Ele imitou a mãe.

–Ela se preocupa com você e está completamente certo. Sua saúde é frágil e você parece brincar com ela - Andy deu uma bronca nele.

-O que a Sra. Lupin está fazendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou fazendo os outros rirem.

-Tenho que ir. Tchau. - Deu um selinho em Andy e saiu.

-Espere! Se Maomé não vai a montanha... – Andy segurou o ombro dele.

-Nós vamos com você! – Sirius levantou.

-Mas que oferecidos! – Remus disse com falsa repreensão.

-Pelo menos quando eu viajar, vou me livrar desse agregado! -Sirius bufou de raiva. -Ah! Eu dirijo! – James disse.

Depois de algum tempo, chegaram na casa de Moony.

-Mãe! Cheguei! Trouxe a creche comigo! – Ele brincou e olhou pros amigos.

-Remus. – A mãe o abraçou. - Não percebeu quem está aqui? – Um homem se levantou do sofá.

-Adam! – Ele o abraçou. – Você não vinha só no natal? – Ele perguntou.

-Adiantei quando soube que você teve uma recaída. – Ele falou. – Dessa vez vou passar mais tempo! O que aconteceu com vocês? – Adam e Lucy perguntaram ao mesmo tempo quando olharam melhor para os garotos.

-O cachorro de James se soltou dentro de casa. Corremoso pra tentar pegá-lo, acabei me cortando, mas consegui pegar o cachorro. Se não fosse eu... – James e Sirius se entreolharam indignados com a mentira de Remus. –E esses dois ao invés de ajudar só fizeram brigar e colocar um a culpa no outro. – Ele apontou pros curativos dos dois. James e Sirius ficaram de queixos caídos.

-Oi Sr. Lupin. – James e os outros cumprimentaram, (Prongs e Padfoot com um ressentimento na voz) menos Andy que não sabia quem ele era e só falou a primeira palavra.

-Oi pra todos. – Ele sorriu. Era incrível a semelhança entre Remus e o pai. – Você tem sorte de ter amigos como esses! – O Sr. Lupin gargalhou, fazendo Remus ficar vermelho. - Mas tem uma que eu não conheço. – O pai se referiu a Andy.

-Bem, essa é a Andrea. - Remus a chamou mais pra perto e segurou a mão dela, ficando extremamente vermelho com o sorriso largo que o pai deu. – Acho que mamãe também não a conhecia. – Ele se referiu a mãe.

-Prazer. – O Sr. Lupin falou.

-Tudo bem Andrea? Só a conhecia de vista. Ela é a prima de Elisabeth. – A mãe se adiantou sem perceber o significado daquele aperto de mão.

-Tudo bem! – Ela sorriu amável. - Você não contou? – Andy cochichou no ouvido dele e soltou sua mão por uns instantes.

-Bem, mãe, Adam, a Andrea é... – Ele ficava vermelho a cada palavra. -... Minha na-na... – Ele empacou e só conseguiu falar com o cutucão que Andy deu discretamente. – Namorada.

-Devo dizer, que eu não teria escolhido melhor, meu filho. Ela é linda! – Ele riu e elogiou Andy que ficou vermelha. – Sem ofensas Lucy! – Ele riu. – Prazer em conhecê-la Andrea. Mas onde está a ruivinha? – Ele riu olhando pra trás dos dois.

-Ela não pode vir. – Lizzie respondeu. Os três se aproximaram mais.

-Que pena! Gostei dela. Bem, eu aluguei uns filmes. – O pai dele disse entregando as fitas.

-Oba! – Lizzie se adiantou e as pegou. – Eu nunca vi esses! – Ela deu um gritinho.

-MILAGRE! – Sirius, Remus, Andy e James falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Charles Chaplin? – Ela perguntou com uma careta.

-Charles Chaplin? – Remus avançou na fita. – Você gosta?

-É claro. – O pai respondeu e ele sorriu. – Vamos assistir? – Ele perguntou pros outros.

-Vou preparar umas pipocas! – A Sra. Lupin disse.

-Hey Sirius! Essa almofada é minha! – James puxou.

-Solta! – Sirius puxou de novo e conseguiu tirar das mãos de James.

-Seu energúmeno! – James xingou.

-Que? – Sirius perguntou, sem entender.

-Apedeuta... – James continuou se segurando pra não rir da cara confusa de Sirius.

-SHH!!! – Lizzie, Remus e o Sr. Lupin falaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

James ia embora hoje. Não tinha trocado uma palavra com ele depois daquele dia. Não tinha coragem. Soube de algumas notícias atraves dos meninos. Ontem eu até saí com meus pais para tomar um sorvete, mas não foi muito animado 

Eram onze e meia da manhã, quando alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto. Sem me dar ao trabalho de levantar, continuei deitada na cama.

-Lily? – Eram Lizzie e Andy.

-Entrem. – Falei ainda deitada.

-Lily a quanto tempo não olho pra essa sua cara! – Lizzie brincou.

-A gente ta de férias! Felizmente eu não preciso olhar sua cara feia todos os dias! – Eu ri, ela estirou a língua.

-Lily! Você perdeu! O Sr. Lupin veio visitar Remus! – Lizzie falou.

-Fizemos uma sessão de cinema! – Andy disse. – Foi ótimo! O pai dele é muito engraçado.

-Confesso que de inicio não gostei do filme, mas depois dei altas risadas. – Lizzie comentou e depois nós três ficamos caladas. – Ele vai ficar um pouco mais de tempo do que a estada de antes. Mas ainda acho pouco. – Lizzie comentou pra quebrar o silêncio.

-Lizzie é melhor contar logo. – Andy me pareceu precipitada. - Olha Lily, eles já sabem de tudo. – Andy sentou-se na beira da cama.

-De que? – Perguntei, sem realmente entender.

-Do namoro. Você e James. Do final do namoro. – Ela olhou pra Lizzie.

-Até Sirius e Remus? – Perguntei. Não que eu não fosse contar nunca, mas não queria que eles soubessem que namoramos escondido._ Que vergonha..._

-Até eles. Desculpa, mas eu tive que contar.

-Você precisava ter visto, no dia em que vocês terminaram, os três tiveram uma briga, de porrada mesmo, cada um saiu pior que o outro. - Lizzie falou. – E foi por sua causa, por isso ficamos sabendo.

-Não quero saber. – Falei olhando pro outro lado.

-Olha. Como você já sabe o James vai embora hoje Lil. Combinamos de nos encontrar hoje antes dele ir. – Lizzie preferiu mudar de assunto.

-Espero que ele vá logo. – Falei seca.

-Você não vai? – Ela perguntou indignada.

-Não mesmo. Agora que vocês já devem saber o motivo, não preciso dar explicações não é?

-Vamos lá Lily, você tem que ir! É a despedida dele! - Lizzie tentava me puxar pra fora do quarto.

-Você acha que eu tenho cara pra ir? - Falei puxando meu braço e me deitando de novo.

-Lily, você não pode fazer isso com ele! Por mais que tudo isso tenha acontecido! –Lizzie pediu.

-Não Lizzie! Eu não vou! Ta decidido. Foi ele quem escolheu isso. –Falei enterrando meu rosto no travesseiro. -Não quero sofrer mais, quanto antes esquecer que ele existe melhor.

-Olha, nós já vamos. A gente marcou de se encontrar na White Castle de duas horas, depois nós vamos pra frente da casa dele. Ele vai embora lá pras três horas. Tchau. – Ela bateu a porta.

Eu não posso ir. Simplesmente não posso. Não vou agüentar olhar pra ele mais uma vez. Depois de tudo isso que aconteceu. Desde daquele último beijo eu e ele não trocamos uma palavra. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo. Resolvi tirar um cochilo pra esquecer tudo aquilo.

Acordei com alguém batendo na porta.

-Entra. - Era mamãe.

-Lily, são duas e quarenta! Você ainda não almoçou!

-Já? – Levantei-me assustada. James daqui a pouco ia embora.

-Lily! – Mamãe fez uma cara de quem lembra de alguma coisa, saiu por uns instantes e voltou com um envelope na mão. - Esqueci de entregar uma carta que chegou ontem.

-De quem é?

-Não tem dizendo. Deve ser dea lgum de seus amigos que deixou pra você ontem. – Ela me entregou a carta e saiu. Esperei até ter certeza que ela não voltaria e abri.

_Lily,_

_Você pode ter dito que não queria mais falar comigo, mas eu não quero que isso termine assim, como uma briga. Apesar de termos passado tão pouco tempo juntos, esse tempo vai ficar marcado na minha vida. Espero que na sua também. Tem gente que passa uma vida inteira juntos e não consegue sentir nem metade do que sentimos um pelo outro._

_Eu não to te mandando essa carta pra te fazer ter remorso ou algo do tipo. Não. Só queria que nossa amizade não se acabasse. Espero que você leve em conta tudo que passamos juntos desde pequenos. Eu sei que não dá mais pro namoro continuar, só acho que ainda podemos ser amigos._

_Espero que você conheça um cara que esteja a sua altura. Você é diferente de qualquer mulher que já conheci. Sério mesmo, não to mentindo. Você é especial Lil, e não falo isso por causa de seus lindos olhos verdes (apesar deles serem um bom motivo)._

_Não sei mais o que falar. Você sabe, nunca fui bom com as palavras. Esta já é a terceira que escrevo e acho que foi a melhor. _

_Com amor,_

_James._

_PS: Desculpa pelo murro que eu te dei quando a gente era do primário e você derrubou cola em mim._

-Não acredito que você fez isso comigo. – Comecei a chorar por causa da despedida e rir por causa do _PS_, ele ainda lembrava! – Por quê? – Amassei a carta e joguei longe. Joguei-me na cama como tantas outras vezes.

Acho que foi obra do destino. Um vento forte entrou pelo meu quarto e fez vários papeis voarem. Um deles caiu na cama. Era aquela foto do dia do jogo. Peguei e fiquei olhando. nenhum de nós imaginava que tudo aquilo ia acontecer. Uma me chamou mais a atenção. Estava todo o grupo maravilha, os cinco lá fazendo caretas. Estava muito boa, estava diferente de qualquer uma, pois enquanto os outros posavam pra câmera, eu olhava pra James e ele pra mim.

-Ai droga. Não acredito que vou fazer isso. – Sai correndo do meu quarto. Espero que dê tempo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Faltam vinte minutos pra gente sair. – James olhou no relógio com a mão livre, a outra segurava a coleira de Wolf. Estavam os cinco do lado de fora da mansão. Havia um enorme caminhão de mudança e várias caixas de papelão.

-Acho que ela não vem James. Se fosse vir ela aparecia na White Castle. - Lizzie o consolou.

-Você a conhece, ela é cabeça dura. – Remus comentou.

-Os dois são. – Sirius olhou feio pra James, mas ele não pode notar por causa dos óculos escuros que ele usava pra esconder o olho roxo. James riu internamente.

-Eu não entendo por que vocês terminaram, podiam ter continuado. – Andy cruzou os braços.

-Não quero falar sobre isso Andy. – Ele falou cabisbaixo.

-James? - Era a Sra. Potter. – Já colocou o Wolf na casinha?

-Não, mãe. Já vou. – Ele disse tentando se desviar de uma mordida que o cachorro ia lhe dar.

-Ele ainda ta puto com você. – Sirius falou.

-Você tinha idéia melhor? – James falou seco.

-O que vocês fizeram? – Lizzie perguntou.

-Bem, a gente tinha que inventar uma desculpa para os vasos quebrados... E a mentira do Remus foi a melhor que encontramos. – James deu uma risada cínica. Wolf latiu com raiva.

-Coitado! – Lizzie passou a mão na cabeça do cachorro. –Mas e o olho roxo, os cortes?

-Assim que mamãe chegou simulamos uma queda pro Padfoot. E eu disse que tinha me cortado por causa do Wolf.

-E ela caiu nesse conto da carochinha? – Andy perguntou.

-Pra falar a verdade, acho que não. – Sirius interpôs, ajeitando os óculos que tinham escorregado. – Mas ela resolveu não falar nada.

-James! Coloca logo esse cachorro na casa! – Era o pai dele passando com uma caixa.

-Ta! Espera um minutinho pessoal. – James puxou o cachorro.

-Nunca pensei que tudo ia terminar assim. – Remus olhou James se distanciar puxando o cachorro.

-Não sei. Acho que isso tudo ainda não acabou. Eu sinto que eles têm coisas pendentes pra resolver. – Lizzie estava com um olhar distante para o topo da mansão.

-Por que as pessoas têm que ser tão complicadas? – Sirius perguntou.

-Não temos mais dez anos. Quando as pessoas viram adultas, tudo fica mais complicado, as responsabilidades aumentam. – Remus constatou olhando pro caminhão de mudanças.

-Cara você pareceu um velho agora. – Lizzie disse. – Mas é verdade. O tempo passou, a gente cresceu...

-Você nunca vai crescer Lizzie. – Sirius brincou e o socou na barriga, mas lhe deu um beijo depois.

-É por isso que eu amo essa tampinha.

-Bem gente. Chegou minha hora. – James voltou com as mãos nos bolsos. – Já ta tudo no caminhão de mudança. O táxi que vai me levar pro aeroporto já ta esperando.

-Boa viagem. – Andy o abraçou.

-Ai James! - Lizzie deu um pulinho e o abraçou pelo pescoço, dando um abraço forte. – Vou sentir saudades.

-Eu também. Nunca mais vou tirar onda da sua deficiência vertical. – Ele riu.

-Nunca diga nunca! A gente ainda vai se ver. – Ela o soltou.

-Remus? – Ele tocou no ombro do amigo, que olhava pros pés. – Eu tenho uma coisa pra você! Já ia me esquecendo! – James entrou no caminhão e remexeu em algumas coisas, voltando com um boné na mão. – Toma. É o boné do uniforme do time, usei no dia da final.

-Tem certeza que não quer ficar? – Ele perguntou.

-Eu sei que ele vai ficar em boas mãos.

-Se você insiste. – Remus trocou seu boné de sempre pelo outro.

-Você vai ficar bom, cara. Eu tenho certeza. - James puxou Remus pra um abraço. – A gente se vê por ai. Padfoot?

-Oi. – Ele respondeu.

-Pensou que eu ia esquecer do meu agregado preferido? – James riu.

-Vai logo James. Detesto despedidas. - Ele falou rápido.

-Não! – James falou rindo. – Não acredito, que o Machão aqui ta chorando!

-Deixe de caraminholas seu veado. – Sirius disse ajeitando os óculos, fungando um pouco.

-Ah, da logo um abraço no seu irmão! – James o abraçou, os dois dando tapas nas costas do outro. – Tchau pra todos vocês. Adeus.

-Não diga Adeus. Ainda vamos nos ver por aí. Qualquer dia desses. - Sirius falou.

-Tchau.

-Por que homem tem que dar tapas num abraço? – Lizzie perguntou enquanto James entrava no carro.

-Coisas de macho. Mulheres nunca vão entender.

-Vamos indo? Não quero ver o carro saindo. – Lizzie pediu.

-Querem uma carona? – Remus perguntou mostrando as chaves.

-Aceitamos. – Sirius disse.

Os quatro entraram no carro. Remus deu a partida.

-E que vamos fazer? – Andy perguntou.

-Depois que deixar vocês vou pra casa, estou meio enjoado. - Remus falou.

-Hey! Aquela não é a Lily? – Lizzie perguntou olhando pela janela.

-Você ta imaginando coisas. – Sirius disse olhando pelo retrovisor.

-Não! Tenho certeza, era ela de bicicleta!

* * *

Não vai dar tempo. Não vai dar tempo. Mesmo pedalando o mais rápido que podia a casa de James era um pouco distante da minha. Não vai dar tempo! Droga Lil. Você é tão idiota. Já eram três e dez. Ele já devia ter ido. 

Quando cheguei nem me importei com a bicicleta pulei dela, que saiu arrastando pelo chão.O carro tinha acabado de sair.

-James! – Gritei. Acho que ele escutou, pois se virou no banco do carro. Ele sorriu e colocou a cabeça do lado de fora dando um tchau.

-A gente se vê! – Ele gritou.

-Eu preciso falar... – Mas ele não escutou. Eu retribuí o tchau. O carro já ia distante e James voltou pro banco.

-...Te amo. – Falei baixinho pra mim, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer.

* * *

-Não sabia que você tinha tantas malas! - Exclamei. 

-Sou um cara prevenido Lil. – Ele deixou as malas no chão, e pegou umas chaves no bolso.

-Lil, me diz, o Sirius não fica lindo com esses óculos? – Lizzie o abraçou pela cintura, enquanto ele procurava a chave certa no molho.

-Eu sou lindo de qualquer jeito. – Ele falou conseguindo abrir a porta. – Até que não é ruim, eles fizeram umas mudanças.

Era um quarto até grande, só que os moveis o deixavam apertado, havia uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda para as roupas, uma móvel pra estudos e um frigobar.

-Olha só! Da ultima vez que eu tava na Casa do Estudante, não tinha o frigobar! – Sirius abriu e achou uma água. – As coisas tão ficando mais modernas! – Ele se jogou na cama que fez um barulho de mola. – Nem tanto. – Eu e Lizzie rimos.

-Ta abafado e escuro. Abre a janela. – Lizzie pediu.

-Uau! Que vista! – Logo que afastei a cortina pra abrir a janela, um mar de luz banhou o quarto, revelando uma vista para o prédio ao lado da escola. Tijolos e mais tijolos.

-Hey! Eu nunca mostrei isso pra vocês! Mas acho que esse é um bom momento. – Sirius levantou de repente. – Prevendo que isso serviria um dia, fizemos uma copia da chave mestra do zelador. – Ele remexeu nas malas e abriu um fundo falso.

-Cara você são mafiosos! – Lizzie olhou para a mala.

-Como você acha que nós saimos ilesos daquela vez que ligamos o alarme de incêndio do prédio? – Sirius riu e pegou a tal chave.

-Como vocês conseguiram? – Perguntei.

-Remus e James ficaram distraindo o zelador enquanto eu fiz um molde com sabão da chave. – Saímos do quarto, e Sirius trancou.

-Pra onde você vai? – Eu e Lizzie perguntamos.

-Me acompanhem! Aproveitem que estamos de férias e não a risco de alguém aparecer. – Paramos em frente a uma porta que a tinta descascava, nunca tinha notado. Era incrível como esses três conheciam o colégio. Sirius girou a chave e a tranca abriu com um click. – Entrem.

-Ta escuro! Será que tem algum bicho? – Lizzie perguntou com medo.

-Deixa de ser fresca! – A empurrei pra dentro. Sirius nos acompanhou, de repente ele apalpou algo no teto e puxou. A claridade invadiu o local e mostrou que Sirius tinha empurrado um alçapão. Ele pegou uma escada e colocou pra nós subirmos.

-Sou a primeira! – Disse e subi na frente. - Uau... – Fiquei sem voz.

-Vai logo Lil! – Lizzie me empurrou, e eu pulei pro andar de cima.

-Caracolis! – Lizzie disse quando colocou os pés no piso.

-Sabia que vocês iam gostar. Fáz tempo da ultima vez que viemos aqui. Pra falar a verdade desde a doença de Remus, paramos muito com as nossas peças.

-Tudo mudou desde aquele dia.

Era o último andar do colégio. Não havia nenhum móvel ali, só alguns baldes e vassouras. Não tinha teto. Era o teto do prédio. Havia uma pequena murada que eram as continuações da parede. Era lindo. Dava uma visão panorâmica da cidade. Pra qualquer direção que se olhasse você via um pedaço de Newport.

-Isso aqui é perfeito! – Fui pro meio e comecei a girar de braços abertos. – Olha! É a White Castle! – Escorei-me na murada com os cotovelos.

-Por que vocês nunca mostraram isso aqui? – Lizzie foi pro meio de braços abertos.

-Nunca tivemos a chance. E se vocês soubessem podiam estragar nossos reuniões másculas. – Sirius riu e a abraçou girando ela. Lizzie soltou um gritinho, mas deipois os dois começaram a rir enquanto giravam. Sorri pra aquela cena. Digna de filme. Lembrou-me de James e eu no shopping.

Voltei o olhar de novo pra paisagem, mais especificamente pro mar...

n/a: Lista de pessoas a quem tenho que pedir perdão por demorar tanto, agradecer por continuarem comentando e pedir pra que não me abandonem:

Jhu Radcliffe  
Gabriela Black  
Vanessa Zabini Lupin  
Kath Potter  
Thaty  
tahh halliwell  
Mel Black Potter  
Srt. Lizzie Potter  
Linah Black  
-Laura-  
lely  
Pandora Potter-jm

Também peço desculpas a todas que lêm. Por favor!

Vou até deixar uma prévia.

_"-Cansei Remus! Acho que sou muito alto astral pra te aturar com esse seu pessimismo. – Ela se levantou._

_-Ótimo. Essa sua alegria permanente me irrita também. – Ele fez o mesmo._

_Os dois tentaram sair da mesa ao mesmo tempo e se trombaram. Bufaram e reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Eu e o resto da platéia nos seguramos pra não rir. Depois se encararam com olhares frios."_

A tirinha ta no profile ja. Olha gente eu não prometo que os próximos capítulos vão ter tirinhas certo? Da um trabalho e pelo que eu vejo a maioria das pessoas não vai olhar.

Lilys Riddle


	16. Chapter 15

01 de setembro.

Despertador idiota.

Abri os olhos lentamente. Não acredito que as férias acabaram. Tateei até encontrar o maldito despertador e o joguei no chão, parando com o barulho. _Ah, silêncio..._ Mas quem disse que consegui dormir de novo?

Fiquei de olhos fechados sem coragem de levantar. Só de pensar em tudo que me aconteceu aquele ano letivo. Minha vida virou de pernas pro ar. Em síntese posso definir os pontos negativos e positivos.

Coisas boas: Lizzie e Sirius depois de muitas briguinhas resolveram se assumir logo, ainda bem por que ninguém aguentava mais aqueles dois. Andy apareceu no grupo e agora ela e Remus estão namorando. Não preciso nem falar o quanto isso foi bom para meu amigo. Eu namorei o cara perfeito. Coisas ruins: Remus ficou doente. O cara perfeito foi embora e eu não tive a chance de dizer que o amava.

Já faz quase um mês que ele foi, acho que não teve um dia que eu não me lembrasse um pouquinho dele. Mamãe disse que ele ligou duas vezes pra cá, mas nas duas vezes eu não estava, então parou de ligar. Acho que pensou que eu não quisesse falar. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, não ia saber mesmo o que dizer. Só fiquei sabendo notícias dele pelos meus amigos. Sirius recebeu um cartão postal dele e mostrou pra nós. Ainda me lembro cada palavra do cartão.

_Sirius,_

_Aqui é bem legal. Estamos morando num apartamento. Mamãe está enlouquecendo por causa de Wolf, ela diz que o ap é pequeno demais pra eles dois. Papai até agora não demonstrou nada. Estou ansioso pra que comecem as aulas. E por ai como andam as coisas? O tratamento de Remus está caminhando? Os dois casais 20 ainda estão se dando bem? Lizzie já cresceu alguns centímetros? E a Lily como está? _

_Abraço,_

_James. _

Ele parecia estar bem feliz. Conheço James, ele é muito extrovertido, ia fazer amigos de infância no primeiro dia de aula, em pouco tempo ia esquecer de nós. Acho que chega de se lamentar Lily. Um ano novo começa pra você. E talvez esse ano que foi nem tenha sido tão ruim, afinal tudo é lucro e dá para tirar muitas lições de tudo que eu vivi. Promessas pra esse ano: Arriscar mais, não pensar nas conseqüências. Juntar Alice e Frank novamente. Esquecer James de uma vez por todas.

-Lily! Acorda! – Minha mãe me puxou pelos pés.

Amaldiçoei quem inventou que as aulas tinham que começar tão cedo.

-Mais cinco minutinhos... – Pedi.

-Nem meio minuto! – Ela me puxou de vez e eu caí da cama, levando comigo a colcha.

-Ta, ta. – Levantei-me.

-O café daqui a pouco está pronto. Vá tomar banho logo.

-To indo, to indo. – Empurrei mamãe e fechei a porta.

Tive uma idéia! Por que não começar o ano animada? É uma ótima maneira de esquecer dos problemas! Peguei o som do meu quarto e um cd dos Beatles e fui pro banheiro. Milagre, tava vazio! Quem nunca ouviu o ditado: quem canta os males espanta? Era isso que eu tava fazendo.

-_Well, shake it up baby now, Twist and shooooooooout, Come on, come on, come, come on baby now, Come on and work it on out…_- Eu cantava enquanto ensaboava meus cabelos e escutava a música. Ou melhor, eu não cantava, eu gritava.

_-Lily?_ – Papai bateu na porta do banheiro.

-_You know you twist, little girl, you know you twist so fine…- _Ignorei e continuei cantando/ gritando.

_-Essa juventude de hoje..._ – Escutei papai falando. Comecei a rir. Certas coisas nunca vão mudar como os mais velhos sempre acharem que quando eles eram mais novos os jovens respeitavam mais os adultos.

Depois de gritar muito terminei meu banho renovada. Pronta pra mais um ano. Caracas! Daqui a dois anos eu termino o colégio! Fiquei até com vontade de tirar a carteira de motorista, vou conversar sobre isso com mamãe!

Corri pro meu quarto de toalha. Coloquei a farda, estava com cheirinho de nova. Ah! Mas dessa vez eu conferi se estava colocada certa. _Tudo okay!_ Fui arrumar a mochila.

Sabe o que é bom de começar o ano? É que você tem o material todo novo! Adoro aquele cheirinho de livro novo. Adoro! Ontem passei o dia folheando os livros. Confesso que alguns me deram medo. O de química foi o pior, era cada coisa escabrosa, não quero nem ver quando eles começarem a ensinar. O de biologia nem tava tão difícil! Cara! O que eu disse agora? Eu não achei biologia difícil? _Mãe, tô com febre!_

-O que tem pra comer? – Sentei.

-Cereal. – Mamãe despejou no meu prato.

-Então vai ser cereal! – Falei sorridente.

-Que bom humor de manhã é esse? – Mamãe olhou pra mim estranhando.

-Resolvi não sofrer mais. – Mamãe sorriu pra mim. Eu não tinha contado nada pra ela, mas uma mãe sabe o que se passa com um filho. E também era óbvio que eu estava triste por que ele tinha ido embora. Mãe é tudo igual.

-Eu te levo de carro hoje. – Ela sorriu pra mim.

* * *

-'Brigada mãe. – Falei abrindo a porta, quando ela parou o carro em frente ao portão. 

-Tenha uma boa aula. – Ela disse.

-Tchau. – Fechei a porta. Mamãe saiu com o carro.

Mais uma vez lá estava Sirius, Remus, Lizzie, agora Andy, e James... Droga, já é costume. Esqueçam o James. _Esqueça o James, Lily_. Fiquei observando eles antes de entrar, as posições estavam um pouco diferentes. Sirius estava com o sorriso de sempre, mas agora o motivo é por que ele e Lizzie trocavam beijos. Remus, como sempre estava com um livro à tira colo, mas agora ele segurava a mão de Andy enquanto lia, esta brincava com a mão dele e às vezes o atrapalhava roubando-lhe beijos.

Outra vez quando ia entrar no colégio, lembrei de entrar com o pé direito. Mas isso não me deu muita sorte ano passado. Outra meta: se livrar de costumes bobos. Respirei fundo e entrei com o pé esquerdo mesmo.

Parei de repente no meio do caminho. Era impressão minha ou eu sempre era a última a chegar? Balancei a cabeça e resolvi continuar andando.

-Bom dia! – Falei feliz abraçando cada um, mas senti falta de um abraço. Ficamos em silêncio.

-É estranho não ter ele aqui. – Lizzie falou.

-Falta alguma coisa. – Sirius falou.

-Perdemos o nosso herói. – Brinquei. Os outros riram baixinho. Por uns instantes lembrei de todas as vezes que a gente conversava aqui mesmo, escorados na parede ao lado da porta pra entrar no prédio.

-Gente, eu sei que nada que aconteça vai mudar o que passou, mas vocês também não devem viver do passado! – Andy falou. Nós quatro ficamos calados.

-Remus, fecha o livro. – Falei automaticamente e ele fechou o livro também automaticamente. Era quase um ritual. Certas coisas nunca mudavam.

-Você está diferente Lily! – Lizzie falou.

-Que bom. – Sorri pra ela. Espero que a antiga Lily tenha ficado pra trás. – Cadê seus cachinhos Lizzie? – Arregalei os olhos.

-Aparei o cabelo esse final de semana! Daí não ficou mais do mesmo jeito. – Ela falou pegando uma mecha. – Fiquei triste, mas me acostumei. Meu cabelo deve ser mutante.

-E vocês meninos? – Perguntei me referindo a Sirius e Remus.

-Estamos nos sentindo totalmente subjugados. – Sirius se adiantou.

-Que? – Perguntei sem entender.

-Esse ano eles estão em inferioridade numérica! O que quer dizer: Meninas no poder! – Lizzie respondeu.

-Yeah! – Eu, Andy e Lizzie demos soquinhos no ar.

-A única coisa boa esse ano foram os uniformes! – Sirius falou abraçando Lizzie por trás.

-Cara! Eu nem acreditei quando vi, sabia? – Falei.

-Nunca pensei que o colégio colocaria as saias das meninas quase quatro dedos menores! – Lizzie cruzou os braços. Mckinnon passou por nós. Sirius acompanhou as pernas dela com o olhar. Lizzie deu um soco no braço dele que reclamou.

-É mesmo! – Ri dos dois e depois olhei pra minha saia. - Hey! Que machismo! Cadê a mudança no uniforme dos meninos? – Falei quando vi Wood e Diggory passando.

-Lily! Sua devassa! – Sirius reclamou.

-Por quê? Se as meninas tiveram as saias cortadas, por que os meninos também não tiveram nenhuma mudança?

-Nossa raça é superior Lily. As mulheres é que tem que aceitar as mudanças. – Remus falou e Andy deu-lhe uma tapa na mão. – Ai! Por que elas pensam que só por que são mulheres podem bater na gente?

-Moony! Eu nunca pensei que ia escutar isso vindo de você! – Eu fiquei abismada. –Bem, acho que vocês da raça superior também vão ter que se acostumar com algumas coisas. – Falei rindo.

Nesse momento, passaram dois garotos do terceiro ano olhando para as nossas pernas.

-Epa! – Sirius e Remus falaram ao mesmo tempo e puxaram suas respectivas namoradas. -Você também Lily! - E os dois me puxaram.

-Ora! Não foram vocês que adoraram essa mudança? – Ri da cara deles.

-Remus, precisamos ir à coordenação. Isso não pode continuar! – Sirius protestou.

-Apoiado! Isso é um atentado à moral e os bons costumes! – Remus também protestou.

-Vamos sentar? – Falei. - Qual a primeira aula de hoje? – Perguntei ignorando os protestos dos garotos quando sentamos no banco em frente ao portão. Eles ficaram na nossa frente de braços cruzados e olhando carrancudo pra qualquer um que olhasse pra nós.

-Eu vi o novo horário em frente à porta. A primeira aula é com um professor novo. – Lizzie respondeu.

-Mas qual a matéria? – Perguntei novamente.

-Química. – Andy respondeu na frente.

-Oh céus! Vocês viram o livro desse ano? Está de dar pesadelos!

-Eu vi! Esse ano eu vou precisar de um bom incentivo pra entender essa matéria. O pior é que deve ser um daqueles professores malucos. Quem é o doido que vai cursar química? – Lizzie falou.

-Eu tenho medo de professores de química. Sei lá, eu penso que eles podem jogar uma bomba em mim a qualquer hora. – Andy falou baixinho e olhando pro lados. Eu e Lizzie rimos da cara dela.

-Hey, trio feminista, é melhor guardamos nosso material. Daqui a pouco toca. – Pela primeira vez foi Sirius quem disse aquilo, foi estranho. – Sabia que ficamos na mesma sala do ano passado?

* * *

Entramos na sala. Quase todas as carteiras estavam ocupadas. Mas, incrivelmente ninguém tinha se atrevido a sentar nos lugares costumeiros de Sirius e James. Fiquei triste ao ver que uma das bancas sobrou. 

-Remus caro amigo! Agora que James não está aqui você tem que sentar atrás! - Sirius falou. – Afinal, eu tenho que conversar com alguém.

-Acho que não. – Remus riu e pegou uma banca no meio.

-E quem vai conversar comigo? - Sirius falou.

Nesse momento Mckinnon sentou na banca que era pra ser de James.

-Já que vocês insistem, Remus pode ficar aí! – Sirius se sentou com um sorrisinho.

-Epa! Mckinnon você não viu que essa carteira já tava ocupada? – Lizzie colocou a mão em cima da carteira. Eu empurrei discretamente a bolsa pra debaixo da carteira.

-Eu não to vendo nenhum material seu aqui. – Ela sorriu cínica.

-Acho que você precisa de óculos querida! – Apontei pra debaixo da carteira.

-Ah! Desculpa, eu não vi. – Ela levantou sorrindo amarelo.

-Sirius seu cachorro, se você vier com gracinhas de novo eu juro que... – Lizzie já tinha começado a falar pro namorado.

-Calma! Calma! Amiga... Passou... Isso. – Ele segurou os braços dela e começou a falar como se conversasse com uma louca. Bem, não era muito distante disso. Lizzie cruzou os braços com raiva e se sentou no lugar de James. Antes ela do que a Mckinnon. Sirius beijou a namorada aborrecida e como sempre, conseguiu dobrar o mau humor dela.

Andy conseguiu um local bom no meio e do lado de Remus. Lizzie sentou mesmo do lado de Sirius. E eu me pergunto, onde Lily fica nessa historia?

Primeira banca. Ninguém queria as primeiras bancas. As que não eram já tinham sido ocupadas pelos quatro. Sobra Lily Evans! Era incrível, mas só tinha eu na primeira fileira. Olhei feio pra meus amigos. Eles deram de ombros. Que droga, vou ter que ficar olhando pra cara daquele professor horroroso, provavelmente deve ser um doido e...

O que todo mundo ta olhando? Virei pra frente e me deparei com a visão. O que era aquilo? Um deus grego?

O novo professor de Química era um gato. Devia ter vinte e cinco no máximo. Por alguns instantes acho que ele errou de endereço. Aquele cara devia estar indo pra uma agência de modelos e errou de caminho. Só pode, tinha um rosto lindo! Afinal não é todo dia que você tem um professor de Química de olhos verdes com um leve tom azul, uma face branquinha, nariz afilado, cabelos castanhos claros e meio espetados, uuma maxilar másculo e uma barba aparente por fazer, que ficava sexy.

Não é a toa que todas ficaram de boca aberta. Inclusive eu, mas disfarcei logo. Haha! Olhei pra trás vitoriosa, recebendo olhares feios de muitas. Eu era a única que ia contemplar aquela beldade de tão perto! Preciso descrever como estavam os garotos? Não, eles não estavam babando, todos sem exceção estavam com caras feias. Afinal, nenhuma das meninas estava dando bola pra eles.

-Bom dia turma. – Todas as meninas responderam em coro. Ele sorriu. Que sorriso. A lembrança de James ao olhar aquele cabelo espetado e o sorriso perfeito foi inevitável. – Eu me chamo Fred Mckinley. Pra todos os efeitos me chamem de Professor Mckinley, mas podem me chamar de Fred, pelo menos quando não estivermos perto de nenhum diretor. – Ele falou. Nós (a parte feminina da sala) demos uma risadinha. - Sou o novo professor de química de vocês. Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, não estranhem por eu parecer tão novo pra ser professor.

-É mesmo. – Falei pra mim, mas falei alto demais. Todos olharam pra mim. – Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Tentei consertar o erro, mas o professor riu.

-Eu já estou acostumado. E a senhorita se chama? – Ele perguntou.

-Evans. Lily Evans. – Falei ao melhor estilo Bond.

-Pelo que vejo a Srta. Evans é uma aluna aplicada! Só ela esta na primeira fila!

Em segundos várias meninas correram pra pegar as carteiras ao meu lado.

-Na aula de hoje, não queria começar só com teoria. Por que não vamos à prática? Afinal a primeira impressão é a que fica, não é? – Ele brincou. As meninas e alguns meninos riram. Depois ele puxou pro meio da sala um carrinho que tinha chegado com ele. – Gostaria de me ajudar Lily, posso te chamar assim, não?

-Claro! – O prazer é todo meu! Levantei e ele me deu luvas de cirurgião. Sentia até os olhares feios das meninas.

* * *

A aula estava no fim. O professor Fred em pouco tempo conseguiu ganhar a simpatia dos meninos. Ele era muito engraçado. A aula tinha sido uma comédia, e muito produtiva ao mesmo tempo. A experiência foi ótima! Não tinha um aluno que não tivesse gostado dele, e não era só por causa de seus olhos verdes. 

-E lembrem-se! – Ele falou quando o sinal tocou pra segunda aula. – Se perguntarem como foi a aula do professor novato, digam que foi ótima! – Ele arrancou mais algumas risadas.

Logo que ele saiu empurrando o carrinho, Lizzie, Andy, junto com umas garotas se juntaram perto de mim.

-Lily! Você é a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo! – Andy disse.

-Meninas, acho que já arranjei um bom incentivo pra estudar essa matéria! – Lizzie disse e demos risadas.

-Que professor é aquele! – Era Alice.

-Não se fazem mais professores como esse! – Falei.

* * *

Chegamos ao final da manhã, conseqüentemente o final da aula. 

-Fiquem um pouco! – Sirius pediu.

-Pra você é fácil Padfoot! Você mora no colégio! – Remus falou.

-Vocês falam como se eu fosse o único! Não só sou eu okay? O Wood e a Meadowes também usam a Casa do Estudante.

-Sério? – Lizzie perguntou. – Nunca imaginei!

-É. O Wood também é da Inglaterra e a Meadowes é do interior. Jogamos altas partidas de baralho à noite! – Ele riu.

-Tome cuidado na sua vida Black! – Lizzie o olhou de esguelha.

-Relaxe, a Meadowes apesar de muito simpática, não chega a seus pés. - Ele a abraçou pela cintura.

-Não tenho tempo pra mais conversas! Tenho que ir logo ou não chego a tempo pro almoço. – Falei.

-Ainda não entendo por que vocês duas não tiraram a carteira. – Remus disse enquanto guardava os livros.

-Nem eu. – Disse. – Vou ver se consigo tirar ainda esse ano.

-Eu te dou carona hoje Lily. – Lizzie falou.

-Obrigada! – A abracei.

-Vamos Andy? – Remus a chamou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Vão pra onde? – Perguntei.

-Vou almoçar na casa de Remus. A mãe dele quer me conhecer melhor. – Ela sorriu.

-E como está a casa nova Andy? Você disse que ia se mudar quando seus pais chegassem. – Sirius perguntou enquanto nos acompanhava até o pátio.

-Boa. Estamos indo! Tchau! – Ela disse sendo puxada por Remus pela mão.

-To indo também Sirius! – Lizzie deu um beijo de despedida no namorado e saiu. Corri pra acompanhá-la.

* * *

Aquela noite, não consegui tirar meus pensamentos de um certo garoto. Eu sei, eu tinha prometido pra mim mesma que não ia mais pensar nele, mas é impossível. Tudo na minha vida o lembra. Ele fez parte dela, desde que me entendo por gente. Não da pra apagar as memórias. 

Estava deitada na minha cama, só que estava virada ao contrário, com os pés onde ficaria a cabeça e vice versa. Olhava para a janela aberta. O céu estava igual ao dia do nosso primeiro beijo, lá no jardim de Lizzie. Ta, aquele não foi o primeiro, mas foi o primeiro com aquela atração, sabe?

Meus pensamentos me levaram para um local bem distante. Será que ele estava olhando pro céu agora? De alguma maneira me senti interligada a ele. Era como se eu pudesse olhar pra ele naquela hora.

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Entra! – Falei me sentando na cama. – Lizzie!

-Resolvi dar uma passadinha.

-Por quê? – Perguntei.

-Ah é assim? Desde quando amigos precisam de convite? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

-O Sirius faz mal a tudo que ele toca, sabia? – Eu ri.

-Mas e ai? Como vai minha amiga preferida? – Lizzie deu um pulo e sentou na cama, me fazendo pular também.

-Em estado singular. – Falei voltando a me ajeitar na cama.

-Não quer se abrir comigo Lil? – Lizzie também se espremeu e deitou ao meu lado só que na posição normal.

-É tão estranho Lizzie. Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir tanta coisa junta. Como alguém pode descobrir que ama tanto uma pessoa? Toda vez que penso nele sinto uma angústia tão grande que deixa meu coração apertado. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele foi embora. Embora da minha vida. – Comecei a falar rapidamente, sem ter tempo nem pra respirar. - Aí eu tenho vontade de chorar, por que ele não vai estar mais ao meu lado, e que eu não vou sentir mais aquele abraço. É tão triste Lizzie. E eu tento esquecer, pra não sofrer mais... – Eu comecei a falar embargada por que as lágrimas saíam involuntariamente. Lizzie se sentou. – Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero esquecer. Não quero esquecer que um dia estive nos braços dele e senti aqueles lábios. Ah Lizzie... – Deitei no colo dela e só fiz chorar.

-Sh... Chore, é bom colocar pra fora. – Ela afagou meus cabelos.

-Desculpa por estar molhando seus joelhos. – Falei entre uma lágrima e outra.

-Eu sou sua amiga Lizzie. Pode molhar meus joelhos quantas vezes quiser. – Ela levantou meu rosto e enxugou as minhas lágrimas. Lizzie estava diferente, parecia ser uma pessoa mais madura agora. Não parecia com aquela minha amiga infantil e birrenta.

-Queria poder voltar no tempo. Faria tudo diferente. – Falei olhando pro céu novamente.

-Ninguém pode mudar o passado Lil, só o futuro. – Ela falou, com uma sabedoria que até estranhei.

-Obrigada Lizzie. – A abracei e me segurei pra não chorar outra vez.

-O ombro também não Lily! – Ela disse. Só ela mesma pra me fazer rir nessas horas...

* * *

Chegamos à segunda semana de aulas, mas hoje mamãe não estava tão bem disposta e não me levou de carro. 

Naquele dia resolvemos sentar logo, mesmo antes do sinal tocar. Sirius, Lizzie e Andy sentaram na frente. Remus não tinha chegado ainda. Perguntei pra Andy se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas ela disse que até ontem ele estava bem. A primeira aula era de inglês, o professor estabeleceu que seria em duplas, com a pessoa ao seu lado. Ficou eu e Alice, Lizzie e Sirius, Andy e Malfoy, coitada.

Começamos a atividade, olhei pro outro lado. Era Frank ele fazia dupla com Mckinnon, ele me fez lembrar de uma das minhas metas pra esse ano. Resolvi começar pelo básico.

-Alice, ainda não entendo por que vocêe Frank terminaram. – Falei baixinho.

-Não quero falar sobre isso. – Ela falou continuando a ler o texto.

-Você pareceu tão preocupada com ele naquele dia em que James te ligou. – Ignorei o que ela tinha dito e continuei.

-Lily, ele me traiu, o que você queria? Mesmo assim eu não quero o mal dele. – Ela acabou a última pergunta e olhou pra mim.

-Você viu? – Perguntei. Seria um ótimo momento pra levantar a sobrancelha.

-Não, mas Dorcas, minha melhor amiga me contou. – Ela falou. Eu já ia rebater, mas alguém abriu a porta da sala e entrou.

-Professor, desculpe o atraso. – Era Remus.

-Entre, entre. Fique com a Evans e a Murdoch. – Ele apontou pra nós duas. Tive que parar com a conversa. Remus jogou a mochila e arrastou uma carteira pra perto de nós.

-Por que o atraso? – Perguntei. Ele deu um sorriso bem largo.

-Recebi outro cartão de Adam. – Ele respondeu baixinho.

-Sem querer ser curiosa, mas quem é? – Alice perguntou.

-Meu pai. – Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

-Você não chama seu pai de pai? – Alice perguntou estranhando.

-Remus é muito formal. – Respondi, querendo evitar constrangimentos. – Alguma notícia boa?

-Ele disse que vem no Natal e tem uma grande surpresa. – Remus escreveu algo no caderno com destino a Andy, mas no trajeto o bilhete passou para Sirius que passou pra Lizzie que passou pra Andy. Acabou virando um bilhetinho comunitário, até Alice tava no meio. Eu preferi ficar só lendo.

_Remus -Adam vem no Natal._

_Sirius - Oba! Comida de graça!_

_Andy - Quem é?_

_Lizzie - O pai dele._

_Alice - Você é estranho. (rs)_

_Remus - Cara, isso era um bilhete pra ela, ñ pra vcs!_

_Andy - Intrometidos._

_Sirius - Intrometidos n!_

_Lizzie - Só queremos trocar informações. (rs)_

_Andy - Disfarça, o prof. ta de olho._

_Frank - Essa aula ta um saco._

_Lizzie - Até tu?_

_Sirius - Não temos culpa se existem outras coisas mais interessantes._

_Eu - Também quero conversar!_

_Sirius - Não vejo a hora dessa aula acabar._

_Remus - Amanhã não venho pra aula._

_Lizzie - ?_

_Remus - QT._

_Frank - Relaxa._

Quando Frank estava passando o bilhete pra mim, o professor olhou. Droga.

-Ora, ora! Longbotton e Evans, tsc tsc, mal começamos o ano! – O professor pegou o bilhete da minha mão e começou a ler em voz alta, fazendo todos olharem pra nós dois. Eu fiquei mais vermelha que meus cabelos. – O que é QT? – Ele perguntou, fazendo Malfoy, ao lado de Andy rir, olhei com raiva pra ele.

-QT é... – Frank ia começar.

-Desculpa professor, mas isso é um assunto pessoal, que não lhe diz respeito. – Falei. Se falasse o que era aquilo estaria entregando Remus de cara.

-Mas que ótimo! É lógico que eu não vou me meter nos assuntos pessoais de Frank e Lily!

-Evans, por favor. – Eu falei. Um monte de gente, inclusive meus amigos, olhavam pra mim como se não me conhecessem. Nem eu sabia da onde estava tirando tanta coragem. Pensa rápido Lily! Pensa!

-Pelo que vejo, não eram só vocês dois na conversa, quem são os outros?

Eu e Frank nos entreolhamos e meio que confirmamos só com o olhar em não dedurar ninguém.

-Não tem mais ninguém.

-Ah, então vocês são esquizofrênicos e falam com fantasmas? _"Cara, isso era um bilhete pra ela, não pra vocês!"._ – Ele leu mais uma vez.

-Isso foi um xingamento? – Perguntei cruzando os braços. Ah! Dane-se! Não tava mais nem ai! Minha ficha na coordenação é totalmente limpa e minhas notas são ótimas. – E olha aqui, eu sei que eu e Frank fizemos errado em mandar bilhetinhos, mas isso não te da o direito de ler, muito menos em voz alta, a conversa entre "_eu e Frank_" – Falei ressaltando o eu e Frank. Percebi que Alice se remexeu um pouco. Ela ainda sentia ciúmes dele, bom começo.

-Cuidado com as palavras Srta. Evans.

-Desculpe Professor, mas a Lily não falou nada que ofendesse sua pessoa. – Frank resolveu se meter.

-Os dois pra coordenação! JÁ! – Ele falou apontando a porta. – Eu encontro vocês quando acabar a aula.

Eu não me demorei muito. Sai na maior pose, de nariz arrebitado e olhando o professor por cima. Saí por cima da carne seca, deixando o professor fervendo de raiva e várias pessoas de boca aberta. Quem um dia ia imaginar que a certinha Evans um dia faria isso? Nem eu imaginava. Frank ficou parado por uns instantes.

-'Bora! – Falei e ele me seguiu porta a fora.

Logo que saímos, eu fechei a porta e comecei a rir, era incontrolável. Frank olhou pra mim sem entender, mas começou a rir também. O puxei pela mão na direção da coordenação antes que arranjássemos mais problemas.

Ficamos na salinha ao lado da coordenação, esperando um bom tempo, por que saímos logo no início da aula. Combinamos, agora verbalmente, em não dedurar alguém. Não podíamos e Sirius morava na Casa do Estudante, Remus já tinha faltado aulas e durante o ano faltaria mais. E se não íamos dedurar os dois não era certo dedurar só Lizzie e Alice.

-Que tédio! - Falei escorregando pela cadeira.

-Faltam quinze minutos pra aula terminar. – Frank disse olhando no relógio.

-Tudo isso? – Falei me levantando e procurando alguma coisa pra fazer. Remexi num armário da sala e acabei encontrando um baralho velho. – Topa?

-Certo. – Ele pegou o baralho e nós dois sentamos no chão. - Lily, confesso que me espantei com sua coragem! – Frank riu enquanto distribuía as cartas. Íamos jogar canastra

-Nem eu esperava aquilo de mim. – Confessei enquanto pegava minhas cartas.

-Recebeu notícias de James? – Frank perguntou se apoiando com os cotovelos nos joelhos.

-Desde que ele foi pro Canadá, não falei mais com ele. – Falei ficando séria e descartando uma carta.

-Lily, sem querer ser muito chato, mas sempre desconfiei que você e James...

-Era tão óbvio? – Falei, fazendo-o rir e pegou uma carta do bolo.

-Então é verdade, vocês tiveram alguma coisa além de amizade. – Confirmei com a cabeça e fiquei meio vermelha. - Deve sentir saudades dele.

-Muita, chega a doer. Gosto muito dele. Você também deve sentir saudades dela.

-Alice? Sinto. Meu coração ainda bate forte quando a vejo. Ainda não acredito que terminamos por causa de uma fofoca.

–Ta faltando muita carta! – Ele falou de repente.

-Ah não quero mais jogar! – Joguei minhas cartas e levantei.

-Nem eu. – Ele olhou pra mim e levantou também. – Sabe, somos parecidos Lily.

-É. Somos dois chutados, Frank. – Falei rindo.

-Excluídos. – Ele falou.

-Caham. – Era o professor. Ele tinha um sorrisinho no rosto. – Acho que vocês tiveram tempo pra discutir o assunto pessoal não? Ou atrapalhei o momento?

-Claro que não. Tivemos muito tempo! – Eu ri sarcástica. Nós três entramos na sala.

* * *

Quase fui suspensa naquele dia. Mas eu sempre fui uma boa aluna e isso me ajudou. Eu e Frank recebemos uma punição de ficar umas aulas a mais depois do horário, pra repor a que perdemos de inglês e umas de punição. Nada de mais. Mamãe nem reclamou muito. Expliquei pra ela que eu já tinha acabado a atividade e que não podia dedurar meus amigos. Ela até que compreendeu. 

Estávamos todos no quartinho de Sirius. Não sei como todos nós coubemos lá, mas onde cabe um cabem dois. No nosso caso é onde cabe um cabem cinco. Nada de mais. Lizzie estava sentada na cama ao lado de Sirius, os dois estavam de mãos dadas. Remus estava no parapeito com um livro, aproveitando o luar. Andy estava sentada no chão e escorada na cama, emburrada por que Remus estava dando mais atenção ao livro que a ela. Eu estava catando alguma coisa no frigobar, mas só tinha água e pão duro. Sirius precisava fazer compras.

-Ainda acho que vocês dois não deviam assumir a culpa sozinhos. – Sirius falou.

-Já disse que vocês... – Apontei pra Sirius e Remus - ...Não podem se meter em encrenca. E a nossa punição foi muito leve, a única coisa ruim é que vamos ter de encarar o professor algumas aulas a mais. Não adianta vocês insistirem. – Falei quando Lizzie ia abrir a boca.

-Eu disse a vocês que vou faltar a ultima semana de setembro?- Andy falou.

-Não! – Falamos todos.

-Meus pais inventaram viajar. Vou com eles. Vocês pegam a matéria pra mim?

-Claro! – Falei, fechando o frigobar e pegando o pão. - Sirius que pão duro é esse? Se isso cair na cabeça de um mata. – Brinquei e joguei o pão pra Sirius que segurou.

-Deixe meu alimento Lily! – Sirius riu e jogou o pão em mim que bateu no meu braço, doeu pra caramba. Aquele pão parecia que tinha virado pedra. Revidei e dei uma "pãozada" em Sirius de novo, só que ele desviou e bateu na cabeça de Remus, que gritou. Já viu, começamos a nova modalidade de briga, substituindo o travesseiro pelo pão de pedra. Sai com o braço roxo.

* * *

Era noite, nós cinco combinamos de ir a White Castle. Era bom nos encontrarmos fora da escola e também Andy ia viajar no outro dia. Como sempre fui a primeira a chegar. A lanchonete estava relativamente cheia aquele dia, afinal era sexta feira, tanto que procurei um local pra sentar e não encontrei. 

Acabei avistando uma mesa, ao lado da janela, com um conhecido e resolvi sentar, só havia ele numa mesa que dava pra um monte de gente.

-Frank! E ai como foi com seus pais? – Perguntei, me sentando ao lado dele.

-Oi Lily. Não foi muito bom. Eles já estavam com raiva de mim por aquele dia da praia sabe, mas não reclamaram muito. – Ele olhou pra fora da janela.

-Hum. Os outros estão vindo também. Algum problema de nos sentarmos aqui? Sabe ta lotada...

-Não... Só vamos servir de candelabro. – Ele riu.

-É. Foi aqui que vocês começaram, não foi? Ainda lembro dos boatos sobre as flores... Ah, desculpe. – Interrompi o meio da fala. - Frank, sinceramente acho que você devia acabar com isso. Por que você não vai atrás da verdade? Ou a Alice está certa? – Falei cerrando os olhos.

-Claro que não. Eu nunca a trairia, mas o que posso fazer se ela preferiu acreditar numa fofoca a acreditar em mim? O que aconteceu é que aquela Mckinnon deu em cima de mim e a amiga de Alice viu. Eu não sei como fazer Alice deixar de acreditar na amiga.– Ele falou se endireitando na mesa.

-Da pra perceber que ela ainda gosta de você! Ela só foi, digamos, influenciada... Mas aconteceu algo entre você a Mckinnon na hora que a amiga dela viu?

-Ela me beijou... - Ele falou abaixando a cabeça com vergonha. - Eu sei que errei, mas aquela garota é louca. Tentei explicar que a empurrei ela logo depois, mas aí o estrago estava feito e ela não acredita em mim.

– Você tem que ir atrás! Se James ainda estivesse aqui eu faria de tudo...– Comecei meu discurso abismada com tudo aquilo que ele tinha me contado.

-James não te deixou por que quis. Ele gostava de você Lil! Dava pra ver nos olhos dele. – Que droga. Por que ele tinha que lembrar de James de novo? Ta, eu merecia, eu lembrei a Alice, mas é diferente. -E se Alice não confia em mim, prefiro não continuar.

-Mas mesmo que eu quisesse não vou poder ter ele ao meu lado. Você pode, não deixe o tempo passar que nem eu fiz, depois você vai acabar se arrependendo... Eu daria tudo pra tê-lo de volta. – Olhei de novo para o céu e senti que uma lágrima queria sair, tentei segurar. Não ia chorar no meio da lanchonete lotada.

– Hey, Lily! Não chora! Não falo mais nisso okay? Eu não agüento ver mulher chorando! – Eu ri dele.

-Hey! Quem ta chorando aqui? – Falei rindo e apontando pra uma lágrima que estava quase caindo do olho dele.

-É culpa sua. Ficou me lembrando da Alice.

-Somos dois sentimentais mesmo. – Nós dois rimos de nós mesmos e nos abraçamos. Um abraço sem malícia e reconfortante. Eu não sentia nada por Frank, só amizade. James estava em cada espacinho do meu coração.

-Com licença! – Eram Andy e Lizzie chegando. – Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? – Lizzie perguntou meio desconfiada.

-Só estávamos comentando sobre nossa sorte. – Eu falei, lhe lançando um olhar _"Não imagine coisas"_. – Onde estão os vossos respectivos namorados? – Elas se sentaram.

-Sirius teve um probleminha com a Roxy. – Lizzie falou cruzando os braços.

-Remus já está vindo. – Andy disse.

-Você não tem ciúmes, Lizzie? – Frank perguntou estranhando.

-Muito! Estou planejando deixar a vadia fora do ar por uns tempos. – Lizzie falou esfregando as mãos. Frank arregalou os olhos. – O que vocês acham de furar o pneu... – Agora o queixo dele tinha caído.

-Calma Frank! Roxy é a moto de Sirius! – Eu falei, e ele suspirou aliviado. – Olha! Moony chegou. – Indiquei a entrada da lanchonete.

-Oi meninas. Oi Frank. – Ele se espremeu entre Andy e Lizzie.

-Notícias de Sirius? – Perguntei.

-Liguei pra ele antes de sair. Ele não vem, vai ficar cuidando da Roxy. – Remus chamou um garçom e pediu refrigerantes pra nós.

-Mudei de idéia! Que tal furar o carburador? – Lizzie deu um murro na mesa.

-Pára menina, você ta dando medo na gente. Como pode ter ciúmes de uma moto? – Andy falou. Lizzie cruzou os braços.

-Como anda o tratamento Remus? - Frank mudou de assunto por que Lizzie estava com cara de estar bolando um plano maligno sobre mil e uma maneiras de matar Roxy.

-Um saco. Às vezes penso em desistir e ver o que acontece... Acabar logo com isso. – Ele falou. O garçom chegou com nossas bebidas.

-Remus, da pra você parar com isso? – Andy falou com raiva.

-Mas é verdade! Você não ia querer estar na minha pele.

-Sinceramente isso me irrita! – Andy falou parando de beber. – Para de se fazer de coitado!

Eu, Frank e Lizzie nos entreolhamos. Os dois tinham começado uma discussão, o que era bem constrangedor pra nós ficarmos escutando. Depois de muitas frases faladas sem pensar, Andy se exaltou.

-Cansei Remus! Acho que sou muito alto astral pra te aturar com esse seu pessimismo. – Ela se levantou.

-Ótimo. Essa sua alegria permanente me irrita também. – Ele fez o mesmo.

Os dois tentaram sair da mesa ao mesmo tempo e se trombaram. Bufaram e reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Eu e o resto da platéia nos seguramos pra não rir. Depois se encararam com olhares frios.

-Olha, to indo.Tenho que acordar cedo, vou viajar logo pela manhã. – Andy saiu.

-Eu também vou. Tchau pra vocês. – Remus saiu logo depois dela.

-Acabamos de presenciar a famosa discussão de casal. – Falei dando um último gole no meu refrigerante.

-Os namoros entre vocês não duram muito tempo não é? – Frank falou.

-Daqui a pouco eles voltam a se falar. – Falei sem ligar.

-Não contem nada sobre a Roxy pro Sirius. – Lizzie falou de repente, fazendo eu e Frank rirmos. – O que vocês acham de eu dar um espelhinho novo pra Roxy, o dela ta triscado. – Ela arrancou mais umas risadas. –É sério! – Ela protestou.

-Hey! Quem vai pagar os refrigerantes dos dois? – Eu me levantei de repente. – Caloteiros! – Bradei.

* * *

n/a: Olha, até que não demorou ein? Esse capítulo ficou sem tirinha e sem música tema por que eu estou totalmente sem imaginação. Estou numa depressão pós Harry Potter and the deathly hallows. Quem leu vai entender, quem não leu também. Não entra na minha cabeça que eu não tenho mais um livro pra esperar... Então me entendam estou numa depressão, só vim postar esse capítulo por todas as pessoas que vem comentando nas fics como um presente pra compensá-las pela volta das aulas e o término do livro.

**E elas são as lindas, maravilhosas e estonteantes:**

**Jhu Radcliffe****;  
****Mel Black Potter****;  
****July Prongs****;  
****.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.****;  
lely;  
tahh halliwell;  
Thaty;  
****Linah Black****;  
****Vanessa Zabini Lupin****;  
****Srt. Lizzie Potter****;  
Gabriela.Black**

**'BRIGADA!**

**PS:** Não é só por que James e Lily terminaram juntos no livro que na minha fic, UA vale ressaltar, eles tem que terminar tb! Se pelo que minha beta contou até em The OC, aquela Marissa morreu... Ou seja, me deixem bem feliz com reviews para que eu possa ficar de bom humor e não despejar toda minha depressão nos nosso casal 20!


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

-Voltem seus caloteiros duma figa! – Eu falei, fazendo Frank e Lizzie rirem. 

-Sobrou pra gente. – Frank disse e eu me sentei.

De repente Remus irrompeu de novo pela porta, vindo na nossa direção.

-Que ouvido de tuberculoso! – Falei de olhos arregalados.

-Que? – Ele ignorou e continuou. – Olha, esqueci de pagar o meu refrigerante.

-Só você? – Lizzie falou.

-Eu pago o da Andy também, só não fala que fui eu. – Ele me deu o dinheiro pelos refrigerantes dos dois. – Ou ela, vai ficar reclamando._ Por que vocês o deixaram pagar? – _Ele a imitou com uma tentativa de voz fina e uma careta que fez nós três rirmos.

-Senta Remus, fica aqui. – Lizzie pediu.

-Ta. Ela já foi mesmo. – Ele resmungou baixinho.

Começamos a conversar para tentar desanuviar aquele clima de pós briga, mas eu e Lizzie falávamos sobre cabelos e os meninos sobre beisebol.

-Eu preciso dar mais um corte no meu... – Falei.

-Como vocês vão fazer, agora sem James no time? – Remus.

-Meus cachinhos estão voltando! – Lizzie.

-Não sei, mas a nova temporada está chegando... – Frank.

-Como você acha que eu corto? – Eu.

-Vocês não tem ninguém que possa substituí-lo? – Remus.

-Não sei Lil, o outro ficou muito bom. – Lizzie.

-Alguns em mente, mas vai ser difícil achar um pitcher tão bom quanto ele. – Frank.

Nesse instante, passou um cara por mim e Lizzie, nós duas estávamos numa das pontas da mesa. Era gato, tanto que eu e Lizzie o acompanhamos com o olhar. Descrevendo ele por cima, tinha cabelos negros e encaracolados, olhos castanhos, um conjunto comum mas que combinavam perfeitamente com os traços do rosto, alto e forte.

-Olha a baba Elisabeth! – Brinquei com ela.

-Você também _Evans_! – Ela falou.

-Mas eu não tenho namorado _Knightley_! – Eu falei cruzando os braços. "_Eu não tenho namorado._" essa frase ficou ecoando na minha cabeça durante alguns segundos, mas logo afastei aqueles pensamentos.

-Ora, eu posso até ter um namorado, mas não estou morta. E duvido que aquele cachorro do Sirius não olhe para outras garotas. - Ela falou com um ar autoritário.

-Meninas! – Era Frank que chamava nossa atenção. – Vocês viram?

-Vimos! – Eu e Lizzie falamos ao mesmo tempo e com o mesmo tom malicioso. Mas logo nos entreolhamos abismadas.

-Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Frank... - Comentei depois.

-Ahn? Eu ia falar que colocaram uma sinuca aqui! Não tinha percebido! – Frank apontou pra um canto mais afastado da lanchonete.

-Ah, isso... – Falei meio que aliviada. – Adoro sinuca!

-Odeio. – Lizzie falou agora também de braços cruzados.

-Você odeia por que não sabe jogar. – Remus riu da cara dela.

-Vamos jogar? – Frank levantou. – Os que estão jogando já tão saindo.

-Vamos. – Mas nesse momento alguns três amigos numa mesa ao lado da nossa também levantaram pra ir pra mesa de sinuca.

Pareceu uma cena de faroeste. Tensão no ar. Esperávamos os jogadores saírem da mesa. Eram eles ou nós, só havia três tacos. Nós entreolhamos com caras de: Essa sinuca é pequena demais para nós seis.

-CORRE! – Gritei (chamando mais atenção do que queria e devia) quando eles abandonaram a mesa verde. Eu, Remus e Frank corremos juntamente com os outros três.

-Mas espera, cadê os tacos? – Nós seis chegamos lá, mas nem sinal dos tacos.

-_Regarder ici les enfants!_ – Uma voz atrás da gente. Era Lizzie, ela tinha em mãos os três tacos que eram pra estar na mesa.

-Essa é minha garota! – Bati palmas para Lizzie e nós três fomos à direção dela para pegar os tacos, e claro, os nossos adversários voltaram a sentar-se derrotados.

-Como você conseguiu? – Perguntei enquanto colocava as bolas em um triângulo.

-Simples, os tacos ficam no balcão. – Ela disse.

-Você é o orgulho da turma. – Frank falou com uma voz de criança e depois riu. -Ah, e nós não somos crianças como você disse. – Ele falou se referindo a Lizzie depois que começamos a jogar.

-Pareciam. – Lizzie riu, e nós fizemos caretas pra ela.

* * *

Estava na vez de Remus, eu era a última da rodada, fiquei conversando com Lizzie a espera da minha vez. Observei a pose de profissional do meu amigo. Ele fez cara de pensar, pareceu calcular alguma coisa, ajeitou o boné. 

-Hoje a lanchonete está especialmente mais bonita.

-Também notei. Mesa 4. – Lizzie falou. Então Remus finalmente jogou, acertando a jogada, e ainda por cima colocando duas no buraco.

-Especialmente a mesa 4. – Repeti, olhando para a mesa em questão, onde haviam três garotos.

-O da esquerda dá pra quebrar o galho. – Lizzie falou referindo-se a um de cabelos castanhos e longos, de olhos castanhos também.

-O da direita bate qualquer um dos dois. – Falei indicando o que era o mais alto, de cabelos ruivo e olhos mel. – Minha avó diria: que pão!

-Só por que ele é ruivo. – Lizzie brincou. – Mas realmente... – Ela suspirou.

-Agora o terceiro... É triste. – Não era necessário descrevê-lo.

-Ah Lily, ele é de morrer... – Lizzie falou. Arregalei os olhos.

-Que? – Acho que ela precisa de óculos e o maior grau possível.

-De susto! – Ela completou.

-Boa! – Eu e ela gargalhamos. Mas paramos um pouco aquele de cabelos encaracolados e negros, o primeiro que notamos, sentando-se num banquinho pra ver a partida. – Esse sim... – Falei cochichando.

-Você viu a comissão trase... – Lizzie ia começar, mas fomos interrompidas por Remus e Frank que gritaram.

-Lily! É a sua vez. – Frank disse mal humorado.

-Essas duas, são devassas! – Remus protestou. – Vocês só falam de machos!

-Que calúnia! – Protestei.

-Nós escutamos a conversa! – Frank falou entre um riso e uma cara emburrada. Eu e Lizzie ficamos vermelhas.

-E qual o problema? Ou vocês acham que só os homens tem direito a isso? - Perguntei com raiva.

-Claro que não. Aliás, Remus aquela sentada na mesa 5, a de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

-Bonita, mas prefiro a loira. Já viu o tamanho dos pe--. - Eu e Lizzie estapeamos Remus antes que ele terminasse aquela frase.

-Remus Lupin você tem namorada e por acaso ela é MINHA PRIMA. - Elisabeth quase arrancou a orelha dele.

-Oras Elisabeth Knightley. Direitos iguais lembra? E por falar em namorado você namora um dos meus melhores amigos! - Remus revidou. Eu e Frank assistimos aquela discussão segurando o riso.

-Então vamos fazer assim, você pro Sirius e você não me delata pra Andy... - Ele foi ficando mudo enquanto falava, parecia que tinha lembrado do pequeno rompimento entre os dois meia hora atrás.

-Bem, eu e Lily somos solteiros recalcados então podemos ficar avaliando quem bem entender. - Frank falou pra descontrair.

-E Remus, que péssimo gosto hein? Aquela loira nem é tão bonita só é... peituda. - Falei com um pouco de raiva.

-Ah é Lily? - Remus falou divertido. -Frank eu tive uma repentina lembrança! Você precisava ter escutado a lista dessas duas. Mil e um motivos para o Long...

-NÃO! – Eu e Lizzie avançamos em cima de Remus, mas ele conseguiu escapar e passou por debaixo da mesa. Começou a chover lá fora.

-...Longbotton ser perfeito! – Ele continuou.

-TRAIDOR! – Falamos/ gritamos.

-Que lista... ? – Frank falou com um risinho no rosto.

-Elas enumeraram vários motivos de por que você era melhor do que Sirius e James. – Remus nos dedurou. Eu vou matar você Remus Lupin! Considere-se um homem morto!

-Foi mesmo? – Frank riu estufando o peito. Pronto, agora ele ia ficar se achando. Se bem, que ele podia. Desgraçado.

-Você só não ganhou de mim. – Remus completou. – Elas mesmas constataram.

-Sei. – Ele falou. – Mas quais eram os motivos? – Ele falou cruzando os braços, com um risinho ainda maior.

-Eu vou lá ficar elogiando homem! – Remus disse contrariado.

-Eu quero saber! – Frank protestou.

-Você nunca se olhou no espelho? – Perguntei, eu não ia ser obrigada a falar.

-Você é bonito, somente. – Lizzie falou. – E tem um traseiro... – Ela soltou, depois tapou a boca. Ih a tampinha falou demais.

-QUE? – Remus e Frank falaram ao mesmo tempo

-Eu não disse nada! – Ela se adiantou. Frank estava muito vermelho e Remus tinha uma cara indignada e enjoada.

-Depois nós é que só pensamos naquilo Frank! – Remus protestou. – Vamos acabar com essa pouca vergonha. Joga logo Lil!

-Vocês quem começaram. – Falei, fazendo minha jogada. Errei feio e não acertei nenhuma bola.

-Com licença? – Era o menino de cabelos cacheados.

-Sim? – Eu e Lizzie falamos ao mesmo tempo com aquela voz de "_Posso te colocar no colo e te ninar?_". Remus bufou.

-Uma mulher ao telefone quer falar com um tal de Remus. Remus Lupin, eu acho. O garçom disse que vocês estavam na mesa de sinuca. É algum de vocês dois? – Ele perguntou se dirigindo aos meninos.

-Sou eu. Esperem um minuto. Não pulem minha vez! – Ele disse. O garoto foi embora.

A chuva lá fora engrossou um pouco.

-Remus! Se você voltar e eu não estiver mais aqui, foram elas! Chame a polícia! – Frank apontou pra nós duas. Nós o beliscamos.

-Ta, ta. – Ele riu e foi atender ao telefone. Ficamos observando ele de longe. Agora Frank não parava de tirar sarro da nossa cara.

-Parece que é coisa boa. – Falei me referindo a Moony, mesmo de longe dava pra ver que tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto falava com a mulher.

-Ótima. Deixe-me tentar jogar? – Lizzie pediu com os olhos de cobiça. – Eu jogo pelo Remus.

-Não. – Eu e Frank falamos. Remus voltou. Estava com um riso bobo no rosto e meio alesado.

-E ai? – Frank perguntou. – Remus?

-Moony? – Falei.

-Oi... – Era fato, ele estava lesado. Será que um extraterrestre sugou o cérebro dele enquanto ele falava ao telefone?

-O que foi? Que notícia boa foi essa? – Eu perguntei e o sorriso dele se alargou mais, o que eu achava ser impossível.

-Fala! – Lizzie gritou.

-Acharam... – Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

-O que? – Perguntamos.

-Acharam um doador! Acharam! Acharam! – Remus começou a gritar como um doido. – Eu vou fazer o transplante! – Ele continuou gritando.

-Isso é maravilhoso! – Lizzie deu um gritinho fino. De repente Remus soltou um grito (que me lembrou muito um uivo) e sai correndo pra fora da lanchonete.

-Volta aqui! – Eu gritei. – Ta chovendo seu louco! – Nós três fomos atrás de Remus (conseqüentemente perdemos nossos lugares na mesa).

-Volta! – Lizzie agarrou Remus pelo braço, que continuava tendo um ataque. Frank o empurrou de volta pra lanchonete.

Nós quatro já estávamos encharcados.

-Você ta louco? – Eu consegui pegar uma toalha (depois de muito insistir) com o dono do bar e enrolei em Remus. – Você quer ficar doente e estragar tudo? Ai você não ia poder fazer o transplante.

-Desculpa. – Ele falou, mas sem perder o sorriso no rosto. Eu o abracei.

-Você vai conseguir! – Falei pra ele, depois que me afastei. Ele estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos, me lembrava esperança.

-Vamos pra casa. Você não pode ficar com essas roupas molhadas. – Lizzie falou.

* * *

Remus foi internado para o inicio do tal transplante. Estávamos esperando que a doação chegasse, era de Pasadena, uma mulher de 20 anos chamada Miranda Bach. Ficamos visitando ele antes que o transplante começasse, pois ele teria que ficar em regime de isolamento por algumas semanas. 

-Eu acho que vou reprovar esse ano. – Remus falou. Ele estava deitado na cama. Eu e Lizzie estávamos a sua volta, fomos logo depois que acabou a aula. Andy ainda não tinha voltado, só no final dessa semana.

-Por quê? – Perguntei.

-Vou faltar quase dois meses de aula. – Ele falou.

-A escola vai entender. Eles sabem pelo que você está passando. – Lizzie disse.

-A gente não vai deixar você perder o ano. Se for preciso eu dou uma de professora particular. – Falei segurando a mão dele.

-Queria que James estivesse aqui. – Remus falou.

-Todos nós. – Lizzie disse.

Aquele comentário só fez fazer eu me sentir mal. Nunca mais recebemos notícias dele. Toda aquela saudade voltou.

-Lily? Terra pra Lily! – Lizzie passou a mão em frente ao meu rosto.

-Oi. – Respondi. – Seu pai já sabe Moony?

-Já, mas ele não está conseguindo vir, as passagens estão lotadas, mas me garantiu que vem para o Natal.

-Cadê o Sirius? – Remus perguntou.

-Ele disse que ta vindo com algumas fitas. Pra você se distrair. – Lizzie respondeu. – Já deve estar chegando.

-Olha ele ai. – Falei olhando pela janela, o vi descendo da moto.

Esperamos algum tempo em silêncio, até que ele chegou.

-Demorou hein?

-Esperando por mim? – Ele perguntou rindo, quando entrou no quarto. – Eu sei que eu sou demais, mas Lizzie você podia me dar uma folga. – Ele falou rindo.

-Oscar de melhor comediante pra você Black. – Lizzie falou emburrada, mas Sirius roubou um beijo dela.

-Hey, eu e Lily ainda estamos aqui! – Remus chamou atenção.

-E ai, como esta? – Sirius perguntou. – Trouxe uns filmes, lembrei que você gosta daquele cara branquelo...

-Charles Chaplin. – Remus falou. – Coloca logo!

-Ta, ta calma. – Sirius ligou a televisão que havia no quarto e abriu a fita.

* * *

Chegou sexta feira, e Remus ia começar o transplante hoje, pela tarde, não sabíamos se ia dar tempo de vê-lo mais uma vez antes daquilo começar. Não era bem uma cirurgia, por que eles iam introduzir a "nova" medula pela corrente sanguínea de Moony. 

O sinal ainda não tinha tocado, eu, Sirius e Lizzie estávamos ansiosos pelo final da aula. Andy devia chegar hoje, mas até agora não tinha dado sinal de vida.

-Tem certeza que sua prima chega hoje? – Sirius perguntou.

-Tenho. – Ela respondeu. – Olha ela lá. – Lizzie indicou com a cabeça.

-Andy! – Eu e Lizzie corremos. Ela ainda não sabia do transplante e se não corresse depois da aula terminar não ia dar tempo dela o ver.

-Que foi? Sentiram tanto minha falta? – Ela riu. Estava um pouco bronzeada.

-Depois da aula, você tem que correr pro hospital. – Eu falei.

-O que foi? É o Remus? O que ele tem? – Ela me segurou pelos ombros. Nossa, nem parecia que eles estavam brigados.

-Ele achou um doador, vai começar hoje, e depois que começar ele vai ter que se isolar. – Eu disse rápido.

-Por isso, você tem que correr se quiser vê-lo antes que comece. Ou só vamos ter notícias dele daqui a três semanas ou mais.

-Como eu faço? – Ela se perguntou. Entramos na sala e ela jogou sua mochila numa carteira qualquer. – Minha mãe não pode ficar de carro hoje, eu ia voltar a pé!

-Eu te dou uma carona de moto. – Sirius disse.

-Ah obrigada Sirius! – Ela disse. – Espero que dê tempo, tenho tanta coisa pra falar. – Ela disse triste. O professor entrou na sala e nos sentamos.

* * *

Tocou. 

-ANDA SIRIUS! - Andy se levantou de um pulo, percebi que ela não prestou um pingo de atenção à aula. Confesso que eu também não. Meus pensamentos estavam distantes, muito distantes, mais pra perto das bandas do Canadá...

Como será que ele estava? Espero que esteja feliz. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha notícias. Era incrível, antes eu falava com ele todos os dias, agora já fazia um mês que não trocamos uma palavra. Espero algum dia vê-lo de novo, somente mais uma vez. Pra poder olhar aqueles cabelos arrepiados, aquele olhar míope, mas ainda sim lindo...

-Calma! Andy! A gente tem quinze minutos ainda, calma! – Ele disse. – As chaves!

-Arr! Vai logo! – Ela saiu empurrando Sirius pra pegar as chaves da moto.

-Espero que dê tempo. – Lizzie falou enquanto nós duas saímos do prédio.

* * *

Sirius parou a moto tirando o capacete. Andy não esperou muito tempo e pulou da moto. 

-Hey! O capacete! – Sirius gritou.

-Toma! - Andy tirou e jogou pra Sirius que pegou no ar.

-Quarto 24, no segundo andar! – Sirius lembrou de gritar.

Ela saiu correndo e entrou no hospital. O elevador estava demorando. Ela decidiu subir pelas escadas. Chegou ao segundo andar ofegante e achou a sala 24, mas não havia mais ninguém lá.

-Onde está o paciente desse quarto? – Ela perguntou pra uma enfermeira.

-Foi levado pra a última desse corredor, que era mais apropriada. – A enfermeira falou, nem olhando no rosto da menina.

Andy foi até o fim do corredor e chegou à última sala. Só conseguiu ver alguma coisa pelo pequeno vidro da porta. Remus estava deitado na cama e o médico estava injetando alguma coisa no braço dele. Ela tentou chamar atenção dele gesticulando do lado de fora, mas parecia que ele não a via.

-Não adianta, essa janela só da pra ver por fora. – Era a mesma enfermeira. Ela sumiu por um outro corredor.

-Droga! – Andy chutou a parede. Tinha chegado tarde, já tinha começado. Parecia que ele tinha escutado o chute e olhou para a janela, mas ela sabia que ele não a via. Ele continuou olhando pela janela com uma ruga na testa, mas depois ele desviou o olhar. – Quem teve a brilhante idéia de colocar um fume numa porta de hospital? – Andy se perguntou.

* * *

Eu, Sirius e Lizzie estávamos no colégio depois da aula, Andy não quis vir ultimamente ela estava triste. Inventamos de estudar na biblioteca. Lizzie me ensinava biologia, apesar de eu já estar bem melhor esse ano, já tinha virado um costume. Sirius estudava matemática, que não era seu forte. 

-Meninas, ajudem aqui, rapidinho. – Sirius pediu nos interrompendo.

-O que foi? – Perguntei olhando os rascunhos dele.

-É essa questão. –Ele começou. - _Uma esfera de raio 2 cm é mergulhada num copo cilíndrico de 4 cm de raio, até encostar no fundo, de modo que a água do copo recubra exatamente a esfera. Antes de a esfera ser colocada no copo, a altura de água era ... ?_

-Só um minuto. – Comecei a raciocinar e fazer uns cálculos, Lizzie também. Depois de alguns minutos terminamos igual. – A resposta tem algo a ver com 10/3 cm? – Perguntei.

-A minha também deu isso. – Lizzie falou.

-Merda. – Sirius afundou.

-Calma, você só precisa ... – Eu e Lizzie o explicamos e depois começamos os três a estudar química.

-AH! Desisto. – Joguei meu corpo em cima dos livros impedindo os outros também de tentaram estudar.

-Parece tão mais fácil quando é o Fred quem explica. – Lizzie falou derrotada.

-Quem manda, você ficam prestando atenção mais ao professor do que a aula. – Sirius falou emburrado e jogando o lápis na mesa. – Falando no diabo...

-Mas quem diria! Vocês estudando depois da aula e química! – Era o professor.

-Leia-se: tentando entender alguma coisa. – Eu retruquei.

-O que foi? Alguma dúvida?

-Todas. – Respondemos os três.

-Posso ajudar? – Ele perguntou se sentando conosco.

-Não vai atrapalhar? – Lizzie perguntou.

-Não! Eu já acabei o que estava fazendo. – Ele começou a tirar nossas dúvidas, que eram muitas.

Passamos um bom tempo, e finalmente começamos a compreender alguma coisa.

-Por falar nisso, onde está o amigo de vocês? O Lupin? Ele é muito bom na minha matéria. – O professor falou quando terminamos um exercício.

-O Remus é bom em todas as matérias. A menor nota dele ano passado foi B. – Falei. – Ele está doente. – Falei.

-Ah, melhoras. –Falou. - Tenho que ir! – Ele levantou de repente.

-Que foi? – Sirius perguntou.

-Minha namorada! – Ele saiu recolhendo as coisas dele. Ainda bem por que se não ele ia ver as caras feias minha e de Lizzie. – Céus, vou chegar atrasado. Tchau! – Ele disse colocando sua mochila surrada nas costas e saindo da biblioteca.

Sirius não se agüentou por muito tempo e começou a gargalhar.

-Namorada! Quem será a pilantra? – Lizzie perguntou.

-Que desperdício... – Falei.

-Eu ainda estou aqui! – Sirius protestou morrendo de ciúmes.

-E daí? – Eu e Lizzie falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos fazer outra coisa? Cansei de estudar. – Ele disse.

-Já sei! Vamos jogar nome, lugar, objeto? – Lizzie perguntou.

-Não. – Sirius disse. – Outra coisa.

-Eu gostei! Vamos! – Arranquei um papel do meu caderno. – Você esta em minoria, perdeu.

Começamos a jogar, e não foi diferente de outros jogos.

-Fruta. Banana. – falei.

-Banana madura! – Sirius falou acrescentando no papel a palavra "madura".

-Mentira! – Lizzie falou.

-E você? – Perguntei.

-Banana prata! – Ela falou também acrescentando "prata" no seu papel.

-Sem roubo pessoal! – Falei. Começamos outra rodada.

-Parte do corpo. – Lizzie falou. – Dedo.

-Dedo direito. – Sirius falou.

-Ah é? Dedo esquerdo do pé. – Falei. – 10 pra todo mundo!

Terminamos o papel e devido a muita robalheira, Sirius ficou em primeiro, Lizzie em segundo e eu em ultimo. Não tínhamos nada pra fazer aquele dia e ficamos perambulando pelo colégio. A tarde não havia aulas ali e podíamos andar sem nos preocupar. Depois resolvemos jogar baralho e fomos pegar no quarto dele.

-Que tédio. – Lizzie disse. Estávamos os três jogando sentados no chão do quarto.

-Venci de novo. – Sirius disse. – Hoje não é o dia de vocês meninas.

-Fala alguma piada. – Pedi pra Sirius.

-Já sei, vou contar frases de caminhoneiro. – Sirius disse.

-La vem merda... – Lizzie falou.

-Ta então não conto. – Ele cruzou os braços emburrado.

-Ai deixa de ser criança. – Lizzie deu um beijo nele.

-Caham. – Falei. – Não tenho vocação pra vela...

-Ta, ta. Uma frase que eu gosto muito e que combina comigo é: _O importante não é ganhar. O que importa, é competir sem perder nem empatar. _- Eu e Lizzie rimos.

-Ta mais pra Lizzie essa frase! – Eu falei.

-Tem mais! _Não deixe que nada te desanime, pois até mesmo um pé na bunda te empurra para frente._

Eu e Lizzie rimos de novo.

-_Não adianta ser rico, usar roupas caras e de marca, se o melhor da vida a gente faz pelado._

-SIRIUS! – Nós duas gritamos.

-Que foi? – Ele falou com cara de ingênuo muito sexy. – _Tem essa: mulher é como moeda..._ – Nós duas o olhamos de olhos estreitados. - _Ou é cara ou é coroa._

-Quê?! – Nós duas falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Ta, ta. Então... _Se for dirigir não beba. Se for beber me chama._

-Sem graça. – Falamos.

-_Casamento não é despertador, mas acaba com muitos sonhos!_ – Ele falou.

-Arre! – Eu e Lizzie nos levantamos, eu peguei um travesseiro e Lizzie uma almofada pra bater em Sirius.

-Calma! Eu quero uma última chance! Deixa-me falar um poema! – Ele se ajoelhou aos pés de Lizzie.

-Certo, mas espero que seja bom, ou você vai ser trucidado. – Nós duas cruzamos os braços esperando.

–Caham. "_Eu cavo, tu cavas, ele cava, nós cavamos, vós cavais, eles cavam..."_ – Nos entreolhamos sem entender.

-"_Não é bonito, mais é profundo_!" – Ele completou.

-ARR!!! – Nós duas partimos pra cima dele com as almofadas.

* * *

n/a: tentei ao máximo fazer esse capítulo bom. Mas sem o James é meio difícil! Tá vendo? EU não vou mator o Remus (apesar que alguns comentários diziam que preferiam que eu matasse Remus a Lily hsuahsuahsahu) , tá vendo como eu sou boa?

Palinha:

"Fazia dois dias do Natal. Aquela manhã, acordei e resolvi ir a lanchonete. Deu-me uma súbita vontade.

Chegando lá encontrei uma circunstância digamos, peculiar. Frank estava no fundo da loja, Alice estava na primeira mesa, e Mckinnon estava no meio. Senti um ar de 007 me invadir. Era hora de Lily Evans tomar uma atitude.

Entrei na loja sem ser notada e sentei-me na mesa de Alice."

Beijos! Brigada ai a todas as meninas que comentaram! Fico tão feliz quando as meninas que acompanham a fic resolvem comentar, e muito feliz também quando vejo que minhas leitoras de sempre nunca esquecem de mim! Obrigada a todas vocês!

Vanessa Zabini Lupin  
Thaty  
Cah Weasley  
July Prongs  
Gabriela.Black  
Linah Black  
Pandora Potter-jm  
Mel Black Potter  
Tahh Halliwell  
Srt. Lizzie Potter  
Bruh Black

LINDAAAAAAAAS:

Beijos,  
Lilys Riddle

PS: Continuo sem imaginação para a música ou para as tirinhas... Desculpem!


	18. Chapter 17

Chegamos a novembro. O período de isolamento de Remus ia acabar amanhã. Deve ter sido difícil pra ele ficar esse tempo todo sozinho só na companhia de médicos e enfermeiros, principalmente por que ele vivia tendo febres e outras coisas que vêm depois do transplante. Mas era completamente normal.

Lá fora faz uma linda manhã de sábado e eu estava sentada na minha cama, com o dedo indicador no lábio, pensando no que fazer. Abrir a geladeira era uma boa idéia, mas tive que fazer uma parada básica para ajeitar minha aparência, que estava deplorável. Até um dragão de Komodo se assustaria comigo.

Após tomar meu delicioso e suculento café da manhã, resolvi ir para o jardim. Já tinha feito todos os meus deveres, e poderia me dar uma folga. Minha vida estava tão tediosa. Era ir pra escola, voltar da escola, estudar, escutar Lizzie falando merda no telefone, assistir tv até minha mãe mandar eu ir dormir, e depois ir dormir. Acordar cedo, ir pra escola, voltar da es... Ta ninguém quer saber mais disso.

Resolvi ir para o jardim e sentei na grama e fiquei observando ela crescer, brincadeira, eu estava observando várias formiguinhas que levavam suprimentos para seu casulo. _Casulo? Casulo é de borboleta sua anta. _Ah é! É formigueiro. Até minha consciência me xingava. Lily você está mal. Precisa de alguma animação.

Escutei um baque leve do meu lado. Olhei, era um filhote de passarinho. Corri pra ver mais de perto. Coitado, cutuquei a barriga dele, mas ele não se mexeu. Ai eu dei-lhe um tapa e ele saiu de sua inércia. Parecia comigo, só pegava no tranco. Depois fiquei com remorso. O peguei com a mão e procurei na árvore de onde ele tinha caído. Havia um ninho bem no alto.

Adivinhem, lá foi Lily dar uma de heroína. Qualquer um faria o mesmo. Não? O James faria. Com certa dificuldade consegui subir na árvore até o tal ninho e o coloquei lá.

-Lily? – Olhei pra baixo, adivinha quem era? Elisabeth Knightley e sua mania de aparecer em horas inconvenientes, certo, ela não tinha essa mania, mas convenhamos que eu estava no meio do meu ato heróico. Para completar Sirius chegou perto dela.

-O que fazem aqui? – Perguntei me sentando num dos galhos que me parecia seguro (eu tava de short, só pra constar) e fiquei balançando os pés, como uma criança.

-Desce daí menina! – Ela falou.

-Não! – Eu falei. – Ta muito legal a vista daqui.

-Lizzie, será que foi aquela vez que eu rebati a cabeça dela no treino de beisebol? – Era Sirius. Eu já lhes contei esse fato da minha vida?

_

* * *

_

_James e Sirius estavam treinando beisebol no campo da escola. Eu estava atrás deles, infelizmente tinha sido forçada a ser aquele carinha que fica atrás do rebatedor, por que aquele não era um treino oficial, os meninos só estavam praticando e eu seria a cobaia. Eu tinha que pegar a bola que Sirius não rebatia. _

_Por coincidência eu estava meio desligada, afinal beisebol não é a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Sem querer eu chutei uma das bolas que estava no chão que foi parar perto de Sirius. Pra que ele não tropeçasse eu fui pegar a bola._

_Infelizmente James jogou a bola bem naquela hora e Sirius rebateu, adivinha em quem pegou o rebate do taco?_

* * *

-Eu escutei Sirius! – Gritei. 

-Sirius, você só piorou um pouco o que já não tinha conserto. – Lizzie falou.

-Vocês vão ver seus desgra... AAHH – Ganha um prêmio quem descobrir o que aconteceu. Sim! Eu caí da árvore.

-Lily? Lily? Você ta bem? – Abri os olhos, distingui as cabeças de Sirius e Lizzie em volta de mim.

-Boa. – Falei.

-Céus, se essa menina não girava bem antes... – Sirius falou.

-O passarinho ta bem? – Perguntei.

-Já era... – Foi o que Lizzie falou.

-Ai seus idiotas! – Levantei de repente. – Eu to falando do passarinho que eu coloquei lá em cima. Ou vocês acham que eu tava numa árvore só pra apreciar a vista? Eu não sou retardada...

Sirius e Lizzie se entreolharam, sabe como quem diz: "eu realmente pensava que você queria apreciar a vista" ou "ela pirou de vez". Esqueçam isso.

-Mas a que devo a honra de vocês três no meu digníssimo jardim? – Certo. Até eu agora começo a achar que essa queda me fez mal.

-Viemos te buscar pra ver o Remus. – Sirius respondeu.

-Mas não era amanhã? – Perguntei.

-Foi a tacada de beisebol, tenho certeza. – Lizzie falou.

-Parem com isso! Eu devo ter me enganado. A Andy não vai? – Falei enquanto entrava em casa pra colocar uma roupa mais limpa.

-Ela foi na frente. Eles tem muito o que conversar. – Lizzie falou.

-Ou não. – Sirius sorriu malicioso. Vai entender o que se passa pela cabeça desse ser.

* * *

Ela estava nervosa. Depois de um mês sem o ver, poderia finalmente colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Estava novamente diante da porta do quarto dele. Saiu dali a Sra. Lupin. 

-Como ele está? – Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou.

-Bem, só meio magrinho. – A mãe sorriu amável.

-Da pra eu entrar agora?

-Claro, ele está ansioso por visitas. – A mãe disse.

-Obrigada. – Andy falou e segurou a maçaneta.

-Ah Andrea. – Ela se voltou de novo para a senhora. – Ele gosta muito de você. As enfermeiras disseram que querem conhecer a famosa Andrea Summers de quem ele tanto fala. – Andy corou. – Esta esperando o que? Vá logo! – Ela sorriu para a menina, que entrou no quarto.

Andy abriu a porta devagar e viu que ele estava terminando de comer umas frutas picadas. Ficou observando ele enquanto não era notada. Estava bem magro, mas ainda sim, pra ela, ele estava lindo. Quando ele colocou o último pedaço de maçã na boca, percebeu sua presença.

-Andrea! – Ele falou não conseguindo esconder um sorriso no rosto.

Ela não agüentou e correu até a cama dele pra lhe dar um beijo. Estava nervosa e se atrapalhou com a bandeja e os fios que estavam ligados a ele. Acabou se desequilibrando e beijou sua pálpebra, pois ele tinha fechado os olhos com medo de uma colisão. Depois os dois começaram a rir e se abraçaram.

-Eu estava com tanta saudade. – Ela falou depois que se separou do abraço e ele segurou sua mão.

-Imagine eu! Eu tenho que pedir desculpas por aquele dia e...

-Shh... – Ela pediu. – Não vamos lembrar disso.

Entrou uma enfermeira no quarto.

-Como você está Remus? – Era uma mulher de rosto amável.

-Ótimo Natalie. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

-E quem é a mocinha? – Ela falou também com um sorriso.

-Andrea. – Remus falou um pouco vermelho.

-Que honra! Agora estou finalmente conhecendo a menina de quem ele tanto fala! – A mulher falou, deixando Andy desconsertada. – Você tem sorte, ele não a poupou de elogios. Todos os dias em que trazia comida pra ele soltava uma _"Ela é linda Natalie!"_ ou quando estava deprimido ele falava _"Se ela estivesse aqui, eu ficaria mais alegre. Ela é muito alegre, sabia?"._

Remus já estava vermelho até dedo mindinho. E Andy ficava rindo.

-Mas vejo que ele não estava aumentando! Você é linda. – A mulher elogiou Andy.

-Obrigada. – Ela falou.

-Mas eu vim aqui, pegar sua bandeja. – Ela tirou a bandeja de cima de Remus. – Espero que se resolvam. – A mulher piscou pra eles dois e saiu.

-Remus, é impressão minha ou você contou sobre tudo da gente para as enfermeiras?

-Eu? – Ele falou vermelho. – Só um pouquinho.

-Remus... – Ela falou batendo o pé.

-Ah Andrea, eu não tinha com quem conversar e as enfermeiras eram tão simpáticas. Eram ótimas companhias pra conversas. – Ele falou simples.

-Elas sabem de _tudo mesmo_? – Andy falou preocupada.

-Só a Natalie, ela é quem sempre vem aqui. – Remus falou juntando as pontas dos dedos sem olhar pra Andy, meio envergonhado.

-Eu perdôo. – Ela falou levantando o rosto dele e lhe dando um beijo rápido.

-Eu esperei mais de um mês por isso? – Ele resmungou.

-Já estava com saudades desse seu ar rabugento! – Ela se aproximou de novo e sentou do lado dele, que se sentou na cama. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, mas os dois não aguentaram mais tempo e se beijaram. Um beijo intenso que tinha sido guardado durante um mês. O clima no quarto estava esquentando quando eles escutaram um barulho de gente caindo.

Os dois se separaram ainda meio sem ar e vermelhos.

-AI! Sirius seu idiota!

-Saí de cima Lizzie! Você é pequena, mas nem tanto! – Lily mandou.

-Ta calma. – Lizzie se levantou arrumando a roupa amassada.

-Você estragou tudo Sirius! – Lily esperneou. -Bem na hora que estava esquentando!

-Vocês duas são dois bujões sabia? – Sirius se levantou.

-Que? – Lily e Lizzie se indignaram.

-Quase morri esmagado.

-Caham. – Remus e Andy se pronunciaram. Andy ainda estava vermelha.

-Oi! – Os três intrusos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Que bagunça é essa? – A enfermeira Natalie colocou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

-Não foi nada! – Remus respondeu. – Natalie esses são Sirius, Lily, a ruiva e Lizzie, a morena.

-O amostrado, a estressada e a tampinha? – Já se via que a mulher era tagarela.

-Esses mesmos. – Remus falou baixinho.

-Prazer, sou a Natalie. Agora, não façam bagunça, isso aqui ainda é um hospital. Mais alguma coisa e eu expulso todos vocês daqui! – Dizendo isso saiu do quarto.

-Amostrado? – Sirius falou.

-Estressada? – Lily falou com um olhar de censura.

-TAMPINHA? – Lizzie falou com um olhar assassino.

-Longa história. – Remus falou sorrindo falsamente.

-Nossas vidas viraram novela na mão de Remus. – Andy falou.

-Digamos que todo dia eu contava um capítulo. – Ele deixou escapar.

-QUÊ? – Os quaro falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-He he... – Ele riu amarelo. _"To ferrado"_ pensou. – Vocês vieram aqui pra brigar comigo? – Ele falou com um olhar desolado.

-Não! – Lizzie e Lily o beijaram na bochecha.

-E ai, como você esta? – Lizzie perguntou.

-Ainda pergunta depois de ver aquele beijo? Ele tá ótimo! - Sirius respondeu pelo menino.

-Melhor agora, apesar de Natalie ser uma ótima confide... - Ele ignorou o comentário de Sirius. -... _amiga_, eu sentia falta das suas trapalhadas. Vocês praticamente me abandonaram.

-Mas nós não podíamos te visitar! – Lily falou.

-Mas não mandavam notícias. Esqueceram de mim – Ele falou ressentido.

-Não fala assim. – Andy lhe deu um beijo.

-Mais feliz agora. – Ele sorriu. – Alguém tem notícias de James?

-Ah! – Sirius falou de repente.

-Que foi? Tem notícias de James? – Lily perguntou apressada.

-Eu recebi uma carta dele! – Sirius falou.

-Por que você não disse nada, Black? – Lily o segurou pelo colarinho.

-Esqueci. Mas eu guardei na minha carteira uma foto que veio junto com ela. – Ele tirou uma foto pequena. – Ele disse que fez dois amigos, Julian e Donna.

-Ta amassada. – Ele tirou da carteira.

-Olha! Esse Julian é bonito! – Eu, Andy e Lizzie vimos a foto. Era um moreno, de olhos verdes.

-A Donna também. – Sirius falou com um sorriso e Lizzie o estapeou. A menina era bonitinha, tinha cabelos curtinhos e loiros, olhos azuis piscina.

-Eu também quero ver! – Remus falou da cama.

-Desculpa! - Lily falou e entregou a foto pra ele.

* * *

Visão da Lily. 

Comecei a sentir um ciúme incontrolável surgindo. Será que o James se interessou por alguma garota lá? Pelo que ele disse, estava fazendo sucesso com as meninas. É, vou ter que me conformar.

-Ele disse que talvez venha passar o Natal aqui com a família. – Sirius comentou.

-Que droga! – Lizzie falou. QUE? Não, não! Isso não pode acontecer! Como eu vou encarar James depois de tudo isso?

-Mas ele não tem certeza.

Eu sei que era eu quem estava me lamentando por que ele tinha ido pro Canadá, mas eu não vou ter cara pra falar com ele. Não mesmo! Depois de tudo que aconteceu, da "briga"...

-Que foi? – Remus perguntou.

-Eu e Andy vamos passar o Natal na Inglaterra. Não vamos vê-lo! – Ela protestou.

-Você não tinha me dito isso! – Sirius a enlaçou pela cintura. – Vou sentir saudades.

-Eu ia falar! – Ela o beijou.

-Com licença! – Eu falei.

-Arre. – Sirius desgrudou de Lizzie, mas continuou com a mão na cintura dela, o oportunista. _Mas eles são namorados! _Sim, mas eu sou uma encalhada, ao menos eles podiam ter consideração. _Encalhada. _Ótimo agora minha consciência ta me chamando de encalhada. _E ainda está com dor de cotovelo. _Da onde você tirou isso_? Ta com ciúmes do James, confessa! _Eu_? Lily, eu sei de tudo_. AAAHH!!! Eu to ficando louca! _Confesse._ Ta eu confesso, eu to me corroendo de ciúmes. Quem essa Donna pensa que é pra já estar toda enturmada com o MEU James? _Concordo plenamente, ela tem cara de va--._

_-_Lily você está bem? – Andy perguntou.

-To ótima, que foi? – Perguntei.

-Você tava fazendo umas caretas estranhas. – Remus respondeu.

-Cólicas. – Menti. O que vocês queriam? Se eu falasse que estava travando uma batalha com minha própria consciência eu não saia desse hospital, ia direto pra o manicômio.

-Ah. A gente pode pedir um remédio, quer? – Lizzie falou.

-Não precisa, já ta melhor.

-Vocês exageram muito. – Sirius falou enquanto atacava um pote de bolachas que havia ao lado de Remus. Começo a notar que Sirius ama as bolachas do hospital. Ele só come as bolachas daqui. Ou é isso ou ele é muito mão de vaca.

-QUÊ? – Lizzie falou enfurecida. – Nós exageramos? Pois saiba Sirius Black que as mulheres agüentam mais a dor do que os homens. – Sirius e Remus riram gostosamente, pareciam que tinham combinado. Que bando de amigos machistas eu tenho.

-Não são vocês que têm que agüentar a dor do parto okay? – Andy falou.

-Vocês três nunca tiveram filhos pra saber. – Remus cruzou os braços.

-Não vou comentar sobre essa frase inútil. Sabe eu queria que esses meninos sofressem um pouquinho de nada do que as mulheres sofrem pra dar a luz. – Lizzie falou.

-Coitadas das mães deles. Tiveram esses dois bagulhos. – Falei com raiva.

-Hey! Minha mãe gosta muito de mim! – Remus falou com um biquinho.

-É... – Sirius ficou calado e deu uma mordida na bolacha. Ops, falei merda. Sirius sentia falta de ter pais normais. A Sra. Potter dava todo amor a Sirius, mas não é a mesma coisa. Ele negava, mas quem nunca quis ter seus pais só para si? E além do mais deve ser muito difícil saber que os próprios pais não gostam do filho.

-Sirius, desculpa cara. – Eu falei, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

-Nada não, Lily. To acostumado. – Ele deu um sorriso forçado.

-Esquece isso! – Eu o abracei.

-Mudando de assunto. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Onde vocês vão passar o Natal?

-Já disse, eu e Andy vamos pra Inglaterra.

-Newport. – Eu e Remus falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Vai ser o meu primeiro Natal, pelo menos que eu lembre, que eu vou passar com meu pai e minha mãe! - Remus falou feliz.

-Que bom... – Sirius falou sorrindo. Ele tinha ficado diferente. Foi ai que eu lembrei. A família Potter tinha ido embora. Sirius ia passar o Natal, e o ano novo, sozinho. Que tipo de família era aquela que ele tinha?

-Sirius! Então, eu tava pensando... – Ele me olhou com um brilho diferente. – Você quer passar o Natal com a família Evans? – Perguntei.

-Não precisa, vou incomodar e e... Aceito. – Ele falou comum sorriso enorme.

-Já vou avisando, minha família não é muito normal.

-Você está falando com um Black, cara Evans. – Ele disse.

* * *

Dezembro chegou correndo. Não, voando! Não! Na velocidade da luz. Isso! Há poucos dias Remus tinha saído do hospital, mas ainda sim continuando a voltar lá pra ver como andavam as coisas. 

Infelizmente ele tinha passado o seu aniversário no hospital. Mas nós não deixamos de dar uma festinha básica pra ele, com direito a fatias de bolo de chocolate no guardanapo e copinho de plástico com refrigerante. Foi bem engraçado.

Eu estava no aeroporto junto com Sirius pra nos despedir de Lizzie e Andy, elas viajavam hoje. Remus estava na sua segunda casa (o hospital) fazendo uns exames, mas ele e Andy já tinham se despedido antes.

-Quando vocês voltam? – Sirius perguntou, tinha a mão em volta da cintura de sua namorada.

-Acho que dia 26.

-27. – Andy corrigiu.

-26. – Lizzie retrucou.

-27!

-Calem a boca vocês duas. – Eu falei e elas se calaram (milagre!).

-Vou ficar com saudades da minha tampinha. – Sirius falou mexendo numa mexa de cabelo de Lizzie. Os cachinhos dela tinham voltado misteriosamente.

-Sei. – Lizzie falou.

-Meninas! – Era o Sr. Knightley apressando as duas.

-A gente já vai! – Lizzie falou.

Eu me despedi de Andy e Lizzie, igualmente fez Sirius.

-Lizzie! – Ele falou de última hora, quando ela estava prestes a entrar no saguão de embarque. Ela voltou intrigada.

-Que foi? Fala logo – Ela disse.

-Nada, só não podia deixar você ir embora assim...

-Assim como ser inútil? – Lizzie era uma flor de pessoa, não?

-Sem nem um beijo. – Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo cinematográfico. Até eu fiquei sem ar, juntamente com o resto das pessoas que estava na fila. O pai de Lizzie olhou com desaprovação, afinal era a filha dele. Sabe aquele sentimento de final de filme, que o mocinho bei... _Cala a boca Lily! _Preciso de um psiquiatra, rápido!

Depois do beijo cinematográfico dos dois (eles só se separaram quando já estavam sem ar e claro, não podia faltar, recebendo aplausos das pessoas presentes), Sirius me deu uma carona de moto até em casa.

-'Brigada! – Falei, quando desci da moto.

-Ja percebeu? Agora só estão eu, você e o Remus em Newport. – Ele falou meio triste. Sirius era muito ligado aos amigos, se tinham pessoas a quem ele era leal era a nós.

-Que triste! – Falei. Só agora eu tinha notado. – Hey, vamos visitar o Moony em casa? A essa hora ele já deve ter voltado.

-Assim de supetão? – Ele perguntou já colocando o capacete.

-Claro! Ao melhor estilo Black. – Falei e peguei o capacete de novo. Sirius sorriu e acelerou a moto.

* * *

Chegando à casa de Moony. 

-Quem é? – Era a voz dele. O corredor estava escuro, por isso o olho mágico não adiantava.

-Adam! – Sirius não resistiu e imitou a voz do pai de Remus.

-Sirius! – Eu o repreendi.

-Adam! – Ele abriu a porta feliz. – É você? – Remus fez uma cara terrível quando viu que era a gente.

-Não gostou da surpresa? A gente volta então... Bora Lily, Remus não dá valor a nossa amizade. – Ele falou se fazendo de ressentido.

-Não! Não! Entrem! – Remus insistiu, quando íamos colocar os pés pra dentro Remus nos impediu. – O colégio está aberto dia de hoje?

-Está, pra os alunos nerds que nem você que estudam na biblioteca aos sábados. – Sirius falou maroto.

-Então nós vamos até o colégio.

-Nem sonha! Hoje é sábado! – Protestei.

-Por favor! Eu quero ir à biblioteca, eu tenho que pegar as matérias que eu me atrasei ou eu vou reprovar esse ano e, e... – Ele começou um discurso desesperado.

-Ta, ta, vamos. – Sirius bufou e ficou resmungando. - Ainda me pergunto como fui ser amigo de um nerd.

-Eu dirijo! – Remus disse e voltou em casa pra pegar as chaves.

-E minha moto? – Sirius falou.

-Você pega na volta. Vamos!

* * *

Chegando ao colégio, em pleno sábado. 

-Remus! Ta bom de livros! – Eu e Sirius estávamos carregando quatro livros cada um.

-É acho que está bom. – Ele falou.

A bibliotecária olhou feio pra nós, devido a quantidade de livros (mas desconfio que ninguém consiga trabalhar feliz num sábado lindo desses), mas deixou ele locar todos os oito (o limite eram cinco, mas o colégio deu passe livre pra Remus, devido a tudo que ele passara).

Antes de voltar pro apartamento de Remus, demos uma passada no quarto de Sirius. Ele encontrou uma carta quando entramos.

-De quem é?

-Da minha família. – Ele olhou e colocou a carta contra a luz da lâmpada.

-Abre, ta esperando o que? – Perguntei.

-Calma, tenho que verificar se não tem nenhuma bomba ou algo do tipo. – Sirius brincou, mas logo depois abriu a carta.

-O que é? – Remus perguntou. Sirius caiu sentado na cama.

-Meuspaisqueremqueeupasseonatalcomeles! – Ele falou tudo muito rápido. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Que? – Eu e Remus perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Meus pais querem que eu passe o Natal com eles! – Sirius falou mais devagar e sorriu.

-Que ótimo! – Eu falei e o abracei.

-Eles me mandaram a passagem! – Ele sorriu ainda mais. - E a autorização para o colégio.

-Não era você que não gostava dos seus pais? – O alfinetei.

-Eu menti um pouquinho. – Ele falou vermelho.

-Pra quando é a data da passagem? – Perguntei.

-DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ! – Sirius pulou da cama.

-Céus! Você tem que fazer as malas! - A gente foi colocando tudo que encontrava e achava importante dentro da mala de Sirius.

* * *

Faltavam poucos dias pro Natal. Eu e Remus fomos os únicos a ficar em Newport. Estava tudo tão morgado! Remus vivia estudando. Os professores passaram exercícios para ele fazer durante esse período sem aula. Eu tenho certeza que ele consegue recuperar esses meses. 

Estava ajudando Moony com uns deveres de física, quando a mãe dele entrou no quarto.

-Vocês não sabem das boas novas! – Ela entrou feliz.

-O que foi? O Adam chegou? – Remus perguntou. – Não era amanhã?

-Não, ele chega amanhã mesmo. Os Potter foi quem chegaram hoje. – Ela falou.

-Sério? – Falei.

-Eles estão num hotel temporariamente. Adivinha? Combinamos todos de passar o Natal juntos, numa grande ceia! – Ela disse. – Vamos juntar, os Lupin, os Potter e os Evans, como naquele Natal quando vocês tinham nove anos. Foi na mansão dos Potter, lembra Lily?

Juro que me engasguei (com minha própria saliva, que nojento!) e Remus teve que me acudir.

* * *

Finalmente chega o Natal. Eu que não sou de ferro tinha me arrumado um pouquinho mais. Afinal, James não podia pensar que eu fiquei todo esse tempo lamentando por ele. Tenho meu orgulho. Como os Potter não tinham vendido a casa (a mãe não queria), eles reabriram o local e nos reunimos novamente ali, no jardim. 

Em toda Newport a decoração estava linda, inclusive dentro da mansão. Os piscas-piscas rodeavam a casa inteira, junto com o gigante papai noel, a árvore de natal e um presépio. Só faltava a neve, mas isso era impossível. A noite estava deliciosa e alguns flashes da minha infância vieram a minha cabeça. Os Lupin, agora completos, já tinham chegado. Uma grande mesa pra nove pessoas tinha sido posta. Mais uma vez todo aquele saudosismo invadiu meu coração. Ainda não tinha encontrado James. Nem saberia o que falar com ele. Tinha muita coisa pendente entre nós.

Sentei ao lado de Remus e ficamos conversando. Há há, já falei que o cabelo dele tinha começado a crescer? Estava com um ou dois centímetros, "engraçadíssimo"! Fiquei tirando onda dele o tempo inteiro. Estavam mais espetados que o de James!

Finalmente James desceu. Fiquei parada, melhor, as pernas ficaram tremendo, minha mão suava. Respirei fundo, quando o vi se aproximando de nós. Talvez não fosse tão difícil assim. Só era fingir que tudo aquilo não tinha acontecido e que sempre fomos amigos. Acho que James também tinha tomado aquela posição.

-Estava com saudades! – Ele me abraçou e a Remus também.

-Nós também. – Falei. – Cadê o Wolf, também to com saudades daquele cachorro levado. – Brinquei. Até que eu estava me saindo bem.

-Está muito alegre por ter voltado para a antiga casa, ele odeia aquele apartamento. - Remus ficou calado e o assunto logo morreu entre nós.

-Está exatamente igual! – Estava constrangedor até que ele saiu do transe e falou.

-A que? – Perguntamos.

-Aquele Natal, que a gente juntou todo mundo! – Remus deu uma olhada em volta. A decoração não era mesma, mas mesmo assim, a semelhança era inevitável. A diferença é que havia uma pessoa a mais, e todos estávamos mais velhos.

-É mesmo. Mamãe trouxe as fotos daquele natal pra gente ver. – James falou. – Ela guarda tudo.

-Eu quero ver! – Falei, seria bom relembrar aqueles tempos.

-Ta. – James foi pra dentro da casa, depois de um tempo voltou trazendo um álbum antigo. – Tem umas fotos do Canadá também.

-Mostra as do Natal. Depois vemos essas. – Remus falou.

Cara, como as coisas mudam! Estávamos tão bregas naquelas fotos! E os cabelos? Eu estava com umas marias-chiquinhas muito esquisitas, Remus estava com um corte punk muito engraçado e James, bem, James sempre teve esse cabelo espetado. Nossos pais estavam bem mais jovens! Afinal na foto tínhamos nove anos na foto, já tínhamos dezesseis e Remus dezessete.

Passamos um bom tempo, todos conversando colocando o papo em dia ou falando de coisas da infância. É claro, que entre mim e James, não havia mais toda aquela intimidade.

Até que na última foto do álbum achamos uma muito engraçada. Estávamos eu, Remus, James e Wolf sentadinhos em frente a uma árvore de Natal. James me abraçava pela cintura e Remus estava do meu lado com o Wolf em cima da cabeça (ele era um filhote de dois meses) com uma careta de porquinho.

-Hey! Tive uma idéia! – Remus falou de repente. – Pai! – Ele saiu deixando eu e James sozinhos. Não fiquei muito tempo e segui Remus. – Pai você ta com uma câmera?

-To, está em cima da mesa. - Ele apontou.

-Ótimo! – Ele pegou a câmera do pai, era uma daquelas que a foto sai na hora. – Pega o Wolf, James.

-Agora? – James falou.

-Agora! Vai! – Remus pediu e James foi pegar o cachorro.

Remus teve a brilhante idéia de reproduzir aquela foto. Seria uma ótima idéia, se não fossem as circunstâncias. Ele pediu pra o Sr. Potter tirar a foto. Arrumamos-nos na mesma posição em que estávamos há sete anos atrás. Sentamos-nos em frente à árvore de Natal. James me abraçou pela cintura. Remus sentou do meu lado e imitou aquela careta de porco, mas Wolf só conseguiu ficar com a cabeça em cima de Remus, afinal ele já não era mais um filhote.

Estava sentindo calafrios até na alma. Afinal James estava mais uma vez com o braço enlaçando minha cintura. E sentir aquele perfume tão perto..._ Controle-se Lily!_

Finalmente a foto foi tirada e eu me separei rápido de James, antes que pulasse no pescoço dele ali mesmo.

-Ficou ótima! – Todos os pais já estavam em volta pra ver a comparação das duas fotos.

Realmente ficou linda e engraçada, a cara de Remus porquinho ficou ótima mesmo sete anos depois.

-Eu quero os negativos das duas fotos depois. – Mamãe falou.

Eu e James não conseguíamos, mas nos olhar nos olhos.

* * *

Fazia dois dias do Natal. Aquela manhã, acordei e resolvi ir a lanchonete. Deu-me uma súbita vontade. 

Chegando lá encontrei uma circunstância digamos, peculiar. Frank estava no fundo da loja, Alice estava na primeira mesa, e Mckinnon estava no meio. Senti um ar de 007 me invadir. Era hora de Lily Evans tomar uma atitude.

Entrei na loja sem ser notada e sentei-me na mesa de Alice.

-Lice, vá ao banheiro, fique trancada em uma das cabines e só saia quando eu avisar.

-Quê? - Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta pra mim.

-Lembre-se tudo que eu falar faz parte do plano.

-Ahn? – Ela continuava sem entender.

-Confia em mim, vai! Discretamente, por favor. – Ela sem entender foi ao banheiro como eu disse.

Sentei-me numa mesa ao lado da de Mckinnon, que não percebeu, pois estava lendo uma revista. Esperei até o momento oportuno, e quando um garçom estava passando com uma bandeja de sorvete coloquei o pé.

-Idiota! Olha o que você fez! – Mckinnon se levantou revoltada, teve a roupa toda melada de sorvete.

-Desculpa, por favor... – O moço começou.

-A culpa não foi dele Mckinnon, eu bati nele sem querer. Vem eu te ajudo a se limpar. – Falei com a cara mais amável do mundo. Acho que ela acreditou. Entramos no banheiro e eu comecei a falar um pouco mais alto.

-Passa um pouco d'água e esfrega, sai rapidinho. – Dei uma toalha molhada pra ela.

-Obrigada. – Ela falou e começou a limpar.

-De nada, é só uma forma de agradecer. – Falei. Estava bolando tudo na hora. Eu devia ganhar um Oscar de melhor atriz.

-O que? - Ela perguntou sem entender.

-O que você fez. Sabe, Alice e Frank... – Eu falei com um sorrisinho.

-Não sei do que você esta falando. – Ela falou, mas pude notar um sorriso nela.

-Ah, que pena. Pensava que tinha sido você quem inventou o boato. Quem quer que seja tem minha sincera admiração. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu. Aqueles dois não combinavam... A pessoa foi um gênio. – Joguei verde.

-Ah eu confesso fui eu. – Colhi maduro. - Mas eu não inventei só aumentei.

-Então você ficou com o Frank? – Perguntei abismada, mas logo lembrei do que Frank tinha dito.

-Digamos que eu o peguei desprevenido. – Ela riu. -Coitado, eu disse pra ele que queria ajuda com uma tarefa.

-Ah.

-Mas o Frank me empurrou logo depois e disse que eu não me comparava a Alice. Um idiota apaixonado mesmo.

-Ele é louco? – Falei. Ótima tática para arrancar coisas de alguém, aumentar seu ego.

-Daí eu resolvi me vingar. A Dorcas a melhor amiga da Murdoch tinha visto, mas ela não escutou nada, então eu disse pra ela que foi ele quem me agarrou. Brilhante não?

-Estupendo! – Eu falei. - Sua galinha.

-Como? - Ela estranhou.

De repente Alice abriu a porta de uma das cabines. Ela estava vermelha e tinha um brilho diferente no olhar. Não deram cinco segundos e as duas estavam rolando no chão do banheiro.

Sinceramente pensei em apartar a briga. Mas desisti, aquele era um momento só delas. As duas eram boas de briga e estavam quites em arranhões e puxões de cabelo, quando Marlene deu um tapa em Alice. Então aquela Alice, delicada e meio melancolica virou a Alice peso pesado e socou Marlene no rosto, que foi parar no chão. Nocaute!

-Obrigada Lily. – Alice falou me abraçando.

-Nada. Ajeite sua aparência está horrível. – Alice tinha alguns arranhões no rosto e no braço. Ela foi pra frente do espelho e arrumou os cabelos e a roupa.

-Vocês me pagam! – Marlene, com um olho roxo, saiu do banheiro pisando duro.

-Ela vai te denunciar. – Falei.

-Vai nada. Ela não vai querer admitir que apanhou.

-Ah. Então... – Comecei. – Tem um cara muito legal lá fora, sabe o coitado foi muito injustiçado por uma menina que ele amava e tal...

Alice não esperou mais e saiu correndo banheiro a fora. Hoje meu dia estava sendo rodeado de beijos cinematográficos. Alice chegou perto de Frank, mal deu tempo do menino falar e lhe um beijo "daqueles" com direito a aplausos no final. Frank que não é bobo nem nada, não pediu maiores explicações e correspondeu ao beijo.

Bem, mas parece que tudo que é bom dura pouco. Mckinnon cumpriu o que tinha falado. Ela saiu da lanchonete e contou o acontecido para os pais de Alice. Claro, distorcendo os fatos e Alice saiu como uma espancadora assassina que deve ser banida da sociedade. A mãe dela veio pessoalmente na lanchonete e Alice está de castigo. Coitado de Frank, mal teve a namorada de volta.

-Foi você Lily? – Era ele. Eu tinha ficado pra tomar o sorvete, afinal eu vim aqui pra isso.

-Se você está se referindo ao fato de Mckinnon ter saído aqui com um olho roxo. Não, foi sua namorada. Aliás, que belo gancho de direita Alice tem. – Comentei dando uma mordida na casquinha. – Agora se for pelo fato de Alice ter descoberto a mentira sobre você. Sim, fui eu e minha brilhante mente 007.

-Eu tenho que tomar mais cuidado com Alice. – Ele riu. – Obrigada por me ajudar.

-De nada!

-Você podia ter se prejudicado.

-Que nada. E também eu tinha que te agradecer de alguma maneira.

-O que? – Ele perguntou intrigado.

-O dia da montanha russa. Se não fosse você pra abaixar aquelas travas e segurar minha mão, eu estaria a sete palmos debaixo da terra.

-Não exagera. E você só ficou calma por que pensou que era o Remus.

-Eu não tinha certeza. Mas mesmo assim obrigada. – Sorri. Coloquei a mão no bolso. Que estranho tinha alguma coisa ali. Quando tirei do bolso, arregalei os olhos.

-Que foi?

-Olha! – Estendi pra ele.

-Uau! Eu pensava que tinha ficado enganchada dentro da cabine! – Eram aquelas duas fotos que Alice e Frank tinham esquecido, em uma Frank estava abraçado com Alice e a outra eles se beijavam.

-Eu tinha guardado naquele dia pra entregar pra vocês, mas acabei esquecendo. Não sei como veio parar aqui no bolso.

-Lily, obrigada mesmo. Você é demais. Por que não se resolve com o James? Eu soube que ele voltou para o Natal. – Ele perguntou.

-Ah não dá. Olha tenho que ir. – Cortei o assunto e me levantei.

* * *

Eu e James não estávamos nos falando desde aquele Natal. Sirius voltava amanhã de meia noite, Lizzie e Andy, também amanhã, só que às quatro da tarde. 

Estava assistindo a um filme meio velho chamado Ghost, um clássico das tardes, mas eu nunca tinha assistido. Era um romance. Eu estava deitada no sofá, cabelos ao vento (leia-se juba de leão), pernas pro alto e comendo uma barra de chocolate.

Na última cena do filme, eu já estava quase chorando, alguém tocou a campainha. Amaldiçoei quem quer que fosse e fui atender a porta.

-Aqui mora alguma Lily Evans? – Era um senhor já velhinho, mas que tinha um sorriso amável.

-Sou eu. – Falei.

-Que bom. Assine aqui sim? – Ele me estendeu um papel e uma caneta. – Tenho uma encomenda no seu nome.

-Vou pagar alguma coisa?

-Não, é um presente. - O velhinho riu com minha pergunta.

-Ah ta. – Assinei o papel.

-Um minuto. – Ele saiu pra algum lugar e voltou. – São pra você.

O velhinho com um bonito sorriso no rosto estendeu para mim um grande e lindo buquê de lírios brancos.

n/a: CHEGAMOS AO PENULTIMO CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!

Eu nao sei se fico feliz ou triste. Caramba fiquei pensando agora, ja faz quase um ano que comecei a escrever essa história! Ela faz parte da minha vida e eu não sei se vou conseguir escrever outra fanfic depois dessa. (: Eu não sei, mas aos poucos eu fui me afastando do mundo das fanfics, e agora só leio as que vêm no alerta... Bem, mesmo assim obrigada a TODOS. Muito obrigada.

-Laura-,  
.-.-Snake's Princess-.-.,  
Cah Weasley,  
Bruh Black,  
July Prongs,  
Vanessa Zabini Lupin,  
Srt. Lizzie Potter,  
Gabriela.Black,  
Jhu Radcliffe,  
Jhu Radcliffe (pelo comentário atrasado!),  
Miss Huyu,  
Tahh Halliwell,  
lely,  
Linah Black,  
Lola-medr.

E se você nunca lê minha fic e nunca comentou, é hora de toamr vergonha na cara! Talvez seja sua última chance de ter seu nome entre os agradecimentos (chantagem hein?)

Bom final de semana,

Lilys Riddle

PS: Voltei a fazer as tirinhas! Confiram!


	19. Chapter 18

**N/A: Sim, chegamos ao último capítulo. Eu peço encarecidamente escutem a música desse capítulo. Por que esse capítulo, esse final foi inspirado completamente nessa música! Quando eu escutei essa música eu pensei, que tenho que escrever uma fic com ela. Depois eu imaginei a cena final (sim, eu fiz a cena final antes do primeiro capítulo) que é exatamente onde ela se encaixa. E só depois que eu imaginei o enredo da história. **

**Foreve young - Youth group**

**www (.) youtube (.) com (/) watch?v (igual) rQi8wEHMm5Y**

_

* * *

_

_Lily,_

_É incontestável que nós somos amigos de infância. Mas ao longo de todo esse tempo, surgiu algo mais entre nós. Algo que me arrisco a chamar de amor. E o amor foi fatal para a nossa amizade... Por que agora, como você já disse um dia, eu não quero só mais ser seu amigo. _

_Espero que goste das flores. Ainda me pergunto por onde andavam os homens dessa cidade, pra nunca terem dado flores para uma mulher com você. Um tanto melhor pra mim, terei o orgulho de ser o primeiro._

_James._

_PS: Estou te esperando no parque, na nossa árvore. Te amo. _

* * *

Freei a bicicleta bem a tempo de não atropelar uma criança, acho que tinha cinco anos, que estava passando pelo parque. 

-Desculpe! – Fui ajudar o menino a se levantar.

-Barbeira! – O pirralho disse e deu um chute na minha canela.

-Seu delinqüente! – Berrei e o menino saiu correndo. Esses pirralhos de hoje em dia, não têm limites! No meu tempo a gente era bem mais educado. Hum... Talvez não. Que danado de árvore era essa que James tava falando? _Nossa árvore_...

Girei 360 graus, mas não encontrei nenhuma cabeleira espetada. Inconformada, recostei-me a uma árvore e sentei na sua raiz. Nossa árvore... Com que diabos eu vou saber que árvore é nossa?

-Árvore você é minha e do James? – Eu estava tomando uma atitude drástica e conversando com uma árvore. – SIM!!!

Levantei de um pulo. Agora eu me lembrei. Fazia tanto tempo!

_

* * *

_"_Eu e James tínhamos dez anos. Fomos brincar no parque. Eu era uma menina moleca por que meus dois melhores amigos eram meninos. Era só brincadeira de garoto. Naquele dia Remus estava com febre e ficou em casa. Eu e James ficamos brincando com a bola de futebol que ele ganhara de aniversário. Como eu não sabia jogar aquele futebol estranho, acabei chutando a bola pra cima de uma árvore._

_-Lily! Idiota! – James me empurrou._

_-Eu subo e pego. – Falei com raiva. Com um calço de James consegui subir na árvore e pegar a bola. "Não vou deixar barato" pensei. Mirei a bola bem na cara dele e joguei._

_-AI! – Acertei em cheio. - Você tem algum cérebro ai nessa sua cabeça? Ou ele foi queimado? – Odiava quando ele fazia essas brincadeiras com meu cabelo. Pulei de volta. – Tive uma idéia. – Ele disse tirando um canivete do bolso. _

_-Qual porco espinho? – Falei cruzando meus braços._

_-Essa árvore vai ser nossa. – Ele falou começando a cortar a árvore com o canivete._

_-Coitada! – Falei. – E Remus?_

_-Ele não ta aqui. Não tem direito sobre a árvore. – Ele terminou o nome dele e começou o meu. – Pronto, agora ela é nossa. – Ele disse quando terminou o meu nome"._

_**

* * *

**_Passei a mão por cima dos dois nomes. Estavam quase sumindo. A árvore devia ter regenerado aquela parte. Mas ainda dava pra ver um _"James e Lily"._ Ri de nossas leseiras. Mas onde está James? 

-Com licença. – Alguém tocou no meu braço.

-Sim? – Virei-me, era um carinha que morava no parque.

-Me pagaram pra eu entregar isso pra uma menina de cabelo vermelho e olho verde, você se chama Lily Evans?

-Sim. Ah obrigada. – Tentei pegar a carta, mas ele continuou do meu lado com a mão estendida. – Ele não já te pagou?

-Metade antes, metade agora. – Ele disse.

-Caloteiro. – Que ótimo dia eu estava tendo hoje, revirei meu bolso e encontrei um dólar. – Só tenho isso. Agora me dê! – Falei com um olhar assassino e o cara entregou o bilhete.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Sinto lhe informar meu lírio, mas mudei de idéia. Estou na lanchonete. Espero-te ansiosamente_

_Com amor,_

_James"._

Não acredito que vim até aqui pra nada. O James tá me devendo umas explicações. Peguei a bicicleta e fui até a lanchonete. Depois de alguns minutos cheguei lá. Encostei-a no local onde ficam as motos. Olhei pro céu. Ia chover.

Entrei na lanchonete. Olhei pros lados. E adivinha? Ele não estava. Só podia ser brincadeira mesmo. Ah eu mato esse Potter! E ainda me chama de meu lírio! Dei mais uma olhada. Nenhum sinal dele. Fui até o balcão.

-Sr. Bingley. – Chamei o dono da lanchonete. Desde que eu moro aqui, espera, eu sempre morei aqui. Continuando... Ele era o dono daquela lanchonete desde o começo. Já estava de cabelos brancos. – Você sabe se o Potter esteve aqui?

-Potter... – Ele falou, sem se lembrar.

-É, um de cabelos pretos e espetados, olhos castanhos esverdeados, alto, usa óculos...

-Ah sim! O James. Ele esteve sim, mas saiu bem rápido e deixou essa carta pra uma tal de Lily Evans. – Como aquele cara podia esquecer quem a gente era, ou melhor que eu era? Fazia tanto tempo que eu vinha aqui. – É você? – Deve ser a idade.

-Sim. – Ele me entregou a carta.

"_Amor, você deve estar com raiva de mim. Fiquei um tempo aqui, mas percebi que este não era o melhor local. Não era romântico o suficiente pra você, minha ruiva. Então lembrei de um local. Você não conhece. Então vá até a escola, diga que quer estudar na biblioteca. Daí vá até o último andar, no final do corredor. Você vai achar uma porta. Está trancada, mas tem uma chave no extintor pertinho. Te espero lá. _

_Beijos,_

_James_

_PS: Dê uma pressinha por que eu não quero esperar muito.". _

James Potter você me deve muitas explicações! Guardei aquela carta no bolso. Eu já conhecia aquele local, Sirius tinha mostrado. Agradeci ao Sr. Bingley e saí da lanchonete.

Foi então que o pior aconteceu. Lily Evans, você é a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo! Sim! Começou a chover um toró que parecia ser o dilúvio.

-É hoje que eu te mato Potter! – Berrei quando senti a chuva me molhando. Peguei minha bicicleta novamente e pedalei até chegar à escola.

Durante o percurso eu fiquei imaginando as mil maneiras de matar o Potter lentamente. Quando finalmente cheguei à escola, a chuva ficou um pouco mais fina. Fiz o que ele tinha sugerido e mesmo me olhando feio o zelador me deixou entrar. Esperei até que o homem sumisse e corri até o último andar.

Passei a mão pelo extintor e encontrei uma chave. Abri a porta tremendo. De frio e de raiva ao mesmo tempo. Entrei no quartinho e tranquei a porta por dentro. O alçapão estava entreaberto e a escada já estava posta.

Empurrei o alçapão de vez e subi as escadas. A chuva ainda não tinha parado, só estava mais fraca. Consegui finalmente passar pro telhado. James estava de costas e tinha um guarda-chuva na mão.

-POTTER. – Gritei e ele se virou lentamente com um sorriso no rosto, mas sua expressão mudou quando me viu.

-AAAHHHH. – Ele gritou assustado. Minha aparência devia estar horrível. Combinação de chuva, cabelos ao vento e suja.

-Eu te mato seu desgraçado! – Corri e comecei a tentar socá-lo. Já não ligava se a chuva estava me molhando. Pro meu azar ele era bem mais forte e conseguiu me segurar pelos pulsos. Como teve que se proteger acabou esquecendo o guarda-chuva e também foi molhado pelos pingos.

-Calma ruiva. Calma. – Ele ainda brincou da minha desgraça.

-Seu idiota! Ainda me chama de ruiva?! – Consegui soltar meu pulso e comecei a gritar com ele. Mas o mesmo parecia nem ligar, pegou o guarda-chuva de volta e colocou em cima de nós dois. – Eu saí correndo que nem uma doida atrás de você, levei um chute na canela, fui extorquida por aquele men... – Ele não me deixou gritar por mais tempo e me calou com um beijo.

Ah que saudade daqueles lábios, daquela sensação. Aos poucos fui relaxando e correspondendo. Com a mão livre ele me puxou mais pra perto e eu segurei o rosto dele com as mãos. Outra vez tinha sido um beijo molhado, mas durante o beijo, não sei em que momento a chuva acabou.

-Está mais calma agora? – Ele falou com um sorriso.

-Muito. Mas ainda quero reembolso do um dólar que eu perdi.

-Lily, você não é uma pessoa muito romântica. – Ele falou emburrado.

-Você é o suficiente por nós dois. – Falei beijando a testa dele. – E eu já conhecia esse local.

-Já? – Ele perguntou surpreso.

-O Sirius mostrou pra mim e Lizzie.

-Desgraçado. – James falou com raiva.

-Poxa... – Falei ficando triste.

-Que foi?

-Eu fiquei sem saber o final do filme. Na última cena, o entregador das flores chegou. Ah! Obrigada, elas são lindas.

-E qual era o filme? – Ele perguntou divertido.

-Ghost. – Falei.

-Quê? Você nunca assistiu? Lily esse filme é mais velho que minha bisavó.

-Eu nunca tinha visto, e daí?

-Bem, ele a beija e vai pro céu... – James disse.

-Que lindo. – Falei com os olhos marejados. – James, por que você continua com esse guarda-chuva?

-Ahn? – Ele olhou pro braço estendido. – Ah é! – Ele soltou o guarda chuva e o vento acabou levando ele embora. Começou a ventar muito forte e eu fiquei com bastante frio por causa das roupas molhadas. James me abraçou pra me esquentar, se aproveitando pra beijar meu pescoço, o que me fez ter arrepios.

-James, como você sabia que eu nunca tinha recebido flores? – Perguntei.

-Longa história. Lembra da festa de Lizzie, quando eu e ela dançamos juntos... Bem, ela tava insistindo em me ajudar a conquistar você.

-Continue. – Falei com olhos estreitos.

-Bem, ai eu disse que o dia em que eu pedisse ajuda pra ela, ela estaria namorando o Sirius. Bem, esse dia chegou. – Ele falou simples.

-Eu mato essa tampinha. – Falei vermelha. Ela contou o nosso segredo pra James!

* * *

Eram quatro em ponto. Eu e os meninos combinamos de esperar as meninas chegarem, mas o vôo e Remus, tinham se atrasado. James e eu sentamos nas cadeiras em frente à saída dos passageiros. 

-Lily. – Ele beijou de leve meu braço e falou. – Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa.

-Que foi? – Perguntei olhando pra ele.

-É sobre minha mudança. – Eu não o deixei continuar e o silenciei.

-Não vamos falar sobre isso.

-Mas... – Ele tentou.

-James, não estrague tudo.

-Certo. – Ele falou com um sorriso. Por que ele tem mania de sorrir tanto? Só pra me deixar abobalhada.

Ele percebeu o efeito que o sorriso dele fazia sobre mim e me deu um beijo, quando eu estava desprevenida.

-Caham. – Escutei uma voz, que não era dele. Eu e James abrimos os olhos, paramos o beijo, mas não separamos nossos lábios. – Acho que meu conselho foi 'tiro e queda'. – Nos separamos de vez e eu pude ver Lizzie e Andy na nossa frente.

-Perdi alguma coisa? – Era Remus. Ele abraçou Andy por trás e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, deixando Andy vermelha. Começo a desconfiar que esses três aprenderam juntos como deixar uma garota com vergonha.

-Remus! – Andy o repreendeu, fazendo-o rir.

-Agora só falta o Sirius pra nós estarmos completos. – Falei, ficando vermelha.

-O vôo dele foi cancelado. – Lizzie falou.

-Sério? – James perguntou.

-Como você sabe? – Perguntei, mas tive uma resposta rápida.

-Sentiu minha falta, ruiva? – Era ele. Sim. Sirius Black. Ele deu um beijo em Lizzie, sem notar realmente que James estava lá. – Meu vôo foi cancelado e me colocaram em um mais cedo, meus pais usaram a influência deles pra me despachar mais rápido. - Apesar do comentário, Sirius estava com uma aparência muito feliz.

-Padfoot! – James se levantou e abraçou Sirius.

-Prongs! – Sirius ficou espantado, mas correspondeu ao abraço. Sorri para aquela cena, James e Sirius eram melhores amigos, sempre achei bonita a amizade deles. – Vai embora quando? – Ele perguntou logo depois.

-Já quer me despachar seu pulguento? – James falou, e sentou-se ao meu lado de novo com uma cara emburrada. Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele. – Ainda vou passar o ano novo com vocês.

-James... Lily... Vocês... – Ele apontava pra mim depois pra James.

-Nós. – James me beijou rápido. Sirius deu um sorriso maroto. Igualmente Remus e James. Podiam até passarem décadas, choverem canivetes, o mundo estar pra acabar, mas esses três nunca iam perder este sorriso.

-Que coisa mais feliz! Estamos todos em casais! – Andy disse.

-Realmente. Agora, vamos? – James segurou minha mão.

* * *

Faltavam duas horas. Duas horas e o ano ia acabar. Aquele ano que foi uma revolução na minha vida. Íamos começar um ano novo. Em branco, só esperando que nós escrevêssemos nele. Um ano que trazia esperanças, como qualquer ano que está pra chegar. 

Eu estava com James passeando, as ruas estavam um pouco vazias. Resolvemos voltar pra nossas casas, íamos passar o ano novo com nossas famílias.

-Eu te deixo em casa. – Ele disse segurando minha mão.

-Certo. – Falei, enquanto ele pegava as chaves do carro. - Queria passar o ano novo com você.

-Vamos? – Acho que ele não escutou o que eu disse. Entrei no carro e coloquei o cinto.

Em poucos minutos chegamos à minha casa. E quem eu encontro no meu jardim? Sirius, Lizzie, Andy e Remus.

-O que fazem aqui? – Perguntei. James saiu do carro.

-Ora, vamos virar o ano juntos. – Lizzie falou.

-Mas e nossos pais eles vão querer... – Comecei.

-Já falamos com o Sr. e a Sra. Evans, ela deixou. – Andy respondeu.

-Ah James, eu falei com a sua mãe ela deixou também. – Sirius falou com James.

-Que milagre, você chamou a minha mãe de minha e não sua! O que aconteceu? – James perguntou.

-Nada. – Ele respondeu maroto. – Só percebi que por mais estranhos e idiotas que meus pais sejam, eles são minha família. E infelizmente, eu os amo. – Sirius falou sabiamente. Poxa, nunca esperei uma atitude dessas de Sirius. Eu, Lizzie e Andy soltaram um "Ahhh".

-Você não quer mais ser meu irmão? - James perguntou meio brincalhão, meio triste.

-Claro que sim, principalmente por que eu quero emprestado aquela luva de beisebol, a minha já está acabada. Agora vamos? Temos que comemorar e vai ser na praia. – Sirius afastou um pouco o casaco que vestia e mostrou uma garrafa de champanhe e um whisky. Remus mostrou por debaixo do seu casaco seis taças de plástico que se desmontavam.

-Onde vocês compraram isso? – Perguntei.

-Não importa! Vamos? – Sirius abriu a porta do carro de James.

-Somos seis, o carro só da pra cinco. – Andy disse.

* * *

James estava dirigindo, Remus estava no banco de passageiro da frente. Eu, Andy e Lizzie sentamos no banco detrás. Onde estava Sirius? 

_-Eu quero sair! Socorro!_ – Escutamos umas batidas na mala.

-James, é melhor parar. Ele vai sufocar lá dentro. – Lizzie falou dando uma batida no braço de James.

-Tá, tá. Agora ele vai ficar espremido aí entre vocês. E se os policiais nos pegarem, a gente vai ter de dividir a multa.

-Abre logo! Coitado. – Falei. James parou o carro na estrada e saiu pra tirar Sirius da mala.

Nós quatro saímos também pra ver a cena. James abriu a mala, Sirius praticamente pulou no pescoço de James. Eu e os outros gargalhamos daquela comovente cena de amor.

-Eu não consigo respirar! – Sirius falou com uma das mãos no joelho.

-Sirius, você já saiu, tem muito ar pra todos aqui. Agora largue o meu namorado! – Eu falei e puxei James. – Vamos, você vai ficar com a gente no banco detrás.

-Oba! – Ele disse já reestabelecido. E ficou assim, James e Remus na frente, eu e as meninas no banco detrás e o folgado do Sirius deitado em cima do colo de nós três.

Chegamos à praia. Pra nossa surpresa havia uma boa quantidade de pessoas no restaurante. Fomos pra lá esperar a virada do ano. Estava bem animado.

Pegamos uma mesa e pedimos alguns sucos, por que não dava pra tirar a champanhe lá no meio de tanta gente. Ainda éramos menores de idade.

Começou a tocar uma música mais lenta e alguns casais começaram a dançar. Sirius bateu na mesa assustando todo mundo.

-Elisabeth Knightley, essa é a última vez que eu te peço. – Ele disse sério.

-Que foi Pad? – Lizzie perguntou assustada. Uh, apelidos carinhosos.

-Você está me devendo uma dança há muito tempo. – Ele estendeu a mão. – Então... Quer dançar comigo?

-Tenho que pagar minha dívida, não é? – Ela riu e aceitou a mão dele.

Os dois foram pro meio das pessoas e começaram a dançar. Fiquei observando de longe. Estavam tão lindos! Sirius a enlaçou pela cintura e Lizzie passou os seus braços pelo pescoço dele. Um olhava para o outro, praticamente sem piscar.

Sem quebrar aquele clima mágico entre os dois, Sirius afastou uma mecha de cabelo dela que tinha se soltado. Ela sorriu. Havia um brilho diferente no olhar deles. Ainda sem quebrar o contato, Sirius se aproximou dela seus narizes se encostaram momentaneamente logo depois dando lugar aos lábios que se selaram num terno beijo.

-Não vamos ficar aqui parados Remus. Vamos dançar? – Andy levantou e chamou Remus pra dançar e ele aceitou segurando a mão dela. Cara, o relacionamento desses dois é invertido.

-Sobramos. – Falei. – Falta pouco tempo pra rompermos o ano. – Falei olhando pro relógio.

-Vamos dançar então? – Ele estendeu a mão e eu aceitei.

Andei em direção ao meio das pessoas, mas me senti puxada.

-Que foi?

-Aí não. Vamos ser diferentes. – Ele respondeu e me puxou pra praia. Eu sorri e tirei os sapatos, os jogando pra um lugar qualquer, sentindo a areia nos meus pés. James fez o mesmo.

Aquele momento me pareceu um espetáculo. Onde eu e James éramos os protagonistas. Estávamos no ato final. Aquela praia era o nosso teatro. Éramos iluminados pela tênue luz do luar. O barulho do mar indo e voltando era nossa música. E a areia da praia era nosso palco. As estrelas eram a platéia que esperava ansiosamente por um final feliz. Do mar vinha um cheirinho salgado e delicioso.

James passou a mão delicadamente pela minha cintura e eu passei meus braços pelo seu ombro. Minha respiração começou a ficar mais acelerada. Ele percebeu e riu baixinho. Então, encostou a testa dele na minha e nossos olhares se encontraram. Nossos olhares se encontraram. Aqueles olhos me perfuravam por dentro, mesmo assim, eu me sentia segura em seus braços. Ficamos dançando devagarzinho, no ritmo do mar.

-Eu tenho que falar Lily. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Fiquei calada e assenti com a cabeça. Tinha medo do que ele queria falar. A qualquer momento eu podia ter minha peça arruinada. Não queria acabar com aquele encanto. Podia sentir que aquele era o clímax. A platéia prendia a respiração.

-Eu vim pra ficar. – Ele sorriu. – Não vou voltar pro Canadá.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu abri um sorriso sincero. Não agüentei e o abracei. Pude escutar os aplausos e assovios, ao menos dentro da minha mente. Ele riu gostosamente e me segurou pela cintura, girando nós dois ao mesmo tempo. Que sensação boa. Levantamos um bocado de areia e só paramos quando nós dois estávamos meio tontos e os pés de James batiam na água.

-Te amo... – Falei sussurrando.

-Idem. – Ele disse e me beijou. Um beijo doce.

-Casal! Faltam dois minutos! – Eram os quatro, eles nos separaram rindo.

-Sirius, abre a champanhe! – Andy falou pegando os copos com Remus e distribuindo.

-Um minuto! – Lizzie falou olhando pro relógio. Vi de longe algumas pessoas preparando uns fogos de artifício pra soltar.

Sirius pegou a garrafa. Fizemos uma contagem regressiva.

-Cinco!

-Quatro!

-Três!

-Dois!

-Um.

-Viva! – Gritamos. Estávamos no ano novo. Que agora já não era tão novo.

A luz dos fogos se fez presente no céu. Sirius abriu a garrafa e que fez um barulho gostoso, ele derramou o líquido o copo de cada um de nós.

-Que esse ano tenha muita paz. – Falei colocando minha taça no alto.

-Felicidade. – Andy ergueu sua taça.

-Saúde. – Remus se apressou em dizer e ergueu a sua taça. Nós rimos.

-Amizade. – Sirius ergueu a sua.

-Fartura! – Lizzie ergueu a sua na ponta dos pés.

-Juro que escutei altura. – Sirius brincou e recebeu um olhar feio de Lizzie. – Sua vez James.

-Amor. – Ele foi o último. Falou isso e olhou pra mim.

-Yeah! – Nós todos batemos as taças e bebemos de uma só vez. Soltaram um dos fogos que parecia ter sobrado. Bem na hora do nosso brinde.

-Vamos pular as ondas? Dizem que dá sorte. - Andy perguntou. - Sempre quis fazer isso.

-De mãos dadas! - Falei. E lá fomos nós pular as ondinhas do mar, todos de mãos dadas. Até que Lizzie caiu e levou todo mundo junto. Gargalhamos bastante e ficamos um bom tempo dentro do mar, que estava muito gelado.

Parecia que o espetáculo tinha terminado, e as cortinas estavam se fechando.

* * *

Encontrávamos-nos mais uma vez na praia. Desta vez estávamos no pier. James estava sentado na ponta, com os pés balançando. Sirius estava deitado bem no meio de nós com as mãos amparando a cabeça. Lizzie também estava sentada na ponta só que mais perto de Sirius. Remus estava sentado, mas sem ser na ponta, com as pernas dobradas como um Buda. Andy estava sentada do lado dele com a cabeça encostada a seu peito, Remus afagava seus cabelos. 

Eu estava em pé, ao lado de James, com os braços cruzados olhando para o horizonte.

Aquele local abençoado estava especialmente diferente aquele dia. Algumas gaivotas passando, fazendo um pouco de barulho. O mar continuava na sua eterna indecisão.

Ficamos todos em silêncio. Num acordo sem palavras. Era como se aquele momento não precisasse delas. Ele falava por si só. Precisávamos daquele silêncio. Sabia que cada um de nós estava num estado de transe, quase meditando.

Tínhamos crescido, ninguém era mais criança. Ninguém era mais o mesmo, ficamos mais adultos. Com mais responsabilidades, mais deveres. Eu encarava aquela linha perfeita que o horizonte formava como o futuro. Incerto. Um dia Lizzie me disse que não podemos mudar nosso passado, só ele, o futuro. Ela estava certa. Tudo pelo qual passamos ia ficar intocado nas nossas mentes. Esses momentos bons ou ruins ajudaram a construir quem somos hoje.

Aprendi muita coisa esse ano que passou. A principal foi dar mais valor à amizade. E internamente eu sabia que a nossa amizade ia ser pra sempre.

O que eu sentia era um misto de medo e felicidade. Não dava pra saber o que estava por vir. A nossa vida nos trouxe até aqui, batalhamos pra isso, alguns mais, outros menos. Todos passamos por experiências boas e ruins.

Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa. O que quer que viesse, por mais alegre ou por mais obscuro que pudesse ser, nós íamos enfrentar aquilo juntos. Não como amantes, e sim como amigos.

Simplesmente amigos.

* * *

n/a Obrigada. Quantas vezes eu vou falar isso? Quantas puder. Espero que vocês tenham entendido o significado dessa fic. Cultivem a amizade, o amor... Vivam cada momento! Não desperdicem a linda vida que nos foi dada! 

Sabe, eu cresci muito escrevendo Nunca recebi flores. Nem parece que foi ano passado que tudo começou. E aqui vai uma curiosidade sobre a história: Ela foi baseada em alguns fatos da vida da própria autora, mas que já fazem muito tempo (porém ela ainda não recebeu flores).

E agora eu me pergunto, será que durante todo esse tempo, alguma das meninas que lia minha fic recebeu flores e lembrou da minha história?! Se receberam, por favor me conte! rsrsrs

Despeço-me de todos que já comentaram na fic, mas dessa vez não temos uma tirinha, desculpem por deixar o ultimo capitulo passar em branco, mas não consegui. No epílogo talvez desenhe algo.

Obrigada de novo,

Lilys Riddle

**"Bom mesmo é ir à luta com determinação, abraçar a vida e viver com paixão, perder com classe e vencer com ousadia, pois o triunfo pertence a quem mais se atreve. E a vida é muito para ser insignificante." **

Charles Chaplin


	20. Epílogo

**Música tema: The Blower's Daughter de Damien Rice **

http (:) (//) br (.) youtube (.) com (/) watch?v (igual) 8ThuXEDvCZk

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Em algum dia qualquer de 2005,_

_Londres, _

Inglaterra.  
  
Passei meus dedos por entre os pequenos suvenires dispostos nas prateleiras da loja. Até que meu olhar se prendeu em uma cabine de telefone público na vitrine. Eu sempre adorei aquelas cabines típicas da Inglaterra. Fisgada por ela fui até a vitrine e retirei a peça para examiná-la. 

Não sei explicar como, mas eu senti algo diferente naquele momento. Olhei então para a rua através do vidro da loja. Todos os tipos de pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro. A maioria com muita pressa, mal olhava para os lados. Algumas sorriam enquanto falavam com um amigo. Outras passavam enquanto falavam ao celular. Algumas crianças paravam para espiar os objetos da loja, mas logo seus pais as puxavam reclamando.

Passei um bom tempo observando as pessoas até que minha atenção foi direcionada a um rapaz de cabelos castanhos que na mesma pressa mordia um hambúrguer. Foi em câmera lenta que eu o vi passando e só saí do meu transe quando uma voz me chamou a realidade.

-Lily, já escolheu o que vai levar? Ainda temos que muito que fazer. – James disse e me beijou na bochecha. – Lily? – Ele repetiu quando percebeu que eu não havia compreendido, minha boca estava entreaberta.

-Remus!

-O que tem o Remus? – James perguntou.

-Era ele! Eu vi. – Eu disse e dei uns passos para trás, saindo as pressas da loja. Espremi-me no meio das pessoas e tentei achá-lo, mas ele já havia se perdido no meio da multidão. Até que novamente, numa fração de segundo ele reapareceu já distante, pronto para atravessar a rua.

-REMUS! – Eu gritei, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas que me olharam torto.

Nesse instante Remus ficou paralisado e depois virou devagar o rosto, espiando por cima do ombro. Ele arregalou os olhos ao me ver acenando.

-Lily? Você está vendo coisas! Não pode ser o Remus, ele está na Alemanha... - James me alcançou e segurou minha mão. – Remus? - Falou espantado ao vê-lo me abraçando.

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos. Toda aquela saudade me atingiu no peito e eu não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas que teimavam nos meus olhos. Ficamos abraçados bem forte ainda durante algum tempo, atrapalhando a travessia das pessoas pela rua. Depois nos separamos sorrindo e ele e James também se abraçaram.

Decidimos ir ao Hyde Park, assim poderíamos conversas enquanto apreciávamos a bela paisagem do parque. Fora uma boa escolha, pois o local estava calmo e dava ouvir os pássaros. As árvores e a grama estavam bem verdes, poucas pessoas passavam por lá naquele final de tarde.

-O que você está fazendo aqui em Londres? – James perguntou enquanto caminhávamos. – Pensei que estivesse na Alemanha com a família do seu pai.

-O jornal que eu trabalho precisava fazer uma reportagem em Londres e eles precisavam de algum jornalista que falasse inglês fluentemente. Lógico que eu não perdi uma oportunidade dessas. – Ele falou.

-Então quer dizer que a carreira de jornalista está indo bem? – Perguntei.

-Nem tanto, as vezes as coisas ficam difíceis e as notícias escassas. Mas eu vou me virando. – Ele riu. – E vocês?

-Sabe aquela minha exposição das minhas fotografias que tinha te falado num email há tempos atrás? – Perguntei. Remus assentiu com a cabeça. – Finalmente ela vai sair do papel! Estou tão animada!

-Quando ela diz que está animada, é por que ela está quase tendo um troço. Só fala disso ultimamente. – James brincou, eu estreitei meu olhar para ele.

-E você James? – Ele perguntou.

-Ah, a carreira de médico é penosa. Eu sabia quando escolhi, tinha o exemplo do meu pai em casa. Mas acho que foi por causa disso mesmo que acabei entrando para a medicina. – James disse enquanto brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

-Fico feliz em saber. – Remus sorriu. Daquele modo dele de sempre ficar feliz pelos outros. Ah, que saudades daqueles tempos... –Mas agora é minha vez de perguntar, o que estão fazendo aqui? – E colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

-Eu e James juntamos uma boa quantia durante um tempo e resolvemos fazer uma viagem de férias. Escolhemos Londres assim poderíamos rever Sirius e Lizzie. – Respondi.

-Vocês têm falado com eles? – Remus perguntou. – A notícia mais recente que tive foi que Lizzie tinha voltado para a Inglaterra e eles tinham voltado. Fiquei muito feliz em saber disso.

-Nós quatro nos encontramos ontem e passamos o resto da tarde num café. Os dois seguiram nosso exemplo e agora estão dividindo um apartamento aqui em Londres.

-Sirius não podia estar mais feliz. – James falou malicioso. Eu o belisquei.

-Bem, continuando... Lizzie a cada dia se apaixona mais pela pediatria e Sirius pela culinária. Se eu não soubesse por ele próprio nunca acreditaria que nosso amigo ia fazer gastronomia. Afinal ele só fazia comer aquelas bolachas dos hospitais. – Nós três gargalhamos, mas aos poucos as risadas foram cessando e somente o barulho dos nossos passos podia ser ouvido.

De um modo estranho todos ficamos em silêncio. Dispersos em nossas próprias lembranças do passado, mergulhados em um sentimento de saudosismo. Principalmente daquele ano. Sim, aquele foi um ano inesquecível, pena que tinha passado. Agora, aquele tempo parecia ser uma época muito distante das nossas vidas atuais. Quase dez anos haviam se passado e aos poucos cada um tomou seu rumo.

Quando nós finalmente concluímos os estudos e saímos do colégio, tivemos várias perdas. Sirius teve que voltar por exigência dos pais para a Inglaterra. Pelo que entendi, depois daquele Natal em que ele foi passar com a família, os Black perceberam que deviam ficar mais próximos do filho. Lizzie estava inconsolável na época. Eles terminaram o namoro, pois não sabiam quando voltariam a se ver. Até parece que eu estava vendo a minha história e a de James se repetir. Somente muito tempo depois quando Lizzie terminou o curso de medicina e voltou para Inglaterra para se especializar, eles voltaram a se ver.

Andy foi outra pessoa que nos surpreendeu muito. Ela terminou fazendo amizades com outras pessoas e nos distanciamos bastante, pois as novas amizades dela eram completamente diferentes de nós. Ela e Remus então perceberam que não tinham mais nada em comum além da linda história que tiveram no passado. Foi impossível para eles sustentar o namoro e com o fim dele pareceu ter se rompido o último vínculo que a unia a nós.

E o tempo passou. E com um baque recebemos a notícia de que a mãe de Remus, Lucy, havia morrido em um acidente de carro. Acho que foi um dos momentos em que mais nos unimos por Remus depois que ele superou o câncer. Até Andy na época deixou um pouco os seus novos amigos para ficar ao lado dele. Mas durou pouco, pois nosso amigo foi morar na Alemanha com o pai e a nova família de Sr. Lupin. Só nos vimos duas vezes desde então.

E foi assim que nos perdemos por esse mundo.

-Parece que faz séculos não é? – Eu falei quebrando o silêncio. Nós três demos um risinho tímido.

-É. Muita coisa aconteceu desde então. – James disse.

-Eu ainda tenho aquela última foto que tiramos antes de Sirius voltar para a Inglaterra. – Parei para abrir minha bolsa e pegar a carteira. Imprensada no meio de todos os papéis que eu juntava na carteira, eu achei a nossa foto dobrada e passei para Remus.

Ele olhou durante um longo tempo. Eu senti que naquele momento um aperto no coração tomou conta dele, pois eu me sentia do mesmo jeito. Olhar para aquela foto na qual todos nós sorríamos sem imaginar tudo o que ia acontecer de lá pra frente, sempre dava um aperto, como se minha garganta se fechasse.

-Tem tido notícias dela? – Ele perguntou sem dizer o nome, mas eu sabia que ele falava de Andy.

-A última vez que soubemos algo sobre ela foi que estava indo para a Itália fazer um doutorado na Itália, você sabe que ela está no ramo da moda. Não poderia dispensar uma oportunidade daquelas. – James tratou de responder.

-Eu nunca vou conseguir entender direito o que aconteceu para nos afastarmos. – Falei.

-Eu também não Lily. – Remus sorriu. – Mas com o tempo consegui entender uma coisa. Precisamos aceitar que as pessoas mudam, os interesses mudam, a vida nos leva a percorrer caminhos diferentes. E acho que foi isso que aconteceu com todos nós. Andy teve uma ligação muito forte conosco durante um tempo, mas em algum momento das nossas vidas precisamos fazer escolhas. Escolhas que vão determinar o nosso futuro e Andy talvez não quisesse mais aquilo para ela. De uma maneira estranha nossos rumos se desvincularam, mas para sempre ela vai ficar marcada na minha vida como alguém especial. E no fundo eu sei que ela também vai sempre se lembrar de mim e de vocês.

Eu sorri para Remus e segurei sua mão. Então com um sorriso estranho ele olhou para minha mão direita.

-Não! Vocês... ? – Ele pegou minha mão e a de James.

-Sim. James finalmente parou de me cozinhar em banho Maria e me pediu em casamento. – Eu falei. – Faz pouco tempo, por isso não tivemos a oportunidade de contar pra muita gente.

-Isso é maravilhoso! – Ele disse sem controlar o riso e nos abraçou. –Aquele facínora do Sirius já pegou o posto de padrinho não foi? – Remus falou depois.

-Sinto dizer que sim. Lizzie será a madrinha junto com ele. – James riu.

Então o celular de Remus começou a tocar e apressado ele procurou pela sua bolsa. Eu ri e tirei o aparelho do casaco dele, lendo no visor o nome _Liesel_. Remus sorriu constrangido e atendeu ao telefone afastando-se um pouco de nós. Depois de um tempo, em que eu e James nos sentamos na grama verde do parque, ele voltou e sentou-se ao nosso lado. O sol já estava se pondo nos proporcionando um belíssimo espetáculo.

-Quem é Liesel? – Perguntei com um tom de malicia. Eu e James percebemos na hora que ela devia ser alguém importante para ele, já que reconhecíamos aquele antigo hábito dele corar.

-Ahm, é só minha colega do jornal. Ela veio comigo a Londres e estamos fazendo a reportagem em parceria. Nós sorrimos para Remus.

-Ei! Não é nada disso que vocês estão imaginando! – Ele se defendeu, mas depois nós três começamos a gargalhar. -Rever vocês foi a melhor coisa me aconteceu nesses últimos dias. – Ele disse finalmente. –Fez-me lembrar muita coisa que eu havia esquecido, mas... agora eu preciso ir. – Ele sorriu um pouco triste por estarmos nos despedindo e levantou-se. - As notícias não esperam para acontecer.

-Remus, espere um minuto. – Eu então vasculhei minha bolsa e peguei um papel e escrevi um endereço. - Sirius e Lizzie nos convidaram para um jantar amanhã no apartamento deles. Seria uma ótima surpresa se você fosse.

-Ultimamente estou muito atarefado, mas vou fazer de tudo para ir. Volto para a Alemanha daqui a dois dias. – Ele disse e pegou o pedaço de papel.

-Adeus Remus. – Eu o abracei e logo depois James também. Mais uma vez eu estava com um aperto no coração.

-Se eu não conseguir ir amanhã diga que sinto saudades deles. - Ele sorriu. – Bem, meu caminho é aquele. Então... Adeus. – Dizendo isso, ele nos olhou profundamente, depois deu as costas e foi-se.

Eu e James ainda ficamos algum tempo olhando para as costas dele e o vendo se distanciar aos poucos. Até que, enfim, seguimos o caminho contrário ao de Remus, sem saber realmente quando voltaríamos a nos ver. Mas com apenas uma certeza, nossa amizade ficaria para sempre guardada e que nos uniria onde quer que estivéssemos.

O sol já havia sumido quase que completamente.

----------------------------------------------------------

N/a: Caham. E assim termina por completo NRF, sem mais nenhuma continuação ou coisa do tipo. Fica a cargo de vocês imaginar como foi a vida deles daí por diante, se o Remus foi ao jantar ou não, se a Andy algum dia se arrependeu do caminho que tomou, quem era Liesel, se os seis voltaram a se ver algum dia, se eles realmente casaram...

Desculpem se esse epílogo não corresponder às expectativas, mas eu queria quebrar um pouco da aura de fantasia que o último capítulo deixou. Eu queria mostrar um pouco mais do mundo real sabe, por que é assim que acontece. O exemplo da Andy mesmo é uma coisa que aconteceu com uma das minhas amigas de muito tempo.

Porque algumas meninas me pediram, **fiz um último desenho para NRF**.

Obrigada a todos que sempre comentaram na minha fic ou aqueles que comentaram somente uma vez ou até mesmo aqueles que leram e nunca comentaram,

Com o coração na mão eu me despeço de vocês e da minha menina dos olhos, NRF. Esse epílogo foi tanto uma despedida da fic e dos personagens quando minha, pois não sei se vou voltar a escrever aqui.

Que 2008 tenha algum motivo para ser especial pra cada um de vocês,  
Lilys Riddle.


End file.
